Aot2 Journey of Lucien
by AzureQuarsar
Summary: Setelah kehancuran dinding maria, Lucien salah satu prajurit dari cadet ke 104 mendapat mimpi kalau dia dan teman-temannya akan mati. akankah Lucien berhasil merubah takdir dirinya dan teman-temannya ? Fanfic Game AoT2.
1. Prologue

**Fall of Shiganshina**

**Distrik Shiganshina**

Sore yang indah di rumahku distrik shiganshina.

aku sedang membantu ibuku menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam.

"ibu, ada yang bisa aku bantu ?" tanyaku

"tolong siapkan piring untuk makan malam saja nak. ibu mau belanja bahan tambahan dan bertemu bibi carla." kata ibuku pergi belanja.

"baik..."

akupun menyiapkan peralatan makan dan meja makan untuk makan malam.

setelah selesai aku menulis di jurnal yang dibelikan ayah ke aku.

**_Tahun 845_**

**_ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan..._**

**_aku bersama ayahku berburu untuk menyiapkan persediaan makan malam._**

**_aku berhasil menembak rusa ukuran besar._**

**_ayahku sontak memuji aku karena langsung mengenai target saat baru pertama kali menembak._**

**_kemudian aku membantu ibu memasak dan menyiapkan makanan untuk bersama._**

**_aku lupa..._**

**_namaku adalah Lucien Wolfe. aku berasal dari keluarga cukup._**

**_ayahku adalah pemburu yang hebat, sementara ibuku adalah pedagang._**

**_kami tinggal di distrik shiganshina, salah satu distrik di dinding maria._**

**_didunia ini semua manusia berlindung di dinding untuk melindungi diri dari monster bernama titan._**

**_aku selalu penasaran terhadap dunia luar itu seperti apa._**

**_mulai sekarang aku akan menuliskan petualanganku di jurnal ini._**

**_suatu saat aku akan melihat dunia diluar dinding._**

**_tapi..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_entah kenapa aku merasakan kebahagiaan ini tidak berlangsung lama._**

setelah aku menulis jurnal itu, aku mendengar suara petir menyambar.

hari ini tidak hujan...kenapa ada petir ?

aku mengambil jurnalku dan mengantonginya lalu keluar rumah.

aku melihat titan sangat besar melihat kita.

tidak mungkin...

dinding ini tingginya 50 meter...

tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ledakan yang keras.

tidak mungkin...dindingnya ditendang ?

sontak semua orang berhamburan lari ketakutan.

lalu aku ditabrak oleh seseorang yang panik hingga jatuh.

orang tuaku datang ke aku.

"kau tidak apa-apa lucien ?" tanya ibuku.

aku mengangguk

"syukurlah...ayo kita pergi ke evakuasi." kata ayahku.

lalu aku mendengar suara ledakan lagi.

tiba-tiba ayahku mendorongku.

aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ada batu besar dihadapanku dengan kubangan darah dibawahnya.

"ayah...ibu..." kataku sambil menangis.

lalu seorang garrison soldier menggandeng tanganku.

"kau tidak apa-apa ? sini aku gendong." katanya sambil menggendongku.

lalu aku melihat di arah gerbang itu ada titan berzirah.

**Lift Kapal**

aku hanya terdiam..

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN !" teriak seorang anak

aku menoleh dan melihat anak itu.

"AKU AKAN MENGHABISI SEMUA TITAN HINGGA TIDAK BERSISA !" teriak anak itu lagi

aku melihat tanganku dan airmata jatuh.

anak itu benar...aku akan membalas ke armored titan itu !


	2. Chapter 1 Strange Dream

**Halo semuanya, selamat datang di Fanfic pertamaku. fanfic ini dari game AoT2 dan imajinasi saya.**

**Fanfic ini diinspirasi oleh"Nameless Hero No more"olehWriter with bad Grammar, "The Last Knight"olehTheCure7, "Vengeance of a Human"olehwhitworth5274dan"Hero with Future Memory"olehZeralFade.**

**Terima kasih kepada mereka karena fanfic mereka Luar Biasa, dan membuat saya terinspirasi untuk Fanfic ini.**

**Dalam Fanfic ini adalah tentang game anime AoT 2, misi cerita dengan Changing Fate, dan sedikit perbedaan dari cerita.**

**Sebelum kita pergi ke Fanficnya , saya minta maaf jika fanfic ini mirip dengan yang lain, dan Lainnya.**

**POV selalu di OC**

**aku harap kalian puas dengan Fanficnya.**

**Warning : beberapa kata umpatan, Aku tidak memiliki AOT baik game atau Anime dan Manga nya**

**Game tetap dimiliki oleh KOEI tecmo games**

**Manga dan Anime dimiliki oleh Hajime Isayama**

**Selamat membaca**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Strange Dream**

**Malam hari** **setelah dinding maria hancur**

aku tertidur disebuah panti asuhan. karena insiden itu aku diasuh disebuah panti asuhan.

**Mimpi**

**_Semua kejadian di Game AOT_****_ 2 termasuk friendship_**._ **Maaf tidak saya tulis semuanya karena akan sangat panjang.**_

**Battle of Ermich**

Setelah Eren mengalahkan Armored Titan atau Reiner, dia jatuh. Jean, Armin dan Aku datang untuk membantu eren.

"Lihat itu Annie...!" Jean menunjuk ke Teman dan mentorku dalam bentuk mengkristal

Kemudian Armin berteriak dan menunjuk ke arah lain.

"Itu ...!"

aku berbalik dan melihat segerombolan titan mengarah kekita.

"Kita harus membawa dan membawa Annie!" kata Jean

aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk membunuhnya, Armored Titan yang membunuh orang tuaku dan menghancurkan hidupku. tapi Armin mencegahku.

"Membawa Annie dari sini adalah prioritas utama kita, aku tahu ini tidak ideal tetapi kita harus melakukannya."

Aku memegang dua pedang dengan gemetaran karena kehilangan kesempatan untuk membunuhnya, tetapi Armin benar. ini yang terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang.

Setelah kami membawa Annie ke kereta kami dan kembali ke tembok shina, tapi gerombolan titan mengejar kami.

"Lebih cepat, Conny!" teriak armin

"Kita hanya bisa secepat ini dengan membawa sesuatu sebesar ini !" balas conny

Sialan! Jika seperti ini semua temanku akan dimakan oleh titan, aku harus membuat rencana.

Aku punya rencana, salah satu dari kita akan mengalihkan perhatian titan, tetapi siapa?

Conny? Dia memegang gerobak ini sehingga dia tidak bisa. Armin? Tidak, dia jenius. Aku tidak bisa mengorbankan pemimpin masa depan dari pasukan pengintai, Mikasa? Mungkin, pertarungannya sangat bagus seperti kapten Levi, tetapi dia tidak pernah meninggalkan eren sendirian. Eren? ide buruk, dia adalah harapan manusia masa depan. aku tidak bisa mengorbankannya. sekarang hanya menyisakan aku, jean, dan Sasha. Jean dan Sasha memang cocok tetapi mereka tidak bisa mengalihkannya untuk waktu yang lama. jadi yang tersisa hanya aku .

jujur aku sangat takut karena aku tidak bisa membalas dendam orangtuaku jika aku mati, tetapi itu lebih baik daripada semua teman-temanku mati. Oke, ini adalah keputusanku.

aku memegang jurnalku. petualanganku dari korps pelatihan sampai saat ini, aku memberikannya ke eren

"tunggu, apa yang kamu lakukan, Lucien?" tanya Mikasa

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian titan sehingga kalian semua bisa melarikan diri ke tembok shina"

"Tidak! Lucien pasti cara lain!" teriak Sasha

"Tolong jangan mengorbankan dirimu, kamu adalah salah satu prajurit terkuat seperti Levi dan Mikasa, harapan kebebasan manusia, pasti ada cara lain!" Jean berteriak

"Ini pilihanku ! aku ingin kalian semua selamat sampai di dinding shina, jangan khawatir aku akan kembali hidup-hidup."

Air mata mengalir di mata Sasha

"Tolong, berjanjilah padaku untuk tetap hidup, Lucien."

"Aku akan melakukan."

Aku mengeluarkan pedangku dan menembakkan kail ke pohon terdekat dan membunuh salah satu titans.

45 Menit pertempuran

Aku berhasil membunuh 16 titan, hanya 1 titan lagi yang tersisa dan aku akan kembali ke teman-temanku

"ah sial, gasku mulai habis!" aku mulai jatuh tetapi tiba-tiba

"AH !" lengan kiriku digigit small titan

aku berhasil melarikan diri dengan memotong tanganku dan memutar satu ayunan di tangan kanan ke tengkuknya.

"Sekarang, MATI!"

Aku membunuh titan terakhir dan kembali ke tanah. kepalaku pusing dan pendarahan dari lenganku tidak berhenti.

Aku melepas kacamataku dan bersandar pada pohon terdekat untuk menunggu kematianku. semuanya mulai menjadi gelap

"Kurasa aku akan mati di sini..."

aku melihat langit senja

"Maaf ayah, ibuku aku tidak bisa membalas dendam. Thomas, Mina, Marco aku akan bergabung denganmu"

Pandanganku menjadi hitam dan gelap.

Tapi tiba-tiba aku bangun dari tempat tidurku.

**Alam nyata**

"Mimpi apa itu ? kenapa sangat nyata ?" gumamku dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal

aku melihat sekeliling ku dan kebingungan

"tunggu tadi kematianku hanya mimpi? atau apa..." kataku sambil memegang kepala

Aku berjalan ke cermin dan melihat.

itu aku tetapi lebih muda dan kecil.

"ini ternyata aku..." kataku sambil menghela nafas

Aku duduk ditempat tidurku sambil memikirkan arti mimpiku tadi

"Tidak mungkin...itu adalah..."

saat aku bingung dan Aku mulai menyadari sesuatu

"itu adalah kejadian masa depan ?"

aku terdiam tidak percaya...

dimimpiku ternyata aku mati...

tidak...

aku tidak boleh mati sebelum aku membunuh bajingan itu...

kalau begitu...aku akan menyiapkan diriku...

akhirnya aku bertekad untuk menjadi semakin kuat agar aku tidak mati...

selama 2 Tahun aku melatih fisikku dan melatih posisi pedangku seperti kapten levi yang dimimpiku...

dan juga aku merubah sifatku menjadi dingin dan datar seperti kapten levi.

**baik itu dari chapter satu ini, jujur saja saya tidak mau dan tidak rela jika karakter ku makan oleh Titan, jadi saya sedikit mengubah ceritanya**


	3. Chapter 2 Same Incident

**Chapter 2 ****I****nsiden yang sama**

Akhirnya Hari yang ditunggu telah tiba...

sudah 2 tahun terlewati akhirnya aku menjadi semakin kuat.

besok aku akan masuk pelatihan militer untuk membalas dendam.

aku mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk besok seperti baju biru yang biasa aku pakai, cravat untuk membersihkan kacamataku dan kacamataku.

Setelah aku selesai mempersiapkan untuk besok, aku berbaring di tempat tidur sambil berpikir

"Aku akan memeriksanya besok, jika ini sama seperti seperti dimimpiku, ini berarti ini nyata. jika ini nyata, maka aku harus membuat rencana agar tragedi yang sama tidak terjadi."

setelah itu, aku mulai memejamkan mata dan tidur

**Besoknya**

"Hei Kau...!" teriak keith

Aku melirik dan aku melihat temanku berambut pirang

Dia memberi hormat kepada komandan

"Mereka memanggilmu apa?"

"Armin Arlert, Dari Distrik Shiganshina!"

Armin... mirip sekali seperti temanku dimimpi, lebih baik memeriksa lebih lanjut

"Aku mengerti! Itu nama yang konyol! Apakah orang tuamu memberikannya kepadamu?"

"Kakek saya yang memberikanya, pak!"

"Arlert, Kenapa Kau Ada Di Sini?!"

"Untuk membantu manusia mencapai kemenangan!"

kejadian yang sama ? tunggu dulu... ini baru pertama, lebih baik memeriksanya lagi

"Senang mendengarnya! Kami bisa menjadikanmu makanan untuk para titan!" teriak keith

"baris ketiga! balik kanan!"

sekarang aku bisa melihat teman-teman dan para pengkhianat itu. gezz...hanya melihat wajah mereka membuatku ingin meninjunya

"Mereka memanggilmu apa?"

"Jean Kirschtein, dari distrik Trost!"

Jean? kalau tidak salah dimimpiku jean bergabung di sini untuk menjadi polisi militer yang sama seperti Marco

"Dan kenapa kamu di sini?"

"... untuk bergabung dengan polisi militer dan tinggal di dalam dinding!"

hm ! dia menjawab itu...sangat mirip seperti di mimpiku.

"Oh .. kamu ingin tinggal di dalam dinding, kan?" tanya keith

"iya pak !"

biar aku tebak, Keith akan menyundul kepalanya, dan dia akan jatuh

dan itu terjadi

"Siapa bilang kamu bisa jongkok ?! Jika kamu tidak bisa menangani ini, kamu bisa melupakan polisi militer!"

sama sekali...

tunggu dia datang ke arahku

"Mereka memanggilmu apa?"

"Lucien Wolfe dari distrik Shiganshina, pak." kataku dengan tenang sambil hormat

Aku bisa melihat di sudut mataku, Eren, Armin, dan Mikasa penasaran.

"Lucien ? Nama yang menyedihkan! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, bodoh ?" tanya dia

"Aku datang untuk membunuh Armored Titan." kataku dengan intonasi suara yang lebih gelap

"Begitu ya? Menetapkan Targetmu setinggi mungkin, ya? ingat untuk menandai tubuhmu entah bagaimana sehingga lebih mudah untuk mengidentifikasi mayatmu!" kata keith

heh ! aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti dimimpiku.

"Oke, kadet ke-104, dengarkan!"

"Saat ini, kalian semua adalah target empuk para titan!"

"Tapi kami akan mengajarimu cara melawan mereka! Jika kamu tidak ingin berakhir sebagai makanan titan, aku sarankan kalian belajar, dan terus belajar dengan cepat!"

"Oke, Semuanya Bubar!"

Setelah Keith membubarkan barisan, kami pergi ke kamar untuk meletakan barang kita dan bersosialisasi. latihan sebenarnya mulai besok

aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktuku untuk hal konyol

lebih baik berlatih...daripada bersosialisasi untuk saat ini.

jadi aku segera menaruh barangku dan berlatih sendiri seperti lari, push-up, sit-up, dan sebagainya sampai waktu makan siang lalu lanjut lagi.

masalah bersosialisasi mungkin prioritas terbawah. karena aku tidak mau berkontak dengan para pengkhianat itu, aku sudah tahu mereka hanya acting saja.

**POV para cadet**

semuanya pada terheran-heran terhadap apa yang dilakukan anak itu. sasha memang dihukum sehingga dia terus berlari. tapi dia kenapa melakukan nya ? begitu pikir mereka

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Ini bukan waktunya latihan. Kenapa dia malah berlatih?" tanya Armin

"Apakah dia dihukum oleh komandan?" tanya Marco

"hah, mungkin dia hanya melakukan untuk mengesankan instruktur," kata jean blak-blakan

**Siang Hari**

Aku sudah selesai berlatih bagian pertama.

sekarang aku mau makan siang dan lanjut lagi.

saat aku membuka pintu, aku segera mengambil makan dan duduk sendiri tanpa memedulikan tatapan para cadet ke aku.

setelah selesai, aku lanjut berlatih.

**Di Malam Hari**

saat sudah selesai latihan tahap 2, aku segera kembali makan dan beristirahat.

sebelum aku pergi makan malam dan lari lagi seseorang memanggilku.

"Hei kau !"

aku berbalik dan melihat kapten Hannes mendatangiku

"Kau menjatuhkan sesuatu ini? Jurnal atau semacamnya?"

Jurnalku? kapan aku menjatuhkannya ?

aku mengambil jurnalku dan memasukannya disaku

"Benar, berhati-hatilah untuk tidak menjatuhkan yang lain, kan? Jadi ... kamu salah satu dari kadet yang baru?"

Meskipun aku sudah mengenalnya, lebih sopan jika bertanya saja.

"ya, siapa anda ?"

"aku kapten Hannes, senang bertemu denganmu, prajurit."

aku memberi hormat kepadanya "kapten Hannes."

"Tidak begitu formal kepadaku prajurit, kurasa jika kamu dari 104, kamu mungkin tahu Eren Yaeger, kan?"

"Ya, aku kenal dia, dia juga tinggal di distrik yang sama denganku."

"Begitukah? jadi kamu juga di shiganshina seperti Mikasa dan Armin?" tanyanya penasaran

"Ya, aku kenal mereka juga."

"Mereka semua kehilangan orang tua mereka jadi ... yah, aku menjadi ayah bagi mereka sekarang. Melihatmu di distrik yang sama seperti mereka merasa bebas untuk datang kepadaku jika kamu memiliki masalah, oke?

"Ya, pak. Saya sangat menghargainya." kataku dengan hormat

"Oke, tidak usah terlalu formal! Kita bisa bicara seperti yang lain, Nak"

"baiklah, pak hannes."

"Pokoknya, sampai ketemu lagi, dan maaf kalau aku mengintip jurnalmu sebelumnya. Kau tahu, aku terkesan dengan perhatianmu pada detail! Kualitas yang kami butuhkan dari pasukan kita."

"Jurnal itu pasti berguna untukmu, pertahankan prajurit yang baik!" kata kapten hannes sebelum pergi

"Terima kasih, kapten Hannes." kataku

setelah kapten Hannes pergi aku melihat jurnalku.

aku lebih baik mengisi nanti sebelum tidur.

**Di ruang makan**

aku mengambil makananku dan mencari tempat duduk.

gezz... semua tempat duduk penuh.

"permisi, boleh kalau aku duduk di sini?" tanya ku dengan sopan

"oh silakan," kata gadis dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru dengan sopan

ketika aku masih makan dan minum, si pirang bertanya padaku

"Kenapa kamu terus berlatih? apa kamu dihukum oleh instruktur?" tanya dia

"tidak, aku hanya melakukan latihanku sendiri. omong-omong namaku Lucien." kataku tenang sambil memperkenalkan diri

"Namaku Christa," kata Christa dengan tersenyum

"Ymir," kata gadis yang lebih tinggi

seperti biasanya ymir..

lalu christa lanjut bertanya

"latihan ? untuk apa?" tanya Christa

"aku hanya memperkuat tubuh dan mentalku."

"Ohh begitu." kata christa dengan kagum

"Jadi nak, apa kamu akan melakukannya lagi? Kuharap kamu tidak pingsan seperti gadis coklat seperti itu." kata ymir

aku hanya mendengus

ymir sama seperti dimimpiku

"ymir! jangan lakukan itu, aku harap kamu akan menjadi prajurit yang baik, Lucien."

"yeah." kataku

saat kami masih makan, banyak cadet yang mengerubungi meja eren, aku melirik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. aku merasa mereka hanya menyebutkan kejadian sekitar dua tahun yang lalu.

"jadi bagaimana mereka ?" tanya seorang cadet yang penasaran

eren langsung menghentikan makan nya

"mereka adalah pemakan manusia bajingan yang membunuh semua dihadapan mereka. mereka tidak peduli siapa yang mereka makan, asal mereka bisa mendapatkan snacknya." kata eren

semuanya langsung shock dan aku terdiam melihat masa laluku

jujur hatiku masih sakit karena aku melihat orang tuaku tewas didepanku.

christa yang menyadari perubahan raut mukaku mulai bertanya dengan hati-hati

"Hei Lucien"

"Hn?"

"kau tadi mengatakan bahwa kau akan membunuh armored titan. itu berarti kau juga mengalami kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu ?"

"ya." jawabku pendek

"oh.. maafkan aku karena bertanya seperti itu." katanya dengan sopan

"tidak usah khawatir, aku menggunakan itu untuk terus maju dan semakin kuat." kataku dingin untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku

aku bisa melihat dari matanya bahwa dia kagum dengan semangatku tapi aku putuskan untuk tidak mempedulikannya

"titan-titan itu tidak jadi masalah. aku sudah menunggu untuk dilatih menjadi tentara. aku akan masuk ke scout dan mengirim para bajingan itu keneraka selamanya !" seru eren semangat

saat masih makan, tiba-tiba ada keributan antara eren dan jean yang dimulai oleh eren kerena mengatakan jean itu pengecut.

"apa kau gila ?! itu seperti bunuh diri !" seru jean

"kau mengatakan itu karena kau ingin masuk ke interior daripada melihat titan ?!" tanya eren ketus

"kau hanya melihat fakta tahu !" seru jean

"lalu dengan itu, kau tidak mau bertarung pengecut ?!" seru eren berdiri maju ke jean

"kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku pengecut ?!" seru jean berdiri maju ke eren

"karena kau hanya mengandalkan statusmu sebagai tentara dan bertindak brengsek seperti para polisi militer !" balas eren

"katakan sekali lagi kau bangsat !" seru jean meninju

akhirnya terjadi perkelahian antara jean dan eren

aku segera makan malam dan pergi untuk melanjutkan latihan spesialku.

mereka...berkelahi tidak tahu tempat. mereka menghalangi pintu keluar

"permisi..." kataku untuk membuka jalan keluar ke tempat makan

tapi mereka masih saja berkelahi seperti anak kecil

"tolong permisi..." kataku sambil menaikan intonasiku

mereka masih berkelahi dan tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku

cukup sudah...ini membuang waktuku

aku segera mengebrak meja sambil berkata

"aku bilang permisi !"

semuanya langsung terdiam menatapku dengan ketakutan.

jean dan eren menghentikan perkelahiannya dan melihat ke aku.

"hei apa masalahmu ?!" seru jean maju dan mau meninjuku

aku segera menjegal kakinya dan membantingnya ke lantai

"kau menghalangi jalan keluar tahu..." kataku dingin

aku lalu berjalan sementara eren memberikan jalan.

"aku bukan orang yang pemarah...tapi jika kau memprovokasiku lagi, aku pastikan kau akan menyesal melakukannya." kataku dingin

aku berjalan keluar dari ruangan makan untuk latihan rutinku

selama kurang lebih 2 jam aku berlatih untuk semakin kuat

saat aku selesai dengan latihanku, aku melihat Christa di tempat pelatihan.

"Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanyaku

"Oh, aku hanya memberikan sepotong roti padanya." jawabnya

"Sasha?"

"ahh ya, apakah kamu melihatnya?"

tepat sebelum aku menjawab, gadis itu datang dengan mata seperti binatang yang kelaparan.

"roti, aku butuh roti .." kata sasha

"nih roti untukmu." kataku sambil melempar roti itu

Setelah memberi Sasha roti, Sasha menjadi "jinak" dan makan roti dengan lahap

ketika aku melihat Sasha yang lapar. aku merasa senang melihatnya sama seperti sebelumnya. lalu aku ingat janji dimimpiku itu tidak akan pernah bisa dipenuhi

"Lucien, kamu baik-baik saja ?" tanya christa

"aku tidak apa-apa" kataku dengan berbohong

"okay..."

"aku kembali ke asramaku sebelum instruktur datang ke sini." kataku sambil pergi

"Oke, hati-hati Lucien, sampai jumpa besok."kata christa

setelah mandi, aku kembali ke kamarku

ketika aku tiba di pintu depan kamarku. aku diam sebentar.

jika aku tidak salah teman sekamarku pasti jean dan Marco seperti sebelumnya.

aku memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kamarku dan berkata

"permisi, bolehkah aku masuk ?"

"boleh" jawab dari dalam

aku masuk dan memberi salam ke mereka

"halo" Aku menyapa mereka

"Halo juga," jawab Marco sopan

"Halo, apakah kau teman sekamar kami?" Balas jean

"ya, kalian bisa memanggilku Lucien."

"Namaku Marco Bott, kamu bisa memanggilku Marco" kata anak dari jiane

"namaku Jean Kirschtein, panggil aku jean" jawab jean

"Senang bertemu kalian." jawabku

saat aku sedang ganti baju, jean bertanya kepadaku

"Hei, Lucien kenapa kamu berlatih sampai larut malam seperti ini?" tanya jean

"Ohh, aku hanya melakukan latihan khusus untuk diriku sendiri." kataku tenang

"kenapa?" tanya Marco dengan penasaran

"kenapa ? Aku hanya melakukannya untuk memperkuat tubuh dan mentalku." kataku

"Wow, bagus sekali..." puji marco

"oh ya jean, maaf soal tadi di ruangan makan." kataku

"tidak apa-apa, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena menyerangmu duluan." kata jean

"Baiklah, mari kita tidur karena besok akan berat," kata marco

"Baiklah, kalian duluan aku ingin menulis sesuatu."

"OK, selamat malam." kata jean

"Selamat malam juga."

Setelah dua teman sekamarku tidur, aku memilih untuk menulis di jurnal sebelum tidur

**_Tahun 847_**

**_aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada ku. tapi_**

**_ini nyata_** **_dan sama persis yang dimimpiku._**

**_Aku dapat melihat semua teman ku hidup seperti mina, Thomas, Marco, tetapi di sisi lain, aku dapat melihat para pengkhianat itu masih di sini._**

**_jika ini benar-benar seperti dimimpi, aku harus menjadi lebih kuat lagi. sehingga aku dapat mengubah takdirku dan takdir teman-temanku._**

**_tetapi aku tidak bisa bergerak dengan sembarangan jika aku lakukan situasinya akan memburuk._**

**_Aku sudah siapkan rencana untuk dilakukan sebelum dinding shina diterobos. aku berjanji untuk tetap hidup untuk ibu, ayah dan terutama semua orang yang mati_** **_dimimpiku._**

**Nah itu sudah cukup untuk bab ini, selanjutnya adalah pelatihan gear ODM seperti dalam permainan, maaf saya akan melewatkan eren gagal karena saya fokus pada cerita dulu.**


	4. Chapter 3 ODM Test

**Chapter 3 Test ODM**

**3 minggu Setelah Upacara pembukaan**

Di pagi hari, aku bangun pagi-pagi seperti biasa dan mulai pemanasan untuk pelatihan ODM.

latihan ini adalah gabungan dari latihan yang sudah kita lakukan sejak 3 minggu yang lalu.

aku ingin melihat hasil gabungan teknik dari kapten Levi dan teknikku sendiri.

waktu sarapan telah tiba, setelah aku sarapan, aku ingin lari lagi sebelum pelatihan ODM dimulai, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu saat pelatihan ODM, seperti kram atau semacamnya.

**Sarapan**

ketika aku sedang sarapan, trio shiganshina mendatangiku.

"Keberatan kalau kita duduk di sini?" tanya rambut brunette atau Eren Yaeger

"silakan."

"Terima kasih," kata si pirang atau Armin Arlert

mereka langsung duduk.

"jadi bagaimana kemajuanmu ?" tanyaku

"lebih baik. terima kasih lucien sudah membantuku." kata eren

"jangan berterima kasih ke aku saja. mikasa juga membantumu kok. kau seharusnya berterima kasih ke dia juga." kataku

"benar...terima kasih mikasa." kata eren agak berat

"tidak masalah eren." kata mikasa

"Ya, jangan sampai jatuh lagi, maniak bunuh diri!" kata jean dari seberang meja

"Hey !" kataku dengan intonasi berat

aku tahu kalau mereka berdua masih belum akur satu sama lain

"lebih baik daripada sombong sepertimu muka kuda!" balas eren dengan kasar

Rasanya Perkelahian akan dimulai

tapi sebelum pertarungan ini memanas, aku harus mengintimidasi mereka secepat mungkin

"Hei hei ! kita lebih baik bersiap untuk nanti daripada berkelahi." kataku dengan intimidasi

tapi mereka berdua maju dan saling menjambak rambut.

mungkin gara-gara sering bersama, tatapan intimidasiku sudah tidak berlaku ke mereka.

"dasar maniak bunuh diri !" umpat jean

"sini kau, muka kuda!" balas eren

aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan mereka.

lalu aku melirik ke mikasa dan berkata

"tenangkan eren, aku akan tenangkan jean." kataku tenang

Mikasa mengangguk dan dengan kekuatan Superhumannya, dia membawa eren keluar dan Armin mencoba menenangkannya

aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan jean dan Marco membantuku menenangkan jean

setelah kita diluar ruangan makan

"Orang itu...! aku benci nyali dan obsesinya dengan titan." kata jean dengan sebal

"Tenanglah, dia tidak bermaksud menghinamu. walaupun dia memang keterlaluan sih." kataku

"terserahlah, Lucien. tapi aku benar-benar membenci orang itu." kata jean kesal

aku hanya melepas kacamataku dan membersihkannya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Hei, kita sebaiknya pergi ke tempat latihan, pelatihan ODM mau dimulai," usul Marco

"kalau begitu aku akan pergi dulu, aku ingin pemanasan sebelum latihan." kataku sambil berjalan ke tempat pelatihan

"Kita juga ikut Lucien, benarkan, jean?" ajak marco

"yeah yeah" kata jean malas

**Di tempat latihan**

Setelah aku dan timku melakukan pemanasan sekitar 20 menit, Keith datang dan mulai menjelaskan latihan selanjutnya, tentu saja aku tahu segalanya tapi lebih baik aku tetap diam.

setelah dijelaskan semua orang menggunakan ODMnya dan bersiap

Aku menggunakan ODM modifikasiku yang masih 1/4 jadi. terima kasih ke armin yang membantuku memodifikasi ODM ku.

setelah semua orang sudah menggunakan ODM, Keith berteriak untuk memulai pelatihan.

pelatihannya sederhana. kita hanya perlu terbang menggunakan ODM sampai ditempat pelatihan selanjutnya

"Dasar-dasar ODM mulai dengan gerakan! Gunakan ODMmu untuk pergi ke tahap selanjutnya!" teriak keith

"Ini terlihat sulit, tapi mari kita lakukan yang terbaik!" kata Thomas

"Benar! Bagaimanapun juga, kita akan segera bertarung di hutan!" kata mina

tanpa membuang waktu, aku segera meluncur dengan cepat. dalam waktu 3 menit 25 detik, aku sudah sampai di pelatihan tahap 2

Semua orang terkejut terutama Keith karena aku bisa memimpin para cadet dengan begitu cepat dalam waktu yang singkat.

aku tiba di Pelatihan berikutnya dan memeriksa gasku.

hm ! masih penuh, dan hanya sedikit terkonsumsi.

**Di Pelatihan tahap 2**

"Wolfe, kau berada di peringkat pertama dalam pergerakan! Kamu akan mejadi umpan yang bagus!" teriak keith

"Sekarang kamu akan belajar dasar bertarung dengan target berbentuk seperti titans!"

setelah boneka titan muncul, aku bersiap dengan posisi pedang dibelakang untuk menggunakan teknik kapten Levi disebut "Spinning Slash"

dengan teknik ini, aku bisa membunuh titan lebih efisien, dan lebih berbahaya daripada serangan biasa atau serangan yang menggunakan dorongan gas.

pada awalnya aku ingin memakai teknik "wings of freedom". tapi gearku kabel maksimumnya hanya 75 meter, dan jarak antara boneka itu sekitar 150 meter.

aku tidak bisa menggunakannya sekarang, dan juga titan kecil tidak memiliki kelemahan lain selain tengkuk. aku akan gunakan nanti.

"Sekarang, kita akan memulainya ! Kau tahu titik lemah titan, kan? kunci pada mereka dan pukul mereka di tempat yang menyakitkan!" instruksi keith

dalam pelatihan ini jika aku bisa membunuh 4 boneka titan, aku bisa menuju ke langkah berikutnya.

aku lalu maju dan menggunakan spinning slash untuk menyerang salah satu boneka titan.

setelah selesai, aku segera mengunci target selanjutnya.

hanya 35 detik setelah aku sampai, aku berhasil membunuh 4.

Keith dan yang lainnya terkejut dan beberapa dari mereka kagum dengan teknikku.

"Bagaimana dia begitu cepat untuk membunuh boneka dalam waktu singkat?" begitu pikir mereka kira-kira tapi aku tidak peduli sama sekali

**Tempat pelatihan tahap 3**

Setelah aku pergi ke pelatihan berikutnya, Keith memberikan instruksi selanjutnya

"Selanjutnya adalah pelatihan melawan titan besar! titan tersebut ada banyak tempat untuk menyerang! Pastikan kamu memukul dengan presisi!"

lalu banyak boneka titan berukuran 12 sampai 15 meter muncul.

aku hanya mendengus melihatnya.

sekarang waktunya menggunakan teknik "wings of freedom" yang aku pelajari dari Kapten Levi. dengan teknik ini, aku bisa mengenai tengkuk dan kaki dengan waktu yang singkat.

dalam 50 detik aku sudah menjatuhkan 4 titan berukuran besar dengan kaki dan tengkuk tertebas.

keith yang terkejut mencoba tenang dan memberi perintah lagi

"Baiklah, itu cukup bagus! Ingatlah bahwa kamu perlu menentukan kemana kamu harus menyerang secepat mungkin."

setelah pelatihan ini aku pergi ke pelatihan berikutnya. pelatihan tahap akhir adalah untuk membunuh banyak boneka titan sebanyak mungkin ada di hutan.

aku menunggu cadet lain, tapi ini membosankan.

aku lebih baik berlatih terbang dulu sebelum mereka datang.

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

para cadet sudah datang dan aku berhenti berlatih untuk mendengarkan instruktur

"Sekarang untuk memulai latihan terakhir hari ini! Kali ini akan ada banyak titan di daerah itu, cari dan hancurkan mereka secepat mungkin!" perintah keith

bagus kali ini aku akan menggunakan semua teknikku yang diajarkan oleh kapten Levi dan teknikku sendiri.

"Mulai!" teriak keith

semua cadet langsung terbang

"Jika aku yang pertama menemukan target, lebih baik kalian tidak mencurinya !" kata jean

terlambat jean, aku sudah menebasnya sebelum kau menyadarinya.

jean yang kaget langsung berteriak ke aku

"Oy Lucien! jangan mencuri targetku!" teriak dia dengan kesal

aku hanya mendengus sambil pergi ke target selanjutnya

"Hei Jean, Disini tidak ada aturan untuk mencuri !" kata Sasha

"Ya, itu salahmu sendiri karena membiarkan orang lain mencuri targetmu."kata conny

kau terlalu banyak bicara conny, aku sudah menebas targetmu sebelum kau selesai bicara

"Sialan ! dia menebasnya begitu cepat bahkan jenius sepertiku tidak bisa menyadarinya !" kata conny setelah sadar bahwa targetnya tertebas

"Gerakannya hebat ... seperti pemburu." kagum sasha

dan masih banyak pujian yang mereka buat tapi aku tidak peduli.

**Setelah Beberapa Menit**

"Saatnya mengumumkan nilai pertengahan sesi kalian!" teriak keith

aku berada di posisi 1.

bagus, aku akan mempertahankannya.

"masih ada waktu tersisa! semuanya terus lakukan!" perintah Keith

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan ODM mu ? coba perhatikan aku dan pelajarinya." kata jean dengan agak sombong

"Lebih baik aku mempelajarinya dari Lucien atau Mikasa. mereka sangat cepat dan akurat saat menyerang" kata sasha

"Sasha benar,Jika aku akan memilih seseorang untuk belajar, aku akan memilij Mikasa atau Lucien? Mungkin Reiner?" tanya Conny

"Kompetisi seperti ini lumayan baik untuk meningkatkan skill." kata Marco

"Aku tidak berpikir pelatihan sepeti ini sesulit ini, kita akan mati sebelum menyelesaikannya" keluh daz

"Aku akan membuktikan kepada semua orang bahwa aku bisa melawan titan ... Ayo lakukan ini!" teriak eren

"Bahkan selama latihan aku tidak tahan meninggalkan eren sendirian," kata Mikasa

**Akhir pelatihan**

"Waktu habis !" teriak keith

semua cadet berhenti dan berbaris

"Sekarang, aku akan mengumumkan pemain terbaik dari sesi ini!"

"Pencetak gol terbanyak secara keseluruhan dalam sesi latihan ini adalah ... Lucien !' teriak keith

semua cadet langsung tepuk tangan

wow...jadi ini ya manufer ala kapten levi dimimpiku...benar-benar hebat

"menakjubkan !" puji eren

"Wow, itu sangat cepat seperti seorang pemburu." puji sasha

baik hasil latihanku terbayar dengan memuaskan

"Jangan biarkan ini pergi ke kepalamu! Mengendur hanya akan terluka!" ingat keith

"Itu adalah akhir dari test hari ini ! Siapa pun yang mau, dapat tetap berlatih sendiri!" perintah keith

lebih baik aku tinggal disini untuk terus berlatih untuk meningkatkan skillku.

saat aku berlatih sesuatu terjadi

gearku tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi. dan aku mulai jatuh

"oh sial !"

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang anak sambil meraihku untuk membantuku

"Bawa dia dan gotong dia ke pohon terdekat !" perintahnya

"Aku siap !" kata temannya

ahh, dua pengkhianat itu tapi aku tidak bisa menolak bantuan mereka.

sementara kita di pohon lain.

"Gezz, itu gegabah sekali! kau bisa kehilangan posisimu!" kata si pirang Reiner

"Tapi semuanya beres, mari kembali." kata Berthold yang lain

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, aku akan kembali nanti." kataku berusaha sopan

"Tidak masalah, lebih berhati-hati lain kali." kata reiner

setelah mereka pergi. aku diam

jangan harap aku memaafkan kalian bahkan kalian menyelamatkanku seperti ini.

**Barak**

latihan selesai waktunya kembali ke barak

Sebelum aku ke aula tiba-tiba eren memanggilku

"Hei, Lucien!"

Aku berbalik dan berjalan ke arahnya

"ada apa ?" tanyaku

"Lucien bagaimana kamu melakukan teknik itu, itu cepat dan menakjubkan bahkan untuk cadet!" teriaknya

"aku hanya menggunakan reflek ku dan juga menganalisis dengan cepat di sekitarku." kataku

"wow...bisakah kau mengajariku?" pintanya dengan kagum

"mungkin" jawabku seadanya

"Bagus ! Ini akan membantuku menjadi prajurit yang lebih baik sehingga aku bisa membunuh lebih banyak titan, maka aku akan berlatih sekeras mungkin." katanya

yah, itu sangat bertekad eren, tapi tolong jangan sembrono seperti sebelumnya

"Oh, itu mengingatkanku, shadis mencarimu. Kamu mungkin bisa menangkapnya di tempat latihan jika kamu pergi sekarang." beritahu eren

"terima kasih sudah memberitahuku." kataku sambil pergi ke tempat pelatihan

**Tempat latih****an**

sampai disana, aku melihat keith sedang memarahi kedua anak.

"Oke, kalian belatung! Jika kalian tidak disini tidak untuk memenangkannya, kalian dapat mengemas tas kalian dan pulang sekarang juga !" teriak keith lalu dia melihat ke thomas

"Thomas Wagner! Bahkan buang-buang ruang seperti kamu bisa dilakukan di dalam! Jumlahnya rendah, Nak." teriaknya

lalu dia lanjut melihat ke mina

"Dan kau! Mina Carolina! Lahir di kandang babi, kan? Kembali dan hidup bersama anak babi sana! Titans tidak makan daging babi!" teriaknya

"... Meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah babi-babi itu akan menerima orang seperti kamu!" lanjutnya

Setelah itu shadis menatapku dan berjalan melewatiku tanpa mempedulikan ku

Aku menjaga wajah tanpa ekspresi dan berjalan ke mereka berdua

"Dia tidak harus begitu keras, aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik," kata Thomas lemas

"Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak lagi yang bisa aku ambil ... mungkin kehidupan babi lebih baik." kata mina dengan mata sedih

"Hei,jangan berkecil hati seperti itu. Bekerjalah keras dan buat dia makan kata-katanya." kataku mencoba memotivasi dia

"Aku sudah bekerja keras!" kata thomas

"Aku tidak yakin kita akan berhasil melalui pelatihan seperti ini." kata mina

"tapi jika aku jujur, aku benar-benar tidak melihat bagaimana aku akan meningkatkan hasil pelatihanku." lanjut thomas

"Aku tahu! Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga dan lihat apa yang terjadi. apa yang harus kita lakukan, Lucien?" tanya mina

dimimpiku, menonton dan belajar dari rangking tinggi itu efektif tetapi tidak dapat menyelamatkan mereka. ayo coba ini.

"Lihat dan pelajari dari rangking atas dan aku akan melatih kalian, mungkin aku tidak berbakat tetapi aku bisa membantu kaliqn." kataku

mereka langsung terkejut

"Kenapa kamu mau berlatih bersama kami? itu, hanya membuatmu lebih lambat," kata Thomas

"Ya, kamu sangat berbakat dibandingkan dengan kami berdua mengapa kamu ingin melatih kami?" tanya mina bingung

"jangan khawatir, itu tidak akan membuatku lebih lambat, justru itu juga melatihku dalam kepemimpinan."

"jadi kalian mau menerimanya atau tidak?" tanyaku langsung

tanpa ragu-ragu, Mina langsung setuju, pada awalnya Thomas agak ragu-ragu tetapi juga setuju

"Bagus, mari kita mulai latihannya besok!" kataku

Setelah itu, aku kembali ke barak dan bertemu instruktur shadis

aku hormat padanya

"Kamu anak yang sangat berbakat, bahkan untuk cadet, tetapi kamu perlu meningkatkan keterampilan, belajar dari teman-temanmu. Beberapa dari mereka berbakat." katanya

"ya pak."

"Bagus, selanjutnya latihan malam, jangan sampai kau tidur saat latihan!"

"baik pak."

lalu aku lanjut berjalan lagi

**Barak**

aku pergi ke barak dan makan malam. setelah itu aku harus tidur untuk latihan malam

saat makan, banyak cadet mengerubungi aku

"Hei, kamu sudah bertemu instruktur shadis ya?" tanya eren

"Ya"

"Kita akan latihan malam nanti, bukan? pikiranku ingin melakukannya tapi tubuhku sudah cukup..." kata eren sedikit mengeluh

"aku sama... Tapi jika kita menyerah sekarang, kita tidak bisa menjadi prajurit yang lebih baik." kataku sambil memberi semangat

"Ya, kamu benar ! kalau begitu Aku akan cepat makan dan istirahat." kata eren

"Oke..."

"Hei, kamu hebat, Lucien. Kamu rangking 1 di pelatihan ODM! Luar biasa!" puji christa

"terima kasih. kau hebat juga."

"Ah, terima kasih." dengan senyuman dan rona pink di pipinya

christa selalu manis seperti biasanya

"oh, kamu baik-baik saja? Aku dengar kamu hampir jatuh saat latihan." katanya

"soal itu, aku baik-baik saja." kataku

"Aku benar-benar khawatir, jangan gegabah lain kali, oke?" tegur dia

"Oke ...kau lebih baik bersiap juga untuk latihan selanjutnya." ingat ku

"Oke, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku," katanya

Christa meninggalkanku untuk kembali ke asrama

Christa selalu peduli dan rendah hati seperti sebelumnya

saat sudah makan aku bertemu dengan jean

"Hei !"

"wah wah, lihat siapa yang datang ke sini Lucien sang prajurit berbakat," kata Jean dengan sedikit sarkas

"berhentilah membuatku malu seperti itu." kataku dengan sedikit kesal

"hehe, hanya bercanda" kata jean dengan senyum

"Kamu tahu, itu latihan yang sulit! Tapi kamu tidak akan mendengarku mengeluh, lagipula, Jika aku ingin bergabung dengan MP. Aku harus memperbaikinya." katanya

"itu bagus sekali. aku percaya kau pasti bisa melakukannya." kataku

"Terima kasih, aku tidak sabar untuk tinggal di dalam dan merasa aman sekali saja."

"Kita punya lebih banyak pelatihan malam ini, kan? yahh apa pun itu, aku akan menanganinya" katanya dengan bersemangat

"Oke, ayo kembali ke asrama." kataku sambil pergi

"Oke."

Jean adalah seorang pemimpin dan orang yang peduli, meskipun dia juga sedikit brengsek.

tunggu ! aku jadi ingat sesuatu

jika aku menyelamatkan Marco ... apakah jean masih akan bergabung dengan polisi militer atau scout?

"ada apa lucien ?" tanya jean yang melihat aku diam

"aku seperti melupakan sesuatu."

"apa ?" tanya jean

"lupakan..."

ahh aku harusnya memikirkan ini nanti

Saat aku kembali, aku bertemu dengan Sasha

"Halo." sapaku

"Halo juga. Kamu tahu keahlianmu saat latihan luar biasa seperti pemburu!" puji dia

"terima kasih. namaku Lucien." kataku sambil memperkenalkan diri

"Namaku Sasha blouse, tapi panggil aku Sasha. Oh, aku merasa lapar setelah pelatihan itu, bukankah ada daging atau apapun di sekitar sini?" tanyanya

"mungkin. jika kita merebut tanah dari titan." kataku dengan tenang

"ahh ya itu yang perlu kita lakukan, maka kita akan punya banyak makanan dan daging, ohh setelah ini kita ada latihan kan? Aku lebih baik mengisi perutku sebelum latihan." katanya sambil membayangkan daging

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi." kataku

Sasha selalu lapar seperti biasanya.

hari semakin gelap aku lebih baik tidur sekarang.

**oke ini chapter 3 selanjutnya latihan malam dan kelulusan. maaf kalau aku terlalu banyak memotong ceritanya karena kalau tidak aku potong takutnya ceritanya terlalu panjang dan belum selesai**.

**untuk daily lifenya akan ada di sekuel cerita ini.**

**Author Note**

**_Spinning slash : kemampuan untuk memutar tubuh dan pedang seperti gasing. teknik ini bisa didapatkan dengan friendship kapten levi level 6 di game_**

**_wings of freedom : skill untuk menyerang secara cepat dan bertubi-tubi, mirip dengan multi slash tetapi lebih berbahaya. untuk mendapatkannya harus leveling levi ackerman sampai level 10 dan kamu bisa menggunakan skill ini untuk CAC mu di game_**


	5. Chapter 4 Night Training

**Chapter 4** **Latihan malam dan kelulusan**

**Pada malam hari**

Pelatihan ini adalah tentang kerjasama satu sama lain. setiap prajurit dibagi menjadi beberapa squad untuk menyerang boneka-boneka titan.

Ini seharusnya mudah jika setiap anggota saling mendengarkan.

**Squadku**

"Aku tidak mengikuti persis apa yang dia katakan, tapi ini kedengarannya seperti jalan-jalan di taman ... untuk orang jenius seperti aku." kata conny

geez Conny... kau terlalu meremehkan misi.

"Oke, jadi ini berbeda dari pelatihan biasa, tapi serahkan saja padaku, aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan di hutan," kata Sasha

"Serius kenapa kita berlatih pada jam-jam ini? Aku ingin tidur ..." kata Daz dengan malas

"dasar pemalas." kataku dingin

daz hanya melihat ke aku

"instruksi itu mengatakan dia akan menilai kita dari kerja sama kita, aku ingin tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan ..." tanya Marco

aku memberikan ideku dulu

"salah satu dari kita memimpin..." usulku

"Itu ide yang bagus, Lucien. tapi siapa yang akan menjadi pemimpin?" tanya Marco

"Serahkan semuanya ke aku, aku akan membuat pelatihan ini mudah," kata Conny dengan arogan

"Apakah kamu yakin, Conny? Terkadang strategimu mengerikan," kata Sasha

"jangan khawatir! kita akan baik-baik saja." kata conny

"terserahlah, kamu memimpin kita," kataku

"Aku ... hanya menginginkan ini dengan cepat." keluh daz

Setelah Conny memimpin

tsk ! sama seperti dimimpiku. kita tidak bisa bekerja sama

"yah ... terima kasih Conny untuk memimpin kita, sekarang kita tidak punya gas atau pisau yang tersisa," kata Sasha kesal

"Ketika kamu memimpin pasukan ini, Conny ... pasukan ini sudah mati sejak awal," kata Daz dengan jengkel juga

"teruslah saling menggerutu atau menyalahkan, itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah," kataku dingin

semuanya akhirnya mencoba tenang

"Jika kita terus seperti ini, kita akan dipaksa untuk berpisah ..." kata Marco sambil berpikir

ini memberikanku sebuah rencana

"aku ada rencana." kataku

"Benarkah ? baiklah... kurasa Lucien yang memimpin, dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, bagaimana menurutmu? Kau akan menjaga agar tetap sinkron," kata Marco

"baiklah..."

"Terima kasih. Aku akan melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu juga." kata marco

"Baiklah semuanya, mari kita mulai!" Kataku

**Latihan**

"Pertama, kita perlu membuat base untuk resupply dulu." instruksiku

"Lucien, kurasa kita bisa membangun base di sana," usul Sasha dengan menunjuk di selatan titik pertemuan

"Baiklah... ayo kita bangun!"

**Setelah kita membangun dan resupply**

"Oke. ayo pergi ke titik pertemuan!" kata Conny cepat-cepat

"hei tunggu ! kita membangun base lagi untuk berjaga-jaga," kataku

"Sasha, kau tahu titik strategis hutan ini kan? Bimbing kami ke sana untuk membangun base lain." perintahku

"Ya. Disana juga cukup strategis untuk membangun, Lucien." ucap Sasha dengan menunjuk ke arah tenggara wilayah tersebut

"Oke, mari kita bangun lagi" kata marco

**Setelah membangun Base**

"Hei, semuanya sudah siap?" tanyaku sebelum pergi

"iya !" jawab semuanya serentak

"Oke, mari kita pergi ke titik pertemuan."

**Di Titik Pertemuan**

"Kalian terlambat ! Kalian yang paling akhir! Apa yang membuat kalian lama?" bentak Keith

"Maaf pak !" kata Marco meminta maaf

"Huh. Sekarang kamu serang titan sebagai satu kelompok!" perintah keith

ada 4 boneka muncul di sekitar kita

aku melihat sebentar dan membuat perintah

"Sasha, Daz serang kaki dan tengkuk titan dummies pada jam 6!, Marco, Conny serang bagian yang sama di Titan Dummies jam 3!, Sementara aku akan serang pada jam 12, bagi mereka yang telah selesai bagian segera serang titan arah jam 9!"

kita semua maju lalu dan melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan

seperti yang aku harapkan, mereka melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan baik

semua cadet melihat kelompok kita dengan takjub

"Huh! Tidak terlalu buruk." puji keith

"Oke! Sekarang mulailah sesi latihan terakhir! Akan ada banyak boneka di seluruh hutan, temukan dan hancurkan secepat mungkin! Jumlah yang kamu bunuh akan menentukan skormu! Bekerja bersama sebagai kelompok untuk mengambil sebagian besar!" instruksi keith

"Oke, semuanya siap?" tanyaku

"Iya nih" kata conny

"Aku siap lucien" kata Marco

"aku juga" kata sasha

"ketika aku memberi sinyal, lakukan." kataku

"dan mulai !" teriak Keith untuk memulai pelatihan

**Dalam pelatihan**

"Sasha, serang titan pada jam 11 !, Conny, serang titan di belakang Sasha, Daz dan aku serang 2 titan pada jam 5, Marco lakukan pada jam 4!" perintahku

Sasha berhasil mengenai yang sama seperti Conny, Daz agak sulit tetapi berhasil melakukannya, aku berhasil menghancurkan 3 titan di sekitarku dan Daz, Marco berhasil menghancurkan 2.

kami melanjutkan pelatihan sesuai rencana

"Wah ... kita ... kita melakukan tidak terlalu buruk!" kata Conny dengan terkejut

"Kita bisa melakukan ini !" Daz mulai bertekad

"Terima kasih untukmu, lucien. Kau melakukan pekerjaan yang bagus untuk menjaga agar tetap sinkron." puji Marco

"simpan pujian itu untuk nanti." kataku sambil merendah

dan kami terus berlatih

**Squad Mikasa**

Squad Mikasa tampak tegang

"Annie, jangan pergi seenaknya sendiri !" kata Mikasa dengan wajah menakutkan

"Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama kepadamu," kata Annie dingin

sementara anggota regu mereka ketakutan terhadap 2 gadis perkasa itu.

"Squad ini sangat menakutkan," kata Thomas dengan ketakutkan

**Squad Eren**

di squad eren terjadi argumen

"oy, jean! jangan menghalangi jalanku" bentak eren dengan kasar

"hei kau yang menghalangi jalan bodoh !" balas jean tidak kalah kasarnya

"ayolah teman-teman, ini bukan waktunya berkelahi." kata christa, tapi tidak digubris oleh mereka

sementara bertholdt hanya diam saja.

**Squadku**

dengan waktu yang singkat, kami memimpin pasukan lain, berkat keahlianku dan kerja anggota kelompok

"Wow ... kerja bagus, kamu menjaga sinkronisasi dengan yang lain." puji Marco lagi

"Luar biasa, Lucien kamu membuat kami bergerak seperti satu," puji Sasha juga

sejujurnya, aku tidak mengharapkan pujian dari teman-temanku, tapi aku hargai itu

"Yah, kamu perlu jenius seperti aku jika kamu ingin menjadi lebih baik." kata conny

geez tidak tahu diri

"Hei, Conny apakah kamu lupa kau membuat kita menjadi terakhir?" kata Marco

"hei tetap fokus !" kataku mengingatkan

"okay...," jawab Marco

**Akhir latihan**

"Oke ! latihan sudah berakhir!" teriak Keith

semuanya berhenti dan berbaris

"Saatnya mengumumkan squad terbaik. Sesi ini squad terbaik adalah Squadnya... Lucien !"

semua anggota squadku langsung berteriak gembira, squad lainnya terkejut karena squad kami adalah squad paling lambat tetapi berhasil menjadi squad terbaik di sesi ini.

aku hanya sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah laku mereka.

"Luar biasa, kami tidak bisa melakukannya tanpamu Lucien !" kata Marco dengan gembira

"Whoa ! Aku genius, aku tahu itu !" kata Conny tidak tahu diri.

"Kita berhasil !" kata Sasha dengan senang

"Itu sangat mengerikan ... tapi kurasa itu berhasil pada akhirnya ..." kau tahu kan siapa yang mengatakan

"Pelatihan telah Berakhir ! sekarang kembali ke barak dan bersiap-siap untuk selanjutnya! Bubar !" perintah keith

sebelum kita pergi ke barak, pasukan kita berkumpul sebentar

"Lucien, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau melakukannya, tetapi kita membalikkan keadaan, Terima kasih banyak," kata Marco

"berterima kasihlah ke mereka bukan ke aku" kataku sambil merendah

"jangan merendahkan diri, kamu hebat dibandingkan kita. kamu berhasil membalikkan keadaan sehingga kita awalnya hancur tetapi berkat kamu, kita berhasil menjadi pasukan terbaik," kata Marco

Marco ...

"Ini juga berkat kau ! Kau mengajari aku tentang kerja sama itu penting daripada yang kusadari!" kata Conny

aku hanya mendengus

_Shadis POV_

Aku menatap bocah berkacamata yang sedang berbicara dengan rekannya

bocah spesial yang diberkati kekuatan dan kepemimpinan yang hebat.

dia memiliki kekuatan besar dan kemampuan yang hampir menyamai kemampuan Ackerman, tetapi dia memilih untuk mengandalkan kerja tim daripada kemampuannya sendiri. Dia tahu bahwa jika dia membunuh Titan dengan kekuatannya sendiri, dia pasti akan kalah. itu sebabnya dia mengandalkan kerja sama, jadi dia bisa menang bersama.

aku tidak pernah bertemu seseorang yang dapat membawa kelompoknya dari yang terburuk ke yang terbaik.

tapi kali ini ... Aku melihatnya dengan kemampuan seperti itu.

anak laki-laki spesial yang akan memimpin umat manusia menuju kebebasan

_Akhir dari shadis POV_

**_Tahun 847_**

**_aku sudah berlatih latihan kerja sama. awalsnya pasukan kami terlambat dan kehilangan semua gas dan pisau._**

**_berkat ingatan masa depan dan latihan kepemimpinan, kami bisa melalui ini._**

**_Conny memiliki skill tetapi dia terlalu sombong dan sering meremehkan misi_**.

**_Sasha memiliki intuisi sangat bagus terutama di hutan, tetapi dia selalu lapar_**

**_Daz adalah seorang pesimis dan terlalu takut ketika berbicara tentang masalah titan_**

**_Yang terakhir adalah Marco ... aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan, tetapi dia adalah seorang pemimpin yang baik dan prajurit yang terampil_**

**_tapi dia selalu menyangkal dirinya. dia selalu mengatakan jika aku lebih baik dari dia. dia memanggilku "harapan umat manusia"._**

**_Marco... jika kau tahu kalau aku punya ingatan masa depan, kamu masih memanggilku itu?_**

**Time skip**

setelah 3 tahun, aku berhasil menjadi yang teratas. tapi aku tidak peduli soal ranking.

_Shadis dan instruktur POV_

"Performa terbaru ini sangat bagus, kita bisa berharap bagus untuk mereka, kurasa" kata salah satu instruktur

"Ackerman adalah prajurit yang kuat dan terampil, jelas dia adalah prajurit top peringkat ini." usul salah satunya

"Aku pikir lucien lah yang teratas. pertarungan dan kinerjanya setara bahkan lebih dari Ackerman. dalam kepemimpinan, inisiatif dan strategi dia menang jauh juga." usul yang lain nya

"kemampuannya seperti gabungan prajurit terkuat manusia yaitu letnan levi dan komandan scout erwin." kata yang lainnya menyetujui

"hmmm...ini susah sekali menentukan yang terbaik...bagaimana menurut anda pak shadis ?" tanya instruktur yang lain

Shadis menjawab, "kedua rambut raven itu adalah terbaik di cadet ke-104, mungkin generasi ini. Untuk pertama kalinya aku sulit memilih yang teratas dari regu pelatihan ini, mereka berdua seperti dua bagian yang hampir sama tetapi saling melengkapi."

"Ackerman sangat bagus dalam hal pertempuran. Mungkin dia bagus dalam kepemimpinan tetapi dia kurang peduli terhadap squadnya. berbanding terbalik dengan Lucien, dia menyamai Ackerman dalam hal pertempuran, tetapi dia memiliki kepemimpinan yang hebat, strategi brilian seperti armin, dan rasa hormat yang tinggi untuk orang lain dan squadnya. dia juga bisa mengeluarkan potensi terbaik dari mereka yang terlihat buruk."lanjut Keith

hening sejenak...

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan," kata Keith dengan berdiri

_End of Keith dan inspektur POV_

**Kelulusan**

3 tahun setelah upacara pembukaan, aku menjadi lebih berbeda dari mimpiku..

aku berhasil memodifikasi scabbardku jadi memiliki kapasitas gas lebih banyak dan tekanan gas. untuk slot pedang, aku pikir 3 saja sudah cukup. untuk pedang, aku memodifikasinya bukan hanya lebih tajam tetapi juga lebih kuat dan lebih tahan lama.

aku juga sudah berhasil melatih Mina dan Thomas untuk menggunakan ODM secara efektif dan pertarungan tangan. dan aku bisa melihat mereka lebih berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Kalian para belatung ! kalian telah menghabiskan 3 tahun di sini! sekarang kamu lebih dari makanan titan ! kamu memiliki peralatan dan keterampilan untuk menggunakannya !" teriak keith lalu melanjutkan lagi

"Sekarang kalian akan memilih antara 3 regiment. garrison regiment yang tugasnya menjaga tembok agar tidak diserang para titan, scout regiment yang bertugas masuk ke wilayah titan dan membebaskannya dari para titan, dan polisi militer yang bertugas di kota untuk menjaga keamanan dalam dinding. untuk polisi militer hanya ranking 10 besar yang bisa masuk. sekarang saya akan mengumumkan 10 tentara teratas, mereka yang mendengar namanya melangkah maju! "

"Christa Lenz !"

gadis kecil pirang itu melangkah maju

"Sasha Braus!"

gadis pemburu melangkah maju dengan terkejut

"Conny Springer!"

bocah botak melangkah maju dengan reaksi yang sama seperti Sasha

"Marco Bodt!"

bocah lelaki berbintik melangkah maju sambil tersenyum

"Jean Kirstein!"

dia melangkah maju dengan senyum yang sama seperti Marco

"Eren Yaeger!"

dia melangkah maju dengan semangat

"Annie Leonhart"

dia melangkah dengan wajah bosan

"Bertholdt Hoover"

pemuda jangkung itu melangkah sambil tersenyum

"Reiner Braun"

pemuda berotot itu maju ke depan sambil tersenyum

untuk ranking satu, semua orang mulai menebak siapa yang menempati peringkat pertama dalam generasi ini, antara Mikasa atau Lucien. sangat tidak masuk akal jika mereka tidak termasuk 10 besar.

"untuk peringkat pertama, kita sudah diskusikan. sebagai hasilnya, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, ranking satu akan dipegang oleh 2 orang Mikasa Ackerman dan Lucien Wolfe !"

Mikasa dan aku melangkah maju tanpa ekspresi diikuti tatapan kagum dari para cadet lainnya.

**Setelah lulus**

Setelah lulus, aku bertemu 2 teman dan muridku sebelum bergabung dengan mereka di aula

"Hei, Lucien kamu sangat hebat, kamu mendapat peringkat pertama seperti Mikasa juga!" kata Thomas dengan semangat

"Ya, tidak seperti kami yang tidak berada di posisi 10 teratas. maaf karena mengecewakanmu." kata mina dengan sedih

"Hei, jangan sedih. kalian tidak mengecewakanku, aku justru bangga melihat kalian berdua sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya," kataku untuk menyemangati mereka

mereka kembali semangat dan bahagia

"sekarang sebelum kita bergabung dengan mereka, aku bertanya ke kalian."

"Apa yang kamu lihat dan pelajari dari cadet lain selain aku?" tanyaku sambil membetulkan kacamataku.

Thomas menjawab, "aku belajar dari Eren tentang tekad dan berani, kemudian belajar dari Armin tentang strategi dan kepemimpinan."

"Itu pengamatan yang bagus, cobalah pelajari, oke?"

"Oke, Lucien!" kata thomas hormat ke aku

"dan mina apa yang kau pelajari?" tanyaku

"Aku belajar dari Christa untuk peduli dengan yang lain, sementara dari Mikasa aku belajar untuk tetap kuat dan tenang."

"kau benar. tolong pelajari ya." kataku

"Terima kasih, Lucien, kamu telah mengajari kami untuk menjadi prajurit hebat," kata Thomas

"Jangan Berterima kasih ke aku, tapi kalian lah yang mengubah diri sendiri." kataku sambil merendah

"Oke, ayo ke aula utama." kata thomas

"Baiklah Thomas ! ayo !" kata mina

**Di Aula**

Ketika aku sampai, aku langsung dikerubungi oleh Eren dan teman-teman.

"Hei, Lucien itu hebat, kamu berbagi peringkat teratas dengan Mikasa ! " kata Eren

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak peduli dengan rankingku." kataku

"ah kamu benar kamu akan bergabung dengan scout apa pun rankingnya kan?" tanya eren

aku mengangguk

lalu Marco mendatangi kami

"Eren, lucien. kamu yakin tidak bergabung dengan polisi militer? Kalian berada di 10 besar, kamu bisa memilih itu." katanya

"maafkan aku marco, tapi aku sudah memutuskan sejak awal." kataku sopan

"Lucien benar ! Aku sudah membuat keputusan sebelum memulai, aku berlatih untuk melawan titan," jawab Eren

tiba-tiba Jean bergabung dengan kami

"biarkan dia dengan keinginan matinya, Marco! kita bisa mengamankan kehidupan kita! kita bisa menikmati hidup yang lebih sederhana!" kata jean

"lucien...terima kasih ya sudah mengajari kami sehingga bisa menjadi 10 besar." kata jean

"tidak masalah..." kataku

"jadi kita akan berpisah ya...aku harap kita bisa bersama lagi..." kata marco

"okay..."

"Akhirnya aku bisa meninggalkan neraka di garis depan! haha!" seru jean

"ayolah Jean, kami akan tahu kau menikmati hidup sederhanamu ke mana pun kau pergi," kata Eren

"Hah? Kenapa kamu ...?"

setelah Jean mengatakan, aku tahu perkelahian akan dimulai lagi.

sial kau eren...jangan mulai perkelahian

"jean sudahlah!" Kata Marco menenangkan suasana

tetapi situasinya malah lebih buruk

"Apa kamu mencoba memberitahuku kalau aku bodoh? Kamu salah! Aku hanya bisa melihat kebenaran ketika semua orang buta." kata jean

tunggu dulu! maksudmu aku buta juga Jean?

"Sudah jelas, kita kehilangan dua puluh lima persen populasi kita, kita tidak bisa mengalahkan titan!" kata Jean dengan realistis

"maaf lucien aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu juga." kata jean yang baru sadar

"tidak masalah."

"Kita tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka karena kita tidak tahu tentang mereka! Setelah kita tahu kita bisa mengalahkan para titan !" balas Eren

"Apakah kamu menyarankan untuk menyerah dan meninggalkan keyakinan dari ribuan prajurit yang mati? sadarlah Jean !"

"apa yang kita lakukan sekarang memberi harapan, kan? manusia belum berakhir !" kata eren yang membuat aku tersentak

"yang dikatakan eren benar." kataku tiba-tiba. semua orang terkejut

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan Lucien?" kata Jean bingung

"Ya, mengapa kamu setuju dengan Eren?" Thomas juga

"sekarang aku tanya ke kalian, kalian lebih memilih mana ? membiarkan keyakinan dan harapan mereka yang sudah mati mengorbankan diri menjadi sia-sia ? atau bertarung dengan keyakinan yang diserahkan ke kita agar mendapatkan kebebasan manusia kembali ?" tanyaku sambil berdiri dan mulai pergi dari ruangan tersebut

Aku hanya memberikan kata-kata itu dan berjalan meninggalkan aula

Setelah aku mencapai teras, aku melihat ke langit yang berbintang.

aku hanya memikirkan besok, aku perlu rencana untuk menyelamatkan hari itu.

heh ! aku tidak percaya pelajaran dari komandan pyxis dan komandan erwin dari mimpiku, bisa membuatku bicara seperti itu.

aku diam, lalu Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin bergabung denganku.

"Itu kata-kata yang bagus dan hebat, Lucien!" Kata Armin

"benarkah ?" tanyaku penasaran

"Ya itu kata-kata yang luar biasa, kamu menggunakan "harapan kebebasan" untuk mengajari mereka," kata Eren kagum

"Manusia ingin bebas, tetapi beberapa dari kita menyangkal itu dan menyerah pada nasib." balasku

mereka semua menatapku dengan kagum, kecuali Mikasa.

aku mulai bertanya kepada mereka

"Jadi, kalian semua sudah memilih regiment?"

"Ya, aku pasti memilih scout," kata eren dengan semangat

"Kurasa juga scout untukku juga," kata Mikasa

"Ah, ayolah Mikasa kamu hanya menyia-nyiakan tempat ! kau pilih MP," kata eren dengan jengkel

"tapi Eren ..." sebelum kata Mikasa eren memotongnya

"Diam! Aku bukan adikmu."

aku langsung menegur eren

"hey Eren ! kamu seharusnya tidak melakukan itu pada Mikasa, kamu seharusnya berterima kasih padanya karena dia selalu peduli ke kamu. dan Mikasa, aku tahu kamu sangat peduli untuk menjaga dia tetapi kamu harus untuk mencoba untuk mempercayainya."

"Ya, aku minta maaf Mikasa untuk mengatakan itu," kata Eren

"Aku juga minta maaf, Eren aku terlalu khawatir padamu," kata Mikasa

mereka sangat cocok eren yang selalu panas sementara mikasa selalu dingin

"Armin, apakah kamu sudah memilih?" Aku bertanya pada Armin

"Ya, aku memilih scout juga."

kata-kata Armin itu langsung mengejutkan Eren

"kamu serius Armin? kamu bukan pejuang, kamu pintar," ingat eren

"Aku serius Eren setelah aku mendengarkan ceramahnya. Memang benar jika aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk bertarung, tetapi aku memiliki keyakinan untuk membebaskan. Mungkin dengan kecerdasanku manusia dapat membalikkan meja melawan para titan dan bisa melihat laut seperti yang dibuku." kata armin dengan semangat

"baguslah, Armin." kata eren

aku melihat ke langit

"ada apa lucien ?" tanya mikasa

"besok misi pertama ke Trost, mungkin ini adalah langkah kecil bagi kita tetapi ini akan menjadi langkah besar umat manusia."

"Kamu benar! Kami akan menghancurkan para titan yang mengambil kebebasan dan kebahagiaan kami." kata eren

setelah kami mengobrol, kami pergi ke asrama kami.

**oke, itu untuk Chapter 3, jujur saja, butuh waktu lebih lama dari yang saya bayangkan. kutipan dari Neil Amstrong dan kata-katanya dari kepala saya, Chapter berikutnya adalah tentang story rank ss dalam game termasuk menyelamatkan Mina dan Thomas. ceritanya juga akan banyak berubah, tetapi aku punya rencana untuk melakukannya.**


	6. Chapter 5 Trost Arc 1

**Chapter 5 Trost ar****c**** : Kehancuran dinding dan operasi mempertahankan distrik**

**Malam sebelum pergi ke Trost**

Sebelum aku pergi ke asramaku, aku sempat bertemu dengan instruktur shadis dan kita hanya berbicara sedikit.

"Mulai besok kamu akan melakukan tugasmu sebagai seorang prajurit, apakah kamu siap?" dia bertanya

"Ya pak." kataku tenang sambil hormat

"Ini hari terakhirmu yang tenang dan damai, apakah kamu siap untuk meninggalkannya?" tanyanya

"aku selalu siap untuk semuanya. bahkan jika itu adalah kematian," kataku tenang dengan semangat dan tekad

"Aku mengerti, aku berharap bakatmu dan keahlianmu akan mengubah keadaan umat manusia," katanya dengan keyakinan

"Baiklah, pak."

"Oke, kalau begitu selamat malam."

setelah dia mengatakan itu, dia langsung meninggalkanku

aku tidak berpikir kalau instruktur tegas dan ketat seperti Keith Shadis menaruh kepercayaan besar padaku kalau manusia bisa menang melawan Titan.

aku diam sebentar, dan aku kembali ke asramaku untuk mandi bersiap untuk besok

saat Aku berbaring di tempat tidur, aku berpikir

aku tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua saat tewas waktu penyerangan trost dimimpiku.

seingatku Thomas tewas ketika titan tiba-tiba menyerang dari bawah, sementara mina tewas karena ODMnya yang tidak berfungsi.

jadi jika aku mau menyelamatkan mereka, aku harus membunuh titan sebelum dia menelan Thomas, untuk mina aku harus melindunginya sampai gearnya berfungsi lagi.

pertanyaannya adalah bagaimana aku sampai di sana dengan cepat dan tepat waktu?

Tunggu...

jika aku benar-benar terjadi, seharusnya strategi mereka untuk mempertahankan distrik trost harus sama seperti sebelumnya.

kemudian aku bangun dan menggambar strategi mereka di belakang jurnalku

jika strategi mereka masih seperti ini aku punya 2 rencana untuk melakukannya

Rencana A adalah aku harus membangun base supply di timur dan barat timku berada. jadi setelah gas squad ku rendah, kami dapat resupply dengan cepat dan membantu mereka berdua tepat waktu.

jika rencana A gagal, maka rencana B adalah aku harus menghemat gasku saat aku masih di squadku , jika squadku terpaksa mundur, aku harus bergegas dan menyelamatkan mereka.

tapi ... aku tidak tahu lagi apakah strategi mereka berubah atau tidak.

setelah aku menggambar rencanaku untuk besok, aku menulis jurnal

**_Tahun 850_**

**_5_****_ tahun sudah berlalu setelah aku melihat masa depanku, aku siap untuk mengubah semua yang sala_****_h._**

**_besok adalah misi pertama Trost, dan besok juga, Bertholdt akan menghancurkan dinding dan membuat hari itu menjadi neraka bagi aku atau semua orang._**

**_tapi aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Aku akan membuat semua orang melewati neraka itu._**

**_Aku tidak akan mau melakukan kesalahan seperti dimimpiku dan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri jika aku akan menyelamatkan siapapun yang mati untukku sebelumnya._**

lalu aku kembali tidur karena besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi seorang kadet.

Sebelum kita resmi lulus, kita harus melakukan misi dengan garrison regiment. seperti menyiapkan meriam, bersihkan meriam, awasi dinding agar tidak diserang oleh titan lagi.

jadi setelah kita bangun, kita akan langsung pergi ke distrik Trost untuk menjalankan misi kita

**Di Distrik Trost**

Ketika aku baru saja selesai membersihkan meriam, aku mendengar eren berteriak

"Hah ...? Scout regiment? Kupikir kamu akan bergabung dengan polisi Militer ... Kamu ranking 8, Conny!"

aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan mereka

"Sepertinya pidato eren dan kata-kata dari lucien benar-benar berdampak," kata mina

"Diam! Aku mengambil keputusan sendiri!" teriak conny

Dilihat dari gaya bicaranya, tampaknya dia malu

"Jangan seperti itu, tidak hanya kau saja," kata Thomas

"kau ikut scout juga, Thomas?" tanya eren terkejut

"Ya! aku juga ikut." katanya

"Setelah kamu dan lucien memberi ceramah kepada kami, aku memutuskan. aku ingin bergabung dengan scout karena aku ingin mengikuti lucien !" lanjut Thomas dengan semangat

"hey ! jangan jadikan itu alasannya. kau harus punya keinginanmu sendiri." kataku mengingatkannya

"Ini keinginanku lucien. Untuk mengikutimu agar manusia bebas dari penjara ini." katanya dengan tekad

aku tidak tahu kalau ceramahku juga berdampak bagi mereka ...

dan juga dia memiliki kepercayaan yang besar ke aku, baiklah aku tidak akan mengecewakannya

tiba-tiba Sasha datang di belakangku

"Hei, teman-teman sepertinya aku berhasil mencuri daging di dapur petugas," katanya sambil tersenyum

"Apa !" teriak conny

"aku akan memanggangnya." kataku

"Itu yang ingin aku dengar ! sebagian besar untukku, ya?" katanya sambil tersenyum

"tidak." kataku dingin

"ohh ayolah... tapi jangan khawatir, begitu kita mengambil tanah kita, akan ada lebih banyak ruang untuk ternak dan domba, kan?" lanjut Sasha

"Hah?" eren kebingungan

"jadi kita merayakan penyelamatan dinding maria? oke kalau begitu ... aku akan makan untuk itu!" kata thomas

"Aku juga! Tapi, mari kita kembali ke pekerjaan kita." kata mina mengingatkan

semua orang pergi untuk lanjut membersihkan meriam, sekarang hanya ada aku dan Eren yang menatap kota dari atas tembok

"Sudah lima tahun berlalu ya ?" tanya eren

"Yeah..." kataku

"Sekarang akhirnya kita jadi prajurit yang baik. Kita bisa menang! manusia bisa meluncurkan serangan balik, Lucien." kata eren

tepat setelah eren berkata itu, aku bisa merasakan kilat dan guntur di belakangku. jadi sudah dimulai

Bertholdt datang atau aku bisa mengatakan colossal titan datang

saat teman-temanku terlambat menyadari itu, dia meledakkan uap dan membuat kami terbang. aku berhasil menjaga posisiku dan bergantung di dinding tetapi beberapa dari kita gagal.

"Samuel! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" kata Sasha menahan nama bocah itu sambil bergantung di dinding.

ketika kami masih di dinding, kami mendengar sesuatu ditendang. aku dan Eren memilih untuk turun dan melihat, ternyata tembok sudah ditendang.

aku melihat semua teman-temanku masih bergantung di sana dengan ketakutan. aku berteriak ke mereka

"Hoy kalian ! jangan diam saja !"

Setelah aku berteriak ke mereka, medium titan memasuki kota

"oh...mau bermain, ya?" kataku dingin sambil mengeluarkan pedangku yang sudah aku modifikasi dan meletakkannya pada posisi reverse grip

"Sialan ...! Kita tidak bisa membiarkan titan masuk ke kota." kata eren

"eren alihkan perhatiannya, aku akan membunuhnya." instruksiku

"Oke, lucien !" katanya

setelah itu, kami berpisah

"Hei, bajingan besar !" teriak eren dengan melambaikan tangannya

titan itu mulai melihat eren.

saat dia lengah, aku berhasil memotongnya tanpa kesulitan.

"wow kerja bagus lucien!" puji eren

setelah dia mengatakan itu, aku pergi ke dia. aku tidak sadar kalau titan colossal mulai menendang dinding lagi.

"awas !" seruku sambil mendorong eren

akibat dari kejutan itu, aku terbang beberapa meter dan melukai aku juga

"Hei, kamu baik-baik saja?!" tanya eren ke aku

"Yeah..." kataku mencoba berdiri kembali

lalu aku menunjuk ke dinding dan melihat titan besar masuk

"Titan lainnya mulai masuk," kataku setelah berhasil bangkit lagi

"Mereka datang satu demi satu ...! kita tidak bisa membiarkan satu pun dari mereka selamat!" teriak eren

sebelum kita mau bertarung, Sasha dan conny datang

"Hei, kalian baik-baik saja? Aku juga ikut bertarung." kata conny

"Aku akan ikut juga! Kita bisa menang jika kita semua bertarung bersama!" Sasha juga

"Oke, kalau begitu kita semua akan mengalihkan perhatian titan! Lucien, kamu yang terbaik dalam menyerang daripada kita, ambil kesempatan untuk menyerangnya!" instruksi eren

aku hanya mendengus

aku langsung berpisah dengan teman-temanku untuk mengeksekusi rencana eren. setelah beberapa menit kita berhasil mengalahkan dua titan itu

"kita berhasil ... ! kita bisa melakukan ini ... kita bisa mengalahkan titan !" teriak eren

setelah kami berhasil membunuh 2 titans, kami berkumpul di atap

"eren ini terlalu banyak ! jika titan lain datang kita sudah selesai!" kata conny

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja, Lucien? Kita harus mundur sekarang!" kata Sasha dengan khawatir

Aku melambaikan tangan sambil membetulkan kacamataku.

aku memeriksa scabbard dan pedangku, aku hanya menggunakan pedangku 2% dan gasnya masih penuh kurasa.

"tidak, masih ada satu lagi ..." kata eren tiba-tiba

oh tidak, jangan katakan kalau dia ...

dia menembak kaitnya dan mulai terbang ke dinding

"target kita ada di depan tembok luar ... titan colossal !"

"Hey ! jangan melakukan hal konyol !" Aku berteriak padanya tetapi dia tidak mendengarkannya

titan lain berhasil masuk bukan hanya 1 tapi 3 titans

"Titan lain berhasil masuk ...!" Sasha berkata dengan ketakutan

Aku menarik pedangku dan maju kedepan mereka

mereka berdua menatapku

"Apa?! Tidak!" Sasha berkata dengan mencegahku menyerang mereka

"kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menyakiti para warga, kita harus membunuh mereka sekarang." kataku

"Sial, kita harus membunuh benda itu!" conny menarik pedangnya juga

ketika kita bersiap untuk bertarung, mina dan Thomas datang untuk membantu kita

"Maaf, aku tahu aku terlambat ... tapi aku juga mau membantu!" kata mina

"Ya, kita juga bergabung!" kata Thomas

"baguslah ! jika tidak kuat, jangan takut untuk mundur !" perintahku

dengan kecepatan biasa, aku membunuh titan kecil dan memotong lengan titan medium, lalu aku memutar diriku seperti gasing untuk membunuh yang ukuran medium tanpa kesulitan

"Lucien, titan itu tampaknya berjaga-jaga ...!" kata mina dengan menunjuk titan besar melihat ke kita

aku melirik titan itu dan membuat perintah

"Thomas tembakan granat flash ! conny dan Sasha potong lengannya, aku akan memotong semua kakinya, dan mina habisi dia!"

aku tahu mina sedikit takut tetapi kami berhasil membunuhnya

setelah kita bunuh, signal asap hitam muncul di timur laut dari posisi kita

"... Sinyal asap? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sana juga?" tanya conny dengan khawatir

"Ini buruk ... ayo kita cek !" perintahku ke teman-temanku

"Tunggu, Lucien! Titan lainnya masuk!" teriak Sasha dengan menunjuk titan besar

geez ! benar-benar waktu yang salah !

"Conny, Sasha! Setelah aku menggunakan bom cahaya, cepat serang lengan dan kakinya dan bunuh dia ! Thomas, Mina bergabung denganku untuk memeriksa sinyal asap!" kataku menjelaskan strategi

Bommm!

aku menggunakan bom flash dan pergi ke sinyal asap untuk memeriksa asap hitam bersama dengan mina dan Thomas

setelah aku dan teman-temanku tiba di sana kami menemukan enraged titan

Enrage titans adalah titan yang memiliki agresivitas dan kekuatan lebih dari titan biasa, untuk membunuhnya kita harus memotong tubuhnya terlebih dahulu sebelum memotong bagian belakang lehernya.

"mina, serang lengan kiri, Thomas kaki kiri!" perintahku ke mereka agar kita dapat membunuh titan ini dengan cepat

dengan tebasan berputar dan kemampuan wings of freedom, aku memotong lengan dan kaki kanan lalu memotong tengkuknya

"Wow, Kapten ! kamu benar-benar berhasil membunuh benda itu!" kata Thomas dengan kagum

"jangan diam saja, ayo kembali bergabung dengan mereka." kataku

Setelah kita membunuh titan itu, kita terbang ke posisi conny dan sasha untuk memeriksanya

mereka berhasil membunuh titan juga

"Kita berhasil mengalahkannya ...!" kata Thomas dengan lega

"Lihat! Eren ... Dia mulai menyerang colossal titan sendiri!" teriak conny

"ayo bantu dia !" kataku sambil pergi ke tembok diikuti teman-temanku.

Setelah kami tiba di puncak tembok, kami mencari eren dan menemukannya terbang ke atas tembok.

"Eren ! apakah kamu membunuhnya!" teriak conny

"Tidak! seperti lima tahun yang lalu dia menghilang," Kata eren

Sial, dia lolos lagi! aku mengambil teropongku dan mencari Berthold tapi tidak menemukannya

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya mina

"Aku hanya melihat musuh, dan gerombolan titan akan datang dalam 30 menit," aku menjelaskan padanya

"Maaf ... aku melepaskan dia ..." kata eren dengan meminta maaf

"masalah itu bisa diurus nanti ... ayo ke headquarter dan bersiap untuk operasi mempertahankan distrik," kataku untuk memberanikannya

kemudian kita pergi ke headquarter untuk melapor dan bersiap untuk melindungi dinding rose

**Headquarter ****Garrison**

Setelah aku resupply peralatanku, aku pergi untuk mendengarkan strategi

aku melihat conny yang terlihat ketakutan, aku harus menyemangati dia

"Lucien, aku, aku tidak mengerti ... Sudah lima tahun tidak ada titans di dalam tembok, kenapa sekarang?" tanyanya

"Aku tidak tahu. tapi yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berjuang untuk mempertahankan kota ini. kita gagal, kita hancur." kataku

"... yeah, kamu benar ! kita harus bertarung jika kita ingin selamat!" katanya

oke aku berhasil membuat dia semangat

lalu garrison soldier datang ke aku

"Apakah kamu siap untuk pindah?" tanya prajurit garrison

"ya pak." kataku dengan hormat

"Oke, kalau begitu pergilah ke titik berkumpul," perintahnya padaku

**Di titik berkumpul **

"Oke, pasukan! segera Masuk ke squad kalian ! cari dan hancurkan para titan itu!" Kata Kitz

"Pasukan garrison dan dan pasukan pencegat akan menjadi garda depan, semua cadet akan mengambil diposisi tengah sebagai pasukan cadangan, dan pasukan elit akan menjaga bagian belakang!" dia menjelaskan

hmph. strategi mereka sama...

waktunya melaksanakan rencanaku

"kita akan melindungi dinding rose sampai akhir! Berikan apa yang kalian bisa! Bubar!" perintah kitz

setelah kami dibubarkan, aku bergabung dengan squadku yang terdiri dari aku, Conny, Ymir, dan Christa.

aku memeriksa peralatanku, gasku penuh dan aku membawa 3 gas untuk berjaga-jaga, pisauku ada 4 termasuk yang aku gunakan, dan gearku siap untuk bertarung.

setelah aku mengecek perlengkapanku, aku mendengar suara berisik. biar ku tebak ymir benci bekerja dengan conny

"Hei, hei! Apa yang baru saja kamu katakan?!" tanya conny dengan marah

"Aku bilang menyebalkan bersama dengan orang idiot." jawab ymir dengan tenang

"Apa !"

sebelum pertarungan menjadi semakin panas, Christa mencoba menenangkan wanita dan bocah botak itu

"Ini bukan waktunya bertengkar ! agh ... Aku sudah cukup dengan ini!" kata Christa dengan frustrasi

Christa memandangku untuk minta bantuan

"Ymir, conny kalian selalu .."

sebelum Christa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ymir memeluk Christa dari belakang dan berkata

"Oke, oke kita mengerti!"

"hanya untukmu Christa, kita akan baik-baik saja satu sama lain ... oke?" hibur ymir

"Yah. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat pada saat seperti ini, kurasa." kata conny

setelah situasi dingin, aku berkata

"jika kalian sudah selesai bertengkar, ayo berkumpul sebentar."

"Oke, pemimpin, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya ymir

aku membuka jurnal dan menjelaskan strategiku

"Tugas kita adalah mendukung penjaga tengah. sebelum kita berperang, kita perlu membangun supply base di sini, dan disini. Setelah kita membangun base, segera berkumpul di atap dan memeriksa di mana lokasi Titan terbanyak. jika kita menemukannya, kita harus pergi ke mereka. hati-hati terhadap serangan mendadak." jelasku

"Itu strategi yang bagus lucien, mari kita coba bekerja sama, oke?" kata Christa dengan kagum

"Aku berharap kalian akan berhenti menghalangiku dan christa setiap saat," kata ymir

"tch ! kau pikir kami akan menghalangi mu atau Christa ?" jawabku dingin

"huh ... kamu tidak bisa tutup mulut, ya? ayo pergi!" kata conny

aku pergi diikuti conny. lalu Christa bergabung denganku, kami memulai misi kami

"Tugas kita adalah mendukung penjaga garis tengah, benar, Lucien?" tanya conny

aku mengangguk

"Mari kita manfaatkan apa yang kita pelajari dengan baik!" kata conny dengan semangat

"Ymir pergi ke depan ke arah depan! Aku harus bergabung dengannya!" kata Christa

"Oke, ayo ke dia."

setelah tiba di lokasi ymir, kami segera bergabung dengan pasukan

"Oke, ayo kita berpisah dan membangun base di lokasi yang aku tentukan, dan kita berkumpul lagi di sini," kataku

setelah aku mengatakan itu, conny dan aku pergi ke barat daya dari lokasi kami, dan ymir dan Christa pergi ke tenggara.

setelah 5 menit, kami berkumpul kembali dan kami mulai dikepung oleh 7 titan

"Apakah kamu melihat ini? Sepertinya kita sedang dalam ancaman," kata ymir

"Titans itu ... mereka sangat banyak ..." kata Christa dengan khawatir

"tsk... kita akan membunuh mereka semua," kataku

dengan cepat, aku memotong tangan titan dan pergi ke tengkuk, lalu aku dengan cepat mengunci targetku ke titan berikutnya.

lalu aku memotong lengannya sebelum dia meraihku, Christa memotong lengannya yang lain dan aku memotong tengkuknya

aku perintahkan kepada ymir untuk menembakkan granat cahaya setelah ymir menembakkan granat, Conny dan aku segera terbang dan memotong lengan mereka dengan cepat dan ymir membunuh titan

selanjutnya, aku menarget kaki titan medium dan memotongnya untuk menghilangkan keseimbangannya, dan Christa memotong tengkuknya

kemudian aku menarget 2 titans kecil yang saling berdekatan lalu aku memotong tengkuk mereka dengan cepat dan mengakhiri hidup mereka.

setelah kami selesai memusnahkan titan, kami berkumpul lagi

Conny yang melihatku berlumuran darah, langsung berkata dengan kagum

"lihat Lucien!"

"Ya, dia 100 kali lebih berguna daripada si idiot itu," kata ymir dengan kagum sambil mengejek conny

"Dan siapa yang kamu maksud, hah ?!" tanya Conny yang tersinggung

setelah conny berteriak, kami melihat sinyal asap hijau atau panggilan bantuan.

"Itu asap ... itu adalah panggilan bantuan! Aku akan membantu!" kata conny

"Biarkan saja, itu bukan tugas kita," kata ymir

lalu aku melihat ke arah Christa lalu dia berkata

"Aku pergi, tidak ada alasan bagus untuk mengabaikan permintaan bantuan mereka."

setelah kami pergi ke panggilan darurat, aku melihat 2 kadet diserang oleh titan besar

"Agh !"

aku menembakan granat cahaya, lalu aku memotong titan langsung di tengkuknya

"Terima kasih untuk bantuannya." kata dia sambil memberi kita sinyal konstruksi

"Jika terjadi sesuatu, kirimkan sinyal asap. Saya akan membantu kalian," katanya sebelum kembali ke headquarter

"Terima kasih! Kita bisa menggunakan ini untuk mendirikan base lain," kata Christa

setelah christa selesai bicara, kami pergi ke barat dan membangun base

"ayo bangun base garis depan di sini, dan resupply." kataku

"ide bagus," kata Christa

kita pergi membangun base garis depan dan memasok peralatan kita

setelah kami memasok, ymir melihat sinyal merah

"Hei pemimpin, aku melihat sinyal merah dari barat." beritahu ymir

aku melihat sinyalnya kemudian melihat teman-teman ku dan bertanya

"Semuanya siap pergi?"

mereka mengangguk dan kami pergi ke sana

Setelah kita pergi ke sana, aku melihat squadnya eren sedang mempertahankan gereja

"kamu baik-baik saja! syukurlah." kata eren sambil hormat ke aku

aku salut ke eren dan Armin menginterupsi

"simpan obrolan ringan untuk nanti! kita punya titan datang!" kata armin sambil menujuk 3 titan yang mengarah ke kita

aku hanya mendengus dan maju

aku membunuhnya dengan cara memutilasinya

3 menit kemudian

"Titan telah dihilangkan," kataku setelah semua titan dimusnahkan

"Terima kasih lucien, hanya itu titan di sekitar sini. Ayo kita pergi kesana eren." kata armin

"Sampai jumpa nanti Lucien!" kata eren dengan meninggalkan kami

"ah eren! hati-hati," kata Christa

aku melihat ke conny dan timku

"gas kalian sudah habis ?" tanyaku

"ya." jawab conny

kemudian aku periksa gasku, aku masih punya 1 gas lagi dan gas yang aku gunakan masih setengah. tapi semua temanku rendah

"ayo mundur ke headquarter." kataku

setelah aku mengatakan itu, kita kembali ke headquarter

sementara diheadquarter, Jean dengan Daz mencoba untuk membunuh titan yang mengepung headquarter.

"ayolah teman-teman! kita tidak bisa memasok dengan titan di sini! bantu aku menghabisi mereka!" perintah jean

"Aku ... tidak mau mati," kata Daz dengan ketakutan

"jean kita akan membantu kalian !" kataku sambil membunuh titan kecil.

kita lalu bertarung dengan sengit sampai hanya tersisa satu titan lagi

setelah hanya satu titan yang tersisa, asap hitam terdeteksi di sebelah tenggara posisi kami

"apa ..." kata jean

"Christa, ymir, conny, ayo periksa di sana," perintahku

setelah kami tiba di sana aku melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan

titan abnormal besar, tidak hanya abnormal biasa tetapi enraged abnormal

"titan itu ... mengerikan!" kata Christa

"tsk...mengesalkan," kataku

kita bersiap untuk bertarung

"ymir, tembak granat kilat, Christa bersamaku serang kakinya, conny bunuh dia!" kataku

kami melakukan rencanaku dan kami berhasil melakukannya

"Itu strategi yang luar biasa, Wolfie." puji ymir

"tch menganggu saja...ayo kembali ke markas." kataku

kami tiba di headquarter dan membunuh titan terakhir

"Kamu menyelamatkan kami ... sekarang kita bisa mundur," kata Daz

"jangan bodoh! sekarang kita akan bertarung di garis depan!" bentak jean

"Minggir kau pengecut, kita hanya ingin segera resupply," kata ymir

aku dengan cepat memasok dan siap kembali, tiba-tiba Christa berteriak

"Tunggu ! ada titan yang mau kesini !"

aku melihat enrage titan di tenggara dari markas pusat, dia akan segera kesini

"Kalian resupply, aku ada urusan sebentar," kataku berlari ke arahnya sendiri

"Jangan melakukan apa pun yang sembrono!" kata conny tapi aku mengabaikannya

aku menggunakan granat flashku dan dengan cepat menarget lengan kanan setelah lengan kanan terpotong, akj pergi ke lengan kiri dengan cepat, setelah ia kehilangan 2 lengan, dengan cepat aku memangkas matanya dan memotong tengkuknya.

aku berhasil membunuh itu dan kembali ke teman-temanku

"Menakjubkan, Lucien! Andai saja aku bisa mengambil pujian!" kata ymir

"kalian semua tetap disini!" kataku sambil melakukan rencana B

Rencana A gagal karena Teman-temanku gasnya lebih cepat habis daripada yang aku pikirkan, daripada mereka juga ikut mati lebih baik aku sendiri saja yang menyelamatkan thomas dan mina.

"tunggu, kemana kamu akan pergi?" tanya Christa

"Untuk menjamin keselamatan regu lainnya." kataku sambil bersiap untuk pergi

"tunggu, kami akan ikut denganmu," tawar Christa

"tidak christa. di headquarter banyak yang terluka aku minta kamu untuk merawat mereka." kataku mencegah dia

"tapi..."

"Jangan khawatir aku akan baik-baik saja," kataku sambil meyakinkannya

"Oke .. hati-hati kalau begitu lucien !" kata dia

"aku hampir lupa. christa, jika situasinya buruk segera keluar dari headquarter dan pergi ke teman-teman. jika headquarter sudah terkepung dan kau terjebak, segera pimpin para cadet-cadet yang terluka ke ruang bawah tanah." kataku sebelum aku pergi

"Siap !" kata christa sambil hormat

"aku meminta kalian berdua untuk menjaga headquarter, jika sesuatu menjadi semakin buruk segera pergi berkumpul dengan para cadet lainnya." kataku ke ymir dan conny

setelah aku mengatakan itu, aku langsung terbang ke squad 34

di tengah perjalananku, aku mendengar Armin menjerit

"AAAAAGH !"

sial !

Aku bergerak lebih cepat dan aku melihat Thomas sudah ditangkap oleh titan dengan mulutnya, sementara eren dan mina mencoba menyelamatkannya, tetapi mereka jatuh. eren diatas atap dengan kaki yang putus sementara mina jatuh sampai di tanah dan gearnya tidak berfungsi.

dengan sangat cepat, aku mendorong gasku ke Thomas

"lepaskan dia, brengsek !" kataku dengan intonasi mengerikan

dengan tebasan dari matanya, titan segera memegang matanya. setelah itu, aku memotong rahang untuk melepaskan Thomas dan memotong hidupnya di sini dan sekarang

setelah aku mendapatkan Thomas, aku melihat dua titan mencoba memakan mina dan Armin, aku mencoba menyelamatkan Armin tetapi eren berteriak padaku

"Bantu Mina, Lucien ! serahkan Armin ke aku !" perintah eren sambil mencoba berdiri

"Tch ! baik !"

kemudian aku pergi ke mina yang hampir ditelan oleh titan. aku memotong kedua kaki titan dan membuatnya jatuh sehingga mina bebas dari cengkeramannya. setelah itu aku langsung membunuhnya dengan cepat

aku segera memperbaiki gearnya dengan bantuan Thomas. setelah selesai, kami segera keatap untuk menolong Eren dan Armin

tapi kita terlambat

Eren berhasil menyelamatkan Armin tetapi dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya. dia ditelan oleh titan dan hanya tangannya putus yang selamat.

"eren ! tidak !" teriak Armin dengan menangis

"eren !" teriak Thomas juga

"Sial ! ini salahku !" teriak mina menangis sambil memukul atap

Aku hanya terdiam melihat titan yang memakan eren pergi dan sekitar 9 titan mulai mendekati kita.

tiba-tiba aku merasakan kekuatan didalam diriku tanpa aku sadari, dan pandanganku menjadi lebih tajam

Aku hanya berjalan melewati Thomas, Mina, dan Armin yang masih menangis.

"wajah kalian lucu sekali..." kataku melihat ke para titan yang mulai membuka mulutnya

"tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan, Lucien?" Tanya Armin masih menangis

"Tidak, Lucien kami tidak bisa kehilanganmu !" teriak Thomas

tapi aku mengabaikan mereka, aku langsung terbang kearah 9 titan yang mengepung kita

**_Bersambung_**

**baik itu untuk chapter baru, saya harap kalian menikmati chapter chapter ini, semua cerita akan berubah, tetapi tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada cerita utama, untuk Thomas, saya pikir dia akan bergabung dengan scout atau garrison untuk menggantikan kadet yang bertarung dengan saya ketika dalam story mode, dan Mina akan bergabung di Garrison regiment .oke tetap disini untuk chapter selanjutnya**


	7. Chapter 6 Trost Arc 2

**Chapter 6 Trost arc : Melindungi Headquarter dan Bantuan yang tidak terduga**

Dengan cepat aku menembak kaitku ke titan terdekat dan langsung mendorong diriku dengan kecepatan tinggi, lalu aku berputar seperti gasing dan menebas titan medium dengan cepat.

setelah membunuh titan medium, aku dengan cepat mengarahkan targetku ke titan besar dan menebasnya secara brutal dan kejam.

setelah aku memusnahkan 9 titan yang mengepung aku, dengan cepat aku cari target selanjutnya

aku sempat melirik teman-temanku, tetapi aku tidak memedulikannya, aku hanya lanjut saja.

**POV umum**

armin, thomas dan mina sangat terkejut dan ketakutan saat melihat lucien membantai 9 titan sendirian dengan cepat dan brutal.

"jadi, inilah lucien yang sebenarnya ?" tanya thomas dengan gemetaran

"aku tidak tau kalau dia bisa sekuat dan sebrutal ini.." kata armin dengan ketakutan.

sementara mina hanya diam menatap lucien dengan mata ketakutan

lalu conny, ymir, dan christa datang ke mereka

"kalian !" teriak christa

mereka pun menoleh, sementara conny bingung karena tidak melihat eren, mylius, dan nac tias. lalu dia bertanya dengan hati-hati

"bukannya kalian berada di squadnya eren? dimana mereka sekarang? " tanya conny dengan khawatir

tapi mereka hanya diam seolah-olah menyembunyikan sesuatu, lalu ymir menjawab

"itu sudah jelas kan? mereka telah mati! semuanya kecuali para bajingan ini."

"diamlah ! biarkan mereka yang menjelaskannya !" teriak conny yang tidak terima dengan sikap ymir

"tenanglah kalian berdua! ayo kita cari tempat perlindungan. kalian masih bisa jalan kan?" tanya christa berusaha menenangkan suasana

"tunggu apa kalian melihat lucien ?" tanya conny

"itu...dia..."jawab mina terbata-bata sambil menunjuk lucien yang masih sibuk membantai titan sendiri.

mereka terkejut sekali, karena mereka juga baru tahu kalau lucien bisa sebrutal ini

lalu reiner,annie dan berthold datang

"teman-teman ini bukan waktu beristirahat ! para titan mulai semakin banyak!" kata reiner

"para warga masih dalam resiko. jika para titan sudah melewati barisan belakang, maka kita akan mendapatkan masalah." lanjutnya

"aku tahu, tapi..." jawab christa ragu-ragu

"ada sesuatu yang salah ?" tanya berthold

"ini mereka bertingkah sangat aneh dan juga lucien..." jawab conny dengan ragu-ragu

"sudah jelas sesuatu telah terjadi, tapi..." jawab annie yang belum selesai lalu terdengar suara orang yang mendarat di dekat mereka, dan mereka terkejut dengan siapa yang mendarat itu

**POV Lucien**

aku sudah membantai titan sebanyak mungkin, lalu aku melihat mereka yang masih diatap bersama 3 pengkhianat itu

aku memutuskan berkumpul dengan mereka

aku berusaha menenangkan diriku agar aku tidak sampai menyerang para pengkhianat itu secara gegabah

setelah aku tenang,aku mulai berjalan ke arah mereka. aku bisa merasakan tatapan mereka antara ketakutan atau kagum

lalu berthold bertanya ke aku

"apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"menurutmu ?" tanyaku balik

bertholdt hanya menghela nafas dengan jawaban singkatku

lalu reiner berkata "dengar, kita sudah tidak ada waktu sekarang ! ayo kumpulkan pasukan yang tersisa bersama-sama dan kita lakukan apa yang kita bisa untuk melawan titan!"

"kalian pergi dan cari cadet-cadet yang masih hidup dan bantulah para pasukan garrison. aku akan mengecek evakuasi para warga." kataku

"ide bagus, lucien." jawab annie

"ayo kita lakukan." jawab christa

lalu kita berpencar

sesampainya aku di dinding terdalam distrik trost, aku melihat bahwa para warga masih antri untuk masuk dan aku mendeteksi 2 titan abnormal sedang menuju mereka diikuti para pasukan garis belakang yang berusaha menarik perhatian kedua titan tersebut

dengan cepat aku menembakan kaitku dan mulai mendorong diriku dengan gas terakhirku. tanpa membuang waktu aku berhasil membunuhnya tepat sebelum dia menyerang para warga

setelah itu aku bersiap untuk membunuh yang kedua tetapi dia jatuh dihadapanku.

ternyata mikasa berhasil membunuh dia juga

lalu mikasa datang dan bertanya padaku

"lucien apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

"aku hanya mengecek keadaan evakuasi para warga dan aku mengerti kenapa sangat lama." jawabku sambil menunjuk orang gendut yang teriak-teriak kepada para warga

lalu mikasa mengancam akan membunuh dia karena membuat evakuasi menjadi lama, aku langsung menenangkan mikasa dan berkata ke kepala pedagang itu

"hei pak gendut, saya sarankan agar anda segera memindahkan gerobak itu atau aku akan membiarkan temanku ini membunuhmu." kataku dingin

dia awalnya merasa ketakutan lalu memindahkan gerobaknya, setelah itu kami mendengar seseorang datang ke kita

"kerja bagus, ackerman dan wolfe. aku tahu kalian dapat menangani ini" kata ian dietrich salah satu pasukan elit garrison

"mereka masih mengevakuasi, tolong bantu kita lindungi para warga." katanya

"baiklah." jawabku

"ayo kita selesaikan disini, agar aku dapat pergi ke eren." jawab mikasa

lalu dengan cepat kita berpencar

aku maju dan menyerang titan medium di depanku. lalu aku menembak kaitku ke titan kecil dan besar yang saling berdekatan.

aku berhasil membunuh titan kecil itu dan memotong salah satu kaki titan besar itu sehingga dia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan membuatku bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah

**30 menit kemudian**

Kita berhasil membunuh para titan yang mengerubungi kita dan mengevakuasi para warga

"kita berhasil mengevakuasi para warga, segera memanjat dinding dan mundur!" perintah ian

"aku akan membantu para pasukan garis depan mundur." kata mikasa

"aku juga ikut membantu." jawabku

setelah itu kita pergi dari garis belakang menuju garis depan meninggalkan ian yang masih teriak menyuruh kita mundur

saat diperjalanan aku melihat dengan horor kalau headquarter telah dikepung oleh titan

"Lucien, apa kau melihat eren ?" tanya mikasa saat ditengah-tengah perjalanan mencari cadet lain

"lebih baik tanya armin saja." kataku

mikasa tahu ada yang aneh dari sifatku, tapi dia memutuskan untuk diam

saat kita sudah sampai, kita melihat para cadet yang terdiam di atas atap dengan putus asa

lalu saat kita sampai, kita langsung ke arah armin yang terlihat lesu dan sedih

"armin, kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya mikasa tapi armin hanya diam lalu dia bertanya lagi

"dimana eren ? aku tahu lucien menutupi sesuatu."

awalnya armin diam lalu dengan menangis dia menjawab

"tiga member dari squad ke 34 telah meninggal dengan hormat di pertarungan."

lalu aku melihat para cadet mendatangi kita dengan wajah sedih dan putus asa

"eren mati karena menyelamatkan aku, sementara lucien telah menyelamatkan thomas dan berusaha menyelamatkan aku tapi eren menyuruh dia menyelamatkan mina ... maafkan aku mikasa, gara-gara aku eren jadi mati." lanjutnya sambil menangis

aku bisa melihat bahwa mikasa juga sedih tapi dia berusaha menutupinya

lalu mikasa memegang tangan armin

"armin..."

lalu armin menatap dia

"ini bukan waktunya emosional.." lalu dia membantu armin berdiri dan melihat ke arahku.

semuanya melihat dengan kebingungan dan dia bertanya ke aku

"lucien, kau ada rencana untuk merebut headquarter lalu mundur ke dinding ?"

"yeah" jawabku

"kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan. " kata mikasa

aku dan mikasa mengeluarkan pedang dan bersiap untuk bertarung, tapi para cadet berusaha mencegah kita

"tunggu kalian ! seluruh headquarter telah terkepung oleh titan disegala sisi !" kata mina

"iya, kalian bisa terbunuh !" kata thomas juga

aku terdiam

"aku tidak percaya ini...aku bersama dengan para pengecut..." kataku

semua cadet kaget melihat ke aku

"aku serius...kalian semua pengecut ! kita sudah diberi alat dan pelajaran untuk membunuh titan...dan lihat kalian malah menangis tidak jelas disini. daripada kalian menangis tidak jelas, lebih baik kalian bertarung agar kematian teman-teman kita terbalaskan dengan kemenangan !" seruku

"apa kau gila lucien ?! kita tidak bisa menandingi mereka !" seru conny

lalu mikasa maju sambil mengangkat pedang dan berkata

"benar yang dikatakan lucien...aku dikerubungi oleh pengecut tidak berguna ! hanya aku dan lucien saja yang berani melawan mereka bahkan dengan keadaan terdesak ! walau seperti itu, itu masih belum cukup ! kita membutuhkan kalian! dan jika kalian masih terlalu takut, lebih baik aku dan lucien saja yang melakukannya sendiri."

"tapi kalian berdua gasnya sudah sedikit ! apa yang terjadi jika kalian dikerubungi para titan ?!" teriak marco

"aku akan mati..." kata mikasa

semuanya lalu terdiam

"jika kalian masih ingin melanjutkan hidup, aku mengundang kalian ke neraka bersama dengan aku. jika ingin mati, diamlah dan lihat kita yang melakukannya. sekarang tentukan pilihanmu." kataku

aku melihat mereka mulai semangat dan mulai mengikuti dengan aku dan mikasa.

aku hanya mendengus lalu menjelaskan strategiku untuk merebut headquarter

"aku ada di barisan depan, mikasa dan jean ada dibelakangku. marco, conny, sasha dan armin segera berada dibelakang mikasa. annie, berthold, reiner, dan mina dibelakang marco. sementara thomas pimpin para cadet dibelakang yang gasnya paling sedikit."

setelah aku menjelaskan strategiku lalu aku menghadap ke arah headquarter dan berseru

"shinzou sasageyo !"

semuanya berteriak dan kita langsung terjun ke markas pusat

saat kita sampai, kita langsung menyerang titan-titan yang mengepung headquarter kita

"jean sejak kapan kau mulai berani untuk bertarung ?" tanya reiner dengan senyuman

"Diam ! aku akan masuk ke markas pusat. jika itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa aku lakukan !" jawab jean dengan sedikit marah

dalam 15 menit, kita berhasil membersihkan seluruh titan yang mengepung markas

"Lucien, menurutmu kita sudah bisa masuk ?" tanya jean

aku belum menjawab tapi aku sudah mendeteksi enraged abnormal titan dari arah barat markas pusat.

"hama itu...ayo kita bunuh dia sekarang juga." perintahku menunjuk enraged titan

saat sedang menyerang jean berteriak "ada signal hitam dari arah timur laut !"

"sialan kalian para titan !" umpatku

aku langsung menyusun rencana lagi.

"jean,segera pimpin mereka untuk membunuh titan itu. setelah itu ke headquarter untuk resupply dan mundur. aku, mikasa dan armin akan mengurus yang satunya dan menyusul secepatnya !" perintahku

"Tapi..." kata jean tetapi aku memotongnya

"lakukan saja !" kataku

"Armin, Mikasa ! bantu aku mengurus asap hitam itu !" kataku sambil pergi ke arah asap itu bersama armin dan mikasa

saat kita sudah sampai, kita mendeteksi enraged abnormal juga tapi dengan ukuran lebih besar.

dengan cepat aku perintahkan armin untuk menembak granat flash dan mulai menyerang dia secara bertubi-tubi, mikasa juga menyerang titan itu dengan bertubi-tubi juga. saat titan itu kelelahan aku bersama mikasa menyerang tengkuknya bersama-sama

"tsk...akhirnya dia telah tewas, dan jean berhasil memimpin mereka. ayo kembali." kataku setelah melihat jean berhasil memimpin mereka masuk

saat di perjalanan ke headquarter, armin berteriak ke aku

"lucien, mikasa terlalu banyak menggunakan gas kalau dibiarkan maka dia..."

belum sempat armin selesai bicara mikasa jatuh, aku berinisiatif untuk menolongnya.

"armin segera ke headquarter sekarang ! serahkan mikasa ke aku. dan tolong bawakan kita gas agar kita bisa kembali." teriakku ke armin sebelum menolong mikasa

armin mengangguk dan meneruskan perjalanannya ke headquarter

aku segera mencari mikasa dan menemukan dia sedang terkepung dua titan abnormal besar. dia berusaha membunuh dirinya sendiri ?

aku segera menahannya

"hentikan mikasa !" kataku sambil memegang tangannya

"kenapa kau mencegahku ? aku telah gagal melindungi eren. aku minta maaf eren." katanya dengan menangis

"tidak, eren mati untuk melindungi kau dan armin." kataku

"apa maksudmu ?" tanyanya

"eren tewas agar kau dan armin dapat hidup dan memenuhi keinginannya. jika kau membunuh dirimu, maka pengorbanan eren akan sia-sia." kataku

"kau tidak mengerti lucien...eren adalah..." kata mikasa tapi aku memotongnya

"aku tahu...eren adalah satu-satunya keluargamu...kau masih beruntung memiliki orang yang kau sayang sementara aku..." kataku tapi tidak melanjutkannya.

"lucien..."

kedua abnormal itu semakin mendekat

"kita tidak boleh menyerah sekarang, demi eren dan teman-teman kita !" kataku yang sadar dari lamunanku.

saat kami bersiap-siap menyerang, sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi

salah satu titan tersebut menyerang titan lainnya dan menginjak-injak kepalanya

"lucien... apa titan itu membunuh titan lainnya ?" tanya mikasa

tepat saat mikasa bertanya, aku ingat sesuatu. itu bukan titan biasa itu eren...

**okay untuk ini saja chapter 6. untuk pembaca yang ingin tahu bagaimana rupa dari OC ku Lucien Wolfe****, l****ihat cover imageku. ok sekian dari fanfic saya terima kasih.**


	8. Chapter 7 Trost Arc 3

**Chapter 7 Trost arc : Kabur dari neraka da****n Negosiasi dengan pasukan Garrison**

saat aku sudah sadar bahwa itu adalah eren, aku segera meminta ke mikasa untuk segera kabur dari tempat ini tanpa mengatakan bahwa titan itu adalah eren.

saat kita mau kabur dari sana. Armin dan Conny datang.

"hei kalian tidak apa-apa ?" tanya conny

"kita tidak apa-apa, dan juga kita menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan." kataku sambil menunjuk eren dalam bentuk titan nya masih menginjak-injak kepala titan.

Conny dan Armin terkejut dengan pemandangan langka ini. lalu setelah sadar dari lamunannya, armin dan conny memberikan kami 1 set gas yang masih penuh untuk kita kembali.

"titan itu apakah dia menyerang titan lainnya ?" tanya armin

"rasanya iya." jawabku

lalu ketika kita diam sebentar, titan itu langsung meninggalkan kita dan berjalan menuju headquarter

lalu aku mendapatkan ide

"hei ayo gunakan dia untuk membantu para cadet keluar dari headquarter."

"apa kau gila lucien ? itu tidak masuk akal !" kata conny tidak setuju

"aku setuju dengan lucien. kita bisa menggunakan dia." kata mikasa menyetujuiku

lalu armin mulai bicara

"teman-teman, aku sebenarnya ada rencana untuk mengevakuasi kita semua." kata armin ragu-ragu

"bagus. kita bisa diskusikan di headquarter." kataku

lalu saat semua sudah siap, aku menjelaskan rencanaku agar kita bisa kembali ke headquarter dengan selamat.

"kita jangan masuk dulu sampai para titan yang mengepung headquarter telah habis atau teralihkan perhatiannya lewat teman titan kita, saat sudah teralihkan segera masuk lewat jendela sebelah barat headquarter. aku akan memecahkan salah satu jendelanya, mikasa lakukan yang satunya, lalu kita resupply dan mempersiapkan rencanamu armin, untuk kabur dari neraka ini." kataku

mereka semua mengangguk dan kita siap meluncur ke headquarter

saat kita hampir sampai, aku menahan mereka karena titan-titan masih mengepung headquarter

tepat setelah titan eren meninju dua titan yang sedang melihat ke lubang di headquarter, aku langsung berteriak

"sekarang !"

aku dengan cepat mendorong gasku dan memecahkan satu jendela lalu masuk bersama armin. mikasa juga melakukan hal yang sama.

saat kita masuk jean dan teman-teman cadetku lega melihat kita, karena dua cadet terkuat mereka masih hidup dan selamat.

"Mikasa, Lucien kalian baik-baik saja !" tanya jean yang bersyukur karena kita masih hidup

"rencanamu jenius sekali lucien ! dan semuanya, lucien berhasil menemukan abnormal titan yang membunuh titan lainnya ! dan juga dia tidak tertarik dengan kita !" kata conny dengan terkagum-kagum

"ayo kita gunakan dia untuk kabur dari neraka ini..." kataku sambil membersihkan pecahan kaca di bajuku.

semuanya langsung terkejut dengan kata-kataku.

"apa kau serius lucien ?!" tanya bertholdt

"kau bisa tetap disini sampai ada titan memakanmu." kataku dingin

awalnya mereka ragu-ragu, tapi akhirnya mereka percaya dengan aku

"semuanya segera resupply, lalu berkumpul ! armin ada rencana untuk kabur dari sini !" perintahku

sebelum aku resupply, aku pergi ke jean

"Terima kasih telah memimpin mereka..." puji ku sambil meletakan tanganku ke bahunya dan pergi untuk resupply

jean agak terkejut dengan pujianku

setelah kita resupply, kita berkumpul untuk mendengarkan rencana armin

rencana armin adalah para cadet dibagi menjadi 2 Tim, Tim A yang dipimpin oleh Thomas akan tetap di headquarter sambil memegang senapan, tugas mereka untuk mengalihkan perhatian para titan dengan tembakan dimata mereka, sementara Tim B yang beranggotakan aku dan 10 besar rangking cadet 104 akan berada di lift kapal untuk menyerang dan menghabisi para titan, ketika para titan telah musnah segera evakuasi para cadet.

rencana yang jenius armin

Tim B dipimpin oleh aku berhasil lewat pintu sebelah timur dan pergi ke atas lift untuk mulai bersiap-siap untuk menyerang, sementara Tim A bersiap menarik perhatian

ketika aku mendengarkan suara tembakan, aku segera berteriak

"serang !"

dengan cepat aku mengarahkan kaitku dan meluncurkan diriku ke titan besar. aku berhasil membunuhnya bersama dengan 10 cadet lainnya. Conny dan Sasha sempat mengalami kesulitan namun aku dan mikasa berhasil menyelamatkan mereka.

setelah kondisi aman aku segera berteriak

"Thomas, segera mundur bersama cadet lainnya ! yang lainnya tetap di headquarter untuk tetap menjaga rute evakuasi para cadet tetap aman !"

lalu setelah berteriak seperti itu aku, dan marco mulai membersihkan rute evakuasi di arah barat. sementara yang lainnya membantu di sisi lain kecuali bagian selatan

ditengah-tengah perjalanan marco berkata

"aku pikir kita telah hancur, tapi aku mulai melihat secercah harapan..."

"selama kita tidak menyerah, harapan untuk selamat akan selalu ada." jawabku

"ini terima kasih kepada jean dan kamu lucien. kalian berdua adalah pemimpin alami." pujinya

"hei, aku bukan pemimpin tahu." balasku sambil merendah

"tapi kamulah yang menginspirasi kita para cadet agar tidak menyerah ! dan kau juga yang memimpin kita agar kita merebut kembali headquarter kita. kau adalah harapan umat manusia kedepan nya lucien !" katanya sambil memuji

aku hanya mendengus

kita berhasil membersihkan rute evakuasi, lalu conny dan sasha muncul untuk memimpin para cadet. kita melindungi mereka

"titan itu menakjubkan...dia seperti marah..." kata conny dengan ketakukan saat melihat titan eren

"hey jangan melamun saja ! segera mundur !" perintahku membuyarkan lamunan conny

saat sudah berteriak, marco mendeteksi sinyal bantuan

"ada cadet butuh bantuan kita disana lucien !" kata marco

"ayo kesana." kataku sambil pergi ke arah sinyal itu bersama dengan marco

sesampainya kita disana

"aku ingin membangun base artileri untuk memperkuat pertahanan ! bisakan kalian membantu ?" tanya cadet perempuan

"baik kita akan melindungimu !" jawabku

setelah base telah terbangun

"semuanya telah siap ! evakuasi seharusnya tidak masalah." jawab cadet itu

"baiklah aku akan membiarkan yang lain tahu !" kata marco

lalu aku melihat titan menghalangi jalan conny dan sasha. aku, dan marco segera menemui mereka

"bahkan jenius bisa gagal...! seseorang tolong aku !" teriak conny

dengan cepat aku menebas tangan lalu pindah ke tengkuk untuk menghabisinya

"wow Lucien ! kamu lebih terlihat seperti monster dibandingkan titan-titan itu !" kata conny dengan terkagum-kagum

aku hanya mendengus lalu kita lanjut dan sampai di dinding terdalam trost

"kita sampai di dinding... kita selamat." kata sasha dengan lega dan mulai mundur ke dinding

lalu aku memerintahkan marco

"marco pimpin yang lainnya mundur ! aku akan mengecek headquarter."

"baiklah serahkan ke aku !" jawab marco

lalu aku dan marco berpisah dan pergi ke headquarter

saat sampai di headquarter, aku melihat titan eren berteriak dan jatuh

aku pun sampai bersama teman-temanku dan bertanya ke mereka

"apa yang terjadi ?"

"itu... titan itu berhenti bergerak dan jatuh." jawab jean

lalu saat badan titan itu mulai membusuk, aku melihat temanku di dalam titan tersebut

"Mikasa, Armin ikut aku. " kataku

Aku, mikasa, dan armin segera turun dan melihat eren yang keluar dari badan titannya.

mikasa langsung memeluk eren dan mulai menangis. aku membantu melepaskan eren dan mengendongnya ke atas. lalu mikasa yang masih menangis memeluknya.

para cadet sangat kebingungan karena fenomena ini

sementara armin melihat kearahku dan mulai bergumam

"aku tidak mengerti...eren kan tadi dimakan titan, lalu kenapa dia jadi seperti ini ?"

aku hanya terdiam

lalu aku mendengar reiner berkata

"jadi eren melakukan semua ini ?"

lalu jean tiba-tiba menunjuk ke arah gerombolan titan di arah selatan

"lihat rasanya kita tidak bisa kembali ke dinding saat ini"

lalu aku melihat dan langsung berkata ke jean

"tsk ! jean pimpin yang lainnya untuk segera mundur ke dinding dan bawa mereka bertiga ke tempat yang aman. aku akan tetap disini."

mereka semua langsung terkejut dengan perintahku

"apa ?! jangan bodoh, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melawan mereka semua sendirian !" balas jean dengan khawatir

"benar, lebih baik bawa salah satu dari kita." kata annie sambil menunjuk reiner dan berthold

tapi aku menggelengkan kepalaku

"tidak,kalian segera mundur dan bawa mereka bertiga ke tempat aman. karena saat kita berkumpul disini, aku melihat dua tentara garrison melihat kita dan mulai melapor ke pasukan elit, aku tidak mau terjadi hal yang merepotkan." jawabku

tepat sebelum jean mau membantah, aku memotongnya

"aku akan menyusul kalau disini sudah selesai. jadi jangan khawatirkan aku."

jean diam sebentar

"baiklah ! semuanya segera mundur dan bawa mereka ke tempat yang aman !" perintah jean

mereka semua langsung mundur ke dinding.

setelah mereka semua mundur, aku dengan cepat meluncur ke abnormal besar dan mulai membantai mereka.

lalu aku mendeteksi cadet yang diserang oleh titan

dengan cepat aku menebas tengkuk titan itu dan menolong cadet itu

"terima kasih, karena menyelamatkanku. aku akan ikut membantu." kata cadet perempuan

"tidak, kalian tetap mundur !" kataku

tepat setelah aku bilang itu, aku mendeteksi asap hitam dari arah selatan.

"mulai lagi deh." kataku sambil memutar bola mataku

aku ke asap hitam itu, lalu mendeteksi enraged medium abnormal titan. dengan cepat aku menembakan granat flash dan menyerang kakinya

setelah dia jatuh aku dengan cepat naik ke atas dan terjun dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menebas tengkuknya

"tch ! bisakah kau mati lebih cepat ?" kataku sambil menendang mayat titan itu

lalu aku kembali dan melanjutkan menghabisi enraged normal titan tersisa yang mengepung markas.

**Di tempat lain dan POV umum**

Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin telah dikepung oleh semua pasukan garrison dan semua meriam mengarah ke mereka

"Eren Yaeger Menyerah sekarang atau Kau akan dieksekusi !" Teriak Kitz dengan marah dan ketakutan

"apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ?" tanya eren yang masih kebingungan

"kau tidak ingat ?" tanya armin

"aku..." eren belum menjawab tetapi kitz berteriak lagi

"Orang-Orangku telah melihat kau keluar daei tengkuk titan ! Eren Yaeger, Kau akan dieksekusi karena mengkhianati Ras Manusia !" Ancam Kitz

"Apa maksud mu ?! aku bukan titan !" balas eren

Akibat kata-kata eren semuanya menjadi ketakutan lalu kitz mulai aba-aba untuk menembakan meriam. tapi mikasa maju dan berteriak dengan marah

"Aku sangat hebat dalam membunuh, jika kalian ingin mencobanya silakan maju sini !" teriaknya sambil memegang pedangnya

pasukan yang lainya mulai mundur dan Ian Dietrich maju dan berbisik kepada atasannya yaitu Kitz Woermann

"Kapten, dia adalah Mikasa Ackerman salah satu cadet ranking satu di generasi ini bersama dengan Lucien Wolfe. Kekuatannya setara dengan 100 prajurit."

"kurasa akan sangat merugikan jika kita membunuh dia, belum lagi Lucien masih diluar sana. laporan dari bawahanku yang mengatakan bahwa dia sudah membantai sekitar 26 titan sendirian sejak jebolnya dinding rose hingga sekarang." tambah pemimpin pasukan elit Rico Brzenska

"26 titan ? bukannya..."kata Mitabi Jarnach tapi dipotong oleh ian

"hanya prajurit terkuat umat manusia Levi Ackerman yang bisa melakukannya." kata Ian Dietrich

"ian benar..."kata rico lalu melanjutkan lagi

"dia juga berhasil merebut headquarter kita yang terkepung oleh titan dengan strategi briliannya. lebih baik jangan mengeksekusi mereka kalau tidak mau berurusan dengan lucien." kata rico

"Aku tidak peduli yang penting semua titan harus mati !" teriak Kitz sambil memerintahkan menembak meriam

"Tembak dia !"

eren dengan cepat menggigit tangannya

**Ditempat para cadet berkumpul**

para cadet sedang berkumpul untuk menunggu perintah selanjutnya

"aku tidak percaya kita benar-benar selamat." kata mina

"iya aku juga, tapi apa kau melihat lucien ? dia masih belum kembali hingga sekarang." kata thomas

"aku juga tidak tahu, lebih baik kita tanya seseorang." usul mina

tiba-tiba jean berlari ke arah para cadet dan bertanya.

"kalian semua, dimana eren,mikasa, dan armin ?!"

"ituu... para pasukan garrison membawa mereka." kata sasha

dia langsung diam

'Lucien benar, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. aku seharusnya tidak membiarkan mereka.' batin jean

lalu mina dan thomas datang ke jean

"jean, kau tau dimana kapten ?" tanya mina khawatir

"kapten ? siapa yang kau maksud ?" tanya jean kebingungan

"maksud mina adalah Lucien." jelas thomas

"dia masih di headquarter untuk membantai enraged titan. katanya dia akan segera menyusul." jawab jean

mendengar itu christa langsung kaget

"apa ?! kau membiarkan dia membantai makhluk mengerikan itu sendirian ?!" bentak christa

semuanya terkejut karena baru kali ini christa bisa membentak ke orang lain

"hei, itu bukan salahku ! dia nya saja yang keras kepala untuk tetap di headquarter. dia mulai ketularan dengan si maniak bunuh diri itu !" bela jean yang tidak terima dituduh seperti itu

"hei jean ! jangan seperti itu ! kau seharusnya berterima kasih ke dia. berkat dia, kita selamat dengan korban yang sedikit." kata marco sambil menenangkan nya

jean hanya mendengus, dia tahu kalau kata-kata marco ada benar nya. tapi yang membuat dia tidak mengerti adalah mengapa lucien tetap di headquarter sendirian.

saat mereka masih kebingungan terdengar suara meriam

BOMMMMM !

mereka semua langsung terkejut

**POV lucien di tempat lain**

BOMMM !

aku langsung terkejut dan melihat petir di arah suara ledakan tadi

"tch ! kapten janggut brengsek itu mulai membuat ulah." kataku sambil meninggalkan tempat pembantaian titan itu

aku sudah memutilasi seluruh titan yang ada di sekitar headquarter dengan kejam.

awalnya aku bersiap-siap untuk menyusul jean tapi dengan suara itu, rasanya aku harus "negosiasi" dulu dengan mereka.

**Tempat Para trio shiganshina** **POV umum**

"eren bukan musuh manusia ! kalian melihatnya dia keluar dari titan setelah melindungi para cadet ! dan para titan tidak menganggapnya sebagai teman tetapi sebagai penghalang mereka !" teriak armin sambil berusaha bernegosiasi dengan mereka

pada awalnya para pasukan garrison ragu-ragu, tetapi kitz dengan keras kepalanya masih berteriak

"jangan dengarkan dia ! kita tidak tahu kemampuan titan, dia hanya membuat bingung kita !"

hanya ian dan rico saja yang ragu-ragu karena mereka tahu bahwa atasan nya mereka benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal

lalu armin langsung hormat dan berteriak sambil menutup mata

"aku bersumpah untuk memberikan hidupku untuk melayani manusia dan aku bangga mati dengan itu ! aku meminta kepada kalian untuk mempertimbangkan titan ini ke pasukan kalian, dengan begitu kita bisa memenangkan pertempuran ini !"

hening sesaat, mikasa dan eren siap-siap untuk kabur bersama armin jika situasinya memburuk. Eren hanya ingin agar Lucien berada disini, dia tau kalau hanya lucien saja yang memilki karisma yang hebat untuk bernegosiasi

"aku tidak peduli ! semua titan harus mati !" teriak kitz untuk bersiap menembak, namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang turun didepan mereka sambil berlumuran darah

"ketakutan itu memang wajar, tetapi kalau kamu membiarkan itu menguasaimu. kau hanya membuat masalah yang lebih besar." kata-kata serius keluar dari mulutnya

"siapa kau ?! berani-beraninya menginterupsi perintah !" teriak kitz tetapi dia langsung dibisiki oleh bawahannya Ian yang menyadari tatapan intimidasi bocah itu

"pak, dia adalah Lucien Wolfe."

Eren dan Mikasa langsung senang karena Lucien ada disini dengan begini situasinya bisa menjadi lebih kondusif

**Lucien POV**

"hidup selalu ada kesempatan pak." kataku berusaha sopan sambil maju ke depan.

para tentara lain mencoba menghalangiku dengan menodongkan senapan di hadapanku. aku hanya berhenti dan menoleh ke dia sehingga prajurit itu gemetar ketakutan melihat mataku

"mau ingin menembakku ?! lakukan ! tapi ingat ini, aku datang kesini hanya untuk berbicara bukan bertarung." kataku dingin sehingga tentara itu menurunkan senapannya

"aku tidak tau maksudmu cadet. tetapi..."

dengan cepat aku memotong kata-katanya

"sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin bicara saja."

lalu aku lanjut untuk berkata

"seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, hidup selalu ada kesempatan. dalam kasus ini kita diberikan kesempatan emas." kataku sambil menunjuk eren

"aku tidak tahu jika kekuatan titan bisa jatuh ke tangan manusia. tetapi selama 3 tahun aku mengenalnya, dia selalu memiliki ambisi untuk memusnahkan para titan dan membebaskan dirinya dari dinding yang menghalangi ini. itu adalah kesempatan bagi kita karena kekuatan itu jatuh ke tangan orang yang tepat seperti dia." kataku sambil mengakhiri negosiasi membosankan ini.

"aku tidak peduli ! semua titan harus mati !" bentak kitz

aku langsung menghilangkan semua sopan santunku

aku langsung mencabut pedangku dan menodongkannya ke lehernya

"dengar ya janggut brengsek ! aku daritadi sudah berusaha sopan didepanmu. jika kau masih terlalu bodoh membuang kesempatan itu dengan mengeksekusi mereka, lebih baik kau mati saja !" kataku dengan nada yang lebih gelap dan sorotan mata lebih kejam.

lalu semua senjata mengarah ke aku

"dan juga...kau memerintahkan untuk semua pasukan dan prajurit elit untuk mundur, sementara aku dan teman-teman cadetku berusaha bertahan hidup dan merebut headquarter agar bisa mundur...setelah diselamatkan oleh titan ini, kau ingin mengeksekusinya...betapa memalukannya." kataku dengan nada mengejek dan dingin

semua pasukan garrison termasuk dengan pasukan elit langsung terkejut dan malu melihat aku.

mereka terdiam, sementara teman-temanku melihat ku dengan shock

"beraninya kau berkata itu kepadaku ! aku tidak peduli kau dari bangsawan aku akan..." katanya marah langsung mengambil senapan dan mencoba menyerangku

aku langsung menjegal kakinya agar dia kehilangan keseimbangan.

setelah itu, aku segera merebut senapannya dan menendangnya jauh-jauh.

dia langsung jatuh dan menunduk di depanku.

"sudah selesai emosinya ?" tanyaku

saat aku sudah berbicara seperti itu, ada seseorang berteriak dibelakang mereka

"hentikan semuanya !"

semuanya langsung menurunkan senjatanya dan memberi jalan.

"komandan pixys...tolong..." kata dia sambil ketakutan, lalu munculah komandan botak dan tua

"kitz, kau benar-benar selalu ketakutan terhadap hal yang tidak perlu. apa kau tidak melihat pemandangan indah ini, seorang cadet yang berusaha hormat dan negosiasi dengan kamu, dan juga cadet yang berlumuran darah sudah memojokanmu ?" katanya

"kalian semua segera mundur ! aku ingin bicara kepada cadet ini." perintah pyxis

komandan pyxis berjalan ke aku, sementara kapten kitz mencoba berdiri

aku langsung menyarungkan pedangku kembali

"jadi kau adalah Lucien Wolfe... Instruktur Keith sering membicarakan kepemimpinan dan kekuatanmu. aku juga mendengar laporan kau menaikan moral para cadet lainnya yang putus asa agar tetap bertarung hingga akhir. kau tau nak, cadet sepertimu akan membawa manusia ke kebebasan yang sebenarnya." puji dia sambil memegang kumisnya

"terima kasih pujiannya pak." kataku dengan hormat dan tenang

"aku dengar kau bisa memanfaatkan kekuatan titan ini untuk memenangkan pertempuran ini ?" tanyanya

"benar pak, tapi aku tidak sendirian. aku percaya armin juga memiliki rencana yang sama seperti aku." jawabku sambil menunjuk armin

"kalau begitu bersiaplah dulu, lalu kita akan berdiskusi untuk mengambil alih trost." katanya lalu pergi

"komandan pyxis, bisa kau menyuruh kapten kitz kehadapanku ?" tanyaku

"baiklah..." kata pyxis

komandan pyxis lalu menyuruh kitz kehadapanku.

"ada apa ?" tanya kitz

aku maju dan menendang kakinya hingga jatuh lagi

"itu akan mengobati kekesalanku sedikit." kataku sambil membetulkan kacamataku dan datang ke teman-temanku

"kalian baik-baik saja ?"

"ya, terima kasih lucien karena menyelamatkan kami." kata eren

"jangan berterima kasih ke aku saja, armin juga melakukan hal hebat kok."

"ehh...aku tidak sehebat kamu tahu." jawabnya dengan merendah

"armin, percaya dirilah." kataku

"Lucien benar armin. cobalah percaya diri." kata mikasa

lalu armin diam dan mencoba membangun kepercayaan dirinya.

setelah itu aku melanjutkan

"ayo armin. segera bersiap-siap lalu bertemu dengan komandan pyxis. Mikasa tolong jaga eren, biar dia istirahat dulu." kataku lalu aku pergi bersama dengan armin


	9. Chapter 8 Trost Final Arc

**Chapter 8 Trost arc : Strategi dan Kemenangan Manusia**

Aku dan Armin sudah bersiap-siap sekarang kita akan bertemu dengan komandan besar garrison yaitu Pyxis untuk membahas strategi menutup dinding

"jadi, pak rencana saya adalah membagi pasukan menjadi dua, pasukan pertama yang terdiri dari para cadet dengan dibantu oleh para pasukan garrison bertugas untuk membersihkan para titan yang berada sekitar distrik trost, sementara pasukan kedua bertugas untuk mengawasi eren. sesaat setelah eren berubah jadi titan dan mengangkat batu, tugas mereka mengawasi eren. sebagai bantuan saat sebelum eren mulai bertransformasi pasukan garrison lain akan menembak meriam dari atas dinding. itu saja dari rencanaku bagaimana denganmu lucien ?" tanya armin setelah menjelaskan strateginya

Pyxis pun melihat ke arahku

"hm...aku setuju dengan rencanamu armin, tapi aku akan menambahkan beberapa. pertama aku menambahkan tim pasukan dulu, yaitu tim decoy dan tim evac. tim decoy bertugas mengalihkan para titan jika sewaktu-waktu ada titan abnormal datang, sementara tim evac bertugas untuk membersihkan rute mundur jika ada sesuatu hal buruk."

aku membetulkan kacamataku lalu melanjutkan

"aku memiliki rencana B yaitu jika eren gagal bertransformasi atau kehilangan kendali. rencana tersebut adalah aku,armin dan mikasa akan mengeluarkan eren dari titan dan segera perintahkan semua pasukan untuk mundur meninggalkan distrik trost. itu saja yang aku rencanakan." kataku

Pyxis melihatku secara takjub karena rencana brilian ini

"itu rencana yang bagus Lucien, tidak heran kau bisa memimpin para cadet lain mundur dengan korban yang sedikit. tetapi kenapa kau membuat tim decoy untuk menarik perhatian titan ? apa kau akan mengorbankan mereka ?" tanyanya sambil mengujiku

"ya, komandan." kataku tenang

"tapi kenapa kau melakukan hal itu ?" tanya pyxis sambil memegang kumisnya

aku menjawabnya dengan tenang

"jika ingin sesuatu maka kau harus ada pengorbanan. dipertempuran kadang kita harus mengorbankan seseorang yang kita sayang bahkan diri sendiri agar manusia bisa mendapatkan hak kita yang telah dirampas oleh titan." jawabku tenang

"jawaban yang hebat nak ! kalau begitu kau yang akan memimpin pasukan untuk menjalani misi ini, harapan manusia bergantung padamu." perintah pyxis ke aku

aku langsung terkejut tapi aku menjaga wajahku tetap tenang

"tapi komandan aku hanyalah seorang cadet." kataku sambil merendah

"oh nak, aku sudah sering melihat cadet dengan semangat bertarung yang tinggi, skill yang baik, dan kepemimpinan yang hebat. tapi aku hampir tidak pernah melihat mereka yang memiliki kemampuan itu semua dengan rasa hormat yang tinggi kecuali kau nak. dan dengan adanya cadet seperti kamu, aku percaya manusia memiliki masa depan yang cerah dan mendapatkan kebebasan." kata pyxis dengan meletakan tangannya ke bahuku

aku hanya terdiam. sesaat kemudian pyxis berbicara lagi

"segera bersiap-siap nak ! setelah itu berkumpul ke para kapten pasukan untuk menjelaskan strategimu. lalu beritahu semua strategi ini ke semua tentara. aku percaya kau dapat melakukannya nak !"

"baik pak ! saya tidak akan mengecewakanmu !" kataku sambil hormat

setelah itu pyxis pergi, dan armin bicara ke aku

"kau benar-benar hebat lucien ! tidak heran kalau kau dapat kepercayaan besar dari komandan." puji armin

"yeah...armin, nanti kamu satu tim dengan aku. aku minta kau yang memimpin." kataku

"tapi... kenapa tidak kau saja yang memimpin ?" tanyanya bingung

"armin, kau juga pemimpin yang hebat. dengan kau memimpin pasukan seperti ini, kau bisa meningkatkan kepercayaan dirimu." kataku dengan senyuman

"baiklah...jika kau mau seperti itu." balas armin dengan menggarukan kepalanya

"bagus, ayo kita bersiap-siap untuk rapat para petinggi dulu."

lalu kita pergi dan menemui para kapten pasukan bersama dengan komandan pyxis dan aku mulai menjelaskan strategiku

"baiklah, kita akan membagi pasukan menjadi empat untuk misi mengambil alih trost ! pasukan pertama yang dipimpin oleh kapten rico, dan ian akan bertugas menjaga eren dari awal hingga sampai di dinding nanti. pasukan kedua yang dipimpin armin, jean, sasha, akan bertugas untuk membersihkan rute yang akan dilalui eren saat bertransformasi menjadi titan. pasukan yang dipimpin kapten mitabi dan kapten hannes akan menjadi pasukan decoy, bila sewaktu-waktu titan muncul terlalu banyak atau abnormal terdeteksi. terakhir pasukan marco, mina dan christa akan bertugas untuk membuat rute mundur dengan cepat jika misi ini gagal. sementara komandan pyxis akan menyerang dengan meriam dinding !" jelasku

"siapa kau yang berhak memerintah kami ?! aku adalah kapten !" komplain mitabi

"komandan pyxis memberikanku hak untuk memimpin misi ini, jika kau ada masalah kau bisa komplain ke dia." kataku sehingga dia diam

sebelum misi dimulai aku ingat untuk menyelamatkan mereka. sehingga sebelum pergi aku memanggil beberapa pasukan untuk diberi sinyal darurat

"sebelum kita mulai misi, kapten hannes, kapten mitabi, jean, dan marco bisa berkumpul denganku sebentar. yang lain bisa bubar." kataku

setelah mereka bubar

"baiklah untuk kalian berempat aku memberi kalian sinyal darurat, gunakan sinyal ini jika kalian sangat terdesak." kataku sambil memberikan 4 sinyal flare ungu

"tapi kenapa kamu memberikan sinyal ini kepada kami ?" tanya marco kebingungan

"kalian berempat kuberi sinyal ini, karena kalian berada di posisi berbahaya. maka dari itu aku memberikan sinyal ini. jika ada sesuatu diluar dugaan kita bisa memberi bantuan dengan cepat." jelasku

mereka mengangguk dan mulai pergi

misi ini harus berhasil

**Trost Recapture Mission**

semua prajurit garrison dan para cadet sudah berkumpul

"perhatian !" seru komandan pyxis

"kita akan melakukan operasi perebutan dinding trost ! pertama-tama aku akan memperkenalkan cadet yaeger dan cadet wolfe !" seru komandan pyxis

aku dan eren maju

"cadet wolfe dengan kecerdasannya akan memimpin misi ini dan merebut kembali distrik trost ! sementara cadet yaeger akan menjadi kunci perebutan ini dengan kekuatan titan didalam dia !" seru komandan pyxis

aku dan eren hormat

aku melihat para tentara melihat kita dengan terkejut dan berbincang-bincang

aku lalu berteriak

"baiklah semuanya ! aku akan menjelaskan strateginya !"

"setelah berubah menjadi titan, eren akan mengangkat batu dan menutup dinding trost ! tugas kalian adalah melindunginya sampai di dinding !" teriakku

semuanya lalu terdiam dan daz berteriak

"pembohong ! semua perkataan tentang senjata manusia hanya kebohongan !"

okay, aku mulai benci dengan sifat pengecutnya

"jika kau ingin membunuh kami semua, kami keluar !" seru yang lainnya

akibatnya banyak prajurit garrison yang mulai membubarkan diri

lalu kapten kitz marah dan mencabut pedangnya sambil maju dan berteriak ke mereka

"pengkhianat ! kalian akan membayar harganya !" teriak kitz murka

aku lalu berteriak lagi

"dengarkan ini ! siapa yang mau keluar aku tidak melarangmu ! siapa yang terlalu takut dengan titan dan mau orang tuanya, saudaranya dan orang yang dicintainya merasakan teror yang diberikan para titan pada hari ini, dapat pergi sekarang juga !

semuanya langsung terdiam dan terkejut dengan kata-kataku

akhirnya banyak prajurit yang tadi mau membubarkan diri kembali menghadap kita

"jika wall rose hancur, maka manusia tidak akan bisa selamat ! dan kita akan mati semua !" teriak ku

"semuanya demi semua orang yang kalian cintai... shinzou wo sasageyo !" teriak ku untuk memulai misi ini

semuanya teriak dan maju untuk misi

aku dan armin segera membersihkan titan di daerah barat laut distrik, dengan bantuan meriam dinding segala sesuatu menjadi lebih mudah.

setelah itu armin mendeteksi sinyal bantuan dari arah timur laut dari posisi kita. armin segera kesana dan kita mendeteksi kalau sasha dan daz berusaha membangun base supply tapi terhambat

"ahhh...!" teriak sasha saat mendeteksi abnormal besar

"titan ! tolong selamatkan aku !" teriak daz ketakutan

dengan cepat aku memotong tangan bajingan besar itu menjadi potongan kecil lalu membunuh dia

"kau men-yelamatkan aku...!" kata daz dengan masih ketakutan

"maaf daz kita masih ada tugas yang kita lakukan ! ayo kita lanjut !" kata sasha

daz awalnya tidak mau tetapi armin memberanikan dia dan kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita

ketika kita hampir sampai medium abnormal terdeteksi. karena daz terlalu takut sehingga dia tertangkap oleh titan.

"Tolong ! selamatkan aku !" teriak daz panik

"tsk !"

dengan cepat aku memotong kakinya dibantu oleh sasha untuk memotong tangannya, lalu armin menangkap daz.

dengan serangan bersamaan antara sasha dan aku, kita berhasil membunuh titan.

ketika sasha sedang membangun base, aku ke daz yang masih ketakutan

"dengar ya bajingan. kalau kau tetap seperti ini, aku akan membiarkanmu mati dimakan titan. kehilangan satu orang tidak masalah daripada kehilangan semuanya." kataku sambil menodongkan pedang dilehernya. aku sudah sangat kesal dengan tingkahnya yang terlalu pengecut.

"lucien, sudah hentikan itu." kata armin

aku menghela nafas dan menurunkan pedangku lagi.

sasha sudah selesai membangun base, dia berkata ke aku

"Lucien, kami ikut bersamamu."

aku mengangguk.

lalu kita bergabung menjadi satu pasukan dan kita mulai mengurangi jumlah titan.

saat sedang bertarung, sasha mendeteksi sinyal ungu

"sinyal ungu ?! berarti ini darurat ! pasukan segera kesana" teriak armin

kita lalu menuju arah sinyal itu

saat kita sudah sampai, aku melihat jean yang sedang bergantung dan berusaha untuk bangun. aku pikir ODM nya tidak berfungsi

"Ergh...jangan sekarang !" keluh jean berusaha berdiri

"apa yang jean lakukan ? jangan katakan gearnya mendadak malfungsi !" teriak conny

"sial ini buruk sekali ! aku akan membantu !" teriak marco

saat tangan salah satu abnormal mulai menggapai jean, dengan cepat aku aku mendorong gas ku dan membunuh titan tersebut dengan vertikal

"Lucien kau penyelamatku !" teriak jean terpesona

"segera perbaiki ODM mu. kami akan melindungi mu." kataku

5 menit kemudian

"aku berhasil memperbaiki beberapa, ini seharusnya berfungsi." kata jean ke aku

aku menggunakan teleskopku dan mendeteksi bahwa titan sudah mulai berkurang

"ayo kita mundur sekarang !" kataku sambil mulai pergi dari sini

kita langsung mundur ke dinding sambil membunuh titan-titan yang menghalangi jalan

setelah kita sampai di dinding, kami melihat kilat menyambar, berarti eren sudah berubah.

"lihat kilat !" teriak conny

"eren sudah berubah !" kata armin

tapi kebahagiaan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama tiba-tiba asap merah diluncurkan.

"apa ?! asap merah ? berarti misi kita gagal ?!" tanya jean

aku langsung membuat perintah

"Marco, Jean, Mina ! segera buat rute evakuasi untuk mundur dari distrik trost ! armin ayo kita mengecek keadaan disana !" kataku sambil sedikit panik

aku dan armin terbang dengan cepat

ketika kita sampai di tempat asap itu

"mikasa ! apa yang terjadi ?!" tanya armin

"armin, lucien segera pergi dari sini ! eren kehilangan control atas titannya ! dalam kondisi ini, misi kita gagal dan rencana kita berantakan !" teriak mikasa

sial belum selesai masalah satu masalah lainnya muncul, yaitu para titan mulai mendekat ke eren

"sialan ! kalian ingin mempermainkanku !?" kataku kesal

dengan cepat aku membantai para titan yang mencoba mendekati eren sambil berusaha menghindari serangan dari eren

ketika eren hampir mengenaiku, aku segera membanting diriku ke tempat aman. aku hanya mengalami luka sedikit

mikasa berusaha ke wajahnya untuk menyadarkannya tetapi eren meninjunya. beruntung mikasa berhasil menghindar sehingga eren meninju dirinya sendiri dan pingsan.

saat kita mencoba mendekati eren aku melihat 2 enraged abnormal berusaha mendekat ke eren. armin dengan sigap mengambil perintah

"aku akan mengeluarkan eren ! Lucien, Mikasa tolong lindungi aku !"

"baiklah !" kataku lalu aku berpaling ke pasukan elit lainnya

"kapten mitabi, kapten ian, kapten rico tolong bantu jaga eren jangan sampai titan mendekati dia ! aku dan mikasa akan mengurus dua enraged !" perintahku

dengan cepat aku dan mikasa berpencar dan mulai membantai enraged titan.

saat aku selesai yang satu tiba-tiba asap hitam terdeteksi dan itu berada dekat di posisi eren

"lihat siapa yang datang di waktu dan tempat yang salah !" keluhku

aku segera meluncur dan mulai melihat bahwa pasukan elit berusaha membunuh titan tersebut.

dengan cepat aku menebas matanya sebelum dia mencapai eren, lalu aku mencincang setiap anggota tubuhnya dan membunuhnya.

"membunuh titan seperti itu ! bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya ?!" puji ian

sebelum aku menjawab mikasa datang ke aku dan mengatakan titan yang satu telah diurus.

"kalian melakukan pekerjaan kalian dengan baik. Mikasa, Lucien serahkan semuanya ke aku!" kata armin

lalu armin berjalan di tengkuknya eren

"kelemahan titan berada 10 centimeter dari belakang lehernya..." katanya sambil menembakan kait di sekelilingnya lalu siap menusuk eren

"dia akan baik-baik saja jika aku tidak sampai mengenai lehernya." katanya sambil siap-siap

"maafkan aku eren, ini akan sedkit menyakitnya." katanya lalu menghujamkan pedang ke badan eren

setelah tertusuk, titan eren langsung berteriak

"semuanya mundur !" perintahku

semuanya langsung mundur hanya tersisa aku,armin, mikasa

"armin berhenti gegabah !" teriak mikasa tapi aku langsung menenangkannya

"mikasa ! serahkan ke armin dia tahu apa yang harus lakukan!" kataku sambil meyakinkannya

aku dan mikasa tetap melihat armin berusaha tidak jatuh dan berkata untuk menyadarkan eren

beberapa menit kemudian

saat eren berhenti berteriak,armin datang ke kita. lalu kita melihat eren mulai mengangkat batu. aku dengan inisiatif menuju ke para pasukan elit di ikuti mikasa dan armin. aku memberi perintah

"eren melakukan nya ! kita hanya harus melindungi dia sampai di dinding ! jika kita berhasil maka kemenangan menjadi milik kita !"

lalu ian langsung berteriak

"lindungi dia ! bahkan jika kita harus mengorbankan nyawa !"

lalu kita bersiap-siap membantai titan untuk melindungi eren

saat sedang melindungi eren, aku mendeteksi sinyal ungu dari arah tenggara aku dan rico langsung meluncur, tetapi para titan mulai semakin banyak

"kapten rico, aku akan meluncur ke sinyal ungu, tolong lindungi eren !" kataku

setelah itu aku menuju kesana, aku melihat kapten ian dan kapten mitabi terkepung oleh titan

"sial ini tidak baik !" kata kapten ian ketakutan

dengan cepat aku membantai titan-titan yang mengepung mereka dan berhasil menyelamatkan mereka berdua

"maafkan tentang itu! kau menyelamatkan hidupku!" kata kapten ian

"terima kasih ! aku sudah siap untuk mati, tetapi terima kasih ke kamu karena aku tidak sampai melakukannya." kata kapten mitabi

aku hanya mendengus

mereka mengikuti aku ke eren.

kami masih lanjut membersihkan titan yang mau mendekati eren.

saat eren hampir sampai di dinding.

"ayo ! kau hampir sampai !" teriakku

lalu eren berteriak dan membanting batu tersebut ke lubang di dinding, aku tersenyum sambil membetulkan kacamataku melihat rico meluncurkan sinyal kuning , misi berhasil dan manusia menang dengan korban yang sedikit !

aku langsung menuju ke titan eren bersama armin dan mikasa yang berusaha mengeluarkan eren. ketika kita masih melakukan nya 2 abnormal datang ke kita. aku awalnya siap-siap untuk menyerang, tetapi aku melihat kilatan putih yang membunuh 2 titan

"lucien itu adalah..." kata mikasa

"sayap kebebasan." kataku dengan senang

lalu orang itu menghadap ke kita dan berkata

"hei nak... apa yang terjadi disini ? lupakan, siapapun yang masih bisa bertarung ikut aku !"

lalu dia pergi, aku langsung berkata ke armin dan mikasa

"armin, mikasa tukar gas denganku, dan pergilah bersama eren. aku akan menyelesaikan pertempuran ini !"

lalu kita bertukar gas dan aku menyusul kapten levi

"hmph... hanya kau saja yang ikut ?" dia bertanya

"ya pak, yang lain sedang mundur ke dinding, apa anda mau mengetahui apa yang terjadi ?" tanyaku

"kita diskusikan nanti, sekarang ayo kita membantai para titan-titan ini !" perintahnya

saat kita berusaha menolong ouro, aku dengan cepat menebasnya dengan cara berputar seperti yang dia ajarkan. aku tahu dia cukup terkejut dengan perkembanganku tetapi dia tetap datar wajahnya, sementara ouro sangat terkejut dengan kecepatanku

setelah dibantu, ouro datang ke kapten levi

"kapten apa perintahmu ? " tanyanya

"bergabunglah dengan kita untuk membasmi titan !" jawab levi

"kita ?" lalu dia melirik ke aku

"kapten, dia hanya cadet !" kata dia tetapi levi membalas

"cadet yang memiliki kemampuan untuk bertarung. kita tidak bisa memilih-milih dalam situasi seperti ini !"

lalu kita pergi lagi dan menyelamatkan petra yang sedikit kesulitan

"terima kasih kapten ! ini tidak terjadi lagi !" katanya

"jika kau masih bisa bertarung, segera kembali ke misi." jawabnya dingin

lalu kita berjalan kembali sambil membantu gunther

saat kita menyelamatkan gunther, ada enrage abnormal besar yang mengarah ke kita. levi melirik ke aku untuk mengisyaratkan membantu dia, aku mengangguk. lalu kita berdua menyerang salah satu abnormal dengan menebasnya bertubi-tubi lalu kita mengakhirinya dengan serangan silang ditengkuknya

"cih makhluk menjijikan." kata levi

"wow, bahkan cadet seperti dia bisa menyetarai kapten levi !" kata petra dengan kagum

"astaga petra, dia hanya cadet yang beruntung saja." jawab ouro

"cadet yang berbakat." kata gunther

"kalian sudah selesai berbincang-bincang ? segera kembali ke misi !" perintah levi yang datang didepan mereka

lalu kita maju lagi untuk membersihkan titan lagi dan membantu eld

"terima kasih kapten ! sudah lebih baik." kata eld setelah dibantu

saat kita mau membantu eld, kita mendeteksi titan yang mengarah ke kita

"3 dikanan, 3 dikiri dan 4 dibelakang kita." kata levi melihat sekeliling

"kapten, beri kami perintah !" seru ouro

"kalian berempat urus 4 dibelakang kita, aku akan mengurus di kanan, kau cadet urus 3 yang dikiri !" perintah kapten levi

"kapten ! apa tidak berbahaya membuat cadet itu berhadapan dengan 3 titan itu ?!" seru petra khawatir

"kita tidak punya banyak waktu. cepat kerjakan !" perintah levi

akhirnya kita berpencar.

aku berhenti di atap depan 3 titan itu, sontak titan itu melihatku dan membuka mulutnya.

"dasar hama...kalian benar-benar menyusahkan." kataku dingin sambil meluncur ke salah satu titan dan menebasnya.

lalu aku memotong setiap anggota badannya dan membunuh 2 titan lainnya

saat aku sudah selesai membasmi 3 titan bagianku, tiba-tiba ada abnormal besar dan gendut mengarah ke aku.

"awas nak !" seru squad levi yang melihatku

aku hanya melirik ke titan itu dan segera melompat terbang tinggi.

saat diudara, aku melemparkan kedua pedangku ke mata titan itu. sontak titan itu berteriak kesakitan memegang matanya.

aku lalu mendarat di kepalanya

"diamlah, kau benar-benar berisik." kataku

aku memotong setiap anggota badannya dan membunuhnya

saat kita masih bertarung, tiba-tiba hanji datang ke kita

"hei levi, cadet itu..." kata hanji sambil menunjuk ku yang sudah selesai membunuh titan abnormal gendut.

"salah satu cadet yang berbakat yang pernah kita temui." jawab levi

"aku tahu...dia semakin mirip denganmu." kata hanji kagum

"mungkin mata empat." puji levi diam-diam

setelah semua selesai bertarung, kita lalu berkumpul kembali.

"ada apa dengan kalian ?" tanya levi dingin

"kalian lumayan kacau saat pembersihan titan." kata levi

"maafkan kami kapten." kata eld mewakili anggotanya

"aku tidak perlu permintaan maafmu, tapi performa kalian cukup mengecewakan. kalian bahkan melakukan kesalahan yang bahkan seharusnya bisa dihindari." komentar levi.

lalu levi melihat ke aku

"hey, cadet siapa namamu ?" tanya levi

aku langsung hormat dan berkata

"Lucien Wolfe dari cadet angkatan 104, sir !"

levi terdiam sebentar

"oh aku ingat kamu waktu di pelatihan cadet. kau benar-benar berkembang pesat." kata levi sesudah ingat aku

lalu hanji datang disebelahnya.

"wahh, kau semakin mirip dengan levi lucien !! hanya saja kau tidak pendek seperti dia." kata hanji terpesona sambil sedikit menghina levi

"diamlah mata empat ! disini sudah beres, ayo segera ke dinding." kata levi

saat kita mau kembali ke dinding, petra mendeteksi sinyal ungu

"asap ungu terdeteksi, kapten !"

kita tidak jadi kembali ke dinding, kita pergi ke sinyal asap dulu

ketika kita sampai aku melihat marco akan dimakan titan.

"Tolong bantu aku !" teriaknya

dengan cepat aku menebas tengkuk titan itu dan melihat ke para pengkhianat itu sedang memegang ODM nya, aku lalu kesana sambil mengendong marco

"apa yang kalian lakukan ? kenapa ODM nya bisa berada di kalian ?" tanyaku dingin

"err... kami berusaha menyelamatkannya dan juga membawa ODM dia. tapi kau menyelamatkan dia duluan jadinya kita membawa ODM nya saja." kata berthold dengan gugup

aku tahu dia bohong tapi aku memutuskan untuk menyudahi saja.

setelah dia menyerahkan ODM nya dan mereka pergi, aku berkata ke marco yang sedang memakai kembali ODM nya

"marco, setelah ini kita berkumpul secepatnya bersama jean dan aku !apapun yang terjadi jangan dekati mereka ! tingkah mereka aneh sekali."

"baik, lucien." kata marco sambil mundur ke dinding

"hey bocah, kalau sudah selesai ayo segera kembali ke dinding bersama kita !" perintah kapten levi

aku mundur ke bagian selatan distrik trost bersama hanji dan recon corps

"rasanya seluruh titan telah dimusnahkan." kata eld saat kita sudah sampai diatas dinding luar distrik trost

"sekarang jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya disini." kata levi

"aku akan jelaskan kepada para petinggi nanti sir." kataku

"terus bagaimana dengan lubang di dinding ?" tanya gunther

saat aku mau menjawabnya, erwin dan rico datang ke kita

"jangan khawatir pasukan garrison sudah berhasil menutupnya." jawab rico

"ini pasti sangat memberatkan pasukan garrison, maaf jika kami tidak bisa membantu banyak." kata erwin

"tidak, kami sangat apresiasi dengan bantuan kalian, jika kita melakukan nya sendiri..." kata rico tidak bisa melanjutkannya

"levi kerja bagus" puji erwin tetapi levi mengelak dan menunjuk ke aku

"jika kau mau berterima kasih, berterima kasihlah pada anak ini."

"cadet ?" tanya erwin melihatku

"salah satu cadet 104 bersama eren yaeger, dan pemimpin dari operasi perebutan distrik trost." rico menjelaskan

"erwin masa kau tidak mengenalnyanya ? dia adalah cadet ajaib dari generasi ini." kata hanji

lalu erwin melihatku dari atas sampai bawah

"oh... aku ingat kamu di pelatihan cadet. kau melakukan hal yang hebat nak. kau berhasil melawan rasa takutmu." puji erwin

"terima kasih sir !" kataku sambil hormat

"kau benar-benar melakukan hal yang luar biasa. aku percaya kau dapat menjadi prajurit yang hebat." kata hanji

lalu kita bubar dan saat aku masih diatas tembok aku menulis jurnal ku

**_Tahun 850 Distrik Trost_**

**_aku berhasil menyelamatkan banyak orang hari ini terutama mina, thomas, marco, kapten mitabi, kapten ian. dengan begini semua yang aku rencanakan sudah berhasil dan hasil latihanku sudah terbayar_**

**_selanjutnya akan ada pengadilannya eren. aku sudah ada rencana untuk menyelesaikan ini tanpa perlu eren dihajar babak belur oleh kapten levi_** **_seperti dimimpiku._**

**_satu hal yang aneh..._**

**_mengapa 3 pengkhianat itu membiarkan marco dimakan oleh titan dan juga ODM nya diambil ?_**

**_ada yang tidak beres disini, aku akan berbicara dengan marco dan juga aku akan mengawasi dia dan 3 pengkhianat itu_**

saat aku sudah menulis jurnalku, levi memanggilku berkumpul dengan para petinggi.

"jadi nak, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi di trost." kata miche

"10 jam yang lalu distrik trost diserang oleh colossal titan seperti 5 tahun yang lalu, pasukan garrison berusaha merebutnya tetapi saat si pertengahan pertempuran terjadi fenomena sangat aneh sir. salah satu teman saya dari angkatan 104 dapat berubah menjadi titan." jelas ku yang membuat hanji terkejut senang

"hei nak, kau tidak mabuk kan ?" tanya levi

"tidak sir !"

"kita akan bahas itu nanti, tapi kita harus membuat temanmu eren menjadi anggota kami." kata erwin

aku mengangguk dan bersiap untuk ikut sidang

**Akhirnya Arc Trost telas selesai selanjutnya adalah daily life sebelum misi lagi**


	10. Chapter 9 Trial

**Chapter 9 Pengadilan dan menjadi anggota resmi scout**

Keberhasilan eren untuk menutup dinding rose tidak membuat keadaan semakin membaik. eksistensi titan dalam manusia menyebabkan perdebatan panas dikalangan militer. jadinya setelah misi eren dibawa oleh pengadilan untuk diputuskan akan diserahkan ke polisi militer atau scout legion.

polisi militer menginginkan eren untuk dieksekusi karena mengancam manusia

sementara survey corps menginginkan untuk dijadikan anggota resmi untuk membantu manusia merebut dinding maria

aku, armin dan mikasa ikut ke pengadilan untuk dijadikan saksi, tetapi aku memiliki rencana sendiri untuk membebaskan eren

rencana A aku akan meyakinkan para peserta pengadilan ini kalau eren tidak berbahaya dan dia dapat dimanfaatkan untuk tujuan scout masa depan

Rencana B jika sesuatu diluar perkiraanku terjadi, maka aku akan menghajar eren agar saingan kita kasihan dengan eren. sehingga kita dapat mengambil eren di scout

"mikasa, aku akan membebaskan eren." kataku

"tolong lucien." pinta nya

**Di pengadilan**

eren dengan diborgol tangannya ditaruh di tiang posisi tengah, darius zackary pemimpin militer 3 regiment mulai melakukan pengadilan

"Baiklah kita akan memulai pengadilan ini.

namamu eren jaeger dan sebagai tentara kau bersumpah menyerahkan hidupmu untuk manusia, benar ?" tanya darius

"ya." balas eren

"ada keberatan ?" tanya darius

"tidak." kata eren

"baiklah, kita memutuskan apakah eren akan diserahkan ke polisi militer atau survey corps. dimulai dari polisi militer untuk mengutarakan pendapatnya." kata darius

"terima kasih, saya nile dawk komandan dari polisi militer meminta untuk mengeksekusi eren yaeger karena jika dibiarkan kekuatan itu akan dimanfaatkan untuk para pemberontak dan dapat mengancam manusia." kata nile dawk

"apa yang kalian tunggu ?! kalian harus segera mengeksekusinya. dia adalah musuh manusia !" teriak pastor nick

"pastor nick tolong tenang !" perintah darius

cih gereja dinding yang memuja 3 dewi suci dinding memang selalu brengsek. bukannya aku benci gerejanya, aku suka dengan gereja namun tidak dengan orangnya.

"baiklah untuk survey corps silakan mengutarakan pendapat kalian." kata darius

"baiklah saya erwin smith komandan survey corps ke 13 meminta agar eren menjadi anggota resmi kami. karena dengan kekuatannya kita bisa menutup dinding maria. itu saja.."kata erwin yang membuat darius dan seluruh ruangan bingung

"itu saja ?" tanya darius

"ya. dengan kekuatannya kita bisa merebut teritori yang telah diambil titan. dengan tambahan levi sebagai tentara terkuat manusia dan anggota di masa depan yaitu lucien wolfe. aku percaya dengan support mereka berdua kita dapat mengambil alih dinding maria walau tidak mudah tetapi akan lebih sederhana." jelas erwin

"aku mengerti, apakah lucien ada disini ?" tanya darius

"saya disini pak." kataku sambil mengangkat tanganku dan semua orang melihatku

"jadi kau lucien wolfe ? laporan mengatakan kau berhasil memimpin misi evakuasi para cadet dan perebutan dinding rose dengan korban yang sedikit. lalu kau membunuh sekitar 38 titan sendirian sejak dinding rose jebol, dan juga kau menaikan moral para cadet untuk merebut kembali headquarter garrison regiment dengan strategi brilian. kau tahu nak, itu sangat mengagumkan untuk seorang cadet yang baru lulus. tidak heran jika erwin menginginkanmu menjadi anggota scout." kata darius dengan memujiku

"aku hanya melakukan tugasku pak." kataku dengan tenang

akibat penjelasan dari jendral darius menyebabkan semua orang terkejut dan berbincang-bincang mengenai kehebatanku.

setelah tenang, salah satu juri mengangkat tangannya

"pak atas saran dari pemimpin gereja dinding, saya menyarankan untuk menyegel semua dinding agar tidak bisa ditembus lagi." kata juri itu

lalu salah satu scout tiba-tiba teriak

"cukup dengan omong kosong dewi dinding itu pecundang ! kita punya titan dipihak kita, jadi kita bisa merebut kembali dinding maria !"

"kami sudah capek dengan akting dan tingkahmu sebagai pahlawan !" seru seseorang disebelah pastur nick

"kau terlalu banyak bicara babi !" kata levi dengan tenang yang mengejutkan semua ruangan

"kau pikir titan akan duduk sambil mengemut jarinya dan menunggu kalian menyegel pintunya ?! dan siapa yang kau sebut dengan kami ?! apa temanmu seperti babi yang hanya bisa menggemukan dirinya dan tidak peduli dengan penderitaan mereka yang kekurangan lahan ?!" tanya levi dengan tatapan intimidasi

orang itu langsung ketakutan dan berkata dengan gugup

"yang...kumaksud adalah...bukannya kita akan selamat jika kita..." kata orang itu tapi dipotong oleh pastur nick

"cukup sudah ! kalian manusia berdosa tidak punya hak untuk mengurus dinding pemberian dewa ini !" teriak pastur nick

"cukup sudah ! diamlah kau pastur nick !" teriak darius marah

saat situasi mulai kondusif sidang kembali dilanjutkan

"kalau begitu, eren apakah kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk membantu manusia ?" tanya darius

hmph ! pertanyaan jebakan

"iya pak." kata eren

...

"oh, tapi laporan mengatakan kau menyerang mikasa ackerman. apakah mikasa ada disini ?" tanya darius yang membuat eren terkejut

"disini pak." jawab rambut raven

"apakah itu benar ?" tanya darius

sebelum mikasa menjawab aku memberi dia peringatan

"jangan bohong atau situasi semakin buruk."

"ya pak." jawab mikasa yang membuat semua yang ada diruangan terkejut terutama eren

tapi mikasa langsung menambahkan

"tapi pak, eren dengan titannya sudah menyelamatkan saya dua kali, pertama pada saat saya dan lucien kehabisan gas dan juga saat saya diserang oleh meriam oleh pasukan garrison. aku harap anda dapat menambahkan itu dalam poin anda." kata mikasa

itu seharusnya cukup, tetapi komandan dawk langsung mengangkat tangan nya

"pak, saya mau menambahkan bahwa testimoni dari mikasa mungkin digunakan untuk membela eren, karena mereka berdua sangat dekat dari kecil. dan juga mereka membunuh dua penculik yang mencoba menculik mikasa, walaupun disebut membela diri tapi kita harus memikirkan moral manusia." kata dawk

akibat kata-kata dari dawk seluruh isi ruangan menjadi ricuh kembali karena mulai ada menganggap mikasa juga titan. tsk ! komandan bajingan.

"tunggu ! mungkin aku adalah monster, tetapi jangan lakukan ke dia ! dia tidak bersalah !" teriak eren

akibatnya suasana semakin ricuh.

oke sekarang waktunya...

dengan cepat aku maju dan menutup mulut eren dengan tanganku, menyebabkan semuanya terkejut

"hey eren kau terlalu berisik !" bisikku disamping eren

eren hanya melihatku

"Lucien apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya darius

"aku hanya menenangkan dia saja pak, aku benci keributan. dan juga aku mau mengutarakan pendapatku,tapi mereka pasti akan melarangku." kataku dengan wajah stoic

"kalau begitu silakan nak!" kata darius mempersilakan aku

"baiklah, pertama-tama komandan dawk aku juga bersama mikasa melihat eren melindungi kita dari serangan abnormal titan, dan juga aku melihat eren melindungi mikasa dan armin saat ditembak oleh pasukan garrison. jadi fakta tersebut itu dapat menjadi poin untuk dipertimbangkan." jelasku tetapi sebelum aku melanjutkannya dawk menyelaku

"keberatan, mungkin juga tetapi kasusmu sama seperti mikasa. ada laporan kalau kalian terlihat dekat, jadi kau berusaha membela eren agar bisa dekat dengan mikasa." kata dawk

alasan yang lucu

"mungkin tetapi tidak juga. alasan aku dekat dengan dia karena dia selalu bertindak ceroboh saat eren dalam masalah. lagipula dia juga ranking satu di cadet 104 sama seperti aku, jadinya aku tidak mau kehilangan aset terbesar manusia untuk masa depan." jawabku

sebelum dawk mulai menjawab, darius menyelesaikannya

"cukup komandan dawk, aku pikir ini sudah diluar topik pembahasan."

aku melanjutkan kembali dengan sedikit perumpaan. aku mulai maju dan mengeluarkan pisau kecil, kemudian beberapa senapan mulai mengarah ke aku

"diam kalian, aku hanya ingin bicara." kataku dingin

lalu aku memberikan pisau itu ke jendral darius

"saya akan membuat perumpaan yang sederhana. anggap saja pisau tersebut adalah senjata yang terkuat yang kau miliki sekarang, kau sudah terbiasa menggunakan itu dan mengetahui triknya. lalu kemudian aku memberikanmu sebuah senjata yang lebih hebat yaitu pedang. otomatis kau akan langsung mengambil pedang itu, tetapi kau tidak akan langsung menggunakannya. kau akan melatihnya agar bisa mengetahui trik dan cara nya." kataku sebelum melanjutkannya

"itu sama seperti kita sekarang. kita selalu membunuh para titan dengan cara yang sama, tetapi ada kesempatan emas menawarkan kita sebuah cara yang baru." kataku sambil menujuk eren

erwin langsung tersenyum karena keadaan sudah mulai berpihak pada survey corps

"keberatan. apa kau pikir perumpaan seperti itu akan menyelesaikan semuanya ? aku pikir kau lupa kalau senjata itu adalah pisau bermata dua." kata dawk dengan keberatan.

aku hanya membetulkan kacamataku lalu berkata lagi.

"semua senjata adalah pisau bermata dua jika kau belum menguasainya. saat pertama kali kau menggunakan pedang kau pasti akan tidak sengaja memotong sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kan ? kau akan membutuhkan proses agar dapat menggunakannya secara baik. apa sudah mengerti ?" tanyaku

"mungkin...tetapi kita kan tidak tau bagaimana cara kerja kekuatan titan itu." kata dawk keberatan tetapi mulai terpojok

"kalau begitu kita mulai investigasi dulu. aku yakin mayor hanji akan melakukannya dengan senang hati." kataku yang menyebabkan mayor hanji kesenangan

"kenapa kau begitu egois...?" tanya eren sambil menatap ke arah komandan dawk.

semua ruangan sidang langsung terkejut

aku langsung menoleh ke eren

"apa maksudmu ?" tanya komandan dawk

sial...rencana A berantakan total...

maafkan aku eren, tapi aku akan melakukan rencana B.

"kenapa kalian begitu takut hah ?! apa kalian tidak pernah melihat titan ?!" teriak eren

semuanya terdiam

"tidak ada gunanya punya kekuatan titan jika kalian tidak bertarung !" teriak eren

"jika kalian tidak mau bertarung untuk hidupmu, baiklah ! biarkan aku yang melakukannya ! kalian para pecundang ! diamlah dan serahkan semua keyakinan kalian ke aku !" teriak eren

seluruh ruangan menjadi tegang, dan salah satu polisi militer bersiap untuk menembak dia.

aku langsung memasukkan sepatuku dimulutnya.

semua ruangan langsung terkejut dengan aksiku.

aku bisa melihat eren menatapku dengan tidak percaya

aku kasihan sama dia.

aku lalu mencabut sepatuku dan menendang perutnya dengan agak keras, lalu menendang pipinya.

semuanya tidak percaya kalau aku akan melakukan itu ke temanku sendiri

lalu aku lanjut mencengkram kerah bajunya dan menghajar eren hingga babak belur

aku benci melakukan ini...tapi ini satu-satunya cara.

semua ruangan masih terkejut dengan aksiku menghajar teman sendiri

"kau tahu eren...kau harus belajar untuk menjaga mulutmu." kataku sambil menginjak kepalanya eren

lalu aku menendang kepalanya dan terus menghajar dia

komandan dawk akhirnya berbicara karena dia takut.

"hentikan itu lucien..."

aku tidak mendengarkannya sambil tetap menghajar eren.

"sudah hentikan...bagaimana kalau dia berubah jadi titan dan membunuh kita ?" tanya nile dengan ketakutan

lalu levi berkata dari posisinya

"apa yang kalian bicarakan ?" tanya levi

"kalian polisi militer ingin mengeksekusi dia kan ? dengan kecerdasannya dia dapat membunuh kalian sebelum kalian melakukannya." lanjut levi

lalu aku berhenti dan menjambak rambutnya eren.

"kapten levi benar. aku melihat dia membunuh sekitar 20 titan sebelum dia jatuh. kalian yakin bisa mengeksekusinya ?" tanyaku

lalu hening sejenak

"bagaimana dengan yang lainnya ? kalian ingin menyiksa dia kan ? aku pikir ini sudah cukup." kataku sambil mengambil pisauku di mejanya jendral darius lalu menebas dahinya hingga terluka cukup besar.

semuanya melihat eren yang masih kesakitan. lalu aku menghadap ke jendral darius

"pak, saya ada saran." kataku

"saran apa lucien ?" tanya darius ke aku

"aku menyarankan eren untuk diawasi oleh tentara terkuat kita yaitu kapten levi. aku percaya, dia orang yang cocok untuk mengalahkan dia jika dia kehilangan kontrol saat menjadi titan." kataku

"apa kau bisa mengawasi dia levi ?" tanya darius sambil melihat ke levi

"aku yakin bisa mengurus dia, bahkan membunuhnya jika situasinya memungkinkan." jawab levi datar

kemudian hening sejenak dan darius mulai berdiri dan berkata

"aku sudah memutuskan."

**Di penjara bawah tanah**

sidang sudah selesai, dan eren diambil oleh scouting legion.

aku bersama eren sedang duduk-duduk dan aku mengobati eren

"seharusnya kau tadi tetap diam...aku tidak percaya aku harus menghajarmu sampai seperti ini." omelku.

"maafkan aku lucien, aku hanya emosi dengan mereka." kata eren

"aku tahu. mereka benar-benar...ahh lupakan, aku minta maaf soal tadi." kataku malas mengingat sidang tadi

"ya aku mengerti kau terpaksa melakukan itu, tapi berkat kau aku bisa selamat." kata eren sambil memaafkanku

"syukurlah karena keadaannya seperti yang aku mau. sekarang buka mulutmu eren." kataku

eren membuka mulutnya dan aku mengeceknya.

"bagus tidak ada gigi yang patah." kataku menghela nafas

lalu mikasa dan armin datang ke kita.

ohh bagus. aku tadi melihat mikasa dengan wajah membunuh ditahan oleh armin karena aku menghajar eren, dan juga aku lupa memberitahuan rencana ini.

hebat...semoga aku tidak mati konyol.

aku berusaha tenang walau hatiku takut.

anehnya, mikasa malah memelukku dan berkata "terima kasih, karena menyelamatkan eren."

"tidak masalah, mikasa. aku minta maaf kalau tadi menghajar eren." kataku dengan agak lega

kemudian aku merasa ada tinjuan yang kuat mengenai perutku, sontak aku langsung tersungkur lalu mikasa berkata lagi

"itu hadiah dariku." katanya lalu pergi

"hei mikasa tunggu !" kata eren.

tapi erwin, hanji, dan levi datang kesini. eren mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi.

lalu aku meminta tolong armin lewat tatapanku. armin yang mengerti langsung mengejar mikasa

"hahaha, bahkan Lucien prajurit yang hebat pun bisa tersungkur dihadapan wanita." kata hanji dengan mencoba menghiburku

"ohh ayolah mayor." kataku sambil menahan sakit

"terima kasih, lucien atas usahamu. kau berhasil melakukan nya dengan hebat, sehingga situasinya menjadi yang kita inginkan." kata erwin memujiku

"tsk, itu sama dengan rencanaku." kata levi

"untung saja lucien tidak menghajar anak ini hingga terlalu brutal." kata hanji sambil mencubit pipi eren sehingga yang dicubit agak tidak nyaman

"baiklah, mulai besok atas saran hanji kau akan menjadi anggota resmi survey corps bersama dengan eren. untuk malam ini segera kembali ke barak cadet dan kemasi barang-barang mu." kata erwin

"suatu kehormatan, pak." kataku mencoba berdiri sambil hormat

"baiklah kau bisa bubar nak !" katanya

lalu aku segera mengambil kudaku dan kembali ke barak

pelajaran penting hari ini...jangan pernah menghajar eren didepan mikasa.

**Di barak**

setelah mandi aku langsung ke kamar untuk berkemas-kemas.

"sial..." kataku sambil menahan sakit diperut saat mandi

tenaganya mikasa...benar-benar monster.

aku masuk kamar lalu berkemas untuk besok. jean dan Marco yang kebingungan langsung bertanya

"hey, Lucien kenapa kau mengemasi barang-barang mu ?" tanya jean

"aku dan eren mulai besok sudah menjadi anggota scout secara resmi. jadinya komandan langsung menyuruh aku berkemas agar besok aku langsung segera ke markas survey corps." jawabku

"wow hebat sekali Lucien! tidak heran juga sih kau langsung ditarik oleh komandan, kau melakukan performa hebat waktu misi di trost." puji marco

"terima kasih. bentar lagi kita akan berpisah kan ? aku senang mengenal kalian." kataku

"kau tidak apa-apa lucien ?" tanya marco

"yeah..." kataku

"kenapa kau bisa sakit seperti ini ?" tanya jean

aku menceritakan soal sidang tadi, mereka berdua malah tertawa.

"untung saja kau tidak dibunuh mikasa." kata jean tertawa

"untung saja..." kataku kesal

akhirnya setelah diam, aku bicara lagi

"omong-omong kalian sudah memilih regiment?" tanyaku

"aku sudah. aku memilih polisi militer, yah walaupun regiment tersebut sangat kotor. tapi aku akan melakukan apapun agar menjadi bersih !" kata marco dengan semangat

"baguslah. lalu bagaimana dengan mu jean ?" tanyaku

"aku...jadi scout." jawabnya malu-malu

aku langsung terkejut dalam hati

"jadi scout ? bukan nya impianmu masuk polisi militer ?" tanyaku heran

"awalnya sih begitu, tapi saat aku melihat betapa mengerikannya titan saat menyerang rumahku, dan juga kepercayaanmu terhadapku untuk memimpin membuatku ingin masuk scout." jawab jean

"yahh jean tadi berkonsultasi denganku soal itu dan aku sendiri sih yang menyarankan dia." kata marco

aku hanya menghela nafas

"aku tidak tahu harus ngomong apa lagi ya...tetapi aku senang mengenal kalian."

"kami juga senang mengenal kau Lucien. kau adalah inspirasi kami." kata jean

"ya sudah kalau begitu lebih baik tidur ya. besok kan kau harus pergi." saran marco

"baiklah" kataku sambil pura-pura tidur

saat jean sudah tidur, aku membangunkan marco untuk bicara mengenai masalah di trost tadi

"jadi bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa sampai di situasi seperti itu saat di trost ?" tanyaku

lalu marco menjelaskan tentang reiner yang ingin berubah menjadi armored titan untuk menghancurkan dinding, rencana tersebut tidak sengaja terdengar marco. akibatnya marco rencananya akan dimakan titan dan ODM nya diambil. beruntungnya sebelum dia mau dimakan, dia sempat menembakan sinyal darurat dan aku datang tepat waktu

aku pun hanya diam dan mengutuk mereka dalam hati.

"jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ?" tanya marco kebingungan

hening sebentar

"apapun yang terjadi rahasia ini hanya kita berdua saja yang tahu. lalu misal jean memang tahu masalah ini, aku minta kau harus menjaga dia agar dia tidak sampai nekat menyerang mereka, atau menyebarkan rahasia ini. akibatnya bisa fatal. dan juga, apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai kau dekati mereka lagi atau mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama." jelasku

"baiklah. Lucien aku mengerti" kata marco sebelum kembali tidur lagi

"oh hampir lupa. ketika kau masuk polisi militer dan jika salah satu dari mereka masuk juga, tolong awasi pergerakan mereka secara sembunyi-sembunyi." ingatku

marco lalu mengangguk lalu dia tidur, sementara aku mau menulis jurnalku

**_tahun 850_**

**_aku berhasil melawan seluruh polisi militer dan gereja dinding di pengadilan._**

**_rencana awalku berantakan total karena emosi eren untung saja aku bisa mengendalikannya_****_._**

**_polisi militer memang korup tidak heran marlo salah satu teman dimimpiku ingin membersihkannya. aku harap marco bisa membantunya juga._**

**_bicara soal marco aku mengerti dia bisa mati. karena tiga pengkhianat itu... coba saja aku terlambat sedikit mungkin dia sudah mati._**

**_soal jean aku tidak menyangka kalau marco yang menyarankan dia masuk scout aku pikir dia masuk MP juga._**

**_ini sangat sama persis di mimpiku._**

**_oh ya, akhirnya aku menjadi anggota scout resmi lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. misiku sejauh ini lebih sukses daripada kehidupanku sebelumnya. aku harap aku bisa mengubah masa depan lebih baik._**

**Okay, ini akhir chapter 9. jujur saja sebagian besar dari chapter ini sangat terinspirasi dari fanfic '**the Last Knight**' oleh TheCure7. dialog OC nya aku mencoba memodifikasi dan kutambahkan sedikit dari chapter 4nya agar tidak terlalu meniru. aku sangat kagum dengan fanficnya. untuk saran para pembaca yang ingin cari fanfic game AOT 2 saya sangat sarankan fanficnya ini. okay sampai jumpa chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 10 First Mission

**Chapter 10 misi pertama menjadi scout**

**Pagi hari**

Setelah aku bangun lalu melakukan rutinitas biasa.

setelah selesai, aku segera mengambil barang-barangku dan mulai pergi ke markas survey corps. para cadet yang kebingungan mulai bertanya kepadaku

"Lucien, kenapa kau mengemas barangmu ? kau mau pergi kemana ?" tanya thomas

"komandan menjadikan aku dan eren anggota resmi survey corps." jawabku pendek

setelah aku menjawab, semuanya langsung terkejut dan heboh

"menjadi anggota resmi sebelum kelulusan ? kau hebat sekali Lucien." puji christa

"kerja hebat, rambut raven." kata ymir

"whoa...aku harap aku bisa seperti mu." kata mina

dan masih banyak lagi pujiannya. tiba-tiba conny bertanya

"tunggu, kenapa hanya lucien saja ? mikasa kan juga ranking 1 tetapi kok tidak langsung dijadikan juga ?"

semuanya juga kebingungan sampai annie menjawab

"karena kemampuan lucien dalam kepemimpinan dan inisiatif lebih kuat. apa kalian lupa kalau kemarin berita seorang cadet berhasil memimpin misi penutupan dinding dan memenangkan pengadilan melawan polisi militer dan gereja dinding. kalian pikir siapa dia kalau bukan lucien ?"

"jawabannya benar." jawabku walau itu meninggalkan rasa pahit

lalu aku melanjutkannya

"aku mengucapkan untuk berpisah, kalian pasti akan memilih regiment yang berbeda. jadi aku akan mengatakan senang bisa mengenal kalian selama 3 tahun ini."

semuanya lalu terharu dengan kata-kataku. dan aku mulai pergi ke markas survey corps.

**Markas Survey Corps**

"Baiklah semuanya, aku pikir kalian sudah mendengar tentang sidang kemarin, dan keputusan mereka apa. mulai saat ini kedua anak ini adalah anggota resmi survey corps." kata erwin sambil memperkenalkan kita

"Eren yaeger, siap melayani ! " kata eren

"Lucien wolfe, siap melayani juga !" kataku tenang

"pendapatku bahwa eren adalah harapan terbesar umat manusia, tugas kita sekarang adalah membuktikannya. dia akan diawasi kapten levi dan anggotanya. sekian itu yang bisa saya katakan semuanya bubar !" perintah erwin

semuanya hormat lalu bubar

setelah aku dan eren mengemasi barang kita dikamar masing-masing. setelah itu kita bertemu sebentar

"kau tahu lucien, banyak orang aneh yang di scout daripada yang aku bayangkan." katanya

"ya sih, tapi kita sudah sampai disini kan. ayo kita harus memberikan apa yang terbaik dari kita." kataku menjelaskan

"kau benar...omong-omong hanji yang merekomendasikan kamu menjadi scout. menurutmu kenapa ya ?" tanya eren kebingungan

"entahlah, mungkin karena suka dengan emosiku yang tenang." kataku

"mungkin juga sih, eh aku harap kita dapat bekerja sama dan menjadi prajurit terkuat." kata eren dengan semangat

"baiklah."

dah hari itu aku dan eren mencoba beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru di survey corps seperti mengenali markas, diberi jubah scout, dan diberikan kuda baru oleh dita ness.

aku diberikan kuda berwarna cream. aku akan menamainya Palomino

**Besoknya**

Hari ini adalah misi pertamaku sebagai scout. misi kami cukup sederhana yaitu membersihkan titan sekitar untuk mempercepat pemulihan distrik trost

"baiklah scouts ! kita diberi tugas untuk membasmi para titan yang berada di seputaran dinding, sebagai bagian dari pemulihan distrik trost. kita akan melakukannya secepat mungkin agar kita dapat mempersiapkan ekspedisi keluar dinding selanjutnya. jika sudah mengerti ayo kita kerjakan !" perintah erwin

"erwin, bagaimana kalau anggota baru kita ini ikut bagian dalam operasi ini ?" saran hanji sambil menunjuk ku dan eren

"yah, aku tahu itu ide yang bagus, tetapi kita akan bertarung dengan titan yang lebih banyak. apa kau siap dengan itu ?" tanya erwin ragu-ragu

"aku pikir ini adalah kesempatan bagus bagi dia untuk menambah pengalaman berharga. jangan khawatir aku bisa mengawasi dia, sementara eren bisa tetap didinding." kata hanji sambil meyakinkannya

"aku tidak akan memaksanya, bagaimana menurutmu, prajurit ?" tanya erwin ke aku

"aku ikut misi ini!" kataku

"baiklah, jika itu yang kau pikirkan maka kau ikut juga. aku berharap pengalaman ini bisa membuatmu menjadi prajurit yang hebat." kata erwin

"okay hanji, kau yang membawa anak ini ikut serta dalam misi ini. jadi kau bisa mengasuh anak ini." kata levi dengan kasar tetapi juga khawatir

"tentu saja levi. dengar lucien, kau bisa datang kapan saja jika kau dapat masalah." kata hanji

"siap mayor.." kataku sambil hormat lalu mempersiapkan peralatanku

"yah yah, kau bisa mengatakan itu tapi jika titan muncul dia pasti langsung kabur." ouro meremehkanku tapi aku tidak peduli

"kau bilang sesuatu ouro ?" tanya hanji penasaran

"oh tidak ada apa-apa hahaha" jawabnya

"aku harap kalian semua bisa membantu recruit baru ini sebisa mungkin mengerti ? semuanya bubar !" perintah erwin

**Misi**

aku segera naik kuda baruku yang diberikan oleh dita ness ke aku, jujur saja aku sudah lama tidak menaiki kuda mungkin akan sedikit kaku.

"terima kasih telah bergabung dengan kami ! kau mungkin akan sedikit gugup... tetapi kita akan membantumu." kata hanji menenangkanku

apa aku terlihat gugup ? yah ini misi pertamaku mungkin saja aku terlihat seperti itu

"dan cobalah lihat betapa imutnya titan-titan itu yang dapat membuat kegugupanmu hilang." katanya

yahh mungkin dapat membantuku jika melihat wajah titan yang aneh dan lucu

"baiklah ayo kita bersihkan dulu di seputaran dinding." perintahnya

"baik, mayor." kataku

saat kita membersihkan titan di sekitar dinding, hanji dan aku pergi mengecek base yang akan dibangun dekat dinding

"ayo lucien, kita akan mengecek base untuk keamanan !" perintah hanji

ketika kita sampai dilokasi, moblit kesusahan untuk membangun base karena adanya titan.

"moblit bertarung dengan titan disana...hey moblit ! bagaimana dengan basenya ?" tanya hanji

"mayor, aku minta tolong ! aku tidak bisa membangun base sampai titan ini hilang." lapor moblit

dengan cepat aku terbang dan menebas titan yang memiliki ukuran yang besar sementara hanji menebas bagian tangan dari titan medium. lalu aku mengakhirinya dengan serangan dari atas

"target musnah !" kata hanji

"sekarang aku bisa melanjutkan pembangunanku terima kasih !" lapor moblit lalu melanjutkan membangun lagi

setelah membangun moblit menjelaskan ke aku tentang base artileri otomatis

"base ini berfungsi untuk pertahanan dan penyerangan, kau bisa membangunnya ketika mempertahankan sesuatu."jelas moblit

"aku mengerti, wakil moblit." jawabku

"oh ya nak, apa kau bagus dalam berkuda ?" tanya hanji

"aku tidak terlalu jago. apa itu penting untuk misi seperti ini ?" tanyaku.

"oh tentu saja itu penting. semua scout memiliki kuda untuk perjalanan maupun kembali. itu dapat membantumu bergerak lebih cepat dari titan dan juga kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan gas dan pedangmu." jelas hanji

"okay..." jawabku

lalu kita melanjutkan membersihkan titan di dekat dinding.

semua titan di dekat dinding berhasil kita musnahkan

"bagus, kita berhasil menyelesaikannya tanpa masalah." kata hanji

setelah hanji mengatakan itu kita pergi mengecek base yang selanjutnya. lalu ada scout datang melapor ke mayor hanji

"mayor! grup titan terdeteksi akan mendekat ke dinding !" lapor dia

"bagus ! aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan mereka ! itu kenapa sangat menyenangkan berada di garis depan !" kata hanji dengan kesenangan

tetapi hanji tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. dia memilih pergi mengecek base dulu lalu bertemu dengan "anak-anak" nya

sesampainya disana kita melihat nanaba dalam kondisi yang sama seperti moblit

"nanaba sedang bertarung...hey nanaba, bagaimana kondisi basenya ?" tanya hanji

"aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selama titan ini ada disini. bisa kau bantu aku hanji ?" tanya nanaba

lalu kita melakukan hal yang sama dan menyelamatkan nanaba

"okay semuanya sudah diatasi." kata hanji

"terima kasih, sekarang aku bisa membangun base. terima kasih ke kamu juga." kata nanaba

lalu nanaba membangun base supply, dan menjelaskan ke aku. aku sebenarnya sudah tahu tapi lebih baik diam saja

saat nanaba selesai menjelaskan scout melapor lagi

"gerombolan titan sudah datang ! siap-siap untuk bertarung!"

kita langsung ke dekat ngarai yang luas, dan kita membantu mayor miche.

"hanji...apa yang kau lakukan disini ? kau seharusnya membersihkan titan di dekat dinding." tanyanya bingung

"oh aku sudah selesai melakukannya, jadi aku mau untuk bertemu dengan titan yang lebih banyak." jawab hanji

"kau kan diposisikan untuk didekat dinding...kau seharusnya tidak disini." nasihat miche ke aku

"aku sendiri yang mengajaknya. aku pikir ini akan menjadi kesempatan bagus bagi dia untuk melihat seperti apa dunia diluar dinding dan melawan beberapa titan." kata hanji berusaha meyakinkannya

"...kau seharusnya jangan nekat." nasihatnya

lalu pasukan dari petra dan teman-temannya mulai maju juga untuk menahan serangan titan.

"segera maju ke tujuan !" kata petra

lalu saat aku melihat kak petra dan teman-temannya menahan serangan titan, aku hampir saja tertangkap titan abnormal besar. dengan cepat aku ke samping dan menyerang dia dengan brutal.

mayor miche yang melihatku langsung memuji

"wow...tidak buruk untuk seorang anggota baru."

lalu kita melanjutkan membunuh titan yang ada di seputaran ngarai. dan kita pergi mengecek base selanjutnya ke arah tenggara ngarai, dan kita langsung kesana.

kita melihat gelgar dengan kondisi yang sama seperti nanaba dan moblit

"apa yang dilakukan gelgar bertarung dengan titan itu ? aku pikir aku menyuruhnya membangun base..." tanya hanji kebingungan

"aku ingin membangun base, tetapi titan-titan ini menggangguku... hanji bisa tolong aku ?" jawab gelgar

kitapun maju dan membantu gelgar

setelah titan tersebut kita bunuh

"itu seharusnya dapat membantumu." jawab hanji

"terima kasih, aku akan membangun base secepatnya ! aku menghargai itu !"

setelah membangun gelgar menjelaskan tentang base mining yang digunakan untuk mendapatkan hasil tambang yang bagus.

lalu kita melanjutkan membersihkan titan.

setelah selesai kita berkumpul

"kita berhasil selamat dari serangan mereka. kau cadet siapa namamu ?" tanya miche

"lucien wolfe pak !" kataku sambil hormat

"ohh, aku ingat kamu waktu di pelatihan cadet. kau benar-benar hebat hingga dijadikan oleh erwin scout lebih awal." puji dia

tiba-tiba scout datang dan melapor

"kita mendeteksi asap! rasanya itu sinyal bantuan!" lapor ke miche

"benarkah ? aku akan kesana" jawab miche

"baiklah ! kita ikut juga !" jawab hanji

"hanji... aku tidak masalah kalau kau ikut, tetapi jangan biarkan dia mati." ingat miche ke hanji

"tentu saja tidak kubiarkan! aku bertanggung jawab dan menawarkan bantuan." jawab hanji

lalu kita pergi ke arah barat daya dan mendeteksi levi sedang bertarung melawan 5 titan di kastil tua

"levi ! kita datang membantu !" teriak hanji

"mata empat... apa yang kau lakukan ?" kata levi sedikit kesal

"hey ! lihat titan yang bertarung dengan levi !" teriak hanji kegirangan tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan nya levi

"kenapa kau bawa dia miche ? dan juga tidak termasuk cadet itu." tanya levi

"hanji datang kesini dengan sukarela." jawab miche pendek

"hmph... hey nak ! kau seharusnya tidak mendekati titan itu !" kata levi dengan khawatir walaupun tetap dingin

tapi aku sudah terlanjur membantu dia dengan mengalahkan salah satu abnormal

lalu kita bertarung dengan titan-titan yang mengepung kastil tua

"baiklah itu seharusnya sudah cukup ayo mundur !" perintah levi setelah selesai membunuh titan

"tunggu !" kata miche sambil mengendus-endus

"titan lainnya telah datang !" peringat dia

langsung semuanya bersiap-siap termasuk aku

"titan sialan.. ayo bunuh mereka dan lewati ini segera." kata levi

semuanya langsung mode tempur. dan kita mendeteksi 2 enrage abnormal besar. dengan cepat aku dan miche menyerang kakinya untuk menjatuhkan dia lalu menyerang tengkuknya dan membunuhnya

saat kita mau pergi ke abnormal satunya, kita mendeteksi asap hitam dan dengan cepat kita kesana

saat kita sampai, kita mendeteksi titan yang mirip seperti armored titan hanya saja lebih lemah.

"titan itu ! sangat menarik !" kata hanji yang ingin mencoba menangkapnya

naas dia tidak sengaja membunuhnya. sontak wajah hanji yang awalnya senang langsung mendadak muram

"itu seharusnya dapat menjadi spesimen yang bagus tapi aku malah membunuhnya..." kata hanji sedih

kita mencoba menenangkan hanji. setelah dia tenang, kita kembali pergi ke enraged titan yang tersisa

"wah menyenangkan bertemu dengan titan seperti ini ! hey levi bisakah kita membawa dia bersama dengan kita ?" tanya hanji menggoda dia

"kau pasti bercanda..."kata levi dingin

levi dan aku segera memotong tubuhnya dan aku memberikan serangan terakhir ke titan tersebut.

"wah wah tidak buruk..." kata levi memujiku sambil wajah datar

setelah itu kita berkumpul

"kita sudah menyelesaikan tugas kita ayo mundur." kata levi

"itu sangat menyenangkan bertemu titan baru. aku harap kita bisa bertemu kalian lagi !" kata hanji

setelah itu kita mundur

sampai di dinding

"wow... kita berhasil melewatinya." kata eren

"para veteran juga sangat hebat. tidak hanya kapten levi saja tetapi juga semuanya." kata eren sambil kagum

"kau benar eren." jawabku

lalu ouro berkata

"kalian sangat terkesan ya ? yah aku juga."

"tapi kalian akan berada di jalan yang panjang sebelum berada di levelku, tunggu sampai kalian menyelesaikan misi-misi lainnya." lanjutnya

"mungkin aku akan memilih target yang berbeda." komentarku

"itu bagus, lucien. beberapa orang memiliki kelebihan yang berbeda-beda, tetapi kau tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya kan ?" kata petra

"petra kau tidak tahu apa yang aku..."sebelum ouro menjawabnya dia tidak sengaja mengigit lidahnya

lalu komandan erwin datang

"okay semuanya, kita telah menyelesaikan semua tugas kita di trost. sekarang dinding daerah ini telah aman, kita akan segera pergi untuk ekspedisi selanjutnya di distrik karanes." kata erwin lalu melanjutkan lagi

"eren... mulai saat ini kau bergabung di special operation squad atau recon squad. karena ada perubahan, lucien bergabung dengan squad penelitian, atau squad hanji." kata erwin

tidak jadi masuk recon squad ? tidak masalah, yang penting aku bisa belajar di penelitian titan lagi seperti dimimpiku.

"recon squad sir ? bukannya lucien yang seharusnya masuk ?" tanya eren kebingungan

"awalnya aku ingin melakukan itu, tapi karena adanya fenomena langka seperti kamu membuat aku merubah rencanaku." kata erwin

"dari sekarang kau akan berada di perintahku. kau akan bergabung bersama petra ral, ouro bozad, gunther schultz dan eld gin. dengan begitu jika kau melakukan hal konyol saat menjadi titan, kita mempunyai orang yang cukup untuk mengurusmu." kata levi

"urgg..." kata eren sedikit ketakutan

lalu aku menenangkan nya

"tenang saja. asal kau bisa mengendalikannya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. aku dan mayor akan melakukan apapun untuk membantumu." kataku ke dia.

"lucien, apa kau keberatan dengan keputusan ini ?" tanya komandan erwin

"tidak komandan." kataku

"baguslah."

lalu kita pulang

sebelum tidur aku melatih fisik ku lagi.


	12. Chapter 11 Preparation

**Chapter 11 persiapan misi selanjutnya**

**Pagi Hari**

Seperti biasa setelah aku bangun pagi dan mulai latihan rutinku. lalu saat selesai latihan mayor hanji datang ke aku sambil bertanya

"Lucien, Sekitar 2 hari lagi kita akan melakukan penangkapan titan apa kau akan ikut ?"

"tentu saja mayor ! itu sudah menjadi tugas kita menangkap dan meneliti." jawabku

"baiklah ! tidak salah aku memilihmu. tetapi untuk hari ini kita akan membeli barang-barang kebutuhan misi saja. untuk itu setelah mandi ke kantorku untuk membawa barang-barang yang akan kamu beli, masalah uang komandan sudah memberikan ke aku." instruksi hanji

"baiklah aku akan segera melakukan tugasku." kataku sambil hormat lalu pergi mandi

saat di perjalanan, aku bertemu eren yang sedang menyapu halaman kastil

"hey, eren !"

"hai, lucien sedang apa kau ?" tanya eren

"ohh, aku hanya mau mandi dan pergi ke distrik trost. mayor memberi aku tugas untuk membeli barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk misi 2 hari lagi." jawabku

"ohh...oh ya banyak veteran yang membicarakanmu karena kehebatanmu saat misi kemarin !" kata eren kagum

tiba-tiba kapten levi datang ke kita

"hey, apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan ? jika kau ada waktu, kau seharusnya berlatih eren" kata levi dingin

"ya letnan ! maaf" kata eren

"tsk, dan apa yang kau lakukan disini ,Lucien ? lupakan, ini waktu yang tepat. ada hal yang akan aku bicarakan ke kamu. kau dan eren akan berlatih satu-satu dengan aku mulai sekarang. perintah komandan erwin." kata levi

"latihan satu-satu ?" tanya eren

"pertama-tama barak membutuhkan untuk dibersihkan. jadwalkan dirimu mulai sekarang. okay, Lucien ?" kata levi sambil meninggalkan kita

setelah levi pergi eren mulai bertanya

"apa yang kau pikirkan huh ? latihan satu-satu ?"

"aku tidak masalah asal itu membuatku menjadi lebih baik." jawabku sambil menyemangati dia

"aku harap aku bisa sepositif kamu, aku hanya perlu berlatih." kata eren

lalu setelah itu aku pergi dan mandi.

**Di Kantor Hanji**

aku mengetuk pintu nya

"silakan" jawab suara dari dalam

aku masuk dan hormat ke dia

"ohh, halo Lucien. ini dia daftar yang akan kamu beli, dan juga beberapa barang titipan dari teman-temanku. dan juga ini uangnya" kata dia sambil memberikan sebuah kertas dan sekantong uang

setelah itu aku pergi ke distrik trost

**Distrik Trost**

sudah 3 hari sejak penyerangan itu, akhirnya kehidupan disini mulai berjalan dengan baik.

aku melihat apa yang perlu dibeli dan segera pergi ke toko terdekat dan membelinya.

setelah membeli, aku ke toko selanjutnya.

diperjalanan aku bertemu dengan armin dan mikasa

"armin, mikasa !" sapaku

mereka langsung melambaikan tangan ke aku dan bertanya

"Lucien ? apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya armin

"aku hanya belanja membeli beberapa peralatan dan sejumlah barang titipan saja."

"Lucien, Eren bagaimana ?" tanya mikasa

"eren baik-baik saja. dia sekarang sedang dilatih oleh kapten levi. tenang saja aku akan mengawasi eren agar tidak gegabah." kataku sambil mencoba meyakinkannya

setelah aku berkata begitu mikasa langsung menghela nafas dan lega.

lalu armin mengajak mikasa membeli beberapa peralatan lagi dan kita berpisah lagi.

setelah 45 menit berkeliling trost, aku melihat daftar dan semua barang sudah aku beli. tinggal yang terakhir adalah membeli teh.

aku pergi ke toko teh dan mulai mencari teh

penjualnya bertanya ke aku "permisi ada yang bisa dibantu ?"

"saya ingin mencari teh buatan perusahaan ral, dan teh hitam." kataku ramah

"oh ini teh dari perusahaan ral." katanya sambil menunjuk beberapa kotak teh

"dan maaf untuk teh hitamnya hanya tersisa 1 kotak saja." katanya meminta maaf sambil menunjuk 1 kotak teh hitam

lalu aku mengambil teh perusahaan ral sebanyak 3 kotak dan teh hitam 1 kotak.

aku membayarnya dan mengecek apa yang perlu aku beli lagi. karena aku sudah membeli semua barangnya, aku segera kembali ke markas.

ditengah perjalanan aku bertemu sasha dan conny.

"Hei Lucien !" teriak mereka

"Hai kalian." jawabku

"apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya sasha

"aku hanya belanja untuk persiapan misi selanjutnya dan titipan barang."

"wow...kau sangat keren saat memakai seragam Scout !" kata conny sambil kagum

"terima kasih conny."

"kau tahu Lucien ? kemarin aku, jean, conny dan marco sedang bercerita. dan mau tahu apa yang lucu ?" kata sasha sambil terseyum jahil

"cerita apa ?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran

"kemarin jean bercerita tentang ibunya yang selalu memanjakannya. lalu kau tahu dia selalu memanggil jean dengan sebutan jeannie." kata conny sambil cekikikan

lalu jean datang sambil berlari ke kita

"hey kalian berdua ! apa yang kalian bicarakan hah ?!" teriak jean sambil sedikit malu

"oh jean tidak apa-apa... oh aku hampir lupa ada tugas yang aku lakukan selamat tinggal semuanya." kata sasha lalu pergi bersama conny

"hey kalian ! sial, kau benar-benar gila Lucien jika mempercayai kata-kata mereka." kata jean malu

"oh ya ?" tanyaku sambil memasang wajah datar untuk menggoda dia

"astaga lucien. apa kau benar-benar sudah gila ?" kata jean dengan wajah yang memerah

"tenang saja, kau bisa jujur ke aku. dan juga percuma kau menyangkalnya tetapi wajahmu mengatakan hal yang beda." kataku dengan tenang

"syukurlah... aku pikir kau akan bertingkah seperti mereka. maksudku kau terlihat lebih dewasa dibandingkan mereka berdua." kata jean mulai tenang

"terima kasih. omong-omong dimana marco ?" tanyaku

"oh dia sedang belanja juga. dan itu dia !" kata jean sambil menunjuk marco yang sedang berjalan ke arah kita

"hey lucien." sapa dia

"hai juga."

"apa yang yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanyanya

"ohh aku sedang belanja dan ini mau kembali ke markas." jawabku

setelah itu kami ngobrol sebentar dan aku kembali ke Markas

**Markas Scout**

Aku langsung ke ruangannya mayor dan menyerahkan barang belanjaannya

"ini mayor barang belanjaan nya, aku minta maaf karena beberapa barang hanya tersisa sedikit." kataku

"tidak apa-apa lucien, sekarang ayo bantu aku mempersiapkan untuk misi selanjutnya."kata hanji

lalu kita ke laboratorium hanji. tempat dimana hanji dan squadnya melakukan penelitian, pengembangan teknologi baru, dan menciptakan alat baru.

"lucien, ini adalah senapan jaring fungsinya adalah menembakan jaring untuk menangkap titan. untuk titan ukuran kecil kamu bisa menembakannya langsung , untuk yang ukuran medium dan besar kamu harus memotong tubuhnya dahulu sebelum menangkapnya." jelas hanji

aku diam dan berusaha memperhatikan. lalu aku tanya ke hanji.

"mayor, aku boleh mencoba ini?" tanyaku sambil mengambil senapan jaring

"tentu saja, sekalian kamu bisa berlatih untuk misi kedepan." jawabnya ramah

lalu aku mengangkat senapan itu, tidak berat sama sekali. dan aku berusaha menembak target.

pada awalnya memang aku kesusahan karena saat menembak aku sampai terjatuh karena belum terbiasa, tapi akhirnya aku berhasil menembak target dan aku tidak sampai jatuh

"kerja hebat lucien !" puji hanji

"terima kasih mayor, apa lagi yang bisa aku bantu ?" tanyaku sopan

"tidak ada, semuanya sudah dipersiapkan. terima kasih ke kamu lucien, kita bisa mempersiapkan peralatannya lebih cepat. besok aku dan moblit akan membahas strategi. kamu berlatih saja." instruksi hanji

"baiklah, mayor hanji." kataku

yahh lebih cepat dari perkiraan tapi besok aku harus berlatih dengan kapten levi dan eren.

**Besoknya**

Aku dan Eren disuruh kapten levi membersihkan semua barak. eren dibagian luar sementara aku dibagian dalam.

setelah sekitar 1 jam, levi datang kembali dan mengecek pekerjaan kita

"Hey Lucien, bagaimana pekerjaanmu yang disini ?" tanya levi

"sudah selesai Kapten !" sahut ku

lalu dia mengeceknya dan berkata ke aku

"tsk, apa kau membutuhkan kacamata yang lebih tebal ? masih banyak debu dimana-mana. dan kamu masih belum mengepel. lihat ini debu,rambut, dan lainnya." kata levi dengan kesal

wow...kapten levi benar-benar detail soal kebersihan seperti dimimpiku.

"ini rasanya membuatmu semakin lama, istirahat sebentar dan buatkan kita teh." kata levi

"baik kapten" jawabku

lalu aku kedapur dan membuatkannya teh favoritnya yaitu teh hitam

setelah itu aku memberikannya, dan dia meminumnya dengan cara yang tidak berubah

"hm...enak sekali, apa seseorang mengajarimu ?" tanya levi

"aku hanya mengikuti instingku saja pak." jawabku pelan

"begitu ya...kau rasanya lebih cocok menjadi bangsawan daripada prajurit." kata levi dengan sedikit memuji

"baiklah aku akan memberikan nilai lebih untuk itu, selanjutnya kembali membersihkan ini dan tidak ada waktu beristirahat lagi." lanjut levi

setelah 2 jam aku berhasil membersihkan barak ini dan tidak ada kotoran sama sekali.

lalu aku ke luar dan bertemu dengan eren

"hey, bagaimana dengan pelatihannya ?" tanya eren

"ya begitu deh, aku disuruh membersihkan dalam. karena kurang bersih kapten menyuruh aku membersihkan lagi."

"yahh, aku juga sama." jawab eren

saat kami masih berbincang-bincang mayor hanji datang ke kita

"hey lucien, bagaimana latihan dari levi ? biar ku tebak kalau kalian disuruh membersihkan dan membuat teh kan ?" tebak hanji

"benar, bagaimana mayor bisa tahu ?" tanya eren

"tentu saja, dia selalu seperti itu tidak berubah sama sekali." jawab hanji enteng

"omong-omong Lucien, besok kita akan menangkap titan aku harap kamu siap-siap ya." kata hanji lalu pergi

"menangkap titan? apa kau serius melakukan itu ?" tanya eren

"tentu saja, itu sudah menjadi tugas squad ku untuk meneliti mereka." jawabku

karena hari mulai gelap aku dan eren segera kembali ke barak dan istirahat untuk besok

**Well chapter ini memang pendek sekali tapi memang hanya itu yang bisa aku tulis**


	13. Chapter 12 Titan Capture Mission

**Chapter 12 Misi penangkapan titan dan penelitian**

besok pagi aku dan moblit dipanggil oleh hanji untuk melapor ke erwin dulu

"hehehe...hanya kau dan aku saja, aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang menakjubkan. aku akan bertemu dengan erwin kalian mau ikut ?" tanya hanji

"tentu saja." jawabku

"aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu, apa yang kita tunggu ? ayo pergi." kata hanji

lalu kita ke kantornya erwin untuk laporan misi dulu

**Kantornya Erwin**

"jadi bisa kalian lihat, aku pikir kita bisa menggunakan kekuatannya eren untuk bisa mensukseskan misi ini." kata hanji sambil meyakinkan dia

"tidak, dia masih belum bisa mengendalikannya." tolak erwin

"ya, aku tahu tetapi kan ini sangat penting jika kita bisa menangkap makhluk itu. jangan lupa tujuan scout untuk mengerti tentang kelakuan para titan." kata hanji sambil membujuk

"diamlah mata empat, komandan sudah memutuskan kapan kekuatan eren digunakan." kata levi

"tetapi apa masalahnya ?ahhh... aku merasa bersalah ke eren karena tidak diikutsertakan di misi ini." kata hanji

"mayor aku tidak yakin kalau dia akan mau ikut juga." kata moblit menenangkan

"mungkin juga. tapi tidak ada orang yang cukup cocok dengan misi ini...ahh bagaimana kalau aku membawa Lucien ?" tanya hanji ke erwin

"aku tidak memaksanya, jika dia mau aku pun juga." kata erwin

"misi penangkapan titan sangat susah, jika kau ingin mundur ini kesempatanmu." kata moblit

"jika ini bisa membuat kita mengerti tentang titan aku ikut. "kataku

"aku tahu kalau kau sudah siap ! lihat kan, bagaimana aku memilih prajurit yang bagus. ahhh coba saja anggota lain bisa sepertimu." kata hanji sambil menyinggung moblit

"hei,hei siapa yang kau bicarakan mayor ?" kata moblit yang tersinggung

"yahh...karena anak ini mau, maka aku akan mengijinkannya. tetapi hindari garis depan okay ?" nasihat erwin

aku hanya hormat dan mengangguk

lalu hanji bersiap untuk pergi mengambil hal yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya

"okay, ayo mengambil beberapa alat untuk dipakai. kita memiliki banyak pekerjaan. yahooo!" teriak hanji sambil berlari disusul oleh moblit

sebelum aku menyusulnya levi berbicara ke aku.

"bersama orang-orang seperti dia hanya akan mengirimmu ke kuburan lebih awal." tegur levi

lalu erwin memberi perintah lagi

"levi, kau dan squadmu akan membantu mereka. kau tidak mau anggota baru ini tewas secara mengerikan bukan ?"

"tidak sir." kata levi lalu kita berdua pergi

**Misi Penangkapan Titan**

"baiklah sebelum kita mulai menangkap titan kita harus membuat base di setiap empat arah. Aku akan mengecek di arah tenggara dan barat daya, sementara kalian berdua cek di arah lainnya." perintah hanji

aku dan moblit pergi ke ke arah yang dikatakan oleh hanji

"Jangan sampai terpisah terlalu jauh, Lucien !" kata moblit mengingatkanku

aku dan moblit segera membunuh titan-titan yang berada di area penangkapan dan juga membantu anggota recon corps untuk membersihkan titan.

"aku akan menjaga area ini." kata levi sambil menjaga area timur laut

"terima kasih letnan levi." kata moblit

lalu kita pergi ke arah barat laut dan menemukan petra dan hanji sedang membunuh titan

"hanji, apa kau akan menangkap titan ini ?" tanya petra

"rencananya aku mau tapi...kau bisa membunuhnya." kata hanji

lalu kita berpisah lagi

selanjutnya aku membantu ouro membersihkan kastil tua dari para titan.

"aku tidak percaya hanji menangkap titan lagi." keluh ouro

setelah titan telah terbunuh, hanji bergabung dengan kita untuk menunggu basenya terbangun di 4 titik yang ditentukan.

"ini mustahil hanji..." kata ouro meremehkan

"ini hidup atau mati untuk membunuh titan. tidak peduli berapa hidup yang kita punya, menangkap titan adalah hal yang musta..." kata ouro tapi langsung diangkan dan dicekik oleh hanji

semuanya langsung terkejut

"anggap saja begini ouro..." kata hanji dengan nada menyeramkan

"anggap saja levi benar-benar ingin membunuhmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan ? apa kau bisa bertarung dengan dia lalu menang ?" tanya hanji

"tidak...mungkin...tapi yang penting...aku tercekik..." kata ouro mencoba bicara

"haruskah aku memberitahu untuk menang ?" tanya hanji

"kau pelajari dia...semua rutinitasnya setiap hari dan perasaannya kepada rekannya, dan kau menemukan setiap detailnya." kata hanji

"lalu kau menemukan kelemahannya dan mencari tahu...jika kau tidak melakukannya, kau akan mati. mengerti ?" tanya hanji

"mayor hanji !" teriak petra

sementara ditempat lain

"hanji sebaiknya memperlakukan squadku dengan baik." kata levi kesal

kembali ke tempat kita

lalu aku mencoba menenangkan mayor hanji

"sudah mayor...kita akan menangkap titan dan mempelajarinya...tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang, tapi kita akan terus melakukannya selama itu membantu manusia memenangkan peperangan ini." kataku sambil memegang bahunya hanji

hanji lalu diam dan menghela nafas sambil melepaskan ouro

"maaf-maaf...ayo lucien kita cek basenya." kata hanji pergi untuk mengecek basenya

"okay." kataku

"mayor !" seru moblit menyusul kita

setelah base terbangun, kita bertiga berkumpul untuk membahas strategi selanjutnya.

"aku akan bergabung dengan kalian. karena aku tahu kalian tidak akan bisa melakukan dengan benar." kata levi

"terima kasih letnan." kata moblit

dalam hitungan menit titan telah terdeteksi dibagian base yang kita bangun tadi

lalu hanji segera melihat ke arah lain dan langsung terkekeh-kekeh.

"itu titan yang aku mau...lucien, apa kau mau mencoba menangkap dia ?" tanya hanji sambil menunjuk abnormal kecil dengan wajah yang agak lucu

"akan kucoba." kataku

pertama-tama aku membunuh semua titan yang dekat dengan dia agar mempermudah penangkapan. selanjutnya aku mengambil senapan jaring dan menembaknya

pada awalnya nyaris jatuh karena terkejut. tetapi aku berhasil melakukannya

"wow...rasanya aku harus membiasakan diriku lagi." kataku

"yahooo ! akhirnya kita berhasil mendapatkan itu !" teriak hanji kesenangan

"selamat mayor !" ucap moblit

"kita sudah mendapatnya, ayo mundur !" kata levi

tetapi hanji tidak mempedulikannya, dia langsung melihat arah lain dan melihat medium abnormal.

"baiklah, kita bisa melakukan ini...selanjutnya aku mau medium abnormal itu." kata hanji

"selanjutnya ? sialan, kau mata empat !" umpat levi

"aku mau coba lagi..." kataku

lalu aku ingat kata hanji untuk memotong kedua kaki dan tangannya sebelum menangkapnya

pertama aku membunuh titan yang berada didekatnya, selanjutnya memotong tangan dan kakinya, dan menembaknya.

tidak seperti pertama, aku berhasil menembaknya tanpa terjatuh.

"nahh begini lebih baik." kataku

"akhirnya ! titan ukuran medium berhasil didapatkan !" teriak hanji

"aku sudah capek melewati ini semua..." kata levi kesal

tiba-tiba gerombolan titan langsung datang dan menghancurkan semua base yang kita bangun tadi

"Berita buruk ! tiba-tiba gerombolan titan menyerang dan menghancurkan base yang kita bangun !" lapor scout

"apa mereka sedang berusaha membantu teman mereka yang tertangkap ?" hipotesis hanji

"itu tidak penting sekarang mayor ! ayo segera mundur !" kata moblit

lalu saat kita mundur kita melihat 2 enraged abnormal yang merayap.

"aku ingin menangkapnya lagi...tapi rasanya tidak ada gunanya." kata hanji

"aku akan membunuhnya dan mundur segera." kata levi dengan kesal

aku pun langsung menebasnya bertubi-tubi seperti yang kapten levi ajarkan dan membunuhnya

"kerja bagus Lucien. mungkin aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu seperti recruit lagi." puji levi

"terima kasih kapten." kataku

saat kita mau membunuh satunya, mendeteksi asap hitam dari arah selatan

"wah...ini yang hari bagus sekali..."kata hanji sambil tersenyum

lalu kita mengabaikan abnormal satunya dan pergi ke asap hitam

saat kita kesana kita bertemu titan yang hampir mirip dengan female titan dimimpiku. hanya saja lebih lemah

"wahhhh! moblit cepat siapkan jaring ! kita akan menangkap dia !" perintah hanji

"tidak,mayor ! itu akan membunuh kita semua jika tidak dibunuh sekarang !" teriak moblit menolak

"jadi siapa yang setuju untuk dibunuh ?" tanyaku untuk meredakan perdebatan

sontak semua orang setuju kecuali hanji sendiri.

"maaf, Mayor. tetapi kita akan membunuhnya." kataku tenang sambil memegang pedang dan seluruh scout maju untuk membunuhnya

"tidak !" teriak hanji sambil ditenangkan oleh moblit

setelah dia tenang, kita melanjutkan mundur dengan membunuh enraged yang tersisa.

**Barak**

"Hei Eren." sapa ku ke eren yang menunggu kedatangan kami

"Hey juga, Lucien. dan wow apa yang kau bawa ?!" tanya eren yang terkejut

"ini teman baru kita ! ohhh, aku jadi bingung mau mulai dari mana dulu. apa kau ada ide, Lucien ?" tanya hanji hanji

"hmm...bagaimana dengan komunikasi antar titan. saat berada di trost, aku melihat beberapa titan yang bertingkah seperti saling berkomunikasi antar sesamanya." usul ku

"ide bagus,Lucien ! aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama !" seru hanji kesenangan

"tunggu, Komunikasi ? yang aku tahu titan hanya berfikir untuk memakan manusia saja." kata eren bingung

"pada awalnya aku berpikir seperti itu. tapi menurut jurnal yang ditulis oleh scout bernama ilse lagnar, dia bertemu dengan titan yang dapat bicara."jelas hanji

"jika yang ditulis ilse lagnar itu benar. maka ini dapat menjadi kemajuan yang hebat." kata hanji lalu menatap langit

"aku harap dengan penelitian dan dedikasiku terhadap titan dapat mengubah keadaan manusia memenangkan atas pertempuran titan."lanjutnya

"kalau begitu, aku akan membantu mayor." kataku

"baiklah...aku tidak salah memilihmu. ayo kita mulai eksperimen kita." kata hanji

**Laboratorium Titan**

Setelah kita menaruh dan membelenggu kedua titan tersebut. hanji melakukan ritual pemberian nama ke mereka, yang menyebabkan semua anggota garrison muntah-muntah jijik.

amatiran...

mereka berdua dinamakan sawney dan bean, untuk mengenang kepala clan kanibal itu. dan kita memulai tesnya.

test hari pertama

1\. Pengaruh matahari ke Titan

saat sudah malam kami bertiga melihat kedua titan kami mulai terlihat lelah dan tidak aktif lagi. sawney setelah 1 jam sejak matahari terbenam, sementara bean bertahan cukup lama yaitu 3 jam.

aku segera menulisnya dan membuat kesimpulan

kesimpulan : para titan sangat membutuhkan matahari sebagai sumber energi mereka, semakin besar ukuran titan, semakin lama juga daya tahan mereka saat tidak ada matahari

sebelum kita tidur, aku dan hanji menutup mata kedua teman titan kita dan berkumpul kembali hanya aku dan hanji pagi setelah matahari terbit.

"baiklah itu saja untuk hari ini. selamat beristirahat anak-anak ku !" kata hanji

2\. test pendengaran

besoknya setelah aku berlatih, aku bertemu dengan hanji.

saat kami berjarak sekitar 150 m, bean langsung terlihat bergerak menggeliat. sementara sawney baru menggeliat ketika kita berada sekitar 80 meter dari dia.

aku segera mengambil jurnal ku dan menuliskan

kesimpulan : walaupun mata mereka ditutup mereka dapat merasakan kehadiran kita. semakin besar ukuran titannya, semakin jauh mereka dapat merasakannya

3\. Test penciuman

Aku meminta hanji mundur lagi dan menunggu kedua titan tersebut tenang. lalu aku mengambil pisau dan menyayat telapak tanganku sampai mengeluarkan darah. hasilnya sangat mengejutkan. jarak kita dengan kedua objek eksperimen sekitar 250 m dengan mata mereka masih tertutup. tetapi bean langsung menggeliat ganas, sementara sawney baru menggeliat ganas ketika jarak 100 m.

setelah aku mengobati tanganku, aku langsung menulis hasil pengamatan itu

Kesimpulan : penciuman mereka sangat tajam terhadap bau darah manusia. dan semakin besar ukuran mereka, semakin jauh penciuman mereka. bau darah = membuat mereka semakin menggila

4\. Test Komunikasi

saat semua anggota squad penelitian datang, kita mulai eksperiment bersama

Hanji mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Sawney, tetapi sawney hanya diam saja dan ketika hanji mendekatkan kepalanya dia langsung berusaha menggigitnya. hal yang sama dilakukan ke bean, bedanya bean lebih agresif dibandingkan sawney.

Kesimpulan : Semakin besar ukuran nya maka semakin agresif (Kesimpulan Sementara). karena kasusnya mereka abnormal maka ada kemungkinan mereka tidak mempedulikan hanji.

5\. Test kontak fisik

Kami menusukan tombak di beberapa anggota tubuh titan di beberapa titik. sebagian bagian tubuh tersebut ditusuk menyebabkan kesakitan kepada objek eksperimen dan hanji juga ikut-ikutan berteriak karena tidak tega melihat "anak" nya disakiti.

kedua titan tersebut sangat berbeda...

sawney lebih pendiam ketika kontak fisik dilakukan, sementara beane lebih agresif dan cepat merespon rasa sakit.

lalu aku iseng mencoba menyayat tulang belakang mereka, menyebabkan mereka langsung berteriak keras dan menggeliat lebih brutal dibandingkan saat kita menyakiti mereka di anggota tubuh lain.

setelah itu aku menulis kembali

kesimpulan : tulang belakang juga tempat yang paling sensitif titan. jika anggota tubuh mereka semakin dekat dengan tulang belakang, maka mereka akan lebih merasakan sakit dibandingkan yang lebih jauh dari tulang belakang (kesimpulan sementara).

**Akhir dari Eksperimen**

"Akhirnya selesai juga." kataku lega

"ya... kerja bagus semuanya. kalian sekarang bisa beristirahat!" perintah hanji

semua anggota tim hormat lalu pergi. aku dan hanji ke kantornya untuk membahas hasil eksperimen tadi

"mayor ini hasil dari eksperimen." kataku sambil menyerahkan jurnal eksperimenku

hanji membacanya lalu sangat senang

"kerja bagus,Lucien ! ini adalah analisis yang hebat ! sekarang kita bisa membuktikan beberapa hipotesis yang aku buat dulu." puji hanji

"terima kasih mayor. sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan ?" tanyaku

"untuk hasil eksperimen ini harusnya cukup, dan juga besok kita akan melakukannya lagi setelah misi supply base di kota tua, kamu bisa istirahat sekarang." kata hanji

"terima kasih mayor." kataku sambil hormat lalu pergi ke kamarku

lalu aku latihan sebentar dan beristirahat.

sebelum tidur aku menulis jurnalku

**_Tahun 850_**

**_kita melakukan eksperimen terhadap titan, dan ini membuat kemajuan yang hebat._**

**_tinggal 1 minggu lagi kelulusan dan aku tidak sabar melihat teman-temanku._**

**_aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tetapi aku sudah siap menghadapinya_**


	14. Chapter 13 Supply base Construction

**Chapter 13 Supply base Operation, and Experiment get killed**

**Pagi hari**

saat aku sedang berlatih, aku dipanggil oleh nanaba.

"hey, yang disana !" teriak dia

aku menolehkan pandanganku dan melambaikan tangan ke dia

"kamu tahu tentang expedisi diluar dinding yang ke 57 ?" tanya dia

"aku tahu, senpai."jawabku

"kalau begitu mayor miche ingin berbicara denganmu untuk misi selanjutnya, apa kau mau ikut ?" tanya nya

"baik aku ikut." jawabku

"baguslah, kau seharusnya pergi kesana. aku akan menyusulmu nanti." kata nanaba lalu pergi mencari temannya.

aku segera mandi dan bersiap misi selanjutnya

**Ruang Berkumpul misi**

aku, nanaba, gelgar, dan komandan seksi miche sedang mengobrol dan menunggu perintah dari komandan

"halo, kami sudah mendengar banyak hal tentang kamu. aku nanaba, dan ini gelgar." kata nanaba sambil memperkenalkan diri

"kita selalu melakukan ini sebelum misi, jika ada masalah kau bisa memberitahu kita sekarang." kata gelgar dengan ramah

"terima kasih saya hargai itu kak." jawabku

"oh ya, ini komandan seksi miche." kata nanaba sambil memperkenalkan diri

lalu komandan miche mengendus-endus aku lalu diam kembali

aku mencoba bertanya dengan sopan

"permisi...apa yang anda endus ?"

"hmph..."jawabnya pendek lalu gelgar menjelaskan

"ohh tidak apa-apa, miche selalu mengendus-endus orang yang baru dia kenal. jika kau ingin tahu, penciuman miche sangat tajam. dia bisa mencium titan dari jarak jauh dan memperingatkan kita soal bahaya."

"oh ya, dia merupakan prajurit terkuat kedua di scout legion setelah kapten levi." tambah nanaba

lalu miche segera memperingatkan kita karena komandan sudah datang

"sudah cukup bicaranya kalian, komandan sudah datang."

"oh.. dia membutuhkan untuk tahu soal hobimu yang asing, atau mereka akan menyebutnya aneh." kata nanaba

"...okay, aku ingin kamu membantu kita membangun base supply pusat." kata miche

"apa kau tahu base supply pusat ? kita akan membangun pos depan berada di rute yang akan kita lalui nanti saat ekspedisi. jadi kita bisa supply dengan waktu yang singkat." jelas gelgar

"okay, aku mengerti kak" jawabku

"jadi tugas ini bukan tugas cadet lagi, tapi kami tahu kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik."kata nanaba

"aku bisa melakukannya, kak" jawabku

"tidak takut ya...kau sangat berani."puji gelgar

"tapi kita seharusnya tidak terlalu jauh, jadi tidak terlalu sulit." lanjut nanaba

"tapi, kita akan melawan beberapa titan. jika kau ingin kembali hidup-hidup aku sarankan kau selalu waspada. mengerti ?" kata miche

"aku mengerti, mayor. " kataku

**Misi**

setelah kita mendengarkan penjelasan kapten erwin, kita langsung diposisi. aku bersama miche

"kita hanya bisa membangunnya dengan jumlah terbatas, jadi jangan membangun terlalu banyak...mengerti ?" instruksi miche

"baiklah." kataku

lalu kita ke arah barat laut untuk membangun base pertama.

"kerja bagus ! pertahankan !" puji miche

setelah aku membangun base, kami segera meluncur ke arah barat daya. kami melihat petra membutuhkan bantuan, jadinya kita menolong dia dulu

"astaga ini lebih susah dari perkiraaanku..." keluh petra

lalu dengan cekatan aku dan miche membunuh titan yang membuat petra kesusahan

"terima kasih.. aku akan memanggil bantuan." kata petra sambil pergi untuk meminta bantuan dari arah barat

lalu kita melanjutkan lagi dan bertemu dengan nanaba yang sedang membunuh titan yang sedang tidur di tempat kita yang akan membangun base.

setelah membunuh titan, kita membangun base dan kita pergi membangun ditenpat lain. nanaba tetap diposisi karena nanaba akan melindungi basenya

lalu kita melanjutkan lagi ke arah tenggara. diperjalanan kita bertemu dengan ouro yang berada di situasi sama seperti petra

"maaf soal itu ! aku akan membanggil bantuan !" kata ouro setelah kita bantu

dia meminta bantuan dari arah selatan

lalu kita melanjutkan lagi

"jarang sekali yang mempunyai aroma seperti kamu, Lucien..." kata miche di tengah-tengah

"oh..." kataku pendek

lalu kita bertemu dengan gelgar yang sedang bertarung dengan titan. setelah kita membantunya membunuh titan tersebut, kita membangun base. dia tetap disini untuk melindunginya.

"bagus ! tinggal sedikit lagi.." kata miche setelah base terbangun

lalu kita pergi ke arah timur laut untuk membangun base terakhir

"semua base telah terbangun...sekarang kita bisa melihat titan yang mendekati kita dengan jelas" kata erwin setelah semua base terbangun

lalu nanaba dan gelgar berkumpul dengan kami lagi.

"baguslah kalian baik-baik saja. sekarang kita akan bergabung kembali." kata nanaba

"kita akan menghabisi titan-titan yang berada di sekitaran supply base pusat." kata gelgar

"segera melaksanakan tugas ! jangan mengendur !" perintah miche

lalu dengan cepat aku mengalahkan titan-titan yang berada disekitar base yang akan dibangun bersama dengan squad miche. tiba-tiba scout melapor

"perhatian ! gerombolan titan akan segera datang !"

setelah melaporkan itu, aku mendeteksi sinyal hijau dari dua arah yaitu dari arah timur dan utara.

"sinyal bantuan... ayo kesana !" perintah miche

lalu kita berpencar. aku ke arah utara bersama nanaba, sementara miche dan gelgar ke arah timur.

saat disana aku melihat gunther yang kesusahan melawan titan. dengan cepat aku dan nanaba menyerang salah satu titan itu dengan memotong tangan mereka dan aku menebas tengkuknya.

"terima kasih ! aku akan memanggil bantuan agar lebih mudah !" kata gunther sambil pergi

lalu nanaba memujiku

"kerja bagus Lucien ! pertahankan !"

"terima kasih kak." kataku

lalu kita berkumpul kembali dengan miche dan gelgar. lalu kita kembali menghabisi titan yang berada di sekitar konstruksi

"sial ! titan ditengah terlalu banyak !" seru salah satu insinyur militer

aku lalu melihat sekitar 20 abnormal mengejar insinyur militer

"menyebalkan... waktunya mencincang daging" kataku sambil meluncur ke salah satu abnormal kecil

saat sudah terbunuh, aku meluncur ke salah satu abnormal medium dan membantai para titan satu-persatu

setelah selesai kita berkumpul menunggu base terbangun

"apa itu...? cepat sekali !" seru salah satu scout

"apakah itu kapten levi ?" tanya scout

"tidak...itu adalah salah satu cadet baru yang direkrut komandan erwin. dijuluki anak dari levi." seru scout kagum

base telah terbangun

"supply base pusat telah terbangun...sekarang bersiap untuk mundur !" perintah erwin

"tugas kita telah selesai." kata nanaba senang

"kerja bagus Lucien !" kata gelgar senang

lalu erwin mengatakan

"jika supply base pusat rusak maka kita akan kalah, maka dari itu segera mundur sebelum titan-titan menunjukan diri."

saat kita akan mundur banyak titan yang muncul.

"semuanya segera mundur ! bunuh semua titan yang menghalagi rute mundur !" perintah erwin

"sial...kita memancing perhatian mereka." kataku

tepat saat kita bertarung, pasukan recon bersama bantuan datang dan memblokade serangan titan

"tahan posisi kalian ! bunuh para bajingan ini !" teriak petra

lalu saat kita mau pergi ke sisi lain hanji dan moblit meminta bantuan, jadi kita kesana dulu

"aku mau membangun base artileri agar mereka tidak sampai menghancurkan base supply" kata hanji

"bisa kau bantu kita,Lucien ? tolong bantu basmi mereka agar kita bisa membangun dengan aman..." pinta moblit

lalu dengan cekatan aku menghabisi dua titan yang menganggu mereka.

"terima kasih banyak,Lucien ! sekarang kita membangun basenya." kata hanji

lalu kita ke rute mundur dengan membunuh 2 enraged abnormal besar yang menghalangi. levi juga datang membantu kita

dengan cepat aku menembakan kaitku ke kaki titan dan menyerangnya sehingga dia jatuh. lalu aku menebas tengkuknya dengan cepat.

"wow...Lucien ! aku tidak salah memilihmu, aku tidak sabar melihatmu beraksi lagi !" puji hanji

"terima kasih, Mayor." kataku

sementara miche dan levi juga berhasil membunuh enraged satunya.

saat sudah selesai aku berdiri di atap melihat para insinyur militer mundur.

"kerja hebat lucien !" seru hanji dibelakangku

"terima kasih mayor...syukurlah jumlah titannya tidak terlalu banyak." kataku

lalu squad levi bersama dengan levi, dan miche menyusul kita

lalu erwin bersiap memimpin para scout untuk mundur duluan sementara kita mengawasi mereka dulu

"semuanya mundur !" perintah erwin

lalu erwin melihat kita semua

"terima kasih kalian semua...misi telah sukses." kata erwin

"kita hanya melakukan tugas kita !" seru ouro

"diamlah bodoh...yang dipuji itu semua, bukan kau saja." kata petra

lalu mayor miche mengendus-endus dan tersenyum ke hanji

"sayang sekali...titannya telah hilang..." kata hanji

"baguslah...setidaknya kita bisa menginvestigasinya lebih jauh." kata erwin

"hehh ?! padahal aku ingin menginvestigasi mayat-mayat titan itu !" seru hanji

"tenanglah mayor...kita bisa menginvestigasi itu setelah kita menggali informasi tentang melalui objek kita." kataku

"kau benar lucien...masih banyak hal yang perlu diketahui." kata hanji

lalu kita semua berkumpul ke erwin.

"setelah kita menjawab pertanyaan kita...cepat atau lambat kita akan mendapatkan kebebasan kita." kataku

"lucien benar...kita masih ada hal yang perlu dilakukan." kata erwin

kita akhirnya mundur

**Barak**

saat kita sampai dibarak, tingkah anggota scout yang tidak ikut misi menjadi aneh dari biasanya.

"ada apa ini ? kok tingkah mereka aneh semua ?" tanya nanaba bingung

"entahlah, tapi keributan apa sebenarnya ini ?" tanya gelgar juga

lalu aku melihat moblit berlari ke arahku

"Lucien !"

"ada apa wakil moblit ?" tanyaku heran karena moblit sampai seperti ini

"ahh komandan seksi zacharius !" hormat dia ke miche dulu

"apa yang terjadi ?" miche bertanya

"kedua...subjek titan kita...telah dibunuh !" kata moblit tersenggah-senggah

"apa ?! tapi siapa yang melakukannya ?" tanyaku heran

"entahlah, Lucien tetapi pembunuhnya memakai ODM gear" lapor moblit

sial bagaimana aku bisa melupakan ini ?!

dimimpiki, annie melakukannya. tetapi dengan ODM nya siapa ? ODMnya marco aman bersama dengan jean juga

"jadi pembunuhnya juga prajurit...lalu bagaimana dengan hanji ?" tanya miche

"ini memakan waktu untuk berusaha menenangkannya." kata moblit

lalu aku pergi dengan moblit ke laboratorium titan

**Laboratorium titan**

"AHHHH ! SAWNEY ! BEAN ! KATAKAN KALAU INI HANYA MIMPI BURUK !" teriak hanji dengan sedih

aku diam dan mencoba memikirkan sesuatu. komandan erwin datang ke aku

"menurutmu siapakah musuh kita sebenarnya ?" tanya dia

"entahlah komandan. tapi bisakah kita bicara sebentar setelah ini ?" jawabku

"baiklah..." kata erwin

sementara moblit dan scout lain menenangkan hanji, aku dan erwin ke kantornya

"jadi apa yang kau ingin bicarakan, Lucien ?" tanyannya

"komandan, bisakan anda meminta polisi militer untuk memeriksa ODM semua para cadet ? aku tidak yakin, tetapi kemungkinan musuh kita disana." kataku

"mengapa kau menganggap musuh kita berada di cadet ?" tanya erwin

"pertama pemegang ODM pasti hanya prajurit dari 3 regiment dan cadet. kedua jika polisi militer agak tidak masuk akal, karena polisi militer tidak berhak ke headquarter regiment lain kecuali diminta. lalu garrison dengan keadaan dinding pasca penyerangan, maka tidak mungkin kesini. jika scout yang melakukannya seharusnya dia tidak perlu ODM untuk membunuh para titan yang sedang terbelenggu. satu-satunya yang paling masuk akal adalah cadet, karena bisa menyelinap tanpa ketahuan dan membunuh mereka menggunakan ODM saat tidak ketahuan." jelasku

"benar juga...pendapat yang bagus Lucien. bisakah kau juga pergi ke barak para cadet untuk memeriksa keadaan disana ? nanti laporan dari polisi militer biar aku dan petinggi lainnya yang investigasi." kata erwin

"baiklah..." kataku

aku segera mengambil kudaku dan pergi ke barak cadet

**Barak Cadet**

aku segera masuk dan bertemu dengan conny, armin, dan annie

"hey...apa kau tidak mendapatkan perintah ?" tanya conny

"perintah ? dari siapa ?" jawabku pura-pura tidak tahu

"perintah dari polisi militer. semua cadet diperiksa." kata annie

"semua cadet diperiksa ODM nya karena kasus membunuh objek eksperimen. mereka belum menemukan apapun ,dan aku tahu kamu tidak bakal diperiksa karena kau sedang berada di tugas." kata armin

"kau telah bergabung scout legion dan membunuh para titan, benarkan ? itu mengagumkan." kata conny lesu

"hey ada apa ?" tanyaku karena tingkah nya tiba-tiba aneh

"aku hanya tidak tahu harus memilih mana ? annie, kau kan memilih polisi militer apa aku cocok disana ?" tanya conny ke annie

"pikirkan ini. jika kau disuruh mati kau mau tidak ?" kata annie

"apa yang kau maksud ? tentu saja aku tidak mau mati !" kata connie

"bagaimana dengan kau armin ?" tanya armin

"selama aku tahu kenapa aku lakukan itu... aku akan siap untuk itu." jawab armin

"jadi kau mau melakukan itu ? aku mengerti kamu tidak hanya cerdas tapi juga berani." jawab annie

"dibalik itu semua.. kau orang yang peduli juga annie." kata armin

"huh ?"

"kau sudah jelas tidak mengikuti kami ke scout, tetapi kau memilih polisi militer. pasti ada alasannya kan kau memilih itu ?" tanya armin

"tidak juga...aku hanya ingin membantu orang."kata annie

aku diam sebentar sambil sedikit-sedikit melihat annie, lalu aku mau pergi

"armin, aku pergi dulu komandan memanggilku."

"baiklah...sampai jumpa,Lucien." kata armin

sebelum aku kembali ke markas, conny datang ke aku

"tunggu lucien !" teriaknya

"ada apa conny ?" tanyaku

"apa yang kau pikirkan, Lucien ? akankah aku bagus di polisi militer ?" tanyanya dengan bingung

"mungkin juga..."jawabku

"kau menyutujuinya ? jujur saja ini membuat aku merasa aneh jika aku hanya memikirkan keselamatanku sendiri dibandingkan keselamatan semuanya. arg ! aku tidak bisa memilih !" kata conny dengan frustasi

"conny, jika aku berada diposisimu sekarang, aku akan mendengarkan apa yang memang hatiku mau. aku tidak peduli jika konsekuensinya apa jika itu pilihanku ya sudah." kataku sambil pergi

**Markas Scout**

aku segera menemui hanji untuk menenangkannya

"setelah kita sejauh ini kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi ?!" keluh hanji

"sial ! SIAL ! semua eksperimen yang aku siapkan telah hancur !" teriak hanji sambil menggebrak meja

lalu aku diam sebentar dan ide terpintas dikepalaku

"mayor, kita kan masih punya eksperimen lagi kan ? jika kau tahu apa maksudku." kataku

"tunggu ? eksperimen ? terima kasih, Lucien telah mengingatkanku ! kita punya percobaan nya eren ! ayo segera istirahat karena besok akan menjadi hari yang sibuk untuk kita !" kata hanji dengan semangat

"baik, mayor !" kataku sambil pergi ke kamarku dan tidur

**_Tahun 850_**

**_aku tahu siapa yang membunuhnya. Annie bertingkah aneh._**

**_tetapi yang membuat aku bingung adalah dia membunuhnya menggunakan ODM siapa ? mungkin setelah penyelidikan semuanya akan beres._**


	15. Chapter 14 Experiment

**Chapter 14 Eksperiment eren**

Aku bangun pagi-pagi untuk mempersiapkan apa yang kita lakukan hari ini. setelah siap, aku berlatih sebentar dan berkumpul bersama hanji,levi,moblit,dan eren.

"hahahaha ! akhirnya hari ini datang juga ! kita akan melakukan eksperimen ke eren..."kata hanji sambil merona kesenangan

"em, Mayor...mungkin kamu mau mengurangi sedikit kesenanganmu." kata moblit

"hahaha ! tapi misi ekspedisi keluar dinding kan bentar lagi. kita harus membuat eren siap dulu." kata hanji senang

"apakah ini bisnis atau kesenangan bagimu ?" tanya levi dingin

"jangan salah, aku tahu ini adalah tugas yang penting. tetapi jujur saja, aku suka dengan tugas ini. ini tidak mengubah faktanya bahwa eksperimen ini sangat penting untuk keselamatan ras manusia. jadi jangan kecewakan kita eren." kata hanji

"semoga sukses. ingat kau harus punya tujuan." kataku menyemangati

"punya tujuan ?" tanya eren bingung

"ya, ingat waktu kau berubah pertama kali ?" tanyaku

"waktu itu...aku saat diperut titan melihat banyak prajurit mati didepanku...lalu aku marah dan tiba-tiba aku tidak sadarkan diri." kata eren mengingat ingat

"itu kuncinya...sama seperti kau melindungi mikasa dan armin lalu menutup dinding trost. aku berasumsi kalau kamu berubah tidak hanya melukai fisik saja, tapi kau juga memiliki tujuan dipikiranmu. itulah alasan kau bisa berubah." jelasku

"wow lucien ! kau benar-benar cerdas terhadap hal detail !" seru hanji senang

"terima kasih mayor." kataku

"baiklah. sekarang ayo kita coba praktekan !" kata hanji

"baiklah ! aku tidak tahu apakah aku berhasil melakukannya, satu-satunya cara adalah mencobanya." kata eren bersemangat

"itu baru semangat ! semuanya segera ke posisi masing-masing !" perintah hanji

saat semua sudah berada diposisi masing-masing, eren menggigit tangannya. tetapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. akhirnya setelah 2x percobaan kita kembali ke eren.

"maaf aku tidak bisa berubah..." kata eren kecewa

"jangan begitu, aku tahu kau sudah mencobanya. menurut penuturan lucien kau berhasil berubah 3 kali saat di trost. dan kau berubah dengan menggigit tanganmu dan kau punya target. jika yang dikatakan lucien benar harusnya kau dapat berubah. tetapi kenapa ? menurutmu ada ide lain Lucien ?" tanya hanji kebingungan

aku memegang daguku dan berkata

"hmm...jika eren sudah melakukan luka fisik dan target, seharusnya itu sudah cukup untuk dia berubah." kataku lalu hening sejenak

"jika aku menghubungkan 3 kejadian yang disebutkan mayor itu, apa ada kemungkinan kondisi terancam ?" tanyaku

"itu mungkin...tapi itu hanya sebuah hipotesis. selanjutnya kita akan mencoba mengetesnya di luar dinding." kata hanji

"tunggu ? apa kau serius hanji ?" tanya levi dengan wajah gelap

"aku tahu ini beresiko, memancing titan lain agar eren bisa berubah. tetapi ini cara yang paling cepat." jelasnya

"tapi, mayor apakah komandan erwin akan menyetujuinya ?" tanya moblit

"komandan mengatakan dia akan membuktikan kegunaan eren lewat ekspedisi diluar dinding. jadi jika kita gagal melakukan ini, maka kita gagal untuk semuanya. eksperimen ini harus berhasil. aku percaya dia akan menyetujuinya. jadi persiapkan diri kalian, lucien kamu ikut aku menghadap erwin" kata hanji

"baik mayor !" kataku

"mengerti. aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian semua !" kata eren bertekat

**Kantor erwin**

"Omong-omong ... kau akan memberi kami izin untuk melakukan percobaan di luar Tembok, bukan, Erwin? bisa minta tolong ?" pinta hanji

"..mengikuti caramu, aku tidak terlalu senang menempatkan Eren dalam bahaya, tapi kita tidak punya banyak pilihan." kata erwin

lalu hanji menghadap ke aku dan membuat perintah

"okay, kita sudah mendapatkan persetujuan, tolong beritahu levi dan squadnya dan kamu bergabung dengan mereka." beritahu hanji

"baik."

lalu aku pergi ke markas recon dan bertemu kapten levi

"kapten, hanji mendapatkan persetujuan dari komandan erwin."kataku

"jika erwin berkata begitu tidak ada yang bisa kita bantah. ayo pergi." kata levi

**Di luar dinding**

pasukan recon corps berpencar untuk menarik perhatian titan dan mulai mengarah ke kita

"mayor hanji ! kita sudah berhasil menarik perhatian para titan dan mereka akan kesini !" kata gunther

"okay bagus ! ayo semuanya bersiap bertarung." kata hanji

"eren...kita akan menggunakan titan seperti yang kau tahu. tapi itu tidak menjamin kami dapat melindungimu. terkadang situasi akan menjadi buruk. jika kau ingin hidup, kau harus siap untuk bertarung." kata hanji

aku harap dia baik-baik saja

"aku siap, ayo lakukan ini !" kata eren bersemangat

"baiklah kalau begitu ! lucien, kau bersiap-siap diposisimu juga." kata hanji

"baiklah mayor, jujur saja aku agak khawatir ke dia."

"aku percaya dia akan bisa melaluinya. kita hanya melakukan tugas kita dengan baik." kata hanji menenangkanku

setelah 45 menit pertempuran, kita berhasil membunuh semua titan tetapi eren tidak dapat berubah

"ayolah mata empat, bukannya ini sudah cukup ? kita sudah menghabisi titan-titan ini. ini sudah selesai !" kata levi

"apa ? tidak ! eren masih belum berubah !" kata hanji ngotot

"tsk...apa yang terjadi eren ? bukannya kau sudah melakukan semua yang dikatakan lucien ?" tanya levi

"maaf,aku...sial kenapa ini tidak bekerja ?" keluh eren

"ini aneh...ini seharusnya sudah sesuai dengan apa yang lucien katakan..." kata hanji kebingungan

"mayor...aku sempat memikirkan ini tetapi ..."

"tetapi apa lucien ?"tanya hanji

"apa mungkin eren perlu diprovokasi agar memiliki tekad dan tujuan ? aku sempat memikirkan itu juga, tetapi aku pikir itu agak tidak masuk akal juga sih. kalau menurut mayor tentang hal itu bagaimana ?" tanyaku meminta pendapat

"hmm...mungkin juga ada benarnya juga lucien, ada kemungkinan juga ada kesalahan dalam teorimu. ayo kita pikirkan kembali." kata hanji

"tapi mayor...jika kita gagal membuat eren berubah saat ekspedisi diluar dinding. bukannya kita akan mengulang dari awal ?" tanya moblit

"sial ! aku merasa tidak berguna !" keluh eren

"baiklah...sudah cukup untuk hari ini. moblit dan aku akan menulis semua hal ini lalu bergabung kembali dengan kalian. kau beristirahatlah eren, dan tolong cek lukanya juga lucien." kata hanji lalu pergi bersama moblit

saat eren sedang memeriksa lukanya, aku datang ke dia sambil memberinya perban

"hey eren !"

"terima kasih." kata eren sambil memegang perban

"aduh !" eren lalu merintih dan menjatuhkan perbannya

"kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanyaku sambil menolongnya

"tidak apa-apa."

lalu eren mencoba mengambil perban itu. saat dia mengambilnya, tiba-tiba kilat menyambar dan membuat aku terlempar sejauh 3 meter.

aku melihat tangan eren berubah menjadi titan.

"hei, kenapa bisa berubah ?" tanyaku terkejut

"aku tidak tahu ! kenapa ? kenapa sekarang ?!" teriak eren

aku melihat anggota levi mau menyerang eren

"tenanglah."kata levi sambil menghalangi anggotanya untuk menyerang eren

"eren, kenapa kau melakukannya tanpa ijin ?!" tanya eld marah

"jawab kami, eren ! apa yang kau lakukan ?" teriak ouro

"Lucien, apa kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya gunther

"tidak apa-apa kak gunther. hanya sedikit shock saja." jawabku sambil mencoba berdiri

"kapten, tolong jaga jarak dari eren !" kata petra

"aku pikir aku bilang untuk tenang ... kaulah yang harus menjauh darinya. lihat disana."kata levi sambil melihat gerombolan titan yang datang ke kita

"prioritas kita adalah mengurus mereka. jadi ayo Lucien." kata levi

aku langsung berdiri dan segera mengikuti levi dan squadnya ke gerombolan titan

"hanya keberuntungan kita...ayo segera pergi dan kalahkan titan-titan ini" kata levi

"pikirkan yang harus kita lakukan, kita harus membunuh mereka disekeliling kita." perintah levi untuk membasmi titan-titan di sekitaran kita

lalu semua recon squad segera pergi ke garis depan untuk mencegat para titan.

aku segera membantu petra mencegat titan di sisi barat

"kapten, apakah baik-baik saja bersama eren ?" tanya petra

"tapi...kita mendapatkan tujuan yang sama disini ! kita harus melakukan yang kita bisa !" kata petra

lalu kita terbang ke arah lain untuk membantu ouro, tiba-tiba hanji datang

"huh ? apa yang ribut-ribut ? ap...apa ini..?! w-wow ! astaga !" teriak hanji

"sial...tebak siapa yang datang di waktu yang buruk ini." keluh levi

lalu aku dan petra segera menyelamatkan ouro

"eren dalam bahaya. jika kita tidak melakukan secepatnya maka kita akan habis !" teriaknya

sementara di tempat eren, hanji masih teriak

"kau tidak percaya ini, moblit ! itu eren ! dan dia punya tangan titan !"

"mayor...kau terlalu bersemangat ! tenang !" peringat moblit

setelah membasmi titan di sekitar, aku berkumpul ke hanji. sementara petra dan ouro membantu anggota recon lainnya.

"bagaimana itu bisa terhubung ?" aku mau melihatnya!" kata hanji sambil merona

"tunggu...yeah ! aku seharusnya bisa melepaskannya saja...!" kata eren sambil menarik tangannya dan terjatuh. setelah tangan eren tercabut, tangan titan itu perlahan membusuk

"apa yang kau lakukan ?! eren...! aku mau mengetesnya !" teriak hanji kesal

"itu semua yang perlu di tes sekarang. ayo segera mundur. eren kau ikut denganku." kata levi

"lucien, tolong bantu lindungi eren juga." perintahnya ke aku

"baik!"

lalu aku segera menghabisi titan yang mau mendekat ke eren, sementara levi bersama dengan eren

**POV umum**

"bagaimana perasaanmu eren ?" tanya levi

"tidak terlalu baik. aku tidak mengerti mereka sedikit mempercayaiku...sampai mereka mencabut pedang mereka" kata eren pelan

"tentu saja...itulah orang yang kupilih di squadku. mereka tidak hanya selamat, tetapi juga menyelesaikan berbagai macam misi neraka. kau hanya perlu reaktif, cepat dan menyerang ketika kau mengantisipasi yang buruk seperti lucien. itulah bagaimana kau bisa selamat disana." jelas levi

**POV Lucien**

kami sudah sampai di dekat titik mundur. lalu banyak titan mengepung kita.

"urgh. rasanya kita mendapat tamu lagi...apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang ?" tanya hanji

"ini mulai membosankan...lucien, ayo habisi mereka." perintah levi

"jangan bertarung eren. jaga jarakmu." perintah levi ke eren

"okay...sial, aku harap aku bisa melakukan sesuatu...!" kata eren

setelah 15 menit kita berhasil menghabisi semua titan.

"bisakah kau mati lebih cepat ? geez." kata levi

tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, titannya malah semakin banyak yang mendekat ke kita

"kau pasti bercanda..." keluhku

"cih...terlalu banyak titan..." keluh levi juga

"aaaghhhh! lepaskan aku !" teriak salah satu scout

"ahhhh ! seseorang tolong aku !" teriak satunya lagi

aku dengan cepat mencoba menyelamatkan mereka sebisa mungkin tetapi beberapa dari mereka harus tewas.

saat aku mencoba menarget titan lain, kilat menyambar lagi dan aku melihat eren sudah berubah menjadi titan dan berteriak

dia langsung menyerang titan secara brutal dengan tinjuannya

"ugh, anak itu...! semuanya jaga jarak kalian dengan eren ketika kalian bertarung !" perintah levi

kita lalu lanjut bertarung lagi tetapi kita juga menjaga jarak dengan eren agar tidak sampai kita terkena pukul juga.

"kenapa kau mengabaikan perintah eren ?!...sial ini tidak ada gunanya." teriak eld

"Eren ! kenapa kau mengabaikan perintah ?!" teriak gunther

lalu kami mendeteksi 3 enraged abnormal berukuran besar datang ke kita, tetapi mereka seperti fokus ke eren.

"rasanya mereka hanya fokus ke eren saja kapten." laporku

"kalau begitu rencana kita tetap sama." kata levi

lalu aku dan semua anggota squad levi berpencar ke dua abnormal di berbeda arah, sementara hanji mencoba bicara ke eren.

lalu dengan cepat aku berputar kebawahnya titan sehingga titan itu lengah, lalu aku mencoba menebas tulang belakangnya dan membuat titan itu lumpuh sementara. dan dengan kecepatan tinggi aku menebasnya dan membunuhnya

"menakjubkan sekali, Lucien. kita para officer senior tidak mau kalah." puji gunther

lalu kita kembali dan melihat eren sudah mengalahkan titan tersebut dan berhenti ditempat.

"Hey ! eren berhenti bergerak !" kata hanji menunjuk eren

"ini kesempatan kita untuk mundur." kata levi

lalu aku terbang dan membantu mengeluarkan eren yang sangat panas. lalu berkumpul kembali setelah eren sudah sadar

"kau tidak mengingatnya ? semuanya ?" tanya levi

"Tidak, aku minta maaf. aku tahu betapa pentingnya bagi kalian untuk melepaskan kekuatan Titanku, tetapi tidak." kata eren

"hmph...jika kekuatan titanmu tidak bisa membantu kita, tujuan kita untuk menutup dinding maria hanya sebuah mimpi saja." kata levi

"jadi aku minta kau lakukan sesuatu !" perintah levi

aku hanya diam mencoba memikirkan sesuatu sambil memegang daguku, hanji yang melihat aku sedang berpikir mencoba bertanya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan,Lucien ?"

"aku hanya memikirkan 2 kejadian sebelumnya saat pertarungan. pertama saat eren berubah secara spontan ketika mengambil perban tetapi hanya berubah tangannya, sementara kedua saat pertarungan tadi dia bisa berubah total. pasti dikedua kejadian tersebut ada kuncinya. apa mayor bisa melihatnya ?" tanyaku sambil mengeluarkan isi pikiranku

"hmmm...aku belum membuktikannya Lucien, tetapi kalau aku lihat semua teorimu itu memang benar. pertama luka fisik, dan tujuan atau tekadnya." kata hanji

"tekad ?" tanya eren bingung

"pertama kali kau hanya mengambil perban dan kau berubah hanya tanganmu. jika hipotesisku benar maka maka itu tidak bertujuan jelas, itulah kenapa hanya tanganmu saja yang berubah. tapi bagaimana dengan perubahan kedua ?" tanya hanji

"aku melihat banyak prajurit yang dimakan oleh titan...aku bertekad untuk bertarung..." kata eren berusaha mengingatnya

"itu dia ! kau memiliki tujuan yang jelas dan tekad yang kuat di pikiranmu ! itulah alasannya kau bisa berubah secara total." kata hanji dengan semangat karena berhasil menjawab teka-tekinya

"yahh itu memalukan sih, karena kau tidak bisa mengatur pikiranmu untuk tetap tenang dan berpikir untuk memiliki tujuan. tapi lupakan, aku percaya kau akan bisa melakukannya." kataku menyemangati dia

lalu semua anggota levi squad saling menatap dan menggigit tangan mereka. eren langsung terkejut

"oww... Sepertinya ... kita salah menilaimu. Ini hanya simbolis kecil permintaan maaf kami. Bukan berarti itu mengubah apa pun." kata gunther

"ini sudah menjadi tugas kita untuk membuat kamu tetap aman." kata ouro

"maaf eren aku rasa kita terlalu takut dengan kekuatanmu."kata eld minta maaf mewakili anggotanya

"Tapi kami masih mengandalkanmu. Dan kami ingin kamu merasa seperti kau dapat mengandalkan kami. Percayai kami, oke?" kata petra

"okay !" kata eren

lalu kami segera mundur ke barak dan beristirahat. seminggu lagi adalah kelulusan para cadet, aku tidak sabar melihat teman-temanku.

**_Tahun 850_**

**_Eksperimennya tidak terlalu berhasil, tetapi hubungan kami semakin erat. rasanya semua bebanku hilang semua. tetapi aku tahu ini hanya sementara, karena ekspedisi dimulai 2 minggu lagi. aku harus mempersiapkan agar semua squad levi tetap hidup._**

**Besok**

Aku melakukan latihan rutinku dan mulai pergi ke laboratorium.

disana kami menulis semua hasil eksperimen kami ke eren. walaupun tidak terlalu berhasil tetapi memuaskan

setelah aku selesai menulis dan melaporkan, aku dipanggil oleh kapten levi untuk berlatih bersama dengan squad levi.

"okay karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, sekarang kita akan mulai latihan rutin kita. untuk pemanasan kita akan melakukan 150 pushup, 200 sit up, dan 250 squat dalam waktu 1 jam. lalu kita akan berlari 40 putaran mengelilingi kastil." kata levi

aku bisa melihat eren menengguk ludahnya karena kaget.

"mulai !" seru levi

semuanya melakukannya.

karena aku sudah terbiasa melatih diriku sejak di aku mendapatkan mimpi itu dan juga aku menciptakan teknik agar aku tidak cepat kelelahan.

saat sudah 15 menit aku sudah menyelesaikan latihan rutin yang disuruh kapten levi.

aku tahu yang lainnya terkejut, tapi aku tidak peduli dan melanjutkan latihanku

setelah 1 jam, hanya eld dan gunther yang menyelesaikan latihan kapten levi. sementara petra, ouro dan eren gagal. walau mereka berdua hampir menyelesaikan semuanya setelah eren selesai push up saja.

"tsk...apa yang aku katakan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan kalian ?! kau bisa katakan ke diri kalian bahwa kalian bermalas-malasan. dan kau eren apa yang diajarakan ke kamu waktu ke akademi ?! seingatku kau rangking 5 dari semuanya." komplain levi

aku lalu mengusulkan sesuatu

"kapten, aku ada saran." kataku

"saran apa ?" tanya levi menatap ke aku

"aku menyarankan bahwa eren juga dilatih di segi mental dan teknik bertarungnya." kataku

"maksudmu ?" tanya levi lagi

"eren memiliki kekuatan alami yang sangat bagus, tapi dia terlalu didominasi oleh emosinya dibandingkan dengan kegigihan dan ketenangannya. akibatnya itu akan membuat eren terlalu mudah terprovokasi dan membuat fokusnya gagal total." kataku

eren awalnya ingin protes tapi dia takut melihat levi yang sudah menatapnya agar dia tetap diam

"karena kau lebih tahu dia, apa yang kau sarankan ?" tanya levi

"selain latihan rutin, dia juga perlu diajarkan pengendalian emosi dan teknik bertarung. asumsiku jika dia bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya dengan baik maka dia juga bisa mengendalikannya dalam bentuk titannya. itu akan lebih efisien daripada melatih eren dalam bentuk titannya saja." kataku

"hmph...ide yang bagus. yang lain segera bersiap untuk berlari ! ouro dan petra setelah berlari, kau akan menyelesaikan tadi dengan 2x sebagai hukumannya. eren kau akan aku latih sesuai dengan saran dari lucien." perintah kapten levi

entah kenapa aku melihat eren menatapku dengan melas...

akhirnya kita berlari sampai malam.


	16. Chapter 15 Preparation 2

**Chapter 15 Persiapan Ekspedisi ke 57**

**1 Hari setelah Pemilihan Regiment bagi para cadet**

aku dan eren sekarang sedang berlatih bela diri untuk meningkatkan kemampuan eren saat menjadi titan. ini juga perintah kapten levi.

saat berlatih eren sering menggunakan tekniknya annie.

"kau sangat tertarik dengan tekniknya annie ya ?" tanyaku ditengah latihan tambahannya eren

"yeah...itu sangat menarik" kata eren

"kalau begitu cobalah kombinasikan semua teknik yang pernah kau lihat." kataku

"semua teknik ? apa tidak susah ?" tanya eren

"tidak...ambil ambil keunggulan setiap teknik yang pernah kau lihat...contohnya aku."

"teknikku bermain di counter attack, tekniknya annie bermain di tendangan, sementara tekniknya mikasa bermain di pukulan. aku menggabungkan semua teknik itu agar lawan tidak bisa mendeteksi apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya. seperti itu." jelasku

"begitu ya...baiklah akan aku coba." kata eren bersemangat

saat berlatih mikasa dan armin datang ke kita.

"Eren !" teriak mikasa

kita pun menghentikan latihan kita

"Mikasa, Armin apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?" tanya eren

"apa kau lupa kalau kemarin semua cadet memilih regiment ?" jawabku

"oh ya, jadi kalian memilih scout ya." kata eren sesudah ingat itu

"eren, apa mereka memperlakukanmu baik-baik saja ?" tanya mikasa khawatir

"hei...apa maksudmu ? tentu saja mereka memperlakukanku baik-baik saja. benar kan lucien ?" tanya eren dengan gugup

"bagimana dengan kapten levi ?" tanyaku

"si cebol itu...apa perlu aku menghajarnya ?!" tanya mikasa dengan gelap.

"hei tenanglah mikasa !" kata eren untuk menenangkannya.

saat kita masih berbincang-bincang, teman-teman kita datang

"hey kalian." kataku sambil melambaikan tangan

"hei lucien !" teriak thomas

"kau memilih scouting legion ?" tanyaku

"iya" jawabnya

"bagimana dengan mina ?" tanyaku heran karena mina kok tidak ada

"dia memilih garrison." katanya

"ohh...jadi hanya jean,marco,annie saja yang tidak ikut dengan kita." kata eren

"tidak, hanya annie dan marco saja." jawab jean di belakang

"jean ! tunggu bukannya kau ingin masuk polisi militer ?" tanya eren bingung

"awalnya begitu tapi saat aku melihat lucien menaruh kepercayaan ke aku saat di pertempuran trost, aku jadi memilih scout."jawab jean

"ohh..."kata eren lalu jean melanjutkan lagi

"aku dengar saat di trost kau menyerang mikasa dan saat eksperiment kau tidak sengaja membuat lucien terpental. jadi kau belum bisa mengontrol kemampuan titanmu ?" lalu jean maju dan mencengkram kerah eren

"baiklah aku sedang mencobanya." kata eren

"aku harap kau bisa melakukannya ! kita semua bergantung ke kamu !" kata jean lalu melepaskannya

"baiklah karena kita sudah berkumpul, aku harap kita bisa menjadi prajurit yang baik." kata reiner

"okay, mikasa bisa kau melatih eren soal bela diri setelah beres-beres ? aku ada urusan dengan ke komandan untuk membahas ekspedisi kedepannya." kataku

"baiklah." jawab mikasa dengan tanpa ekspresi walau hatinya sebenarnya senang

"bagus, yang lain dapat meringkas barang kalian dan melapor ke petinggi apa yang harus dilakukan." intruksiku sambil pergi

**Ruang Komandan**

aku mengetuk pintu dahulu sebelum masuk ke ruangan komandan

"silakan." kata komandan dari dalam

lalu aku masuk, komandan erwin sudah menungguku

"jadi komandan bagaimana strategi untuk ekspedisi ke 57 ?" tanyaku

"sebelum aku menjelaskannya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. apa kau tahu sesuatu yang aneh saat penyerangan distrik trost ?" tanya erwin

"ada dua kejadian aneh. pertama armored titan tidak muncul saat dinding dihancurkan, kedua titannya menurut ingatanku tidak sebanyak waktu dinding maria ditendang, komandan." jawabku

"pengamatan yang bagus, Lucien. maka dari itu ekspedisi ini akan mengungkap siapa musuh yang sebenarnya." jelasn nya

"musuh kita selama ini ?" tanyaku untuk memperjelas

"benar, aku yakin titan kolosal dan titan armored itu sama seperti eren yaitu manusia yang dapat berubah menjadi titan. dan lewat ekspedisi ini kita bisa menangkap dan mengungkap siapa musuh kita." jelas erwin

"aku mengerti. kalau begitu komandan, bolehkah aku melihat strateginya ?" tanyaku

"ini strateginya." kata erwin sambil menunjukan gambar formasinya lalu menjelaskan lagi

"aku dengan hanji sudah mendiskusikannya soal strategi ini, kita akan menggunakan formasi pengintaian musuh jarak jauh. sebelum berangkat pasukan dibagi dua, pertama untuk pasukan utama dan pasukan bantuan. pasukan bantuan dipimpin oleh miche untuk membersihkan kota tua di depan distrik karanes untuk memperlancar pasukan utama, kau akan berada di pasukan bantuan."

"setelah berkumpul sebentar pasukan dibagi 4 bagian, pertama garda depan berbentuk setengah lingkaran disana terdapat 14 squad, kedua bagian sayap kiri dan kanan masing-masing terdapat 5 squad, ketiga bagian yang mengelilingi pusat disana terdapat 10 squad, selanjutnya squad pusat disana terdapat recon squad dan eren yang dijaga oleh 2 squad lainnya. itu rencananya, Lucien." jelas erwin

aku mengamati rencana tersebut dan mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukan annie dimimpiku sampai bisa memakan korban jiwa yang banyak.

"rencana ini sangat bagus komandan. sebelum itu saya boleh tanya, saya setelah membersihkan titan di kota tua, saya akan diposisikan dimana ?" tanyaku walau sebenarnya aku sudah tau

"kau akan memimpin squadmu sendiri di sayap kiri formasi." jawab erwin

lalu aku diam sebentar, dan aku sudah berhasil mengingat nya

"komandan, saya ingin menambahkan beberapa poin agar ekspedisi ini tidak memakan korban jiwa yang terlalu banyak. pertama 5 dari 14 squad bagian

garda depan dan belakang harus memegang flare berwarna hitam dan merah, jangan tembakan flare itu jika tidak menemukan titan yang benar-benar mengancam. kedua saat sudah bertemu dengan titan tersebut, ingatkan untuk semua prajurit tidak menyerangnya secara sembarangan. lalu jika titan tersebut mengincar eren, segera perintahkan pasukan recon masuk ke hutan dan kita melakukan rencana menangkap dia dengan semua pasukan berjaga di sisi hutan. jika rencana ini gagal segera mundur kembali ke distrik karanes agar tidak sampai memakan korban jiwa."jelasku

erwin terdiam sebentar dan kembali berbicara lagi

"poin yang bagus, Lucien. aku akan merubah rencana ini dan sesegera mungkin memberitahunya kepara kapten squad. kau bisa istirahat sekarang." kata komandan erwin

lalu aku kembali ke kamarku, dan teman sekamarku jean.

**Dikamar**

"hei." sapa ku

"hei, Lucien." kata jean sambil melihat ke jendela

"kenapa diam saja ?" tanyaku

"tidak ada apa-apa." jawab jean dengan malu-malu

"jangan berbohong, aku bisa membaca wajahmu." kataku

"ughh...baiklah kau menebaknya. aku hanya kangen marco di polisi militer" kata jean dengan malu

"ohhh hanya itu...kenapa tidak menulis surat saja ? aku mau menulis ke dia." kataku sambil memberi usul

"ide bagus ! " kata jean lalu menulis surat ke dia

aku juga menulis surat ke dia, untuk minta mengawasi gerak-gerik annie yang masuk di polisi militer. dengan adanya marco, aku bisa mengetahui gerak-gerik annie dan aku bisa membuat rencana kedepannya.

setelah aku dan jean keluar untuk mengirim surat ini, kita berdua kembali ke kamar kita

saat jean mau tidur, dia memanggilku

"Lucien."

"hn ?" jawabku sambil menulis jurnalku

"terima kasih ya, telah menyelamatkan marco." katanya dengan lesu

"kau diceritakan semuanya oleh dia ya ?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh ke jean

"iya...dan juga soal 3 pengkhianat itu. aku hanya tidak menyangka saja orang yang aku pikir baik mereka bisa tega berbuat seperti itu..." kata jean lesu

aku menutup jurnalku lalu ke dia

"jean, kau harus biasakan dirimu. dunia ini kejam." kataku

"aku mengerti, Lucien..."kata jean

"aku minta kau jangan bertindak sembarangan. aku tidak mau kalian berdua kena bahaya." kataku sebelum aku menulis jurnalku lagi dan jean langsung tidur

setelah aku menulis jurnal tentang ekspedisi kedepan, aku tidur.


	17. Chapter 16 57th Expedition

**Chapter 16 Ekspedisi ke 57**

sudah 1 minggu sejak para cadet masuk ke regiment yang mereka pilih, kita akhirnya pergi ke distrik karanes untuk melakukan ekspedisi

soal eren, mikasa berhasil melatih eren bela diri, sehingga dia dapat menggunakan kekuatan titannya dengan maksimal.

sekarang para scout sudah bersiap untuk ekspedisi ke 57, dan aku sudah siap untuk merubah semuanya yang salah dipertama.

**Distrik Ka****ranes**

"Kita akhirnya memulai nya..." kata armin ke aku

"kau benar." kataku

aku lalu melihat mina yang berada samping ku dia melambaikan tangannya ke aku

"Lucien ! semoga kau berhasil !" katanya dengan hormat

aku hanya hormat ke dia.

"wow scouting legion benar-benar hebat !" teriak salah satu anak

aku melihat anak kecil yang menatap kagum ke kami. aku tersenyum dan berteriak

"manusia akan mengambil langkah kaki selanjutnya, tunjukan pada mereka apa yang kita sudah pelajari !"

lalu semuanya berteriak dan erwin langsung berteriak juga

"ekspedisi ke 57 keluar dinding dimulai !"

lalu gerbang dibuka

"MAJU !"

kita pun segera maju dan berpisah. aku dan komandan miche ke kota tua dahulu untuk menjaga keamanan para cadet yang pergi ke pasukan utama

**Kota Tua**

"kalahkan para titan dahulu untuk memperpendek jarak para cadet yang akan pergi ke pasukan utama." perintah miche

lalu aku dan miche berkeliling untuk membunuh para titan, dan juga membantu nanaba, gelgar, dan petra untuk memperpendek jarak para cadet.

komandan miche mengendus-endus lalu berkata lagi "bagus semua titan telah dibereskan."

lalu conny dan sasha telah muncul dan mulai bergerak ke titik keluar.

"pasukan telah bergerak, Lucien aku minta kau lindungi mereka." perintah miche

"baik, mayor."

lalu aku bergerak dan menjaga mereka berdua dari para titan, lalu mayor berteriak "jalanan ini sudah aman, Maju !"

"aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika tanpamu...terima kasih !" kata conny maju dengan cepat ke titik keluar

lalu aku melihat sasha agak ketakutan " ah...aku...terlalu takut..."

aku langsung memberi semangat ke dia "tenanglah, pasukan miche dan aku akan melindungi kalian."

lalu kita berjalan lagi dan sampai di titik keluar

"terima kasih, Lucien ! sekarang aku akan pergi ke pasukan utama." kata sasha

"terima kasih...semuanya. sekarang aku akan ke pasukan utama." kata conny

aku hanya melambaikan tangan melihat mereka pergi duluan

lalu miche berkata lagi "masih ada jalan yang butuh diamankan, ayo berkeliling kota lagi."

setelah itu pasukan miche dan aku segera berkeliling kota lagi dan membersihkannya dari para titan. lalu grupnya eren sudah muncul

"pasukan cadet terakhir sudah muncul. tetapi aku masih mencium keberadaan titan." kata miche

kita lanjut berkeliling kota lagi dan mengamankan jalannya para cadet untuk ke pasukan utama.

saat semuanya aman miche berteriak lagi "jalan ini sudah aman, maju !"

"baik !" kata mikasa

"okay, aku sangat berterima kasih bantuan kalian." kata jean

"terima kasih ke pasukan bantuan. kita bisa bergerak lebih cepat." kata eren kagum

lalu kita mengawasi para cadet terakhir dan nanaba bertanya ke miche

"bagaimana hidungmu miche ?"

"baik-baik saja untuk ekspedisi ini." jawabnya

lalu aku melihat eren dikejar titan dan aku segera membunuhnya

"serahkan titannya ke kami. kau tetap maju." kataku

"terima kasih, Lucien !" teriaknnya

akhirnya pasukan terakhir telah sampai di titik keluar

"seluruh squad telah keluar dari kota tua ! ayo kita bergabung dengan mereka !" perintah miche

"tunggu ! aku tahu aroma ini !" lalu miche berteriak kaget setelah mengendus-endus. kita berhenti sebentar

"titan abnormal telah muncul ! segera bunuh dia, agar kita bisa menyusul ke pasukan utama !" katanya lalu semuanya masuk ke mode bertarung

dengan cepat aku menembakkan bomb cahaya dan maju menyerang. dengan bantuan semua pasukan, aku berhasil membunuh titan tersebut.

"kerja bagus lucien ! ayo semuanya bergabung ke pasukan utama !" perintah miche

lalu aku pergi ke pasukan recon dulu untuk berbicara dengan mereka.

**Camp**

"terima kasih ke kamu dan pasukan bantuan. titan yang mengelilingi kita telah musnah, dan kita bisa bergerak tanpa khawatir." kata gunther

"ayo persiapkan dirimu, kita masih ada waktu sebelum masuk ke pasukan." ingat eld

"okay."

"kau tahu...kau melakukan kerja hebat sejak bergabung di scout. aku harap ini tidak terlalu sulit bagi kamu." kata petra

"terima kasih. kak !" kataku

"yah.. dibandingkan misi pertama kita, ini..."kata ouro tapi langsung dipotong oleh eld

"ohh...kau ingin membicarakan hal memalukan misi pertama kita, ouro ?"

"apa yang terjadi di misi pertama kalian ?" tanyaku

"aghhh...tidak ada apa-apa ! lupakan saja ! tidak perlu berkata lagi eld !" teriak petra malu

"yahh anggap saja kita baru pertama kali melakukannya. dan dibandingkan dengan kita, kau terlihat lebih hebat untuk pertarungan sesungguhnya !" puji eld

"terima kasih wakil eld." kataku dengan sopan

lalu levi dan eren datang ke kita

"hei apa yang kalian bicarakan ? segera ke posisi kalian !" perintah levi

"letnan ! okay, kita akan melakukannya !" kata petra

lalu levi melihat ke aku

"kita akan berpisah, segera ke posisimu sebelum formasi ini dimulai. kau memiliki kehebatan dan aku mengakui itu, apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai terbunuh." ingat levi

aku hanya hormat ke levi

saat levi pergi eren datang ke aku

"jadi ini ekspedisi pertama kita ya...jangan khawatir aku akan melakukan yang terbaik !" kata eren bertekat

"bagus eren, percaya saja ke mereka. mereka lebih berpengalaman." kataku lalu pergi ke tempatku

**Formasi di bagian kiri**

saat diperjalanan eren tiba-tiba berkata dengan khawatir

"Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka sanggup ... aku berlatih dengan mereka. sudahkah mereka mendapatkan apa yang diperlukan untuk mengalahkan titan?"

"hey...kau seharusnya tidak di ekspedisi jika kau tidak dapat menanggung bebanmu sendiri !" kata ouro berakhir dia menggigit lidahnya sendiri

"tetap bersama eren ! kita akan melakukan formasi pengintaian jarak jauh seperti yang direncanakan." kata gunther

"aku yakin ini tidak usah dikatakan ... tetapi garda depan bertugas untuk mencari dan melapor ke kita. seluruh formasi tetap berjalan ketika menjaga jarak dengan titan. perlu diingatkan kita akan bertarung dengan abonormal jika situasinya memungkinkan." kataku

"dan apapun yang terjadi jangan rusak formasinya." kataku

"baik !" seru eren

lalu erwin mengangkat tangannya dan berteriak "formasi pengintaian jarak jauh, menyebar !"

aku, jean, armin langsung berpencar

"jangan jadi pengecut ya jika kau melihat titan." kata jean

"aku akan menendang bokongmu jika kau adalah pengecutnya !" kataku

"baiklah itu berlaku untuk semua !" kata armin

**Posisiku**

aku melihat anggotaku yaitu thomas, 3 cadet lainnya.

"apa sudah siap ?" tanyaku

"ya, Lucien !" seru thomas diikuti anggukan 3 cadet lainnya

"ayo berangkat ke tujuan kita kalau begitu. tetap jaga formasi ini ! kita tidak tahu kapan titan akan muncul, jadi tetap berhati-hati !" perintahku

kita berangkat menuju tempat yang sudah direncanakan oleh erwin,

lalu aku dan squadku mendeteksi titan

"teman-teman jangan sampai terpencar." perintahku

lalu aku membunuhnya dan melanjutkan lagi

berselang 50 meter kita mendeteksi titan lagi

"apa ?! titan lainnya ?" kata thomas

lalu dengan cepat aku melakukan hal yang sama yaitu membunuhnya

ketika hampir sampai di titik tujuan. kita bertarung dengan 6 titan.

dengan cepat aku melakukan serangan "wings of freedom" sehingga kita berhasil membunuhnya dengan cepat

"wow, hebat sekali kapten ! aku harap bisa sepertimu !" kata thomas kagum

"jangan sekarang memujinya, ayo lanjut lagi !" kataku

ketika sampai ditujuan, seperti sebelumnya kita melawan titan yang jumlahnya lebih banyak daripada yang kita duga.

setelah selesai membunuh titan, kita sampai ditujuan kita. aku berpikir sesuatu

"ini aneh sekali..." kataku

"ada apa kapten ?" tanya thomas yang melihat wajahku

"jumlah titan ini terlalu banyak... kenapa garda depan tidak memberitahukan lebih awal ?" tanyaku

saat kita masih berpikir, aku mendeteksi sinyal merah dari arah selatan.

"sial formasi telah rusak ! Thomas, segera pimpin squad kita untuk tetap disini !" perintahku sambil membawa 2 flare

"kapten, kau mau kemana ?!" tanya nya

"aku akan memberitahu squad lain dan bergabung dengan mereka ! apapun yang terjadi jangan mati !" perintahku lalu aku pergi ke arah sinyal itu.

disana aku melihat jean dan reiner telah terkepung sekitar 5 titan.

"Lucien ? apa yang kau lakukan disini ? lupakan tolong bantu kita !" pinta jean

dengan cepat aku menebas titan-titan itu dan berusaha membantunya. setelah semua titan terbunuh kita kumpul lagi

"Lucien, Kenapa kau kesini ?" tanya reiner

"pertama aku mendeteksi sinyal kalian, kedua ada hal aneh saat aku dan squadku dalam perjalanan ke tujuan." jawabku

"hal aneh ?" tanya jean

"kita bertarung dengan jumlah titan lebih banyak dari yang kita duga. lalu misal ini terdeteksi lebih awal, kenapa garda depan tidak memberitahukan kita ?" jelasku

"aku memikirkan hal yang sama." kata jean lalu kita melihat sinyal merah

"lihat Lucien ! sinyal dari arahnya armin !" kata reiner

"ayo semuanya berangkat !" perintahku

sampai disana aku melihat armin yang berada di tanah dengan wajah shock

"armin kau bisa berdiri ? ayo naik ke kudamu !" kata reiner

lalu armin naik ke kudanya dan berangkat bersama kita

"flare itu...itu berasal dari garda depan kan ?" tanya ku

"itu adalah arah dari titan itu berasal ! jangan katakan kalau dia memimpin semua titan ini !" jelas armin

"kenapa menargetkan tempat itu ? apakah titan dengan bokong seksi itu abnormal ?" tanya reiner

"tidak itu bukan abnormal biasa, itu adalah manusia didalam titan seperti eren." jelas armin

"baiklah, kita pergi ke arah flare itu berasal. mereka pasti butuh bantuan." jelasku

ditengah perjalanan jean bertanya lagi

"tunggu bagaimana kau tahu kalau itu manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi titan ?" tanya jean

"dia membunuh hanya untuk membunuh. sementara abnormal membunuh untuk makan. aku yakin dia yang memimpin titan-titan itu ketika titan kolosal dan titan armored muncul" jelasnya lalu dia bertanya

"apakah tujuan dia menyerang manusia ? atau mencari seseorang ?"

"jika dilihat dari arahnya mau pergi...sial..." kataku lalu diam

"ada apa lucien ?" tanya reiner

"mungkin dia mencari eren..."lanjutku

"eren ? bukannya dia berada di sayap kanan ?" kata reiner bingung

"jika aku membaca rencana komandan, menaruh eren di sayap kanan bukan rencana bagus. eren pasti ditaruh di tempat yang tersembunyi." kata armin

"lalu dimana dia ?" tanya jean

"mungkin di posisi tengah." asumsi armin

"kita tidak punya waktu, kita harus menghentikan dia sekarang !" kata reiner

"Lucien, apa kau bisa membunuhnya ?" tanya armin

"bisa saja. tetapi dengan lokasi seperti ini, resikonya terlalu berbahaya. hal yang mungkin adalah membuat perjalanan dia lambat." jelasku

"kalau begitu ayo !" perintah jean

lalu kita berangkat ke posisi female titan

ketika sampai, kita segera memakai tudung dan menyerang dia

"kita akan melambatkan dia tetapi jangan melakukan hal gila !" perintahku

"dia sangat cerdas ! hati-hati !" perintah armin

dengan bantuan jean yang melempar granat cahaya, aku berhasil memotong salah satu kakinya dibantu oleh reiner sehingga dia jatuh.

lalu dia berteriak dan titan-titan mulai bergerak mendekat kearah kita.

"dia memanggil para titan !" kata armin sambil melihat sekeliling

karena armin lengah dia segera menyenggolnya dan membuat armin terjatuh

lalu aku melihat dia mulai kabur

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu !" kataku dengan intonasi gelap

tetapi dia mempunyai reflek yang bagus sehingga dia menyenggolku dan aku jatuh

aku melihat dia menatap ke aku

"LUCIEN !" teriak jean untuk menolongku

jean lalu dengan cepat mencoba menebas tengkuknya dan dia melindungi nya. saat jean terkejut, aku melihat dia bersiap membunuh jean, lalu aku berteriak dengan keras

"JEAN, HABISI SI MANIAK BUNUH DIRI TOLOL ITU !"

akibat teriakan ku tersebut dia langsung diam

dengan cepat reiner mengambil kesempatan dengan memotong salah satu tangannya. dia hanya diam sebentar lalu lanjut lagi

"sial !" kataku berusaha bangun untuk mengejar dia

saat aku mulai mengejar dia, reiner menghalangiku.

"Lucien, sudah cukup bermain dengan dia. ayo kabur !" kata dia sambil mengendong armin

akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kabur ke tempat lain

**camp sementara**

"seperti yang lucien duga, aku melihat dia ke arahnya eren." kata armin sambil kupakai perban ke kepalanya

setelah selesai aku memanggil kudaku dan teman-temanku melakukannya semua. sayang sekali hanya kudaku saja yang selamat

"rasanya hanya kudanya lucien saja yang selamat." kata reiner

"kita membutuhkan kuda kita ! sial ! kita terjebak disini !" teriak jean frustasi

"rasanya aku akan menggunakan rencanaku sendiri." kataku

"rencanamu ?" tanya jean

sebelum aku menjawab aku menembakan kedua flare yang aku bawa.

"jika eren yang diincar maka aku menembakan flare ini dan aku akan pergi memberi tahu ke squad levi !" kataku sambil bersiap untuk pergi

"apa ?! kau akan pergi melawan titan itu sendirian dan ke levi ?" tanya jean

"kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri! dia titan yang cerdas, lebih berbahaya daripada titan biasa !" tegur armin

"sebelum kita pergi, lebih baik kita bersiap dulu. kita tidak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu kuda kita." kata reiner

"kalau begitu aku yang pergi sendiri. kalian istirahat disini saja." kataku sehingga semuanya terkejut

"tanpa bantuan ? kau tidak bisa Lucien !" kata armin untuk mencegahku pergi

"tenanglah okay ? kita tidak bisa kehilangan salah satu cadet terhebat generasi ini." kata reiner tetapi aku tidak mendengarnya dan berlari

"Lucien tunggu ! jangan gila kau !" teriak jean


	18. Chapter 17 Failure

**Chapter 17 ****Kegagalan**

aku segera berlari dan sampai di formasi tengah, disana aku bertemu christa

"Lucien, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanyanya khawatir

"aku sedang mencari squad levi, kondisi sekarang sedang darurat !" kataku

"kalau begitu aku ikut, Lucien. kau pasti akan membutuhkan bantuan !" kata christa dengan semangat

"baiklah kalau begitu, pertama kita akan mencari informasi tentang mereka dulu." kataku

"baiklah ! kau bilang squad levi berada di tengah, ini seharusnya tidak ada di rencana tetapi aku percaya ke kamu." kata christa

lalu kita segera membantu para scout dan mencari informasi tentang squad levi

**Squad pertama**

"sial kita seharusnya tidak bertarung dengan titan sebanyak ini !" teriak salah satu scout

"rasanya kalian berada di posisi sulit. kami akan membantu !" teriak christa menawarkan bantuan

dengan cepat aku melakukan apa yang dilatih kapten levi dulu dengan cepat, sehingga mereka semua menatapku kagum

setelah selesai aku bertanya

"ada titan cerdas sedang mengejar eren ! apa salah satu dari kalian tahu dimana squad levi ?"

"levi squad ? maaf kami tidak tahu, itu seharusnya tidak ada rencana kan ?" jawab salah satu scout

"baiklah, terima kasih." kataku lalu pergi

"mereka tidak melihatnya, ayo cari squad lain." kata christa

aku mengangguk

**Squad kedua**

"apa yang dilakukan titan disini !" teriak dari arah lain

"ada yang bertarung disana, Lucien ! ayo bantu dia !"

lalu kita bergegas kesana dan menolong dia

setelah selesai kami bertanya ke dia

"kami mencari squad levi ! apa kau melihatnya ?" tanya christa

"huh ? bukannya mereka di posisi tersembunyi, kenapa dia ada disini ?" tanya scout itu balik

"kalau begitu terima kasih." kata christa lalu mencari lagi

"tidak seorang pun mengetahuinya. kalau begitu ayo cari lainnya !" kataku

"baik !"

**Squad ketiga**

"titan bodoh ! aku tidak bisa memakan kami !" teriak dari arah lain

"ada yang butuh bantuan ! ayo christa !" kataku

dengan cepat aku membunuh titan yang berusaha memakan scout itu, dengan cepat christa menangkap dia.

setelah selesai membunuh dia, christa mengobati dia sambil bertanya

"apa kau tahu posisi squad levi dimana ?"

"maaf saya tidak tahu." katanya

lalu christa selesai mengobati dia

"terima kasih." kata christa lalu kita pergi lagi

aku mulai frustasi

"sial ini tidak ada gunanya ! tidak seorangpun tahu dimana mereka !" kataku dengan kesal

"jangan menyerah, Lucien ! ayo cari squad lainnya." kata christa memberi semangat

**Squad keempat**

"astaga kenapa ada titan disini !" kata scout perempuan

"lucien ayo bantu dia !" ajak christa

"ayo !"

dengan cepat aku membunuhnya dan ketika selesai aku bertanya

"apa kamu tahu dimana squad levi ?"

"aku tidak tahu, tetapi aku melihat salah satu dari mereka berada di arah sana." kata scout itu menunjuk arah tenggara

aku mulai melihat secercah harapan dan mulai pergi

"terima kasih atas bantuannya !" kataku senang

**Tempat yang dituju**

"bukannya itu salah satu anggota squad levi ?" tanya christa

"itu kak petra, ayo kesana !"

ketika disana aku melihat petra sedang mengirimkan pesan tetapi terhalang oleh titan, sehingga kami membantunya dengan membunuh mereka

setelah selesai kita berkumpul

"terima kasih, Lucien dan kamu. aku ingin mengirimkan pesan tetapi terhalang." kata petra

"tidak masalah, kak. tetapi bisa antar aku ke squad levi secepatnya ? ada titan cerdas yang mengincar eren !" kataku

"apa ? titan cerdas ?! baiklah akan aku antar kau kesana lucien ! bisakah kau menyampaikan pesan ini ?" pinta petra ke christa

"baiklah !"

"kita berpisah christa semoga kau baik-baik saja !" teriakku

lalu aku dan petra pergi ke posisi squad levi

**Squad Levi**

"letnan ! ada titan cerdas sedang mencari eren !" lapor petra

"hmph...seperti yang direncanakan. semuanya tolong lindungi eren !" perintah levi ke semuanya termasuk aku

aku segera naik kudaku dan ikut bersama mereka

"Lucien ! semuanya baik-baik saja ?" teriak eren khawatir

"jangan khawatir semuanya aman, sekarang ikuti perintah dari letnan !" kataku

lalu aku pergi squad levi dan tidak berselang lama aku melihat female titan telah datang dibelakang kita

**Hutan Pohon Raksasa**

sayap kiri telah hancur karena serangan female titan. kita terpaksa mundur ke hutan pohon raksasa.

"letnan ! apa yang kita lakukan dihutan ?! kita tidak bisa melihat titan yang mengarah kekita !" teriak eren

"tidak ada gunanya menyesali apa yang terjadi. kita tidak ada pilihan lain." kata levi

aku melihat dengan horor mereka yang mencoba menyerang dia langsung tewas dengan mengenaskan, aku langsung teriak

"semuanya jangan serang dia ! perintah dari kapten levi !"

akhirnya semuanya diam dan mengawasi pergerakan titan itu

"sial... kita tidak bisa menghindari dia !" keluh gunther

"letnan ! kita harus menggunakan ODM !" teriak petra

"letnan ! apa yang harus kita lakukan ?!" tanya ouro

"prioritas kita adalah melindungi anak ini. bahkan jika kita mati." kata levi

"kapten. kita tetap mundur sesuai dengan rencana." kataku

"tetap mundur ?! apa kau gila lucien ?! titan ini hampir mendekati kita !" kata eren

"sialan...! jika kau dan squad levi tidak bisa menghentikannya, lalu siapa ?!" teriak eren

"eren ! berhenti melihat kebelakang dan tetap dalam formasi !" teriak petra

"kau mau aku tetap menghindari pertempuran ?!" teriak eren

aku melihat eren mencoba menggigit tangannya

"hentikan eren ! kau hanya boleh berubah menjadi titan jika keadaan mendesak !" seru petra

"kendalikan emosimu eren." kataku

akhirnya eren mencoba tenang dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk berubah menjadi titan

aku melihat female titan tetap mengejar kita

"hey keparat ! coba kejar kita kalau bisa !" teriakku

kita tetap berlari dan saat sampai ditujuan aku mendengar erwin berteriak "tembak !"

akhirnya senapan penahan berhasil ditembakan dan female titan tertangkap

aku segera berkumpul dengan eren

"tidak mungkin...kita menangkap dia ?" tanya dia

"benar, misi sukses." kataku

sontak semuanya senang, lalu aku resupply dan pergi ke posisi jean dan teman-teman

**Tempat jean dan teman-teman**

aku segera bergabung dengan teman-temanku di salah satu pohon

"kau berhasil. bagaimana situasi disana ?" tanya jean

"jadi kalian sudah mengetahui rencana komandan dan aku ?"

"kita sudah mengetahuinya, tentang semua rencana ini." kata armin

"rasanya tidak ada gunanya kalau aku menutupi nya. misi sukses female titan tertangkap." kataku

"biar aku perjelas kau dan komandan menggunakan eren untuk memancing dia ?" tanya jean

"ya." jawabku

"tapi kenapa ?!" teriak jean

aku tahu jean sangat kesal ke aku karena menutupi semua ini, aku langsung menjawab

"tujuan ekspedisi ini adalah menangkap musuh kita selama ini, ingat kejadian di trost dan kata-kata marco ? jika tujuan mereka seharusnya menghancurkan dinding rose, tetapi kenapa mereka batal melakukan nya ?" jelasku

"satu-satunya hal yang masuk akal adalah perubahan eren menjadi titan." lanjutku

"jadi yang kau pikirkan salah satu dari kita adalah musuh yang melihat eren berubah ?" tanya armin

"ya. akibat dari perubahan eren menjadi titan, mereka tidak jadi menghancurkan dinding rose. tapi mereka mengincar eren." kataku sambil membersihkan kacamataku dengan cravat

"aku mengerti sekarang, maaf aku tadi membentakmu aku hanya kesal saja." kata jean sambil meminta maaf

"justru aku seharusnya minta maaf karena menutupi rencana ini." kataku minta maaf juga

"kalau begitu sekarang kita akan menghentikan para titan agar tidak masuk ke hutan !" perintah jean

kami lalu berkeliling di sisi hutan untuk memusnahkan semua abnormal yang masuk

30 menit setelah kita memulainya aku mendengar sebuah teriakan sangat keras dari arah hutan, akibat teriakan tersebut abnormal menjadi semakin agresif

"sial ! jean, armin ! segera mundur ayo mengecek situasi di hutan !" perintahku

saat diperjalanan dihutan aku melihat nanaba meminta bantuan

"semua abnormal tiba-tiba menjadi agresif, tolong bantu kita !"

"baik kak !"

dengan cepat aku berusaha menolong nanaba dan berhasil

"terima kasih telah menyelamatkan aku, sekarang aku ikut dengan kalian !" kata nanaba

kita langsung melanjutkan perjalanan kita

berselang beberapa meter aku melihat gelgar juga di situasi seperti nanaba

"maaf, bisa kau tolong aku !" teriak gelgar

"dia gelgar... dia tidak akan selamat kalau kita tidak menolongnya." kata nanaba

kita melakukan hal yang sama dan setelah menolong gelgar, kita lanjut ke asal teriakan itu

sesampainya ditengah hutan aku melihat beberapa abnormal berusaha memakan female titan dan kapten levi berusaha menghadangnya.

"miche, apa kau bisa mencium pelakunya ?" tanya nanaba

"dengan banyaknya titan disini, penciumanku terganggu !" kata miche kesal

akhirnya female titan sudah dimakan semua, asap dari dia menghalangi pandangan kita untuk melihat pelakunya. erwin dengan wajah marah dan kesal langsung memberi perintah

"semuanya mundur ! regrup dan kembali ke distrik karanes !" perintah erwin

saat aku sedang terdiam, aku terpikirkan sebuah rencana. aku langsung ke erwin dan para petinggi

"komandan, aku mendapatkan informasi baru tentang pengkhianatnya !" kataku

"apa itu, Lucien ?" tanyanya

"hal yang pasti adalah pengkhianat tersebut berada di militer, antara pasukan garrison atau di polisi militer. karena hanya militer saja yang mengetahui ekspedisi ini." jelasku

"kau tidak mencurigai scout ?" tanya miche

"jika scout pengkhianatnya, seharusnya mereka menyerang dari dalam. sementara aku dan teman-temanku sempat bertarung dengan dia di sayap kiri, artinya dia dari luar." jelasku

lalu aku melanjutkan lagi

"komandan ijinkan aku menyusuri hutan ini, kemungkinan besar pengkhianat tersebut tidak jauh dari sini setelah kita pergi." kataku

"baiklah kalau begitu, setelah ekspedisi ini ayo berkumpul bersama teman-temanmu untuk berdiskusi dengan aku." kata erwin

"kau akan memimpin squadku untuk mencari pengkhianat tersebut. aku akan tetap bersama dengan erwin." perintah levi ke aku


	19. Chapter 18 Hidden Power

**Chapter 18** **Hidden Power**

**Warning : spoiler masa lalunya annie di manga cap 125 dan masa lalu para warrior di season final nanti. jika tidak suka silakan lewati chapter ini.**

Aku menunggu squad levi untuk melakukan investigasi di hutan untuk mencari annie.

aku juga sudah merencanakan apa yang harus dilakukan agar mereka semua bisa selamat minimal harus hidup.

setelah aku menunggu 10 menit, mereka datang.

"baiklah kak, jadi kalian tahu yang kapten levi katakan. jadi aku memimpin kalian untuk investigasi hutan ini mencari pelaku female titan." jelasku

"kami mengerti." kata eld lalu aku membuka jurnalku

"ini strateginya."

"pertama kita akan membangun beberapa base dulu disini, disini, dan disini." kataku sambil menunjuk beberapa titik di hutan lalu aku melanjutkan lagi

"aku tidak yakin dia bersembunyi dimana, tetapi kita bisa mendeteksinya lebih mudah dengan base. lalu kita akan berangkat bersama-sama dan kita akan memakai tudung kita untuk menyembunyikan wajah kita." jelasku sambil memakai tudung

"tunggu, bukannya berpencar malah lebih baik, Lucien ? dan kenapa kau meminta kita untuk memakai tudung ?" tanya eren

"aku awalnya juga mau pakai rencana berpencar. tetapi pelaku kemungkinan memakai ODM, dan dia akan membunuh kita semua lebih mudah jika kita berpencar daripada kita bersama. kedua fungsi tudung ini untuk menyamarkan identitas kita. jika kita tanpa memakai tudung, dia akan tahu dimana posisinya eren dan menyerang kita yang menjaganya lebih mudah." jelasku

"rencana yang brilian." puji eld

lalu semuanya saling menatap lalu mengangguk dan mereka menggunakan tudungnya

"baiklah. eren kau akan didepan, kak petra dan kak gunther akan di samping kiri dan kanan, kak ouro akan di belakang, kak eld ditengah-tengah, sementara aku di paling belakang." jelasku sambil membuat posisi

"hei ! kenapa eren didepan ?" tanya ouro

"aku hanya memancing dia. jika pasti menganggap eren itu yang ditengah, kemungkinan besar dia menyerang paling belakang yaitu aku. jika aku sampai terbunuh, setidaknya kalian bisa langsung lari dan melapor ke komandan." jelasku lalu semua mengangguk

"baik ayo berangkat." kataku

kami berkeliling membuat base untuk mempersempit jalan kabur annie, setelah itu kami berkeliling hutan.

sudah 15 menit, kami belum menemukan apa-apa sejak kami mulai berkeliling

lalu gunther tiba-tiba teriak sambil menunjuk prajurit yang memakai tudung di paling samping yang mengarah ke kita

"apa itu kapten levi ?"

aku langsung menoleh. tidak mungkin itu kapten levi, hanya kita berenam saja yang tahu kalau kita pakai tudung. dia mencoba mendekati gunther sambil membawa pedang dan berusaha menebas dia

dengan kecepatan tinggi aku mendorong gasku dan berhasil menangkis serangan nya. lalu aku berputar untuk menebas nya dan melukai dia di bagian tangannya. aku langsung menendangnya hingga jatuh dan berteriak

"semuanya cepat lari ! dia adalah.." belum selesai aku berbicara petir menyambar di bagian belakang ku, dan female titan muncul mengejar kita

"Female titan !" kataku dengan geram

"Lucien, Eren ! segera pergi dari sini, kami berempat bisa mengalahkan dia. kalian segera mundur !" teriak eld mengambil alih perintah

"tidak kami akan bertarung juga !" teriak eren

"jangan ! kamu segera mundur !" teriak eld

"eld benar ! kau terlalu beresiko ditangkap !" kata gunther

"kau meragukan kemampuan kita, eren ?" tanya ouro

"tapi..."

"eren lucien, apa kau percaya dengan kita ?" tanya petra lalu kita diam dan eren langsung berkata

"baiklah...ayo Lucien kita pergi ! semoga kalian selamat !" kata eren sambil menarik tanganku

lalu aku dan eren segera pergi di titik tujuan, saat ditengah-tengah perjalanan ada kejadian aneh menimpaku. pandanganku tiba-tiba menggelap dan aku melihat sesuatu

**Alam bawah sadar Lucien**

aku terbangun di tempat yang aneh, semuanya berwarna hitam kebiruan dengan langit yang berbintang dan aurora warna biru terang yang sangat indah. lalu aku berjalan ke arah aurora tersebut dan melihat sebuah cahaya putih

lalu aku melihat para squad levi melawan female titan.

pada awalnya mereka berhasil, tapi female titan langsung menendang seseorang hingga dia sampai terbentur pohon, seseorang yang akrab dengan aku.

'tidak mungkin itu kak petra !' kataku ngeri melihat kak petra terluka parah

lalu aku melihat dia meninju kak ouro yang menyerang tengkuknya hingga lehernya patah.

'tidak ! hentikan !"

aku tidak sanggup melihat aku membunuh orang-orang yang akrab dengan aku, tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa

lalu dia berlari dan menendang kak eld dengan brutal hingga dia terbelah dua

'hentikan ! tolong hentikan ini !'

lalu aku menangkap kaitnya gunther dan melemparkannya ke pohon hingga dia hancur. lalu dia bersiap menginjak petra yang mau kabur

'tidak ! jangan lakukan itu !'

aku lalu mendengar suaranya eren

"lucien ! sadarlah lucien !"

aku langsung berlari kearah suara itu dan pandanganku menjadi terang

**Alam nyata**

"Lucien ! sadarlah lucien !" teriak eren sambil menamparku

aku tiba-tiba sadar dengan nafas tersenggah-senggah

"hey, apa yang terjadi ?" tanyaku sambil memegang kepalaku

"kau tiba-tiba pingsan dan jatuh.." katanya

lalu aku sadar ini firasat yang buruk. aku berusaha berdiri lagi dan bersiap untuk pergi kembali

"Lucien, kau mau kemana ?!" tanyanya

"aku akan kembali mengecek mereka, eren tetaplah berjalan terus !"perintahku dengan nada yang mengerikan

"tapi..."

"lakukan saja apa yang aku katakan !" kataku lalu pergi meninggalkan eren

**Lokasi pertempuran squad levi vs female POV umum**

ketika Lucien sampai disana, dia melihat para squad levi telah tumbang dan female titan bersiap menginjak petra yang mau kabur

saat Lucien melihat itu, kejadian yang sama waktu dia melihat eren dimakan di trost terjadi lagi, hanya saja lebih kuat. dia merasakan kekuatan dalam dirinya menguat. terlihat aura berwarna biru gelap menyelimuti dia. dia menyadari itu semua tetapi emosinya sudah mengambil alih dirinya.

dia langsung terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah female titan

"HENTIKAN ITU BRENGSEK !" teriaknya sambil menyerang rahang female titan hingga mulutnya tersobek

female titan yang terkejut dengan serangan nya langsung masuk ke posisi tempur ala muay thai dan berusaha menyerangnya dengan cepat. entah kenapa dia bisa membaca setiap serangannya dan menghindarinya dengan kecepatan yang diluar kecepatan manusia

lalu female titan berusaha meninjunya dengan mengkristalkan setiap jarinya, dengan cepat dia menebas semuanya dengan spiral spinning slash sehingga tangan dia terpotong kecil-kecil

female titan yang terkejut langsung berusaha melindungi tengkuknya. tetapi dia langsung terkejut karena bukan tengkuknya yang diserang tetapi matanya yang diserang.

Lucien langsung kebawah dan menebas kedua kakinya sehingga dia terjatuh, lalu Lucien berkata dengan suara yang mengerikan dari atas nya

"kau senang membunuh mereka ?! sekarang giliranku yang bersenang-senang !"

lalu dia memotong tangan yang melindungi tengkuknya secara vertikal dengan brutal sehingga langsung hancur. tetapi lucien tidak menebas tengkuknya dia malah menebas setiap bagian tubuhnya dengan kejam.

female titan tidak dapat mengkristalkan dirinya untuk melindungi dirinya. dia berusaha berdiri tetapi gagal dia hanya duduk di pohon merasakan setiap tebasan prajurit tersebut, seakan dia menikmati untuk menyiksa dirinya.

setiap tebasan nya serasa seperti silet didalam daging, menusuk seperti petir dan sensasi terbakar yang hebat.

dia langsung berteriak

"ARGGGGGHHHH !"

teriakan nya sangat keras melewati seluruh hutan.

lalu prajurit itu diam didepan menatapnya sambil mengejeknya

"ohhhh sakit ya ? sudah tidak tahan lagi ? dasar pecundang ! mana tubuh yang kau banggakan itu ? tubuh yang kau gunakan untuk membunuh mereka yang tidak bersalah ? ANNIE !"

lalu dia melanjutkannya hingga seluruh area tersebut penuh dengan darah.

saat dia ingin menebas tengkuknya, dia tiba-tiba terdiam semua aura di tubuh dan pedangnya perlahan menghilang. kejadian aneh terjadi lagi, pandangannya menjadi gelap kembali. dia hanya diam tergantung dengan semua kaitnya masih menempel di badan female titan

**Eren POV**

saat aku sedang berlari, aku langsung terkejut karena ada teriakan female titan yang sangat kuat

aku langsung terkejut

"Lucien !!!" teriakku sambil menangis

dengan cepat aku pergi ke arah perginya lucien tadi

ini salahku !!! jika aku memutuskan sendiri...maka kejadian seperti ini tidak terjadi...

ketika sampai disana aku melihat pemandangan sangat mengejutkan

aku melihat seluruh area tersebut banyak darah yang berceceran menutupi batang dan daun pohon, female titan yang menunduk dengan tubuh yang termutilasi sangat mengerikan, para squad levi yang terbaring, dan lucien tergantung di female titan.

aku langsung histeris dan menuju lucien dan berusaha menurunkannya

"lucien ?" tanyaku tetapi dia hanya diam saja

lalu aku melihat mikasa dan kapten levi datang ke aku, mereka juga terkejut

"eren ! lucien !" kata mikasa

"hoi bocah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini ?" tanya kapten levi ke aku

"aku tidak tahu kapten...tadi aku mendengar teriakan dan aku langsung kesini." jelasku

kapten levi langsung membantuku menurunkannya dan mengecek lehernya

"dia baik-baik saja, hanya pingsan." katanya yang membuatku dan mikasa lega

lalu mayor hanji, mayor miche dan komandan erwin datang ke kita dan dilihat dari wajah mereka, mereka seperti melihat pembunuhan brutal didepan mata mereka

"levi kau tahu siapa yang melakukan ini ?" tanya erwin mencoba tenang

"entahlah erwin." jawabnya pendek

lalu hanji mencoba mengecek leher dan dahinya lucien dan langsung berkata dengan ngeri

"ini mustahil..."

"ada apa hanji ?" tanya miche

"dilihat dari keringat dan suhu badannya yang dingin, aku rasa dia yang baru saja melakukan ini semua..." katanya

"tidak mungkin..." kata mikasa

"semuanya tolong bantu aku mengangkat semua anggota squad levi." kata hanji

lalu semuanya mengotong semua squadnya levi dan membaringkannya di sebelah lucien. lalu dia mengeceknya

"bagaimana hasilnya ?" tanya miche

"syukurlah mereka masih hidup... hanya saja mereka cidera permanen. kemungkinan besar mereka tidak bisa menjadi squadmu lagi karena kemampuan mereka menurun, tetapi mereka tetap bisa menjadi prajurit." jelas hanji

"begitu..." kata levi pelan

lalu hanji melanjutkan dengan memeriksa dahi mereka dan menjelaskan lagi

"suhu badan mereka stabil, jadi bisa disimpulkan mereka pingsan sebelum lucien melakukan semua ini " jelas hanji

"kalau begitu ayo bawa mereka. miche ada titan lain disini ?" tanya erwin

miche mengendus-endus dan berkata lagi

"tidak ada." kata miche

"baiklah kalian semua bawa squad levi ke gerobak. eren, mikasa tolong bawa lucien !" perintah erwin

"baik !" kata kita berdua

saat kita mau pergi, aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh. lalu aku memanggil semuanya

"semuanya lihat !" kataku sambil menunjuk female titan yang menangis

semuanya sangat terkejut dan diam beberapa saat

**Alam bawah sadar Lucien POV**

aku terbangun kembali di tempat yang sama.

'sial...ini ditempat yang sama kan ?'

aku melihat sekelilingku dan mencoba berjalan. lalu aku berhenti karena aku melihat seorang bayi perempuan bersama dengan dua orang.

"suami selingkuhan bayi ini seorang eldia berdasarkan tesnya." kata seorang

"benarkah ?! kalau begitu bayi ini adalah keturunan iblis !" seru yang lain

"kita buang saja bayi ini, daripada kita celaka." kata yang lain sambil menaruh bayi ini ke padang rumput.

aku hanya terkejut melihat itu dan mengecek bayi itu.

bayi itu sangat cantik...

lalu seorang pria cukup tua dengan simbol bintang 9 mengambil anak itu dan mengasuhnya.

aku ingin mengikuti dia, tetapi waktu berganti...

aku lalu melihat pria itu melatih seorang anak...

anak yang mirip sekali dengan annie...

anak itu dilatih sangat keras oleh pria itu...

hingga suatu saat, annie berduel dengan pria itu dan annie memukul pria itu hingga pingsan.

anehnya, pria itu malah senang

"sekarang, kau bisa membunuh musuh tanpa senjata." ucapnya

apa maksudnya ?

aku melihat dia dipaksa oleh ayahnya untuk menjadi 'warrior' agar anak itu bisa hidup dengan mewah.

aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya ini. dan maksud warrior itu apa ?

saat aku masih mencerna apa maksudnya, waktu berdistorsi dan ada kejadian lainnya.

aku melihat anak itu bersama pria yang berlutut didepannya.

"annie, kumohon maafkan ayah !!" kata pria itu sambil menangis.

annie ?! anak itu adalah annie ?!

annie kecil terlihat diam.

"kumohon maafkan ayah !" seru orang itu.

aku hanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu

"semua yang aku ajarkan ini adalah salah !! kumohon maafkan aku annie !" seru pria itu

annie hanya terdiam tidak bereaksi apapun.

lalu pria itu memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin annie kembali.

apa maksudnya ini ???

saat masih bingung, waktu berdistorsi lagi.

aku melihat 3 orang anak bersama annie berjalan ke suatu tempat.

aku mendengarkan mereka bahwa mereka akan tetap berjalan ke arah dinding untuk merebut titan coordinate.

mereka... para bajingan itu...

saat diperjalanan aku melihat reiner akan dimakan oleh salah satu titan. tetapi anak yang berambut hitam menyelamatlan reiner dan dia tewas dimakan.

mereka berdua lari dan mendikusikan apa yang dilakukan selanjutnya.

"reiner kita harus kembali ! jika tidak, kita juga akan mati !" seru annie berjalan ke arah mereka tadi mau pergi

"annie benar, kita lebih baik kembali." kata bertholdt ikut annie.

saat mau berjalan pergi, reiner mencegah mereka.

"jangan pergi...rencana harus tetap berjalan." kata reiner

annie dan bertholdt tiba-tiba terdiam.

reiner menjelaskan bahwa mereka harus melanjutkan misi apapun yang terjadi.

akibatnya reiner dihajar oleh annie karena reiner memaksa mereka berdua.

reiner sambil menahan sakit menyakinkan mereka berdua melanjutkan misi.

akhirnya annie dan bertholdt berjalan lagi untuk lanjut ke dinding.

aku berjalan bersama mereka bertiga dan melihat mereka menghancurkan wall maria.

aku melihat bagaimana reiner sangat mengkhawatirkan annie dan bertholdt

waktu berdistorsi lagi...

aku melihat pasca penyerangan wall maria. dia terlihat sangat menderita karena dipaksa membunuh orang-orang.

aku juga melihat reiner dan bertholdt berusaha menenangkan dia.

pemandangan tersebut membuat aku terkejut.

perlahan-lahan air mataku juga ikut menetes melihat mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa tetapi dipaksa membunuh orang.

waktu berdistorsi lagi

aku mencoba berjalan kembali dan melihat dia dikamarnya saat kita masih menjadi cadet. dia hanya duduk dikursi dan melihat ke arah jendela. aku mencoba mendengarkan kata-katanya dari balik pintu

"lucien...maafkan aku..."katanya sambil menangis

aku langsung terkejut saat mendengarnya seperti itu. annie yang terlihat cuek dan selalu dingin bisa menangis ?

lalu aku mencoba mendengarnya lagi disela-sela tangisan nya

"lucien...seandainya aku bukan warrior...aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh...dan sejujurnya...aku mencintaimu..."

aku mematung cukup lama karena kata-katanya.

"kau berbeda dengan kedua orang itu...aku sangat pengertian...dan...saat aku dan kamu berlatih berdua...aku merasa hangat..." katanya sambil menangis selinggukan

aku langsung mencoba duduk sambil menahan air mataku dibalik pintu

lalu tanpa sadar aku menyenggol sesuatu sehingga dia langsung terkejut dan melihat ke arahku

"Lucien...?"

aku langsung berdiri dan lari

saat aku berlari aku mendengar suara eren lagi

"LUCIEN SADARLAH !"

pandanganku mulai terang lagi

**Alam nyata**

"hah...hah...hah..." aku terbangun dari gerobak

"lucien, kau sudah sadar !" teriak eren sambil membantuku duduk

aku melihat sekelilingku sambil memegang kepalaku

saat sudah lebih baik aku bertanya ke dia

"kalian berdua... apa yang terjadi ?" tanyaku kebingungan

"kita sedang kembali ke distrik karanes..." kata mikasa

lalu aku melihat kanan dan kiri dan aku ingat sesuatu.

"dimana yang lain ? lalu bagaimana keadaan squad levi ?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi

"mereka semua hanya cidera saja" kata seseorang dibelakangku yaitu kapten levi

"kapten...maafkan aku karena membuat squadmu menjadi seperti ini..."kataku pelan sambil menundukan kepalaku

tapi kapten levi hanya berkata "tsk...aku seharusnya berterima kasih ke kamu, aku memberikan poin lebih untuk hal itu."

setelah dia berkata itu, dia langsung pergi

aku terdiam beberapa saat dan kita sampai di distrik karanes. kita gagal untuk menangkap pengkhianat itu...tetapi kita berhasil dengan korban yang sedikit.

tetapi tetap saja polisi militer memaksa untuk mengambil alih eren karena menganggap kita telah gagal.

aku dibawa ke rumah sakit militer untuk diperiksa

setelah aku diperiksa di rumah sakit militer, aku diperbolehkan pulang karena aku tidak mengalami cidera apapun hanya kelelahan saja. aku kembali ke markas dan ke kamarku

aku melihat jean sudah tertidur. lalu aku ke mejaku dan menulis jurnalku

**_Tahun 850_**

**_Aku berhasil mencegah mereka mati. tetapi aku membuat mereka cidera..._**

**_aku merasa gagal karena aku membuat mereka semakin menderita...mereka sudah tidak menjadi squad levi karena cidera mereka, beruntung mereka tetap menjadi prajurit._**

**_kapten levi menghiburku dengan berterima kasih ke aku karena aku berhasil mencegah tragedi untuk orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. tetapi tetap saja_**

**_besok aku akan meminta maaf ke mereka..._**

**_hal aneh saat aku di ekspedisi ini..._**

**_tempat apa itu ? tempat saat aku tidak sadar._**

**_lalu aku ini sebenarnya apa ? kenapa aku bisa seperti itu ?_**

**Pagi**

aku bangun lalu latihan seperti biasa dan sarapan. komandan memanggilku untuk berdiskusi soal ekspedisi kemarin. aku memutuskan memanggil jean dan armin bersamaku untuk berdiskusi juga

sebelum aku pergi menemui komandan, aku membeli beberapa bingkisan dan mengunjugi para mantan squad levi di rumah sakit militer

aku memasuki kamar mereka dan menyapanya

"selamat pagi kak."

"selamat pagi juga lucien." kata eld

"selamat pagi..." kata petra

"selamat pagi lucien." kata gunther

"selamat pagi." kata ouro

aku lalu mengeluarkan semua bingkisan yang aku beli dan memberikannya ke mereka

"ini kak oleh-oleh dariku..." kataku berusaha untuk senyum

"wah ! terima kasih ya !" seru petra senang

lalu saat mereka terlihat senang, senyuman wajahku perlahan menghilang dan ouro langsung bertanya ke aku

"hey, bocah kenapa ?"

"tidak ada apa-apa..." kataku pelan

mereka bingung karena tiba-tiba aku menjadi lesu

"nak...kalau ada yang perlu dibicarakan, bicaralah." kata gunther

"kalian semua...aku minta maaf karena kesalahanku kalian menjadi berakhir seperti ini." kataku sambil menunduk

aku diam untuk menahan kesedihanku

semuanya menjadi sunyi sejenak lalu eld berkata

"ini bukan salahmu...ini salah kami yang salah menilai kemampuan female titan." kata eld

"benar, kalau bukan karena kau mungkin kita semua sudah mati sekarang." kata petra

"aku menyelamatkan semuanya, bukan hanya kita. tetapi orang-orang yang kita cintai tidak perlu berduka karena kematian kita." kata gunther

"kita berterima kasih ke kamu nak. walau kita tidak menjadi squad levi lagi setidaknya kita tetap menjadi seorang prajurit." kata ouro

aku merasa bahagia, karena mereka tidak berpikir kalau aku yang menyebabkan kekacaukan ini

"kalian...terima kasih..." kataku

lalu kita berbincang-bincang sebentar

"saya pergi dulu kak. komandan memanggilku untuk rencana selanjutnya." kataku sambil hormat untuk pamit sebelum aku pergi

**Chapter ini pertarungannya terinspirasi dari levi vs beast titan AOT S3 anime. **


	20. Chapter 19 Soldier Dance

**Chapter 19 Soldier dance**

**Kantornya Erwin**

Aku mengetuk pintu dan masuk kedalam kantornya, disana sudah ada armin dan jean yang menungguku untuk berdiskusi dengan komandan

"baiklah karena semua disini, ayo berdiskusi tentang siapa female titan sebenarnya." kata erwin untuk memulai diskusi kita

"baiklah komandan. aku, armin dan jean yang pertama kali bertarung dengan titan itu. terima kasih kepada armin dia langsung menyadari bahwa dia adalah manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan titan seperti eren. armin bisa kau jelaskan kenapa waktu itu kau terjatuh saat kami datang ?" tanyaku

"errr...saat squadku bertarung dengan dia, dia hanya lewat saja lalu anggota squadku berusaha menyerang dia dan berakhir mereka terbantai dengan sadis, lalu dia menyerang kudaku dan membuatku terjatuh. saat aku terjatuh dia membuka tudungku dan melihat ke aku lalu pergi kembali. aku berpikir dia mengecek kita semua apakah kita eren atau bukan. lalu aku, jean,lucien dan reiner mencoba melambatkan dia. satu hal yang aneh...saat jean akan dihabisi oleh dia, lucien langsung berteriak eren tidak langsung ke dia, dia langsung ragu-ragu dan berhenti menyerang jean." jelas armin

"apa yang diteriakan oleh Lucien ?" tanya erwin

"Jean, habisi si maniak bunuh diri tolol itu." kataku

"maniak bunuh diri ?" tanya erwin kebingungan

"itu panggilanku ke dia saat mau kelulusan." kata jean jujur

lalu tiba-tiba aku terpikirkan sesuatu di otak ku

"ahh itu dia..." kataku tanpa sadar

"ada apa Lucien ?" tanya jean

"aku mendapatkan petunjuk." kataku

"baiklah, silakan katakan." kata erwin

"petunjuk pertama hanya kelas kita yang tahu kalau jean yang memanggil eren dengan julukan seperti itu, jadi aku mencoba mempersempit kembali dan jika titan yang kita lihat terlihat perempuan maka pelakunya adalah teman sekelas kita yang perempuan. petunjuk kedua saat aku mau kesini, aku sempat ke mayor hanji untuk melihat hasil pemeriksaan ODM mengenai terbunuhnya kedua objek eksperiment kita. hasilnya sangat mengejutkan, semua ODM milik cadet cocok dengan pemilik nya kecuali satu orang. pemilik ODM itu yang sebenarnya adalah garrison soldier."

"ODM milik garrison ?" tanya armin

"ya, kemungkinan besar dia mengambil ODM dari prajurit garrison yang tewas saat pertempuran di trost. itu jelas memberi petunjuk bahwa pelaku tidak mungkin menggunakan ODM nya sendiri. tapi dia ceroboh. dia membunuh dua objek eksperimen menggunakan ODMnya, sementara saat pengecekan dia menggunakan ODM milik garrison."

"okay...aku mulai paham sekarang. jadi pelaku female titan juga pembunuh dua objek eksperiment. petunjuk lainnya ?" tanya erwin

"ada dua lagi. ketiga aku mendapat surat dari marco yang berada di millitary police. dia mengatakan bahwa saat ekspedisi ke 57 scout dimulai, ada satu anggota dari millitary police pada hari itu tidak ada dalam tugas dan didalam asramanya. dia merupakan angkatan 104 cadet." jelasku

"angkatan 104 cadet ? berarti itu angkatannya kita !" kata jean terkejut

"baiklah untuk petunjuk terakhir. jean ingat saat kita latihan bela diri ? segera masuk ke posisi tempurmu." instruksiku

lalu jean masuk ke mode bertempurnya sementara aku menirukan posenya annie. semuanya langsung terkejut, aku lanjut menjelaskan lagi

"saat aku bertarung dengan dia, dia menggunakan pose ini dan bertarung dengan cara yang unik."

"dan siapa dia ? tanya erwin

"hanya satu orang yang memakai posisi seperti itu, jika yang dikatakan lucien benar maka pelakunya adalah Annie Leonhard." kata armin

**Rencana Penangkapan**

Aku, eren dan kapten levi menunggu komandan di tempat makan para prajurit.

"apa yang membuat mereka lama ? ayolah erwin ! polisi militer akan kesini secepatnya." kata levi sebal menunggu erwin

"hahahaha...kau terlihat lebih cerewet hari ini...letnan." kata eren gugup sambil mencoba menghibur levi

"diamlah. aku selalu cerewet." balas levi dingin

"maaf letnan." kata eren meminta maaf

"itu mereka." kataku sambil menunjuk armin, mikasa, jean, hanji, dan erwin datang ke kita

lalu mereka duduk dan mulai menjelaskan strategi menangkap annie

"kami telah menemukan pelaku female titan." kata erwin

lalu dia membuka peta distrik stohess. dan aku menjelaskan strategiku

"baiklah strateginya adalah kita akan berpura-pura bahwa eren akan dieksekusi oleh polisi militer. lalu armin kau ingin mengajak pelaku untuk membantu eren dan mikasa kabur lewat jalan bawah tanah. dengan begitu, jika dia berubah, dia akan terjebak dengan sempitnya lorong itu, rencana B jika kita gagal atau dia berubah diluar terowongan itu kita hanya bisa mengandalkanmu eren." kataku

"strategi yang bagus lucien ! aku senang dengan hal itu, tapi aku ingin menambahkan satu strategi lagi." kata hanji

"baik, mayor."

"strategi ini rencana cadangan, jika eren gagal berubah, atau tertunda perubahannya. pasukan penelitian sudah memasang trap di penjuru distrik, dengan begitu kita bisa menangkapnya." jelas hanji

"itu rencana yang bagus mayor, lucien. tetapi kenapa kita di distrik stohess ?" tanya eren

"pelakunya ada di polisi militer." kata jean

"polisi militer ?" tanya mikasa

"terima kasih ke lucien dan armin. mereka berhasil mengidentifikasi pelaku female titan. dia berada di angkatan 104 sama sepertimu." jelas erwin

"angkatan 104 ? siapa ?" tanya eren

"annie leonhard." kata ku

aku bisa melihat dia sangat terkejut dengan informasi tersebut. lalu kita sempat berdebat karena eren menuding kita mencurigai annie tetapi akhirnya dia kalah

"baiklah besok kita akan mengeksekusi rencana ini. lucien aku minta kau memimpin squad di belakang." kata erwin

"baik."

"targetnya sangat lincah aku minta kalian hati-hati." kata levi

"aku dan levi akan mengurus polisi militer." kata erwin

**Distrik Stohess Annie POV**

aku merapikan kamarku lalu bercermin untuk hari ini

aku terdiam

jujur saja kemarin hari yang sangat berat bagi aku, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau orang yang aku pikir baik bisa berbuat brutal ke aku...

tapi ini memang salahku

dia mempercayai aku dan membuat aku merasa bahagia dibandingkan sebelumnya, tetapi aku merusak kepercayaan nya dengan pengkhianatan.

aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajahnya yang sedih bercampur dengan marah menebas setiap tubuhku.

lalu aku melihat jendela dan berkata

"pada akhirnya aku tidak akan bisa menjadi warrior, atau menyampaikan perasaanku ke dia."

aku menghela nafas dan pergi

**Besok ****Lucien POV**

aku meneropong seisi kota lewat teropongku

"aku boleh melihat ?" tanya thomas

aku menyerahkan teropongku dan mengawasi apakah rencananya sudah jalan apa belum

"ayo pergi" kataku lalu semuanya pergi

kami berada di sisi tempat annie dan mengawasi lalu aku melihat flare yang ditembakan armin

"sekarang !!" perintahku

saat kita hampir dekat, aku melihat annie melukai jarinya dengan cincin nya

"sial !" teriakku tetapi terlambat

kita terhempas dan female titan melewatiku

pandanganku buram...aku melihat pasukanku tidak sadarkan diri, lalu jean dan armin ke aku

"hey lucien ! apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya jean

"ya. bagaimana rencananya ?" tanyaku mencoba bangkit

"rencana pertama gagal, sementara rencana B tertunda. satu-satunya cara rencana C." jelas armin

"baiklah kalau begitu, ayo lakukan." kataku

kita langsung pergi ke arah annie berlari, saat aku disampingnya aku berkata dengan pelan

"hey annie."

annie yang sadar dengan kata-kataku itu langsung mulai berlari ke arah barat distrik

lalu kita sampai di posisi A, dan terdengar suara semua senapan penahan menyerang dia. tetapi dia dengan cepat melepaskan diri dan menendang semua senapan itu lalu lari ke arah timur

"sial, female titan merusak penahannya." kata jean

"aku tidak akan membiarkan dia kabur !" kata armin

"posisi A gagal, segera ke posisi B !" perintahku

kita terus mengejarnya sampai di gereja, female titan langsung berhenti dan menyerang kita. dengan cepat aku menebas kakinya yang tidak sempat mengkristalkan sehingga dia langsung jatuh

"Kerja bagus lucien !" puji armin

"tidak, dia masih bisa bergerak !" kataku

"ayo segera giring dia." kata jean

dia langsung mencoba kabur di arah selatan. dia langsung melompat pembatas yang dibaliknya banyak senapan penahan.

senapan ditembakan dan dia langsung melindungi tengkuknya

"kita berhasil !" teriak jean

"semuanya serang dia ! jangan sampai dia kabur lagi !" perintahku

aku menyerang dibagian kedua tangannya dan setiap anggota badan nya, lalu dia berteriak

teriakannya sangat kuat sehingga semuanya menutup telinga dan dia merusak penahannya

"sial dia masih bisa bergerak, segera ke pos selanjutnya !" perintah hanji

aku, jean, armin, langsung pergi dan mikasa juga ikut ke kita, kita menggiringnya ke arah gereja di bagian barat dan dia berhenti karena serangan kita

aku dan jean saling mengangguk dan kita menyerang kedua kakinya kembali hingga jatuh.

dia langsung berteriak lagi dan pergi ke arah timur

"kita akan mengakhirinya di pertarungan selanjutnya ! semuanya giring dia ke mayor hanji !" perintahku

mikasa dan kita berpisah untuk sementara, karena mikasa memutar untuk menahan female titan.

saat sampai di posisi terakhir, aku dan mikasa berusaha mengulur waktu dengan berputar-putar dengan female titan dan senapan terakhir ditembakan.

kita berhasil membuat dia lemas, aku segera turun untuk melihatnya. dia langsung bangkit kembali dan mulai pergi ke arah selatan

aku dan teman-teman ku berusaha mengejar dia dan petir menyambar di arah lain

lalu aku merasakan getaran yang kuat menuju ke kita. dan dengan cepat eren meninju wajah female titan

"eren akhirnya kembali." kata jean senang

"annie...kau akan kalah !" kata mikasa

"tenagannya annie seharusnya cukup terkuras dengan serangan kita tadi, ayo akhiri ini. " kata armin

kami semua langsung mundur untuk menjaga jarak antara eren vs annie.

aku hanya tersenyum melihat eren mencoba menggunakan teknikku untuk bertarung melawan annie.

"lucien lihat !!" seru jean

aku melihat eren seperti enraged titan. pembuluh darahnya bersinar diantara kulitnya

"seperti enraged titan..." kataku

"aku pikir eren sudah marah sehingga dia menjadi sangat agresif." kata hanji

saat annie mulai kalah, armin berteriak

"annie sudah terpojok ! sekarang kesempatanmu eren !"

tetapi dia mengkristalkan jari nya dan memanjat tembok, eren berusaha memegang kakinya langsung ditendang oleh annie

"sial dia akan memanjat tembok !" kata hanji

aku dengan cepat langsung terbang ke annie dan memotong semua jarinya

saat female titan mau jatuh dia melihat ke aku dengan mata menangis dan dia berkata dengan suara yang kurang jelas

"Lucien...Maafkan aku..."

aku melihat dengan tatapan sedih dan berkata

"annie...ayo akhiri ini semua..."

lalu annie jatuh dan diserang oleh eren. dia menggigit tengkuknya dan melihat annie menangis. lalu cahaya biru bersinar kuat

annie mengkristalkan dirinya dan eren sudah berhasil dikeluarkan dari titan nya

aku turun dan melihat jean sangat marah

"sial ! sial ! sial ! misi nya gagal total !" teriaknya

"annie ! cepat keluar dari situ dan jelaskan ke kita apa maksudmu !" teriaknya sambil menusukan pedangnya ke kristal annie

lalu levi menenangkannya dan hanji menyuruh semua nya mengikat annie dan bawa ke ruang bawah tanah

aku berjalan ke hanji dan dia berkata "jika kau ada waktu kau bisa..." saat dia belum selesai bicara ada pecahan dinding yang jatuh dan ada titan dibaliknya

"mayor lihat ." kataku sambil menunjuk titan tersebut

"tidak mungkin...apa ini hanya titan disini ? atau semua dinding ini adalah titan ?" tanya hanji

lalu pastor nick datang ke kita dan dia berkata

"jangan biarkan matahari menyinari titan itu !"

lalu kita berusaha menambal dinding tersebut dengan kain dan kita berada diatas dinding.

saat itu sudah selesai hanji langsung berkata

"baiklah...itu seharusnya cukup memperbaikinya. sekarang cepat bicara !"

lalu hanji lanjut bertanya " ada apa dengan titan ini ? kenapa ada di dalam dinding ? kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kita semua soal ini ?"

tapi pastor nick langsung berteriak

"aku sedang sibuk ! terima kasih ke kalian semua gerejaku telah hancur ! aku akan mengirimkan biaya tagihannya ke kalian !"

aku dengan sebal langsung mencengkram jubahnya dan mengarahkannya ke tepi dinding. semuanya berusaha mencegahku tetapi hanji mencegah mereka

"apa...yang kau lakukan ?! apa kau gila ?!" teriaknya

"oi bajingan...apa kau sadar apa yang dilakukan scout hingga sekarang ?! kenapa kita menaruh hidup kita di ambang kematian ?!" tanyaku dengan suara ngeri

tetapi dia hanya diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa, aku lalu berkata lagi

"kami melakukan ini semua untuk mengambil kembali kebebasan yang telah direbut titan ! kami mengambil resiko hanya untuk melakukan hal itu !"

"cepat...bunuh aku... lalu kau akan tahu ! kau akan tahu kalau kita menyelesaikan tugas kita dengan baik." katanya sambil merentangkan tangannya

"baiklah aku lebih suka kau mati !" teriakku tanpa melepas dia

"oh dewi !" teriaknya

lalu aku memundurkan dia dan melempar nya

"aku hanya bercanda pastor nick ! ohhh rasanya otakku sudah mulai gila juga." kataku sambil tersenyum ke dia, sementara dia hanya melihatku dengan ketakutan

lalu aku jongkok ke dia dan berkata "jadi pastor...apakah semua dinding ini terbuat oleh titan ?" tanyaku lalu pergi untuk menenangkan diriku

sementara pastor nick ditanya-tanya oleh hanji. aku dipanggil oleh erwin

"ahh kau disini. aku ada permintaan untukmu."

"kerusakan di distrik stohess sangat besar, kami akan tetap disini sementara waktu. jadi aku minta besok kamu pergi ke mayor miche yang berada di bagian selatan dinding rose dan ceritakan semua yang ada disini." perintah erwin

"segera istirahat karena besok kamu akan pergi pagi-pagi, serahkan sisa nya ke kami disini." jelas levi

"baiklah."

"terima kasih...aku mengandalkanmu." kata erwin

lalu aku pergi bersama jean ke asrama nya marco untuk beristirahat.

"terima kasih, karena memperbolehkan kami istirahat disini." kataku

"tidak masalah." kata nya

"jean, besok aku akan pergi, kamu jaga diri ya." kataku sebelum tidur


	21. Chapter 20 Beast Titan

**Chapter 20 ****Beast Titan**

aku bangun lebih pagi dan segera menyelesaikan rutinitasku. setelah aku sarapan, aku mempersiapkan perlengkapanku dan 4 molotov

aku segera ke kandang kuda untuk pergi ke selatan dinding rose.

"palomino ayo pergi."

**1 jam kemudian**

saat aku sampai disana, aku sangat terkejut karena banyak titan muncul dari selatan dan mulai mengarah ke mereka. aku langsung memacu kudaku dengan cepat

sampai disana aku melapor ke mayor miche

"mayor !" kataku sambil hormat

"kau ! apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya nanaba

"aku rencananya mau melaporkan sesuatu, tapi ada masalah apa disini ?."

"dinding rose pasti sudah jebol di suatu tempat, kau bisa melaporkan ke kita nanti." kata nanaba

"tapi sisi bagus karena kau memiliki equipment yang memadai. kita membutuhkan bantuanmu." kata miche

lalu kita bersama beberapa cadet 104 berbaris. dan mendengarkan instruksi miche

"baiklah para cadet 104, ada yang familiar dengan area ini ?" tanya miche

"saya pak ! kampung halaman saya berada di utara daerah sini, aku tahu area sekitarnya dan conny juga" kata sasha mengangkat tangan nya

"kampung halaman saya berada di selatan. dan itu tempat dimana titan itu berasal...tolong izin untuk mengecek kampung halaman saya." kata conny takut

"walaupun...itu mungkin sudah terlambat...tetapi saya akan mengeceknya." lanjutnya

"baiklah, aku memperbolehkannya. kalian akan dipisah menjadi 3 tim. hindari bertemu dengan titan ! conny akan memimpin pasukan ke arah selatan, sementara sasha akan pergi ke arah utara." instruksi miche

lalu miche mengendus-endus lagi

"mereka sudah dekat ! semua yang memiliki perlengkapan tolong pancing para titan ini. dan para cadet segera kabur dari sini !" perintah miche

"baik !" sahut nanaba, dan gelgar

"kau akan membantu para cadet, okay ? apa kau sudah siap ?" tanya miche

"ayo kita habisi mereka." kataku tenang

"itu yang mau aku dengar. aku mengandalkanmu, lucien." kata miche

lalu kita bersiap untuk berangkat

"pertama ayo kita bunuh titan yang terdekat dulu." instruksi miche

aku langsung melihat sekelilingku ada sekitar 4 titan. lalu aku menyerang titan yang terdekat dulu dan mengurus sisanya

"aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka ! kalian lindungi para cadet !" perintah miche lalu dia mundur

"Mayor miche akan mengalihkan perhatian para titan ? apa dia bisa ?" tanya sasha

"percayakan ke dia ! dia prajurit terkuat kedua setelah levi !" kata gelgar yang membuat sasha tenang

"kak, bisa kau bangun base disini? aku ingin mengecek area ini." pintaku

"baiklah, serahkan ke aku." kata gelgar

lalu gelgar membangun base dan kita mendeteksi medium abnormal mengarah ke kita

"Lucien benar, semua nya segera pergi dan hindari bertarung dengan titan !" perintah nanaba

para cadet langsung naik kuda pergi ke arah barat laut.

"aku punya firasat buruk...aku merasa ada titan didekat sini." kata sasha

"benarkah ? lucien bisa kau membangun base disana ?" tanya nanaba

"baiklah."

aku langsung mendahului mereka untuk membangun base disini. dan titan abnormal terdeteksi lagi

"titan terdeteksi !!" teriakku lalu aku membunuh dia

aku melihat mereka mengubah rutenya. lalu nanaba membangun base

"segera rubah rute !!" perintah nanaba

aku langsung bergerak lebih cepat, dan membunuh titan tersebut. aku menyusul mereka dan kita berhasil melewati semua rintangan tersebut dan kita sampai di tujuan

saat sampai ditujuan ada titan abnormal besar yang menghalangi jalan, aku bergerak dengan cepat dan membunuhnya.

"semuanya ini kesempatan kalian ! segera berpencar dan kabur !" perintah gelgar

lalu semuanya kabur dari arena ini, saat aku mau kabur aku tiba-tiba diam. kejadian tersebut terulang kembali

**Alam bawah sadarku**

Aku di tempat yang sama waktu ekspedisi. aku berjalan kembali dan melihat miche didepanku sudah tergigit oleh titan kecil

'mayor miche !'

tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa

"hentikan !" kata suara titan berbulu didepan miche

dia memegang titan tersebut dan mematahkan lehernya, aku hanya menatap horor

lalu dia bertanya lagi

"apa nama alat yang berada di perutmu itu ? alat yang kau gunakan untuk terbang ?" tanya titan itu

miche tidak menjawab apa-apa, lalu dia mengambil ODMnya miche dan mulai pergi

miche mengambil pedangnya dan berusaha menyerang dia, tetapi tidak bisa karena dia tidak punya ODM

"kau bisa bergerak lagi." kataku

aku bingung apa maksudnya, dan aku melihat semua titan tersebut memakan miche dengan kejam

'tidak !'

lalu pandanganku mulai terang kembali

**Alam nyata**

"Lucien ? Lucien ?" tanya gelgar

"Lucien, ada apa ?" tanya nanaba

aku langsung sadar dan mulai mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan

"kak nanaba, kak gelgar. kalian tolong pimpin mereka yang diselatan." kataku lalu aku mengeluarkan pedangku.

"aku akan tetap disini untuk mengecek mayor."

mereka hanya menatapku dengan tatapan bingung lalu dia berkata lagi

"baiklah, tolong jangan sampai mati." kata gelgar

lalu mereka berdua pergi dan aku langsung menuju ke posisinya miche

setelah sampai, aku melihat miche sudah dipegang oleh titan telur. sementara titan berbulu itu berjongkok dihadapan nya

aku langsung mendorong gasku dengan maksimal dan membunuh titan telur tersebut sehingga miche terlepas. beast titan yang terkejut langsung berdiri tetapi aku melempar molotov ke wajahnya sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat dan melakukan apa-apa

"terima kasih, Lucien ! aku akan membantumu membunuh dia !" teriak miche yang sudah bangkit dan terbang

"mayor tolong serang matanya !" perintahku ke dia

dia langsung menyerang matanya yang disekitarnya masih ada api, sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa

aku melempar molotov kedua ke badannya. aku tidak memerlukan korek untuk menyalakan molotov karena dia akan terbakar sendiri terkena panas dari badan titan. dengan bulu yang berada di beast titan, api malah semakin membesar

beast titan yang menyerah dengan perlawanan kami langsung lari mundur

"itu sangat sulit sekali...terima kasih lucien telah menyelamatkanku." kata miche

"tidak masalah mayor. aku tidak akan membiarkan anda tewas, karena itu akan menjadi pukulan untuk manusia." kataku

lalu kita berdua kabur sambil menghindari bertarung dengan titan.

akhirnya kita sampai di titik keluar

"hmph...lumayan menegangkan juga." kataku

"kau benar, kita akan berpisah disini. aku akan bergabung dengan pasukan di selatan, kamu tolong cek di area utara." kata miche

"baik." kataku dengan hormat

lalu kita berpisah.


	22. Chapter 21 Escape

**Chapter 21 ****Escape** **from Dauper**

**Sasha POV**

Aku segera ke desaku dengan tergesa-gesa. saat sampai aku terkejut karena desaku sangat sepi dan semua kudanya tidak ada.

"syukurlah, mereka sudah kabur semua." kataku lega

lalu aku mengikat kudaku dan mencoba mengecek rumahku.

rumahku kosong tidak ada siapapun termasuk semua kudanya

"baguslah." kataku lega sambil mengambil busur dan panah untuk berjaga-jaga.

saat aku mau pergi, aku melihat seorang anak diseberang rumahku yang diam saja

aku kesana dan melihat didalam ada titan yang sedang memakan ibunya. aku memegang anak itu dan berkata ke dia

"nak, kau tidak apa-apa ? ayo pergi dari sini."

"apa yang terjadi ?" tanya anak itu

"ehhh...tenang saja semuanya akan baik-baik saja." kataku meyakinkan dia

aku langsung melepas ikat kudaku, tapi naas kudanya malah lepas

"arrgghhh ! kau pasti bercanda ! kembali ke sini !" teriakku sambil bersiul memanggil kuda

akibat teriakan dan siulanku yang keras, titan tersebut datang ke kami.

sial, aku dan anak itu segera lari ke arah barat tetapi titan itu terlalu cepat. jadi aku mulai memutuskan sesuatu

"nak segera kabur !" kataku ke anak itu sambil menyiapkan panah

"tapi kenapa...?" tanya anak itu

"ini akan baik-baik saja, kau akan bertemu orang yang menolongmu." kataku

lalu aku berhenti dan berteriak "jadi larilah !" sambil mengarahkan panah ke titan itu

**Lucien POV**

sudah 1 setengah jam semenjak aku berpisah dengan mayor, sekarang aku telah sampai disebuah desa

aku segera ke desa tersebut dan mengeceknya, saat diperjalanan aku bertemu seorang anak

"tolong ! tolong dia kak !" teriak anak itu menunjuk ke suatu rumah

aku langsung turun dari kuda dan mendorong gas ku dengan cepat. saat sudah sampai aku melihat sasha berusaha memanah mata titan itu, dengan cepat aku langsung menebas tengkuknya

"Lucien, Kau disini ?!" teriaknya terkejut

"seorang anak minta tolong ke aku." jawabku

"dimana anak itu ?" tanya sasha

"disana, ayo kita pergi dari sini sebelum titannya semakin banyak." kataku sambil berlari bersama sasha

lalu saat kita sudah sampai ada sekitar 2 titan yang mendekat ke kita.

"segera naik ke kudaku bersama anak itu. aku akan menjaga kalian." kataku sambil mengeluarkan pedangku dan terbang ke salah satu titan

aku segera memotong tangan kanannya, berlanjut ke tangan kirinya, dan berakhir di tengkuknya.

aku tidak bisa membuang waktuku, sasha dan anak itu harus segera kabur dari desa ini

lalu aku menargetkan titan yang berusaha mengincar sasha dan anak itu. terima kasih karena ODMku sudah aku modifikasi, jadi aku menembakan kaitku secara jauh tanpa dideteksi oleh titan itu dan membunuhnya

aku langsung menyusul mereka

"bagaimana dengan desa ini ?" tanyaku sambil terbang

"semua penduduk desaku sudah melarikan diri semua." kata sasha

"syukurlah..." kataku lalu berjalan lagi

"awas !" kataku terkejut karena jembatannya telah dikuasai oleh titan.

"tsk ! tunggu disini, aku akan membersihkan jembatannya dulu." kataku

Saat aku mau menyerang mereka, tiba-tiba squad dari pasukan garrison datang ke kita

"sasha, Lucien kalian baik-baik saja ?" tanya mina dengan khawatir ke kita

"simpan reuni kecilmu untuk nanti Mina ! kita harus menjalankan tugas kita untuk menjaga para penduduk kabur." kata kapten squadnya

kita lalu menyerang 6 titan yang berada dijembatan, aku menggunakan kemampuan wings of freedomku untuk membantai para titan dengan cepat tanpa kesusahan

"Jembatan dapat digunakan kembali !" teriak kapten squadnya

"syukurlah...terima kasih !" teriak sasha sambil membawa anak itu bersamanya melewati jembatan

saat hampir sampai di titik keluar, ada asap hitam datang dari arah timur

"kenapa harus disaat seperti ini ?" kata sasha ketakutan

"kalian semua tolong lindungi dia ! aku akan ke asap hitam itu sendiri." perintahku

lalu aku segera ke arah selatan dan melihat titan yang mirip dengan titannya ymir dimimpiku hanya saja dia lebih ganas

"rasanya ini agak menyenangkan." kataku sambil menembakan granat flash ke arahnya

lalu aku mencoba mengarahkan seranganku ke kakinya dahulu sebelum menghabisinya. saat dia sudah tidak banyak bergerak aku segera menebas matanya dan membunuhnya.

"itu lumayan juga..." kataku sambil pergi ke arahnya sasha tadi

saat sudah sampai aku melihat para pasukan garrison yang kesusahan melawan enrage abnormal titan. dengan cepat aku menhabisinya dan kita berkumpul

aku meneropong seluruh desa untuk memastikan tidak ada titan lagi.

"kita sudah selamat sejauh ini, benar ? ada tanda-tanda titan lain disini ?" tanya sasha ke aku

"tidak ada, tapi lebih baik kita segera kabur dari sini sebelum situasinya semakin buruk." saranku

"omong-omong, terima kasih ya Lucien. berkat kau kita berhasil kabur dari sini. aku akan membayarnya suatu saat." kata sasha

"kita bisa bicarakan nanti." kataku pendek

lalu pasukan garrison datang ke kita bersama dengan mina yang memegang kuda nya sasha

"kalian baik-baik saja ? siapa kalian ?" tanya kapten squad

"Sasha Braus pak ! saya dari cadet angkatan 104 ! komandan menyuruh kita untuk berpencar !" kata sasha sambil hormat

"Lucien Wolfe. saya dari angkatan yang sama seperti dia. komandan memerintahkan aku untuk mengecek daerah utara." kataku sambil hormat

"aku mengerti, kerja bagus kalian berdua. kalian berhasil kabur dari serangannya titan. kau akan dibawa ke lokasi yang aman bersama dengan anak itu." kata anggota garrison perempuan

"kau sangat hebat saat menjaga mereka berdua, apa kau bisa bergabung dengan pasukan garrison ?" tanya kapten squad

"aku dengar pertahanan garis timur sedang terancam. bisa tolong kami membantu mempertahankannya ?" pinta kapten squad

"aku siap membantu !" kataku sambil hormat

"itu bagus, tolong persiapkan dirimu setelah itu kau pergi bersama kita." kata kapten nya

aku mempersiapkan diriku. setelah siap aku mulai naik kudaku dan pergi. sebelum pergi sasha datang ke aku

"aku berjanji akan membayarmu, jadi tolong jangan mati ya, okay ?" pinta sasha

"okay. mina tolong jaga mereka." pintaku ke mina sebelum aku pergi ke garis timur.

"baik !"

akhirnya aku bersama squad pasukan garrison pergi ke garis timur


	23. Chapter 22 Eastern Line

**Chapter 22 Defence of the Eastern Line**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang, aku dan kapten squad telah sampai di garis timur dimana katanya pertahanan dinding jebol.

"pak lapor ! saya membawa bantuan dari scout yang dapat membantu kita dalam menyelesaikan misi ini !" lapor kapten squad

"jadi kamu dari scout...aku tidak peduli darimana yang penting kau bisa bertarung ! bergabunglah dengan kita !" kata kapten kitz

"lama tidak bertemu kapten." kataku

kapten kitz langsung terdiam ingat dengan wajahku waktu menodongkan pedang dilehernya waktu penyerangan trost

"kapten siapa anggota scout ini ?" tanya mitabi

"tunggu mitabi...bukannya kau pemimpin operasi penutupan dinding rose di distrik trost yang lalu ? Lucien Wolfe, bukan ?" tanya rico memastikan

"ya itu aku."

"bagus ! kita punya petarung dan ahli strategi yang hebat di pihak kita." kata ian senang

kapten kitz lalu berdehem dan mencoba fokus lagi

"baiklah ! segera berkumpul untuk membicarakan strategi kita !" perintah kitz

akhirnya kita berkumpul untuk membahas strategi

Strategi mereka adalah memasang base di 3 tempat yang berfungsi untuk memblokade serangan titan yang mengarah ke markas utama di garis timur. tahap kedua para defender akan membangun base untuk mempertahankan base dari serangan titan. strategi yang bagus, aku akan menambahkan sedikit saja kalau begitu.

"bagimana menurutmu Lucien ? apa strategi ini bagus ? atau ada tambahan lagi ?" tanya rico

"hanya satu saja. tolong aku meminta sebagian dari prajurit yang berbakat bersama aku, kapten ian, dan kapten mitabi untuk pancing perhatian titan agar para defender membangun base tambahan. base ini ada diposisi agak jauh dari base pertahanan yang terdekat. base ini berfungsi sebagai pendeteksi titan, jika ada titan yang mendekat kita bisa antisipasinya lebih cepat." jelasku

"baiklah. aku mengerti" kata rico

"bagus kalau begitu, semuanya segera ke posisi kalian !" perintah kitz

aku bersama kapten rico segera ke posisi dekat base.

"pertama kita akan membunuh titan-titan disekitaran sini untuk mengulur para defender memperbaiki base utama." kata rico

"kita berpencar dulu agar lebih efisien." usulku

"ide bagus. ayo pergi" kata rico

aku langsung ke kanan untuk menghabisi titan-titan yang mengganggu. setelah selesai aku membantu rico.

"wow Lucien ! kau semakin hebat sejak di pertempuran trost." puji rico

"terima kasih, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ?" tanyaku

"lebih baik. base utama sudah diperbaiki, dan para defender sudah membangun base artileri untuk mempertahankan base utama." kata rico

"hmph."

"semuanya sudah siap untuk base pertahanan ! sekarang pertahanan kita sudah bagus !" kata kitz

lalu kita mendeteksi asap merah dari sebelah timur.

"asap bantuan ? ayo kesana lucien."kata rico

kita langsung menuju sinyal asap tersebut dan melihat hannes sedang melawan abnormal.

"Lucien apa yang kau lakukan disini ? ahh lupakan. tolong bantu kita !" pinta hannes

"kita ditugaskan mengecek dinding yang jebol tetapi para titan ini menghalangi kita." jelas hannes

setelah titannya terbunuh, hannes melanjutkan perjalanannya dan tiba-tiba anggota garrison melapor lagi

"Kapten Hannes ! ada titan mendekat ke kita !" katanya

"sial ! kenapa titan-titan ini tiba-tiba muncul...?" keluhnya

syukurlah hanya satu abnormal besar yang terdeteksi. dengan cepat aku menebas tangan titan yang akan menggapaiku dengan spiral attack yang cepat, saat titan itu kebingungan aku mengakhirinya dengan menebas tengkuknya.

"kerja bagus Lucien ! aku percaya dengan adanya kau kebebasan bisa menjadi milik kita !" puji hannes

"terima kasih pujiannya pak." kataku

lalu hannes memerintahkan pasukannya pergi untuk mengecek dinding di bagian timur.

"rasanya kita sudah lebih baik sekarang, tapi kita harus menyelesaikannya disini." kata hannes

"okay kalau begitu waktunya strategi tahap 3. kita akan membangun base untuk mendeteksi titan." kata rico

"kita akan membangun base tambahan ! sebagian dari kalian akan bersama dengan lucien, Ian , dan mitabi untuk menarik perhatian titan !" perintah hannes

"baiklah !" kata pasukan garrison yang lain

lalu kita berpencar, aku dan beberapa pasukan garrison bertugas menarik perhatian titan.

aku meneropong untuk melihat pergerakan titan dan mengeceknya

"baiklah kita membuat pengalihan disana." kataku sambil menunjuk gerombolan titan

kita langsung pergi kesana menarik perhatian titan dan membunuhnya

setelah 45 menit, aku melihat 3 base sudah terbangun.

"baiklah, sudah selesai. ayo mundur !" kataku

saat mau mundur kita melihat 3 enraged abnormal datang ke kita

"sesuai perkiraanku...semua pasukan segera habisi mereka !"perintahku

lalu hannes dan rico datang bersama dengan kita bahkan dengan kapten kitz juga

"ergh...RAHHHH !" teriak kitz

"wow, aku tidak pernah menyangka kapten woermann bisa seberani ini."kata rico

ternyata kapten janggut brengsek itu punya keberanian juga...

setelah 30 menit pertarungan, kita berhasil membunuh semua abnormal dan berkumpul kembali

"akhirnya kita bisa menahan mereka."kata kitz

"kerja bagus rico ! kita berhasil mempertahankannya !" puji mitabi dibelakang aku dan rico

"Jangan sampai terlena mitabi. Ancaman nyata para titan adalah dalam jumlah mereka. Jika lebih banyak muncul, mereka masih bisa mematahkan kita." kata rico

"aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya...menurutmu apa yang kau pikirkan tentang situasinya ?" tanya ian ke aku

"aneh." kataku pendek

"aneh ?" tanya rico

"jika memang ada dinding yang jebol disuatu tempat. jumlah titannya harusnya lebih banyak dari ini. mungkin kita beruntung atau..." kataku diam lalu ada ide terpintas di kepalaku

"kapten rico aku minta sesuatu." kataku

"apa ?"

aku membuka peta seluruh dinding di jurnalku dan menjelaskan

"tolong aku meminta para pasukan garrison mengecek dinding di daerah selatan dan barat. sebelum aku kesini, aku mendeteksi munculnya titan dari selatan. jika memang ada penjebolan, maka 2 posisi itu kemungkinan besarnya."

"baiklah." kata rico

"tolong nanti anda melapor ke mayor hanji di distrik trost." kataku setelah itu kitz datang ke aku

"nak terima kasih telah membantu kita ! kau bisa bergabung dengan scout !" kata kitz

aku hormat lalu siap bergabung dengan squad bagian selatan

aku resupply dan membawa beberapa roti dan air lalu berangkat


	24. Chapter 23 Struggling in Utgard

**Chapter 23** **Struggling in Utgard**

Aku segera ke selatan dan bertemu dengan Miche bersama dengan Gelgar.

Squad bagian selatan lanjut mendeteksi kemungkinan jebolnya dinding tetapi gagal. kita bertemu dengan squad di bagian barat dipimpin oleh nanaba dari arah berlawan.

Sudah hampir seharian kita bergerak, para prajurit berada di ambang kelelahan.

hari mulai gelap, kita memutuskan beristirahat di sebuah kastil tua dekat dinding rose. kastil tersebut bernama kastil utgard

kita semua memarkirkan kuda kita disisi barat kastil. aku memberikan roti dan air yang aku bawa kepada mereka agar mereka tidak kelelahan.

"kalian semua ini. aku membawakan roti dan air sebelum aku berangkat dan bertemu dengan kalian. maaf kalau jumlahnya sedikit" kataku

"terima kasih sekali Lucien !" kata conny sambil memakan roti tersebut

"tidak masalah lucien, kami sangat berterima kasih ke kamu."kata miche

"ya kau sangat siap !" puji christa

kami semua pun makan dan minum. walau sedikit tapi aku harap itu bisa membantu mereka

setelah kita makan, kita membuat api unggun dan berbincang

"kita akan berangkat 4 jam sebelum matahari terbit, jadi kalian semua segera istirahat." kata miche

"um...jika dinding dijebol, bagaimana para titan bisa masuk ? mungkin situasinya tidak seburuk yang kita kira."kata christa

"kau benar. jumlah titannya lebih sedikit dibandingkan yang kita pikirkan jika ada dinding yang jebol." kata nanaba

"kita akan mencarinya besok, kalian istiharat saja." kata gelgar

"hei bagaimana dengan kamu ? kau sudah berjalan jauh ke berbagai tempat bukan ? kau pasti kelelahan."kata reiner ke aku

"menurutmu reiner ?" jawabku pendek sehingga dia hanya menghela nafas dan berkata lagi

"Ya, aku kira itu yang tidak pernah berpikir ini akan terjadi ..."

geez gak usah sok khawatir reiner, aku tahu kau sudah merencanakan ini.

"ayo kita berbagi informasi sebelum kita tidur. rasanya kau mengetahui lebih banyak daripada kita." kata miche

"baiklah, kalian semua segera tidur." perintahku ke teman-temanku

"mayor, kak gelgar, kak nanaba ikut aku." kataku sambil pergi ke atap kastil

setelah kita sampai di atap menara kastil.

"baiklah ada beberapa hal aneh yang terjadi ke aku. pertama soal titan berada di dinding rose, dan kedua aku sempat bergabung dengan pasukan garrison dan membantu mereka melindungi basenya. kita bertarung dengan jumlah titan yang lebih sedikit dari perkiraan. sebelum aku bergabung dengan kalian, aku meminta mereka mengecek dinding. kita berharap ada jawaban dari mereka besok." jelasku

"hmmm begitu ya. bagaimana denganmu nanaba ?" tanya miche

"sama seperti lucien. jumlah titannya sedikit." jawab nya

"aneh sekali, aku dan gelgar juga berada di desanya conny dan yang paling aneh disana kosong sekali, tapi kuda mereka masih ada." kata miche

"mayor...apa itu kemungkinan ulah titan itu ?" tanyaku

"titan monyet itu ?" tanyanya

"ya aku sempat melihat dia seperti memerintahkan titan-titan tersebut." kataku lalu aku terdiam dan pandanganku gelap lagi.

**Alam Bawah sadar**

aku melihat beast titan sendiri berjalan kearah timur bersama para titan

timur ?!

tunggu ?! itu berarti dia mengarah ke kita

ini berarti peringatan aku harus antisipasinya

pandanganku mulai terang lagi

**Alam nyata**

"Lucien ?! Haloo ?!" kata gelgar sambil melambaikan tangan secara vertikal ke mataku

aku tersadar dan segera melihat arah timur.

"ada apa lucien ? kau tiba-tiba diam." tanya miche

"mayor, beast titan akan kesini. tolong bantu aku mendirikan base dibeberapa titik. base ini berfungsi untuk pertahanan." kataku

awalnya mereka bingung tetapi mereka langsung mengangguk

kitapun bangun dan mendirikan banyak base artileri otomatis

setelah terbangun semua, kita kembali kedalam kastil dan tidur

**6 jam setelah base terbangun**

"semuanya cepat bangun dan keatap !" teriak miche tiba-tiba

kita pun segera keatas dan melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan titan-titan mendekati kastil tetapi karena adanya base mereka jadi terhambat

"lucien benar, aku tidak menyangka dia dapat memanggil titan bahkan saat matahari sudah terbenam." kata gelgar

"Lihat !!!" teriak conny menunjuk sesuatu

"titan apa itu ?!" tanya gelgar

beast titan hanya menoleh kekita lalu lanjut berjalan ke dinding rose.

"kita tidak punya pilihan mayor, yang bisa kita lakukan adalah melindungi para cadet ini." kataku sambil mengeluarkan pedang

"Lucien benar, kalian para cadet mundur !" perintah nanaba

kitapun maju dan membersihkan titan yang berada di sekitaran base.

"misi sukses." kata miche

"wow ! scout legion benar-benar berbeda level dengan kita." puji ymir

lalu titan terdeteksi dari arah utara.

"awas ! ada titan dari arah utara !" teriak christa

"apa ?! mereka tidak membiarkan kita istirahat sedikitpun." keluh gelgar

"Semuanya segera berpencar dan bangun base yang lebih banyak !" kata miche

merekapun langsung berpencar dan membangun base lebih banyak

kita membangun base tambahan dan membunuh titan-titan disekitaran kastil

setelah 15 menit serangan di utgard berhasil berkurang

"baguslah serangannya berkurang." kata gelgar

"terima kasih ke banyak base yang kita buat di awal tadi, jadinya kita bisa bertahan." kata nanaba

saat kita terdiam, tiba-tiba miche berteriak

"awas ada serangan !!"

lalu ada bongkahan batu mengarah ke kita

"awas ! ada bongkahan batu berasal dari beast titan !" teriak conny

"sial ! semuanya lindungi base kalian !" perintah miche

"mereka hanya mempermainkan kita." kataku

saat kita mau pergi keadaan semakin buruk karena gas semuanya habis kecuali aku

"sial ! gas kita habis !" keluh gelgar

"Punyaku juga !" seru nanaba

"sial...kalian tidak bisa bertarung tanpa gas." kata miche

aku segera mencari cara dan ada rencana muncul dikepalaku

"kalian segera pergi ke dinding dan minta bantuan. serahkan titan disini ke aku." kataku

semuanya langsung terkejut

"jangan ! itu terlalu memberatkan kamu !" tolak nanaba

"nanaba benar ! itu terlalu berbahaya !" tolak gelgar juga

"tidak usah khawatir. aku kuat bertahan disini." kataku meyakinkan

"kalau anak ini keputusan nya sudah bulat, kita tidak bisa membantahnya. semuanya cepat lakukan tugas kalian !" perintah miche yang yakin ke aku

"baiklah kalau begitu. kita akan memanggil bantuan, bertahanlah sebentar nak !" kata nanaba

"baik !! tolong jangan sampai terdeteksi oleh beast titan." kataku mengingatkan

"semoga kamu selamat." kata miche

lalu mereka semua pergi ke arah dinding untuk mencari bantuan.

aku menghela nafas bersyukur karena mereka akan memanggil bantuan

tetapi syukurku itu tidak lama, karena base yang kita bangun mulai hancur dan para titan mulai mendekat ke kastil

"sial..."

aku berusaha membangun base lagi. sinyal konstruksiku tinggal 5, aku harus menghematnya.

setelah berkeliling dan membunuh titan-titan sambil membangun base. akhirnya serangan ke utgard mulai menurun

aku segera terbang dan menempel di dinding kastil.

"Kerja bagus Lucien ! sekarang hanya perlu mengurus lemparan batunya!" kata christa

aku pun mengangguk dan mencari beast titan

beast titan muncul di arah dinding.

bagus aku memancing dia.

"beast titan mengarah ke kita ! ini buruk !" teriak conny

"justru itu kesempatan bagus ! bunuh dia dan lemparan batunya terhenti !" teriak ymir

aku langsung melempar molotov ke punggungnya dahulu. akibatnya dia loncat-loncat kesakitan

lalu aku menyerang matanya dan mencincang tangannya seperti aku mencincang annie dulu. saat dia lengah aku melempar lagi ke wajahnya

beast titan yang menyerah atas seranganku langsung lari lagi

"Terima kasih Lucien ! aku senang kau ada disini !" teriak bertholdt

"beast titan telah kabur...apa kita selamat ?" tanya conny

"tidak...para monster itu cepat atau lambat akan menghancurkan basenya dan mengarah ke kita." kata ymir

lalu tanpa sadar saat aku berada di dekat menara kastil, titan menangkapku secara tiba-tiba.

aku langsung memotong jarinya dan membunuhnya lalu terbang kembali ke para cadet diatas menara. aku terbentur sesuatu

"hey ! teman kita masih hidup !" kata ymir

"aku tidak apa-apa." kataku sambil mengangkat tanganku

"Lucien kau berdarah." kata bertholdt menunjuk dahiku

aku memegang dahiku dan melihat ada darah di tanganku

"tsk."

"apa kau yakin baik-baik saja ?" tanya reiner

"hanya berdarah."

"terima kasih..."kata christa senang

lalu conny melihat lagi dan berkata

"basenya tidak akan bertahan lama..."

lalu christa melempar batu ke arah titan dan ymir mencegahnya

"mundurlah christa ! mereka akan datang sesaat lagi...kau nanti jatuh !" kata ymir

"mereka sudah membuat kita seperti ini...kita tidak bisa berdiri saja !" kata christa

"sial ! sial !" teriak conny

**_Bersambung_**


	25. Chapter 24 Ymir True Self

**Chapter 24 Ymir True self**

bertholdt merobek sebagian bajunya untuk diberikan ke christa.

"ini christa."

"terima kasih bertholdt"

christa menggunakannya untuk memerban kepalaku.

"sudah baik kan lucien ?" tanya nya

"ya lebih baik." kataku sambil mencoba berdiri dan mengecek gas dan pedangku

ini gas terakhirku, walau masih 3/4 aku harus menghematnya. sementara pedangku yang aku pakai tinggal seperempatnya dan cadangannya hanya tinggal 1 set saja

"argh ! kita terperangkap ! base sudah hancur dan titan-titan ini sudah mendekati kita !" teriak conny frustasi

"sial ! sial ! SIAL ! tidak adakah yang bisa kita lakukan !" lanjutnya kesal

sementara bertholdt dan reiner hanya melihat prihatin.

"aku tahu...aku harap kita punya peralatan kita dan membantu Lucien." kata christa sedih

"christa jangan lagi.." kata ymir

"jangan gunakan perjuangannya lucien sebagai alasan. dia bertarung untuk melindungimu supaya kau tetap hidup." kata ymir

"kau selalu mencari cara untuk menebus dirimu dengan momen terakhir yang heroik, bukan?" tanya ymir ke christa

"tidak, aku hanya..." jawabnya tapi langsung dipotong oleh ymir

"christa mungkin kau lupa...tapi ini mungkin terakhir kalinya kita bertemu. janji yang kau buat waktu latihan di badai salju." kata ymir

latihan itu...latihan yang sangat menegangkan

"waktu aku dan teman-temanku terjebak didalamnya ?" tanyaku

"ya, waktu itu kita mencari kalian. tetapi semuanya berhasil dengan selamat." kata bertholdt

"saat kita latihan di badai salju, daz pingsan karena terjatuh dari tebing. lalu aku dan lucien membawanya kembali dengan selamat, ingat ?" kata ymir lalu dia melanjutkannya lagi

"dan kau bertanya bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya. lalu aku menjawabnya dengan satu syarat : ketika aku sudah menjawabnya aku minta kau menggunakan nama aslimu." kata ymir

"ymir...apa yang sebenarnya kamu rencanakan." tanya christa

lalu ymir pergi ke arah conny

"Conny, berikan pisaumu."katanya

"nih...tapi kau mau buat apa ?" tanya conny bingung

"terima kasih..." katanya sambil menepuk kepala conny

conny langsung menyingkirkan tangannya

"oh...aku hanya menggunakannya untuk bertarung." kata ymir

"ymir...apa yang kau rencanakan ?" tanya christa

"christa ini adalah permintaan terakhirku. aku ingin kamu menjalani kehidupan yang kau banggakan." katanya

lalu dia langsung lari dan melompat sambil melukai tangannya dengan pisau dari conny

petirpun menyambar dan dia berubah menjadi titan. dia langsung menyerang titan-titan yang memanjat menara utgard

"tidak mungkin...ymir adalah titan ?" tanya conny

"Minggir Kalian !" teriakku

aku langsung berlari

"hey tunggu !" teriak reiner

aku melompat dan menebas beberapa titan yang mencoba menyerang ymir.

setelah 15 menit pertempuran kita berhasil menghabisi para titan yang berada disekitaran menara, tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. para titan semakin banyak yang mengarah ke kita.

"sial..." kataku lalu aku maju kembali dan mencoba menghabisi yang sedikit lebih jauh dari kastil.

saat aku sedang menghabisi titan, aku mendengar ymir berteriak

"AHHHHH!"

aku langsung kembali ke kastil dan aku melihat ymir dikepung oleh 8 abnormal disekitarnya.

ymir langsung memanjat dan aku menyusulnya.

"sial ini terlalu banyak." kataku

lalu christa berdiri di pinggir dan berteriak

"jika kau ingin melindungi menara ini...kalau begitu jatuhkan saja bersama dengan kita !"

lalu ymir menatapku dan aku mengangguk

aku langsung menempel di kepalanya, dan dia langsung keatas

aku langsung berteriak ke mereka

"kalau kalian masih ingin hidup, segera naik !"

semuanya langsung naik ke atas kepala ymir, dan dia langsung merobohkan menaranya bersama dengan titan-titan itu.

"ymir..." kata christa

"kalian baik-baik saja ?" tanyaku

"yeah..." kata bertholdt

tapi kebahagiaan itu hanya sebentar, para titan langsung bangkit kembali dan mengarah ke kita.

ymir langsung menyerang mereka, tetapi salah satu abnormal tersebut memegang kepalanya dan melemparnya.

"SIALAN !" kataku sambil maju ke arah para titan yang mulai mengerubungi ymir

"Lucien !" teriak christa ke arahku dan ada titan yang mendekat ke dia

"CHRISTA !" teriakku. aku langsung berubah arah ke dia, tetapi titan itu langsung terbunuh oleh mikasa

"Mikasa..."

"Kami disini, Lucien." katanya lalu banyak scout terbang ke arah kita

"SEMUANYA BERPENCAR ! SELURUH PERSONEL SEGERA BUNUH PARA TITAN DAN BANTU PARA CADET !" perintah hanji

lalu miche datang ke kita dan melanjutkan perintahnya

"SEBAGIAN BESAR CADET TIDAK MEMILIKI PERLENGKAPAN, KITA HARUS MENJAGA DAN MENGAMANKAN MEREKA !" perintah miche

lalu hanji dan miche datang ke aku

"kerja bagus Lucien. maaf kita terlambat memberi bantuannya." kata miche

"tidak masalah mayor. kalian datang disaat yang tepat."

"bisa kau berikan kondisi yang kalian hadapi ?" tanya hanji

"nanti saja mayor, kita masih ada titan yang perlu diurus." kataku sambil mengganti gas dan mengisi semua pedangku

lalu kita pergi dan membantu para scout mengamankan para cadet

"Conny aku datang menolongmu !" teriak eren sambil menahan para titan.

kami membantu eren dengan menghabisi para titan yang menganggu dia. setelah terbunuh eren berteriak lagi

"itu sudah cukup ! Conny segera mundur !"

"terima kasih eren ! aku berhutang ke kamu !" katanya sambil mundur

lalu eren bergabung dengan kami untuk membantu yang lain

"Reiner serahkan ini ke kami !" teriak armin

lalu kita juga menghabisi titan-titan tersebut

"phew...itu berjalan dengan baik. Reiner segera kabur !" teriak armin

"terima kasih armin ! kau benar-benar membantu." kata reiner

selanjutnya kita melanjutkan menyelamatkan bertholdt.

mikasa berhasil menyelamatkan christa tanpa bantuan kita dan dia langsung bergabung dengan kita.

thomas berusaha menahan titan tersebut.

"Bertholdt. aku akan melindungimu !"

lalu kita membantu dia dan berhasil menyelamatkan bertholdt

"sekarang cepat kabur bertholdt !" teriaknya

"Terima kasih Thomas !" teriak bertholdt sambil kabur

lalu miche mengendus-endus dan berteriak "Grup titan baru akan datang ke kita !"

"Ergh...semuanya bersiap ! kita akan tunjukan para mereka bahwa manusia bisa mengalahkan titan !" perintah hanji

"akan ku tunjukan apa yang sudah aku pelajari !" teriak thomas

"dimana munculnya titan-titan ini ?" tanya armin

"aku akan memberikan jawabannya setelah kita keluar dari masalah ini." kataku

"simpan tenagamu eren. aku akan bertarung untukmu." kata mikasa

"Jangan khawatir mikasa ! aku bisa mengurusnya !" kata eren

setelah 1 jam pertempuran semua titan telah dibasmi

"wow, bencana sudah diatasi. sekarang bisa berikan kondisinya Lucien ?" tanya hanji

"3 jam yang lalu para titan tiba-tiba menyerang kastil utgard, mungkin dipimpin oleh salah satu titan shifter juga, dia mirip seperti kera. aku berhasil membuat dia kabur, tetapi para titan ini berhasil memojokan kita. saat kita terpojok, kita menemukan salah satu titan shifter juga yang membantu kita seperti eren."

"dimana dia ?" tanya miche

"disana." kataku sambil menunjuk ymir yang sedang beristirahat dipangkuan christa

dia melihat christa dan christa berkata

"nama asliku historia."

dia langsung tersenyum dan tidur kembali.


	26. Chapter 25 Betrayal

**Chapter ****25 ****Betrayal**

terima kasih atas bantuan yang dipanggil oleh miche dan dipimpin oleh hanji, kita berhasil selamat dari kastil utgard

setelah ymir berhasil menyelamatkan aku dan teman-temanku, dia dirawat oleh scout regiment

kita lalu mundur ke dinding. lalu mina dan kapten hannes datang ke kita untuk melaporkan ke aku tentang kemungkinan dinding diserang.

aku sadar ini tidak berlangsung lama, karena kebenaran yang sebenarnya dan pengkhianatan akan terungkap. aku akan menghabisi kalian semua

**Dinding**

"Lucien !" teriak mereka berdua

"kapten hannes. bagaimana investigasi yang aku minta ke kapten rico ?" tanyaku

"kami sudah mengecek di distrik krolva dan trost, tetapi tidak terjadi apa-apa." kata kapten hannes

"tidak ada penjebolan dinding ?" tanya miche

"tidak ada, kami juga mencoba mengecek di karanes dan utopia tetapi kami juga tidak menemukan apa-apa. dan kita belum bertemu dengan titan satupun." kata mina

"aneh sekali..." kataku

"kalau begitu terima kasih atas informasinya. kita akan diam di trost untuk sementara waktu." kata hanji

sementara dibelakangku aku mendengar reiner sedang meminta eren untuk bicara secara privat, sementara aku dan hanji berdiskusi

"mayor...apa mungkin titan-titan tersebut menggunakan terowongan ?" tanyaku

"tidak mungkin. aku mempelajari berbagai buku dan dibuku selalu mengatakan dinding-dinding ini masih ada 20 meter dibawah tanah. jadi mustahil bagi titan melalui terowongan bawah tanah." katanya

kita diam sejenak lalu hanji berkata lagi

"lucien, nanti kita berdiskusi setelah kalian beristirahat okay ?" katanya sambil mundur

"baik." kataku lalu aku melihat mikasa yang diam saja memperhatikan eren

"ayo awasi mereka." kataku mengajak mikasa

kami berdua menguping secara diam-diam

suasana menjadi mencekam...angin-angin berhembus secara mengerikan...

"aku sebenarnya adalah armored titan, dan bertholdt adalah colossal titan. kami disini bertugas untuk menghancurkan manusia, tapi kita akan batal melakukan itu jika kau ikut dengan kita." kata reiner

mikasa sangat terkejut mau menyerang mereka tapi aku mencegahnya.

"kau hanya lelah kan reiner ? benarkan bertholdt ?" tanya eren

"kau melewati banyak hal yang membuatmu gila kan ?" tanya eren

"ahh yeah...reiner hanya kelelahan..."kata bertholdt berkeringat dingin

"benarkan...lagipula jika kau armored titan...kenapa kau mengatakan sekarang ?" kata eren

"lagipula apa yang kau lakukan jika aku mengatakan 'ayo' ?" tanya eren

reiner dan bertholdt terlihat shock.

diam mencekam lagi...

"oh ya...itu benar...kenapa aku memikirkan ini ? apa aku gila ?" tanya reiner tersenyum sinting sementara bertholdt diam saja

"ayo pergi." kata eren berjalan

angin bertiup semakin keras dan mematahkan tiang bendera hingga terjatuh dari dinding

semuanya menjadi diam...

sangat mencekam...

teman-temanku yang mundur melihat ke arah mereka bertiga.

aku dan mikasa menyiapkan pedang kita.

"oh begitu..." kata reiner.

aku dan mikasa siap siaga

"itu dia...aku disini terlalu lama...sudah tiga tahun...kita hanya anak-anak...kita tidak tahu apa-apa..." kata reiner

"jika saja aku tidak tahu orang macam apa disini...aku...aku...tidak menjadi bajingan !" kata reiner

aku melihat reiner sudah melepas perban nya dan dia berkata

"ini sudah terlambat...aku tidak tahu mana yang benar...tapi pilihanku sekarang...aku akan menghadapi konsekuensinya...ini sudah menjadi tugas kita sebagai warrior...aku akan melakukannya hingga akhir !" teriak reiner menunjukan tangannya yang menguap lalu sembuh

eren langsung terdiam shock

"reiner ! kita melakukannya sekarang ?! disini ?!" teriak bertholdt

"yeah ini saatnya kita mencapai kemenangan !" teriak reiner sambil berusaha menangkap eren

mikasa dan aku langsung maju dan menebas mereka.

aku menebas tangannya reiner hingga putus, sementara mikasa menyerang bertholdt dengan menebas tenggorokannya. aku dan mikasa menginjak mereka agar mereka tidak bisa bergerak.

aku langsung berteriak ke eren yang masih shock

"hey, lari !"

lalu aku melihat mereka berdua mulai mengeluarkan listrik kuning

"tsk !"

aku segera menggandeng mikasa dan eren untuk segera kabur dari sini.

lalu ledakan terjadi, colossal titan muncul sebagian. kita terlempar sementara eren terlepas dari genggamanku

"Lucien !" teriaknya lalu tangan armored titan memegangnya dan armored titan langsung turun ke bawah

"Eren !" teriak mikasa

lalu aku mendengar eren walau tidak jelas

"reiner...bertholdt...KALIAN PENGKHIANAT !" teriaknya lalu petir menyambar, dan dia berubah menjadi titan

aku langsung memberikan perintah ke mikasa

"mikasa segera ke eren ! aku akan mengurus bajingan satunya !" kataku

dia mengangguk lalu mundur

aku langsung berteriak " SEMUANYA SERANG TITAN KOLOSAL ! DIA ADALAH MUSUH SEBENARNYA UMAT MANUSIA !"

para scout yang tadi mau mundur langsung datang ke aku, dan mulai bertarung

titan kolosal lalu mengambil ymir dan memasukannya kemulutnya, kemudian dia mengeluarkan uap. uap tersebut membuat kita tidak bisa mendekati dia

"uapnya terlalu kuat, kita tidak bisa maju !" kata armin

aku lalu mencoba mengeluarkan kembali kemampuanku dengan berkonsentrasi penuh dan berpikir dengan tenang. tidak lama kemudian aura biru keluar dari tubuhku.

para scout dan teman-temanku melihatku dengan ketakutan, lalu hanji bertanya ke aku

"Lucien apa yang kau lakukan ? kekuatan apa ini ?" tanya hanji agak ketakukan

"tidak usah takut mayor, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. sekarang aku ada rencana, aku tidak tahu apa kemampuanku ini dapat menembus uap titan kolosal apa tidak. jika berhasil, aku yang akan membuat dia sibuk dan melemahkan uapnya, sementara kalian tolong serang dia." kataku

awalnya hanji bingung tetapi dia mengangguk

"baiklah kalau begitu. semuanya kita tunggu lucien menyibuk kan titan kolosal, jika berhasil segera bantu dia !" perintahnya

aku mencoba maju beberapa langkah dan berhasil. uap titan kolosal tidak mempan ke aku. aku langsung lari ke arah kolosal titan

"Kalian akan membayar pengkhianatan ini...dineraka !" kataku dengan nada membunuh sambil maju ke arah bertholdt

colossal titan berusaha menghalangiku dengan melemparkan bongkahan batu dinding tetapi aku bisa membacanya dengan cepat. lalu aku terbang dan tangan titan kolosal mendekatiku.

aku langsung berputar dengan cepat dan menebas setiap tangannya hingga tercincang kecil, akibat terkejut, semua uapnya langsung lemah.

hanji langsung berteriak sambil terbang " semuanya Lucien berhasil membuatnya sibuk ! sekarang bunuh dia !"

semuanya langsung maju dan menyerang titan kolosal.

setelah 15 menit pertempuran sengit dengan titan kolosal, dia langsung lemas dan mulai mengumpulkan tenaga lagi.

aku sadar langsung berteriak

"MUNDUR !"

langsung semuanya mundur dan tidak lama kemudian dia berteriak sambil melepaskan uap yang sangat besar dan panas

"sial...dia masih punya tenaga untuk melindungi dirinya." kataku

"memang...tapi serangan yang dilakukan oleh kamu dan seluruh scout tadi seharusnya cukup membuat dia lemah. cepat atau lambat dia akan keluar dari situ" kata hanji

"dia sedang melindungi dirinya dengan uap yang panas. apa yang harus kita lakukan ?" tanya armin yang datang ke kita

"tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyerang armored titan." kataku

lalu aku berlutut dan memegang kepalaku yang tiba-tiba sangat pusing.

sial kemampuanku ini rasanya tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi

"kau tidak apa-apa lucien ?" tanya hanji

"ya,kekuatan ini tidak bertahan lama lagi. kita harus membunuhnya sekarang." kataku

kitapun mundur dan membantu mikasa dan eren menyerang armored titan

aku melihat eren dengan tersenyum karena dia mengungguli reiner dengan mudah

aku langsung ke mikasa

"bagaimana ?" tanyaku

"lucien apa yang terjadi denganmu ?" tanyanya yang bingung melihat penampilanku yang berbeda

"nanti akan aku jelaskan, sekarang beritahu aku kondisinya." jawabku

"tidak seperti female titan, tubuhnya semuanya tertutup besi. pasti ada cara untuk mengalahkannya." kata mikasa

"jika tubuhnya tertutup armor semuanya, dia tidak akan bisa bergerak dengan cepat." kataku

"terus apa yang harus kita lakukan ?" tanya mikasa

"aku akan kesampingnya eren dan berbicara dengan dia untuk menahan armored titan. saat dia sedang fokus dengan eren, aku meminta kau segera menyerang bagian ketiak, dan bagian belakang lututnya. itu kelemahannya."

dia mengangguk dan mulai pergi bersama aku

aku melihat eren dan reiner saling berdiri. aku langsung ke dia

"eren aku ada rencana. tolong tahan reiner, aku dan mikasa akan membantumu. saat dia melemah serang dia." kataku

eren melihat ke aku dan mengangguk.

lalu reiner maju dan menabrak eren hingga jatuh. dengan sigap eren memegang kedua tangannya untuk menahannya. aku langsung berteriak

"SEKARANG !"

mikasa dengan cepat langsung menebas bagian belakang lutut dan ketiaknya sehingga dia langsung lemah.

eren langsung berteriak dan menarik reiner

akibatnya armornya rusak dan pecahannya berhamburan

reiner tidak menyerah, dia mencoba berjalan terus

"masih keras kepala ya..." kataku sambil menyiapkan pedangku

lalu aku menebas tubuhnya tanpa merusak pedangku.

armored titan menjadi sangat lemah, tetapi dia masih berusaha berjalan dan berhenti

"dia diam..." kata mikasa sambil maju

aku merasa ada yang aneh dan aku mendengar reiner berteriak.

tetapi aku mendengar teriakannya seperti kata-kata

"Bertholdt !"

aku langsung melihat keatas dan colossal titan jatuh tepat diatas kita. mikasa sedang kearah kita

"AWAS !" teriakku sambil mendorong gasku lebih cepat.

ledakan uap terjadi dan aku mendorong mikasa untuk melindunginya

**POV umum**

setelah uap itu menghilang, semua scout turun dan langsung mencari eren, bertholdt, reiner, ymir, mikasa dan lucien.

mereka tidak menemukan bertholdt,eren,reiner, dan ymir. lalu salah satu scout berteriak

"Mayor saya menemukan seseorang !" teriak salah satu scout

hanji langsung kesana dan melihat mikasa dengan 1 ODM lain. Lucien diculik oleh kedua titan itu dan hanya ODM nya saja yang ditemukan

**Author note :**

**Distrik utopia = distrik di utara dinding rose**


	27. Chapter 26 Rescue

**Chapter 26 Rescue Mission**

**POV Umum**

hanji dan semua scout membawa mikasa dan ODM nya lucien ke atas dinding.

setelah sampai diatas dinding, semua teman-teman lucien sangat terkejut karena hanya ODMnya lucien yang selamat.

"mayor dimana lucien ?!" tanya jean panik

"dia diculik oleh reiner dan bertholdt." kata hanji

jean langsung panik karena sahabatnya diculik.

"sialan kalian bertholdt, reiner...akan kuhajar kalian !!" kata jean geram

semuanya langsung menenangkan dia

"mayor apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang ?" tanya sasha.

"aku akan melaporkan ke komandan erwin, kalian istirahat dan bersiap untuk perintah. jean, tolong taruh ODMnya lucien dikamarnya." kata hanji sambil pergi.

semuanya langsung hormat.

setelah beberapa jam erwin dan levi datang.

"hanji menurutmu mereka ada dimana ?" tanya erwin

"entahlah." kata hanji

lalu armin menjawab

"permisi komandan, aku mungkin tahu mereka dimana." kata armin

"silakan armin katakan." kata hanji

"kemungkinan besar, mereka berada di hutan pohon raksasa. mereka pasti tidak akan pergi terlalu jauh karena mereka kelelahan melawan lucien tadi. mereka akan menunggu malam hari agar bisa bergerak." jawab armin

"analisis yang bagus armin... kalau begitu, kita akan mengadakan misi untuk menyelamatkan lucien dan eren sebelum malam hari. harapan manusia bergantung pada kita." kata erwin

**Mimpi Lucien**** POV**

Aku berada di tempat yang sama kembali. aku mencoba berjalan untuk mencari tahu.

diperjalanan aku melihat titan yang memakan seorang perempuan...

siapa perempuan ini ?

aku melihat ke arah lain dan melihat mikasa dan eren kecil yang digendong oleh kapten hannes

"tidak ! ibu !" teriaknya

akupun langsung terkejut karena perempuan itu adalah ibunya eren

Pandanganku perlahan menerang

**Alam Sadar**

aku bangun dan aku bersama eren, ymir, bertholdt dan reiner berada disuatu tempat.

"kau baik-baik saja lucien ?" tanya eren

"apa yang terjadi ?" tanyaku sambil memegang kepala ku

"kau diculik bersama 2 titan didepanmu." kata ymir

"oh..."balasku dengan datar

aku mengawasi setiap daerah disekitarnya dan mengenalnya. mereka berada di hutan pohon raksasa.

lalu aku melihat banyak titan berkeliaran dibawahku.

"sekarang... apa kau ingin bicara apa maksud kalian dengan kita ?" tanya ymir

"kita akan membawa kalian ke rumah kita. aku tahu kalian tidak akan pergi dengan suka rela." kata reiner

aku mencoba diam dan memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka

"kita sekarang berada di hutan pohon raksasa. banyak titan berkeliaran disini, dan kita berada di situasi lemah. jika kita tetap berjalan kita semua akan dimakan." kata reiner

"jadi kita tidak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu disini sampai malam." lanjutnya

aku mengerti...mereka menunggu sampai malam untuk pergi lagi.

"apa maksudmu ?! jika kau ingin mati cepat katakan !" teriak eren

"hah ? apa maksudmu eren ?! apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah ?!" balas reiner

"diamlah eren ! hey colossal titan, kau pasti tahu sesuatu. jangan diam saja dan cepat katakan !" perintahku

"baiklah...kita berdua bukan tentara. tapi kita berdua sebenarnya warrior." katanya dengan sedih

warrior ? seperti annie ?

"okay aku mengerti sekarang... memang aneh kenapa orang yang sama menghancurkan dinding dan melindungi teman-temannya." kata ku

"lucien benar...misi kalian sebagai warrior adalah menghancurkan manusia. tetapi saat kalian masuk di scout, kau jadi bingung karena kau tidak bisa mengenali dirimu sendiri kembali. atau kau masuk ke militer untuk melindungi dinding agar kau bisa mengampuni dosamu sendiri." kata ymir

aku lalu melihat ekspresi mereka antara sangat sedih, tertekan, dan berdosa.

"kalian bukan seorang tentara atau prajurit...kalian adalah pembunuh ! kalian monsters yang membunuh orang-orang tidak bersalah !" teriak eren

"ya apa yang kau mau sekarang dari pembunuh ini ?! kau ingin kita mohon ampun ? atau menyadari apa yang telah kita lakukan ?!" bentak reiner dengan wajah sedih

aku merasa mereka sangat menyesal melakukan itu. aku menjadi bingung apakah aku harus mengampuni mereka apa tidak ?

"katakan apa yang kamu mau eren !" teriaknya kembali

"yang aku inginkan hanyalah kalian mati dengan cara mengerikan..." katanya dengan nada membunuh

akupun langsung terkejut dan berusaha merefleksikan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka, mengapa mereka sangat sedih melakukan itu ? annie...tolong jelaskan ke aku apa maksudnya ini...

"aku bilang diam !" seruku sambil menaikan intonasiku

eren pun terdiam

"okay sekarang aku tanya. kenapa kalian menculikku ? aku tidak heran jika kau menculik eren dan ymir. tetapi kenapa aku juga diculik ?" tanyaku

"kami penasaran dengan kekuatanmu itu...kekuatan mirip dengan titan shifter." kata reiner

aku hanya mendengus dan diam

"ymir...apa yang kau mau sekarang ? hidup menderita atau masa depan christa ?" tanya reiner

"aku..." kata ymir tapi diinterupsi bertholdt

"sinyal asap ? scout pasti disini." kata bertholdt

"christa !! dia pasti ikut !! aku akan mengambilnya !" teriak ymir bangkit

"kau tidak bisa !! peluangmu kecil. tahan dirimu !!" teriak reiner

"ini kesempatannya !! jika kau tidak memperbolehkannya, maka aku akan mengambilnya sendiri !!" teriak ymir

"hmph." kata reiner

akhirnya reiner dan ymir berubah menjadi titan. bertholdt mengikat aku dan eren lalu membawanya di lehernya reiner.

**Normal POV**

semua cadet terbang dan membantai titan-titan untuk mencari eren dan lucien

"mereka pasti di suatu tempat." kata mikasa

"bagaimana kita mencarinya ?" tanya jean

"kita bantai para titan-titan ini dulu agar lebih mudah." kata armin

"ide bagus." kata conny

lalu mereka membantai titan-titan

setelah 30 menit mereka mendengar ymir berteriak

"ARGGHHH !"

"ymir berada di sana ! cepat !" kata conny sambil menunjuk arah selatan

kami pun pergi ke sana dan melihat ymir berada diatas pohon

"ada titan ! ayo kita bunuh !" teriak salah satu scout

"jangan ! dia adalah ymir !" teriak conny membela dia

lalu mereka berhenti, anehnya ymir melihat mereka satu-persatu

"kenapa dia melihat kita satu-persatu ?" tanya jean

"YMIR !" teriak christa

"terima kasih kau baik-baik saja !" kata christa sambil maju ke ymir.

ymir maju memakan christa dan langsung lari

"kita tidak bisa membiarkan dia membawa christa ! segera pergi ke dia !" teriak jean

mereka mengangguk dan pergi ke ymir

**Lucien POV**

saat diam, aku melihat ke teman-temanku menuju armored titan.

dengan cepat reiner menutupi kita dengan tangannya.

eren yang marah langsung memberontak

"hentikan eren !" kata bertholdt ke eren yang memberontak

"sadarlah bertholdt, kau tidak bisa menenangkan dia ! cepat keluar sini !" kata jean

"katakan kalau kalian hanya bercanda !" teriak sasha

"kenapa kalian membohongi kita selama ini ?" tanya conny

tetapi dia hanya terdiam tidak bicara sepatah kata pun

"hentikan conny ! mereka hanya sampah. mereka bukan lagi manusia." kata mikasa

lalu diam sebentar dan bertholdt berkata dengan menangis

"apa yang kalian pikirkan ? kalau kita membunuh manusia ?" semuanya langsung diam

"okay kalian benar kita membohongi kalian selama ini. tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain..."

lalu aku diam dan mencoba fokus.

dan tanpa sadar aku melakukan hardening di rahangku.

aku segera menggigit kain yang mengikat mulutku dan menyobeknya.

lalu aku berkata ke mereka

"sudahlah. kalian berdua aku tahu kalian menderita karena terpaksa dikirim kesini untuk membunuh orang-orang, aku tahu kalian bergabung ke militer agar dapat menebus dosa kalian, aku tahu kalian takut bahwa kalian akan dimusuhi oleh semua orang dan kita, aku tahu kalian hanya ingin dimaafkan oleh kita. aku sudah melihat ingatannya annie dan dia sama seperti kalian semua. lebih baik kalian serahkan eren dan aku, lalu kembalilah ke kita, kita mengampuni kalian dan menganggap kalian teman." kataku menyakinkannya

semuanya terdiam dan aku bisa merasakan reiner, bertholdt dan ymir menangis bahkan didalam titan nya

"maafkan aku lucien, aku ingin melakukan itu... tapi aku tidak bisa..."katanya selinggukan yang membuat mikasa langsung naik darah

"cukup sudah !" kata mikasa

lalu ada suara paman hannes berteriak

"semuanya cepat mundur !"

"erwin memimpin para titan menuju ke arah kita !" teriaknya lagi

saat kami belum sadar, tabrakan terjadi antara armored titan dan para titan abnormal.

tanpa sadar reiner melepas tangan yang menutupi kita.

"hey, serahkan eren dan aku kembali. lalu kembalilah pulang juga bersama kami..." kataku

"maaf lucien tidak bisa !" katanya

"kembalikan kita ! aku tidak mau kalian hidup menderita dikampung halaman yang kau bicarakan. tetaplah disini dan kembalilah menjadi teman kami." kataku masih meyakinkannya

"sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa !" bentaknya

"kalau begitu, kau tidak memberikanku pilihan lain." kataku dingin

lalu aku melakukan hardening dikakiku dan menendang selangkangannya untuk berusaha melepaskan kita berdua. dia sangat shock dan kesakitan dengan tindakanku.

lalu erwin menebas perutnya bertholdt untuk melepas kita. eren dan aku ditangkap oleh mikasa dan menaruhnya dikuda.

"semuanya mundur !" teriak erwin

**_Bersambung_**


	28. Chapter 27 Special Bond

**Chapter 27 Special Bond**

saat kita mau mundur, tiba-tiba reiner melempar titan yang membuat kita bertiga terjatuh.

lalu ada titan yang memakan ibunya eren dimimpiku datang ke kita.

saat dia mau menggapai kita, kapten hannes menghalangi dia.

"aku akan membunuh monster yang membunuh ibu kalian !" teriak hannes sambil lari ke titan itu

"pak hannes !" teriak ku

"lucien, lepaskan aku. aku akan membunuh dia." kata eren

lalu aku melepas talinya eren sambil melihat kapten hannes melawan titan itu.

tiba-tiba kapten hannes sudah dipegang dan bersiap untuk dimakan. sementara eren berusaha berubah menjadi titan tetapi gagal.

"pak hannes !" teriak ku sambil mengambil sebuah batu

"hentikan lucien !" teriak mikasa

tanpa sadar aku mengaktifkan kekuatanku lagi dan melempar batu ke arah titan tersebut.

aku langsung terkejut karena titan tersebut langsung melepaskan hannes dan ke arahku.

"Lucien ! terima kasih !" kata kapten hannes

aku terdiam shock memperhatikan titan tersebut ke arahku.

paman hannes langsung menebas tengkuk titan itu dan titan tersebut langsung jatuh

"dendam sudah terbalaskan..." kata paman hannes

kita lalu segera mundur

saat aku mau pergi tiba-tiba titan itu berdiri dan menangkapku.

"sial !" kataku

"kau bajingan ! lepaskan temanku !" teriak eren lalu sesuatu yang aneh terjadi

saat eren berteriak, aku merasa ada petir yang menyambar dikepalaku dan juga, banyak titan yang menabrak titan yang menangkap aku. aku terjatuh.

lalu jean dan marco datang menangkap aku.

"Lucien ! kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya marco

"ya." kataku

mereka berdua menurunkan aku dan bersiap untuk kabur.

lalu kami melihat titan yang menangkap aku tadi dimakan oleh banyak titan

"apa titan itu dimakan ?" tanya jean shock

"aku pikir ya." kataku

lalu nanaba datang ke kita

"teman-teman ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mundur !" perintahnya

akhirnya kita bersiap untuk mundur

lalu reiner berlari mengarah ke kita

"JANGAN DEKATI KITA ! AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN !" teriak eren

saat dia selesai berteriak, kejadian yang sebelumnya terjadi lagi. para titan yang semula memakan titan tersebut berpindah menyerang armored titan sementara aku terjatuh kembali.

"Lucien ! Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya jean sementara marco membantuku berdiri kembali

"aku tidak tahu...tetapi rasanya aku dan eren memiliki ikatan khusus. ini terbukti saat eren berteriak tadi, aku merasa ada petir yang menyambar di kepalaku. itu yang membuat aku shock hingga terjatuh." jelasku

mereka semua menatapku kebingungan. lalu armin datang ke kita

"semua squad berhasil bersatu Jean ! kami akan menyiapkan kuda untuk kalian dan mundur !" kata armin

"bagus, kalau begitu kita akan melindungi eren dan lucien." kata jean lalu armin pergi kembali

lalu armored titan melempar titan ke arah kita.

"sial titan-titan ini banyak sekali."kata nanaba

"sialan kau reiner !" teriak jean

lalu eren berteriak lagi

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT ! AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN !"

lalu titan yang dilempar reiner kembali mengarah ke reiner.

sesaat kemudian armin datang sambil membawa kuda.

"kudanya sudah siap ! segera mundur !" teriak armin

lalu kita semua naik ke kuda dan meninggalkan armored titan dan bertholdt disana.

"JANGAN MEMBUANG WAKTU ! SEGERA MUNDUR !" teriak erwin

kemudian aku melihat ymir berhenti.

"ymir ada apa ?" tanya christa

lalu ymir memegang christa dan berkata.

lalu dia memegangku sambil berkata dengan suara kurang jelas

"lucien...tolong...jaga...christa." katanya sambil berlari untuk menolong mereka berdua.

aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tetapi kita tidak dikejar lagi...

para scout berhasil menyelamatkan aku dan eren dari genggaman reiner dan bertholdt, tapi misi ini merenggut cukup banyak korban. walau itu sedikit dibandingkan dimimpiku

"kita harus membawa lucien dan eren ketempat yang aman !" perintah armin

sudah 40 menit kita kabur dari reiner dan bertholdt, kita hampir sampai di dinding rose

tapi di dinding rose masih ada titan yang berkeliaran

"sial...masih banyak titan yang ada didekat dinding..." kata jean

"armin perintahkan semuanya segera ke pepohonan agar menghindari pertempuran dengan titan." kataku

"ide bagus...semuanya ke pepohonan ! kita akan memutar !" perintah armin

kita memutar jalan pulang kita untung menghindari bertempur dengan titan.

"okay, kita hampir sampai...tapi kenapa titan-titan itu tidak mengejar kita ?" tanya armin

"apa ulahnya eren ?" tanya armin lagi

"kita para cadet 104 selalu beruntung ya...kita selalu selamat sampai di dinding, bahkan dengan keadaan seperti ini..." kata conny

"jika kau ingin selamat, jangan mengandalkan keberuntungan saja." kataku

"benar...tetap waspada." kata jean

saat kita dekat dengan dinding, kita mendeteksi 3 abnormal ukuran medium

"sial...kita harus melindungi mereka !" seru armin

"Lucien kau terluka, lebih baik serahkan pertempuran ini ke kami !" seru conny

"kau pikir aku mau bertarung melawan titan tanpa ODM ?" tanyaku sarkas

akhirnya kita sampai di dinding

"bagus kita berhasil ! kita berhasil sampai di dinding !" seru armin

"jangan senang dulu ...aku tidak tau apa yang direncanakan kedua bajingan itu...tapi kita akan bertarung dengan mereka lagi cepat atau lambat." kataku

setelah pertempuran itu... banyak hal mengejutkan yang ditemukan...pertama kita menemukan bahwa titan itu adalah manusia...

kedua...christa adalah anak dari keluarga reiss, keluarga bangsawan...ketiga identitas asli armored titan dan colossal titan...keempat kekuatan misterius didalam salah satu cadet angkatan 104...

scout sudah mendapatkan informasi yang berharga

namun...mereka tidak menyadari bahwa bahaya dan kebenaran akan mengejutkan mereka kedepannya...

**Barak**

aku berkumpul dengan para petinggi dan teman-temanku untuk memberitahu kekuatanku.

"lucien tolong jelaskan ke kami apa kekuatanmu itu ? dan sejak kapan kau mempunyainya ?" tanya hanji

aku awalnya diam dan akhirnya menceritakan semuanya

"mayor, aku sudah punya kemampuan ini sejak lahir. disaat emosiku tidak stabil aku menjadi seperti itu." jelasku yang membuat semuanya terkejut

"aku pertama kalinya menggunakan saat di trost, waktu aku melihat eren dimakan oleh titan." lanjutku

"tunggu waktu kau membantai sekitar 9 titan sendirian dan kami bertiga masih menangis ?" tanya armin

"itu benar...tapi itu hanya sebagian kekuatanku saja. selanjutnya aku mengaktifkan nya kembali saat aku melihat para squadnya kapten levi akan dihabisi oleh female titan. aku tiba-tiba tidak sadar mengaktifkannya secara penuh dan menyerang female titan secara membabi-buta." jelasku

"tunggu jadi kau yang menghajar female titan tanpa bantuan dari squadku ?" tanya levi

aku hanya mengangguk yang membuat semuanya kagum dan aku melanjutkan lagi

"lalu aku mencoba berlatih untuk mengaktifkannya sendiri, dengan cara seperti aku melatih eren berubah menjadi titan. yaitu fokus, tujuan dan tekad yang kuat dipikiranku."

"dan itu berhasil, itu terbukti saat kita tadi melawan kolosal titan."

semuanya langsung terkejut dan aku menjelaskan lagi

"aku juga punya kemampuan hardening sama seperti annie." kataku sambil menunjukan tanganku yang mengkristal.

semuanya terkejut dengan tanganku.

"mayor miche, apakah mayor ingat waktu di kastil utgard aku tiba-tiba terdiam dan pandanganku terlihat kosong ?" tanyaku

"ya. ada apa dengan itu ?" tanya nya

"itu kemampuan ku yang satunya lagi. disaat aku tidak sadar, aku berada di sebuah tempat yang terhubung titan shifter lain."

"Maksudmu ?" tanya jean memotongku

"susah untuk dijelaskan jean, tapi intinya aku berada disuatu tempat dimana titan shifter itu berada. bahkan aku juga bisa melihat ingatan masa lalu dia dan kejadian atau rencana mereka dimasa depan." jawabku

"wow hebat sekali !" kata sasha terpesona

kita lalu diam dan aku bertanya

"mayor, komandan, kapten. aku boleh bertanya ?" tanyaku

"apa saja." jawab erwin

"pertama apakah aku akan dipenjara karena punya kekuatan ini karena tuduhan melawan manusia ? kedua menurut kalian aku ini sebenarnya apa ?" tanyaku

mereka diam sebentar

"lucien, kau adalah asistenku. aku sangat senang jika kau berada disini. berkat kau, aku berhasil menjawab teka-teki titan yang selama ini belum aku jawab." jawab hanji

"kau adalah penyelamat manusia, aku bisa mencium bakatmu. berkat kau, aku, nanaba, dan gelgar bisa selamat dari bencana oleh beast titan." kata miche

"kau adalah anak ajaib. berkat kau kami para scout legion berhasil selamat dari berbagai hal dengan korban yang sedikit." kata erwin

"kau lupa kalau kau adalah levi kedua atau anak dari levi ?" kata levi dingin

"kau adalah inspirasi dan teman kami." kata jean mewakili semuanya

"dan kau tidak akan dipenjara atau kami laporkan karena kau sangat berguna baik bagi scout maupun manusia." kata erwin tersenyum

"semuanya terima kasih..." kataku

akhirnya kita bubar

aku langsung istirahat karena hari ini adalah hari yang sangat mengerikan dan menegangkan.

misi penyelamatan eren berhasil, korban jiwanya juga sedikit dari mimpiku.

yang menjadi misteri adalah ikatan apa yang berada antara aku dan eren ?

saat aku sedang berdiam diri, jean datang ke aku sambil membawa makanan.

"hei kau baik-baik saja ?" tanyanya

"yeah...aku hanya bingung." kataku

"makan dulu Lucien. kau belum makan sama sekali sejak tadi pagi." kata jean

"terima kasih." kataku lalu aku makan

setelah aku makan aku bertanya ke jean

"menurutmu aku adalah seorang titan shifter juga seperti eren ?"

"kenapa kau bertanya begitu ?" tanya jean bingung

"entahlah...aku tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu." kataku sambil memegang kepalaku

aku bingung karena aku juga tidak sadar bertanya seperti itu

"sudah...jangan pikirkan itu. mau kau titan shifer atau manusia biasa, aku tetap menganggapmu teman." kata jean

"terima kasih."

"oh ya... jika kau adalah titan shifter, aku harap kau tidak seperti eren yang menyerang seenaknya." canda jean

aku tersenyum mendengarkan candaannya jean. setelah kita mengobrol kita langsung tidur

saat jean masih tidur, aku menulis jurnalku

**_Tahun 850_**

**_aku berhasil melewati neraka yang mengerikan bersama dengan teman-temanku. ini adalah minggu yang mengerikan dan menegangkan._**

**_akhirnya aku sudah mengetahui kekuatanku. pada awalnya memang aku tidak tahu tapi akhirnya aku tahu cara membangkitkannya._**

**_hal yang membuat aku heran adalah siapa aku ini sebenarnya ? hubungan apa antara aku dan eren ? dan kenapa saat aku bicara dengan jean aku tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau aku adalah titan shifter seperti eren ?_**

* * *

**Akhirnya Season 2 telah selesai. sekarang 1 episode filler dan aku akan mengerjakan project baru**


	29. Chapter 28 Battle of Erhmich

**Chapter 28 Battle of Erhmich**

**Mimpinya Lucien**

aku berjalan di tempat yang sama. ditempat itu aku melihat reiner, bertholdt dan seseorang menggunakan kacamata bulat duduk bersama dengan aku

"kepala komandan zeke, kita harus menyelamatkan annie !" teriak reiner

zeke ? siapa itu ?

"bertholdt sudah mengatakan ini, mendapatkan coordinate adalah prioritas utama. aku yakin mereka tidak mendapatkan informasi dari annie kecil dan juga mereka tidak akan menyiksa dia." kata zeke

"kepala komandan tolong...kau tidak tahu monsters yang ada di balik dinding itu." kata reiner

"monsters ? jika maksudmu adalah eren maka aku sudah tahu. siapa maksudmu ?" tanya zeke

"pertama adalah komandan dari survey corps yaitu erwin smith, orang dengan pemikiran jenius dan tidak segan-segan membunuh bawahannya sendiri. kedua adalah levi ackerman dijuluki sebagai prajurit terkuat dari umat manusia kekuatannya setara dengan seluruh regiment. ketiga adalah mikasa ackerman wanita terkuat dari survey corps kekuatannya setara dengan setengah regiment. terakhir adalah lucien wolfe dia gabungan dari levi dan erwin, juga dia memiliki kekuatan yang aneh." kata bertholdt

mereka membicarakan aku

"kekuatan yang aneh ?" tanya zeke

"kekuatan yang hampir mirip dengan titan shifter. pertama dia mengeluarkan aura berwarna biru tua disekitar tubuhnya. lalu saat dia berada di mode seperti itu, dia langsung maju tanpa ragu-ragu. aku mengeluarkan uap titanku tetapi tidak memiliki efek ke dia." kata bertholdt

"dia juga bisa menghancurkan tubuh armored titanku tanpa merusak pedangnya sama sekali." tambah reiner

"Lucien ya...menarik sekali." kata zeke

"jadi bagaimana komandan ?" tanya reiner

"baiklah kalian menang. kita akan menyelamatkan annie" kata zeke

lalu mereka diam sebentar dan aku mendengarkan rencana mereka

"baiklah aku ada rencana. kita akan menyelamatkan annie. aku masih ada titan yang berada di bawah kendaliku. besok sore kita akan pergi ke dinding shina di bagian selatan. pertama aku akan memancing perhatian mereka dengan melemparkan batu ke mereka, setelah itu bertholdt berubahlah menjadi titan dan tendang dinding bagian dalam, reiner segera keluar dari dinding sambil membawa annie setelah itu kembali ke dinding maria." kata zeke

ohh jadi dia ya beast titan...

"baiklah kalau begitu komandan"

pandanganku mulai terang dan aku terbangun

**Alam nyata**

aku terbangun dan bersiap untuk latihan rutin. akupun harus segera melapor ke erwin untuk rencana kotor mereka

setelah selesai berlatih, aku ke ruangannya erwin

aku mengetuk pintunya

"silakan." jawab erwin dari dalam

akupun masuk

"komandan selamat pagi !" kataku dengan hormat

"lucien ada apa sepagi ini datang ke aku ?" tanya erwin

"komandan, saya mendengar rencana mereka." kataku

"rencana ? dari siapa ?" tanya erwin bingung

"rencana para pengkhianat tersebut bersama dengan orang yang punya beast titan."

"rencana nya apa ?" tanya erwin

sebelum aku menjawabnya, hanji, miche, dan levi datang ke kita

"haloo erwin dan lucien... ada apa kalian berkumpul pagi-pagi buta seperti ini ?" tanya hanji

"anak ini mengetahui rencana dari pengkhianat tersebut. baguslah kalian berada disini." kata erwin

"baiklah semuanya. mereka akan menyerang dinding shina di bagian distrik ehrmich. mereka memiliki banyak titan dan dipimpin oleh zeke yaitu pemilik dari beast titan. mereka berencana untuk menyelamatkan annie. dan jika aku benar kemungkinan mereka ingin menangkap aku lagi." jelasku

merekapun langsung terkejut

"kapan mereka akan menyerang ?" tanya miche

"besok sore mayor."

mereka diam dan langsung berkata

"baiklah kalau begitu kita akan membuat strateginya dengan cepat, setelah itu pindahkan seluruh pasukan ke distrik ehrmich untuk bersiap-siap invasi. kita akan bekerja sama dengan pasukan garrison dan polisi militer." kata erwin

kitapun berdiskusi selama 2 jam dan bersiap untuk memberitahu para scout untuk pergi ke distrik ehrmich.

aku dan erwin segera ke jendral darius untuk berdiskusi dengan para komandan garrison dan polisi militer.

akhirnya kita bersiap untuk pertempuran.

**Besok sore**

seperti dugaanku mereka datang. aku berada diatas dinding dan melihat mereka datang ke arah kita. kali ini tragedi ini tidak akan menimpaku...

"hoi !" teriak conny menyuruh aku turun

"berapa banyak yang kau lihat ? lupakan yang aku tanyakan tadi." kata jean

"apa kita akan bertarung di garis depan ?" tanya sasha ketakutan

"bagaimana kita akan menangani titan sebanyak itu...?" tanya conny ketakutan

aku maju dan menepuk kepalanya sambil berkata "jangan takut, aku berada di sampingmu." kataku menenangkan dia

"kita tidak punya pilihan lain, jika dinding shina diserang maka kita akan berakhir." kata armin

lalu komandan pyxis datang dan berteriak

"PERHATIAN !"

semuanya hadap depan

"kita akan bertarung dengan para titan ! jika dinding sina hancur maka ini sudah berakhir ! ini pilihan terakhir kita ! kita akan bertarung hingga titik darah penghabisan ! semuanya ! persembahkan hati kalian !"

semuanya langsung hormat

pertempuran dimulai

**Battle**

aku berada di depan dinding untuk mempertahankan outpost di depan. scout dan garrison berada di luar untuk bertarung, sementara polisi militer berada didalam untuk mengawasi annie dan serangan dari bertholdt. semoga saja mereka tidak mengacaukannya

lalu ada bongkahan batu terlempar ke arah dinding dan menghancurkan bagian atas dinding.

dengan cepat aku pergi ke arah beast titan untuk menghentikan lemparan batunya

saat ditengah-tengah aku melihat asap.

itu asap dari area penting untuk memperluas pertahanan kita. aku langsung bergerak membantu teman-temanku memperluas pertahanan.

aku melihat jean dan conny sedang bertarung dengan titan.

"kita tidak bisa membangun base dengan adanya titan disini ! lucien bantu aku !" teriak jean

aku langsung bergerak dengan cepat membunuh titan-titan yang mengganggu mereka. saat sudah selesai jean dan conny berhasil membangun basenya

"bagus base telah terbangun ! sekarang pertahanan kita semakin luas !" lapor conny

"kalian berdua, tolong bantu aku mengurus beast titan !" kataku sambil memberikan molotov ke mereka

"Lucien apa gunanya ini ?" tanya jean

"lemparkan ke dia dengan begitu dia akan terbakar dan kita bisa menghabisi dia." kataku

kita langsung berangkat ke tempat beast titan. disana kita juga dibantu oleh pasukan elit garrison

"aku akan alihkan perhatiannya !" kataku

mereka mengangguk, aku segera menyerang beast titan yang kebingungan karena gerakan cepatku. saat dia kebingungan conny dan jean berhasil melemparkannya ke dia.

"dengar beast titan ! untuk manusia, kau harus mati !" teriak rico membantu kita

beast titan yang menyerah atas pertempuran kita langsung lari.

"sial dia lari ! tapi setidaknya lemparan batunya terhenti !" kata mitabi

aku yang sadar atas keanehan ini langsung berkata ke teman-temanku

"jean, conny, segera ke dinding ! ayo !" teriakku

mereka mengikutiku. sebelum sampai di dinding aku melihat armin dan sasha berusaha membangun base tapi terhalang oleh titan.

"sial mereka menghalangi kita..."kata armin

"apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ?" tanya sasha

aku langsung menebas tengkuk dari titan yang mengganggu mereka

"LUCIEN KAU PENYELAMATKU !" teriak sasha senang

"segera bangun basenya lalu bergabung dengan aku ke dinding segera !" perintahku

"baik !"

saat mereka selesai membangun base, mereka langsung bergabung dengan aku kembali ke dinding.

saat kita sudah sampai, kita terlambat. bertholdt berhasil menendang dinding bagian dalam.

sial kalian para polisi militer...apa kalian tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar untuk mencegah dia ?

lalu bertholdt berjalan ke arah kita

"dia akan menghancurkan dinding dari dalam ! semuanya serang dia !" teriak ku

kita semua maju ke bertholdt bersama dengan mikasa dan para scout bergabung denganku

"beraninya kau menusuk kita dari belakang ! sini kau bertholdt ! aku sudah siap membunuhmu !" teriak conny

"tidak ada waktu untuk ragu-ragu...sekarang aku akan membunuhmu !" kata mikasa

"maafkan aku bertholdt tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan ini..." kata armin

"sialan kau titan besar kurus ! aku akan menghabisimu !" teriak jean

"bertholdt ! aku akan membunuhmu...jika itu hal terakhir yang bisa aku lakukan !!" kata eren geram

karena kerja sama antara semua anggota, titan kolosal langsung jatuh

"semuanya jangan biarkan dia kabur !" perintahku

eren langsung maju menyerang tengkuknya tetapi reiner datang menyelamatkan bertholdt dan berubah menjadi titan sambil membawa annie. dia mulai memanjat tembok untuk kabur

eren yang marah langsung maju.

"eren tunggu !" teriak levi tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya

levi mau mengejar dia tapi ODM nya malfungsi

"bagus...sekarang ODM ku malfungsi." kata levi

aku bersama teman-temanku mengikuti dia

**diluar tembok**

eren yang sudah benar-benar marah langsung berubah menjadi titan dan mengejar reiner

"bajingan itu mau kabur ! cegah dia !" perintahku

aku dan para cadet 104 langsung menyusul eren yang mengejar reiner.

ketika sudah berada jauh dari dinding, reiner menghadap ke eren dan mulai melawan nya. kitapun membantunya juga

karena perbedaan kemampuan bela diri antara eren dan reiner, eren menang melawan dia. crystal annie yang dipegang reiner terjatuh

"Lihat itu Annie...!" Jean menunjuk ke annie

Kemudian Armin berteriak dan menunjuk ke arah lain.

"Itu ...!"

aku berbalik dan aku melihat segerombolan titan yang lebih banyak ke arah kita.

sial mereka tidak menyerah juga

"Kita harus membawa dan membawa Annie!" kata Jean

Tapi aku mengambil kesempatan untuk membunuh Armored Titan, tetapi Armin mencegahku.

"Membawa Annie dari sini adalah prioritas utama kita, aku tahu ini tidak ideal tetapi kita harus melakukannya."

Aku memegang dua pedang dengan gemetaran karena kehilangan kesempatan untuk membunuhnya. tapi Armin benar ini lebih baik mengesampingkan dendam pribadiku, daripada aku kehilangan temanku semua

Setelah kami membawa Annie dan eren ke gerobak kami, kita segera kembali ke tembok shina. tapi gerombolan titan mengejar kami.

"Lebih cepat !" teriakku

"Kita hanya bisa secepat ini dengan membawa sesuatu sebesar ini !"

Sialan! Jika seperti ini semua temanku akan dimakan oleh titan, aku harus membuat rencana.

sial...seperti di mimpiku...

aku benci melakukan ini tetapi aku akan baik-baik saja.

aku mengambil jurnalku lalu menaruhnya ditangannya eren.

"tunggu, apa yang kamu lakukan, Lucien?" tanya Mikasa

aku langsung berdiri

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka, kalian kaburlah ke tembok shina."

semuanya langsung terkejut.

"Tidak! Lucien pasti cara lain!" teriak Sasha

"ymir sudah meninggalkan aku. tolong jangan tinggalkan aku juga..." kata christa memegang tanganku

"Tolong jangan mengorbankan dirimu, kamu adalah salah satu prajurit terkuat seperti Levi dan Mikasa. pasti ada cara lain!" seru jean

"Ini pilihanku ! aku ingin kalian semua selamat sampai dinding shina...jangan khawatir aku akan kembali hidup-hidup."

Air mata mengalir di mata Sasha

"Tolong, berjanjilah padaku untuk tetap hidup, Lucien."

"hmph..."

sebelum aku pergi, aku bicara ke christa

"christa jika aku selamat dari pertempuran ini...berjanjilah ke aku bahwa kau akan menjadi dirimu sendiri."

"baik..." kata christa sambil melepaskan aku.

Aku mengeluarkan pedangku dan menembakkan kail ke pohon terdekat dan membunuh salah satu titan.

Sudah 45 menit aku melawan titan-titan ini, aku berhasil membunuh 16 titan. tapi masih ada 18 titan yang tersisa lagi.

sial ini lebih banyak dari pikiranku

"ah sial, gasku mulai habis."

aku yang terlalu sibuk dengan gasku, tidak sadar kalau ada small titan yang menangkapku dan menggigit tanganku

"AH SIAL !"

lengan kiriku digigit small titan

aku langsung memotong tanganku dan terjatuh

lalu para titan mengerubungiku

sial ! kenapa ?! kenapa ini terjadi ?! kenapa aku tidak bisa membalaskan dendam orang tuaku atau menepati janjiku ke teman-teman ?!

"tidak ! aku tidak akan menyerah ! aku akan bertarung hingga akhir !" teriak ku

saat aku berteriak, petir menyambarku dan pandanganku langsung memutih

**4 jam setelah pertempuran di Erhmich POV umum**

semua scout hanya terdiam serius di ruang makan, mereka menunggu komandan mendapatkan berita mengenai lucien.

beberapa dari mereka terutama mengenal lucien mulai menangis karena dia tidak datang-datang

eren hanya terdiam sambil membaca jurnalnya lucien

"eren, kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya mikasa didepan pintunya

"ya..." jawabnya pendek menyembunyikan kesedihan nya

"aku akan pergi..." kata eren sambil melangkah pergi

sementara jean, sasha, dan conny berjalan dengan lesu

"teman kita tidak pernah kembali..." kata conny sedih. dia yang terlihat paling menderita karena dia yang selalu dibantu oleh lucien, tetapi dia tidak dapat membalasnya

"jujur saja...aku merasa sudah tidak ada harapan lagi..." kata jean putus asa

"dia akan kembali ! aku percaya dia akan menepati janjinya !" kata sasha berusaha tegar

sementara thomas hanya diam saja sambil menangis pelan

christa hanya menangis di atap.

"Lucien...kenapa kau meninggalkan aku juga ?" tanya nya sambil menangis

mina hanya berada diatas dinding sambil menangis karena orang yang dicintainya sudah pergi

marco hanya melihat bintang-bintang dilangit sambil berkata dengan suara yang sangat pelan

"lucien...tolong kembalilah...aku ingin kau dan jean bersama dengan aku untuk mendapatkan kebebasan kita..."

squadnya miche bersama dengan miche tidak pergi ke bar seperti biasanya. mereka hanya diam saja menatap langit

"nanaba, menurutmu dia akan kembali ?" tanya gelgar

"itu harus... atau seluruh harapan manusia akan hilang..." kata nanaba bersandar di bahunya gelgar sambil menangis

miche hanya diam saja tidak mau berkata apapun

levi hanya diam di ruangan makan dengan ekspresi gelap sambil meminum tehnya

"nak...aku minta kau kembali..."kata nya

sementara hanji memaksa erwin untuk melakukan ekspedisi mencari lucien

"erwin tolong bereaksilah ! kita masih bisa menyelamatkan dia ! ini malam, lucien bisa diselamatkan atau dia akan tewas !" teriak hanji mencoba meyakinkan erwin untuk melakukan ekspedisi mencari lucien sambil ditenangkan oleh moblit

tetapi erwin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil sedih dia berkata "semua pasukan kelelahan dan tidak ada yang kuat untuk melakukan ekspedisi..."

karena kata-kata erwin itu hanji langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya karena asisten terbaiknya harus tewas.

armin berada diatas dinding sambil melihat kedepan dengan sedih.

lalu eren dan mikasa datang ke arah armin.

armin berdiri dan melihat kedepan bersama mereka bertiga.

"kita akan membalas ke mereka...demi lucien." kata eren sambil melihat matahari terbit.


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

sementara di waktu malam hari setelah pertempuran distrik ermich, ditempat lain ada anak berkacamata yang sedang berjalan sempoyongan.

dibelakangnya banyak mayat titan yang membusuk dan satu mayat titan yang berbeda dengan yang lain bersandar di pohon.

anak itu terus berjalan bersama dengan kudanya sampai dipadang rumput yang cukup luas

**Lucien POV**

sudah 4 jam sejak pertempuran di distrik erhmich, aku sudah membunuh titan-titan yang berusaha untuk memakanku.

mimpiku tentang ini sudah berubah...

tapi...

aku tidak pernah menyangka jika selama ini aku sama seperti mereka...

aku adalah titan shifter ...

...

...

aku masih ada kesempatan untuk hidup... dan juga...aku mempunyai kekuatan ini.

aku lalu tersenyum

bunuh...bunuh...bunuh semuanya...

bunuh semua musuh.

buat mereka membayar apa yang telah mereka lakukan...

mantan temanku reiner dan bertholdt dan juga beast titan...

aku akan menunggu kalian...dan mengirim kalian keneraka...

**Normal POV**

anak itu menaruh ODM dan scabbardnya lalu menancapkan pedangnya ditanah

dia lalu menggantungkan jubahnya dan tidur disampingnya

* * *

**Akhirnya Story pertama telah selesai ! project selanjutnya adalah "_Tales of Freedom" _yaitu story lanjutan dari ini. Project "_Tales __of Freedom_" ada 2 fanfic yaitu "**AoT3 the Beginning of a New Era**" dan "**AoT3 Siblings Tragedies**". ****setelah selesai aku akan membuat cerita spin-off dari kedua fanfic ini jadi stay tuned ya ~~~**


End file.
